FBI
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: /UA/ Derek Hale, agent du FBI. Stiles Stilinski, victime... /ATTENTION j'aborde des sujets douloureux, âme sensible s'abstenir/ Part 22/22 et EPILOGUE
1. Chapter 1

ME REVOILLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Désolée de toute cette attente, je m'en excuse, je suis impardonnable, je suis méchante, je suis cruelle, je suis une désertrice, je suis... A vous de compléter la suite! Mais mon mois d'août a été tellleemmmeennntttt le bordel... Milles milliards de millions de trillion d'excuse...

SAUF QUE...

Me revoilà avec une fiction, entièrement écrite, mais je sais pas de combien de chapitre! Donc... Je pars sur un chapitre jour, comme avant?

Z'en dites quoi les choupinous?

C'est avec joie que je vous retrouve en tout cas... J'espère n'avoir perdu personne ou très peu de gens, dans ce mois d'attente...

Je vous embrasse les caribous, votre désolée et dévouée Sam

* * *

Je cours dans le couloir, j'ouvre une porte et je sens la douleur avant d'entendre la déflagration. Je m'écroule sur le sol, une balle dans l'épaule. Je retire ma main couverte de sang. Le jeune homme aux yeux noir de colère, se penche au-dessus de moi. Il sourit et lâche un « dommage ». Je le vois lever son ridicule revolver 6 coups. J'ouvre la bouche pour… Crier dans mon lit, la main toujours posée sur mon épaule. Je me rallonge violemment, faisant grincer mon lit de protestation. Cette journée au lycée ne veut pas quitter ma tête.

Pourtant ça fait 2 ans… Je lâche mon épaule et ébouriffe mes cheveux courts. Ils retombent en mèches désordonnées sur mon front. Je souffle sur un épi qui ne fait que se soulever et retomber au même endroit. Je soupire et me penche pour allumer la lampe de chevet. La photo de moi et Kate me fait sourire. Je devrais l'enlever mais bon… Elle m'a juste quitté. On est en bon terme alors… J'sais pas vraiment… Peut-être en souvenir du bon temps passé ?

Je me lève et passe un short et un t-shirt du FBI. J'appuie sur un interrupteur pour ouvrir mes volets. Je plisse un peu les yeux en attente du soleil qui va m'agresser… Seules les étoiles se révèlent à moi. Je regarde ma montre. Il est 7h23… Je me penche et regarde le radio réveil, 4h23… Putain de jet-lag à la con ! C'est ça d'avoir passé 7 jours en Alaska ! Pas grave. J'ouvre les volets au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans mon appartement. Puis je passe mes baskets et m'élance dans le jour qui se lève. Je cours une bonne heure. Même si j'aime pas ça. Mais quand on est au FBI pas le choix. Plus pratique aussi d'avoir une bonne endurance quand il s'agit de courser un de ses sales types dans la rue !

Heureusement c'est pas souvent moi qui le fait. C'est le boulot de monsieur Rapide. Il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça ! Je rigole tout seul sous la douche. Ah Scott… C'est lui qui a sauvé mes fesses ce fameux jour. Je me sèche et enfile un t-shirt à manche longue vert olive, un jeans levis et mes boots. Je chope ma plaque, les clefs de la bagnole et direction le bureau. Normalement on est en repos mais j'ai un peu de retard dans les papiers… Moi et l'administratif. Deaton me tape toujours dessus avec ça mais… Je déteste rédiger des rapports de 6 pages, que personne ne va jamais lire, juste pour expliquer pourquoi, comment, où et surtout, SURTOUT, le pourquoi du comment d'où… Le serpent qui se mord la queue.

Je passe les grilles du siège de Quantico et me gare, sans surprise à côté de la voiture de Scott! Faut croire qu'on est câblé lui et moi ! Je remarque tout de même du coin de l'œil le 4x4 du boss, la petite mini rouge sang de Lydia. Je tourne sur moi-même voir si les autres sont dans le coin. A priori non. Je remarquerais la vieille Jaguar anglaise de Miss April Jordan. Un pur produit anglais. Volant à droite, ne boit que du thé et bien évidemment excentrique au possible, avec un style vestimentaire très… Anglais.

Je passe les portiques de sécurité et décide d'aller me détendre avant de m'abîmer dans une énième journée de papier. Je passe les doubles portes de la salle de tir. Ça c'est mon domaine. Bon à l'origine je voulais bosser dans les navy seals. Mais… J'suis trop rebelle… Alors voilà, fuck the world, j'ai choisi le FBI ! Je montre ma plaque, mon arme, la désosse puis je récupère les munitions qu'on me donne. Je passe le casque de protection en souriant. J'inspire, détends mon bras et attends que la cible arrive.

Au bout de 30 minutes je suis calmé. J'ai grillé je sais pas trop combien de balles mais… C'pour la bonne cause hein ! Je prends l'ascenseur et à peine les portes s'ouvrent sur notre département que je suis accueilli par des rires. Je me glisse et fais signe à Scott, le seul à m'avoir vu, de ne rien dire. Erica a une fesse posée sur mon bureau en train de touiller son café au lait. Je me faufile à pas de loup derrière elle et à deux doigts de son oreille je lâche un minuscule « bouh ». Elle sursaute, lâche la tasse qui va se répandre sur elle, sur mes dossiers et sur la moquette grise. Oups, je vais encore me faire disputer.

\- Hale t'es vraiment con ; _elle hurle en secouant ses mains, pleines de café au lait_

\- Hey faut avoir le cœur plus solide Reyes ; _je m'esclaffe_

\- Et forcément toi t'as rien dit ; elle fusille du regard Scott, qui se contente de hausser les épaules

\- C'est quoi encore cette dispute les enfants ? ; _intervient la voix douce de Lydia_

\- Mais rien maman ; _je lui réponds en lui faisant les yeux doux, elle est la seule a avoir un compagnon depuis assez longtemps pour avoir un enfant, la seule a avoir une famille et donc la plus apte à régler nos petits différents_

\- Cet abruti m'a effrayé et j'ai lâché ma tasse ; _grogne Erica_

\- Tu l'avais cherché… Faut jamais tourner le dos à une porte, règle 12 du parfait boyscout _; je réponds en lui tirant la langue, une boulette de papier collant atterri sur ma langue_

\- Le panier était trop facile ; _rigole Scott, je crache le papier par terre et lui saute dessus_

Forcément la chaise n'y résiste pas et on s'écroule tout deux par terre. La tête de mon ami cognant durement par terre. Je me soulève de suite mais il me fait rouler. C'est qu'il a pas mal. On s'arrête très vite quand un verre d'eau froide se renverse sur nos deux têtes.

\- MAIS ! ; _on crie d'une même voix_

\- C'est pas une équipe de profileurs ça, c'est des enfants de maternelle ! Même Howard se comporte mieux que vous

Scott regarde Lydia et lui fait sa moue. Cependant ça ne marche pas cette fois. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine en nous toisant sévèrement du regard. Je me relève le premier et tends la main à mon ami au sol. Il la saisit, j'en profite pour le hisser vers mon torse. Je lui fais une accolade virile en rigolant.

\- Salle de conférence tout le monde ; _intervient la voix dur de notre chef_

\- Mais… ; _commence Lydia_

\- Vous êtes là non ? Alors autant en profiter ; _il répond sans même la regarder se dirigeant vers la pièce ronde_

Je soupire puissamment, Scott me met une bourrade dans l'épaule et Erica bougonne à propos de tâche qui ne sortiront pas de son chemiser corail. On se pose tous dans nos sièges. Y a pas nos noms dessus pourtant en 7 ans que je suis dans ce département ça n'a jamais changé. Il nous briefe sur des disparitions inquiétantes d'enfants dans l'Oregon. Et aller, on va encore se prendre je sais pas combien de décalage horaire dans la gueule. On sort tous les uns derrière les autres, on récupère le bagage de survie qu'on a systématiquement dans le bureau et direction l'avion.

Quand on rentre 4 jours plus tard on est tous sales, puants et un peu dégoûtés. Y a vraiment les pires racailles dans ce monde. Je m'écroule sur ma chaise à roulette mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'April arrive. Je l'entends plus que je ne la voie. J'entends ses hauts talons claquer sur le marbre du couloir avant d'être étouffé par la moquette. J'entrouvre les yeux et manque de faire une crise d'épilepsie tellement y a de couleurs sur elle. Un collant jaune à pois vert, une robe rose bonbon et ornée de ruban turquoise. Cette semaine ses cheveux sont prune, selon elle, violet, selon l'équipe. Ses yeux bruns sont noyés sous son fard à paupière rouge et ses lèvres sont brun chocolat. Je referme les yeux.

\- Der' quelqu'un a demandé après toi tous les jours pendant 4 jours.

\- Qui ? ; _je demande sans bouger_

\- Je sais pas. Il te demandait toi et quand je disais que tu étais sur le terrain il raccrochait. Tous les jours. A la même heure…

\- Comment ça ? ; _je me redresse inquiet_

\- Le central redirigeait vers ton poste, qui redirige vers moi. Donc… ; _elle se dandine dans ses chaussures orange_

\- Il me voulait quoi ?

\- J'sais pas… Il demandait l'agent Derek Hale. Je disais que tu étais sur le terrain. Il disait ok puis raccrochait. Mais je sais pas pourquoi !

\- T'as tracé l'appel ?

\- Evidemment ; _elle hausse les yeux vers le ciel_ ; Cabine près de la base navale. Je suis passé en bagnole devant, rien à signaler.

\- Ben on verra demain. Il appelle à quelle heure ?

\- 11h30

\- Ben je verrais ça demain. Jeune ou pas ?

\- Aucune idée !

\- On va manger sushi ça te dis ?

Elle ne me répond pas mais court sur ses talons pour attraper son ciré rouge, oh merde, son parapluie vert pomme comportant des yeux de grenouille, re-merde et son éternel sac en velours gris. Le seul truc sobre sur elle !

J'arrive au bureau à 10h, comme nous l'a demandé Deaton. Scott est là, en train de taper furieusement sur son IMac. C'est lui qui a récupéré la plupart des enfants, mais c'est moi qui ai tiré sur le suspect. Donc la pire paperasse c'est pour bibi ! Je pose ma veste en cuir sur le dossier de ma chaise, allume l'ordi et me serre un grand café noir. Je regarde d'un œil mauvais la feuille bleu-gris. Celle qui est distribué à la personne qui a abattu le suspect !

La sonnerie du téléphone me fait sortir de ma déclaration de « pourquoi j'ai jugé indispensable de tirer dans le but d'abattre le suspect et non de le blesser ». Je décroche distraitement.

\- Hale

\- Derek Hale ? ; _une voix basse que j'ai un peu de mal à entendre au-dessus de la circulation_

\- C'est bien moi. Et vous êtes ? ; _je me saisis de mon crayon à papier_

\- Est-ce que vous allez rester sur Quantico plusieurs jours ?

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse monsieur ?

Et il raccroche. Ok… Je sors mon IPhone pour appeler April mais elle déboule déjà dans sa robe bleue électrique.

\- Alors ?

\- Aucune idée. Il a demandé confirmation de mon nom, puis m'a demandé si on allait rester là. J'ai pas confirmé, ni infirmé. Puis il a raccroché. Ça commence à me soûler ces coups de fil intempestif

\- C'est le revers de la médaille pour ton courage mon pauvre vieux ; _intervient Scott_

\- Ben si j'avais su ! ; je grogne

April m'embrasse le haut du front puis frotte pour faire disparaître la trace de son rouge à lèvres jaune canari. Je me frotte le visage et décide de passer outre.

Le lendemain matin il pleut vache qui pisse. Encore. C'est que le troisième jour de suite. Nous ça nous change pas de l'Oregon. Je passe à la salle de tir puis à la musculation. Ça c'est mon sport ! Tirer sur ces muscles jusqu'à les sentir tressauter, se vider la tête et ne penser qu'à son rythme cardiaque, réguler son souffle… Je suis le premier au bureau. C'est assez rare pour que je le souligne ! Je me saisis de la pile de dossier et commence à trier. Certains services de police ne veulent qu'un avis, sans qu'on intervienne. Quand l'un de nous détecte qu'on doit intervenir il est souvent trop tard. Ah les flics des petites villes ! Il est à peine 8h du matin et mon téléphone sonne.

\- Hale

\- Vous avez un visiteur, je le fais monter ?

\- Pardon ? ; _je secoue la tête, comme un chien le ferait pour s'ébrouer_

\- Vous avez un visiteur, je le laisse monter ?

\- Un visiteur ? Pour qui ?

\- Pour vous

\- Oui mais nous ou juste…

\- Juste vous monsieur.

\- Homme ?

\- Oui, 20 ans à tout casser. On l'a fouillé rien sur lui. Rien dans les poches. On garde son sac…

\- Comment le sac ?

\- Eastpack, euh… Rouge et gris.

\- Ouvrez le.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Bien ; _j'entends le bruit d'une tirette qu'on ouvre, puis le garde reprend le téléphone_ ; Des livres de cours

\- C'est ce que je pensais ; _je murmure_ ; Faite le monter, avec toutes ses affaires

\- Bien monsieur

Je raccroche. La seule chose à proximité de la cabine de la base de l'US Navy c'est une station de métro. Métro, qui à 11h30, regorge d'étudiant et de lycéens. Encore un jeune qui veut savoir ce qui c'est passé dans l'école maternelle, comment il faut réagir, bla bla bla. Je me lève et me resserre un café. Scott arrive, en rigolant avec April. Immédiatement je leur fais un signe de tête. Ils se dirigent vers moi en silence, coupés dans leur rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ; _demande de suite Scott_

\- Le jeune qui m'appelle arrive ; _je parle à April_

\- Tu as accepté qu'il monte ? ; _elle ouvre de grands yeux_

\- Oui, je dois bien répondre à ses questions, mais juste, soyez vigilants hein

Et je leur tourne le dos. Je me poste devant l'ascenseur mais le garde arrive derrière moi.

\- Je vous l'ai mis dans le salon de réception

\- Déjà là ?

\- On était dans le même ascenseur que vos collègues !

Bon s'il voulait tuer du flic il aurait déjà pu tuer mes 2 amis. Je respire un grand coup, enlève la boutonnière de sécurité de mon Holster et rentre à pas feutrés dans le salon. Je ne vois que son dos. Un peu voûté, il se tient le visage dans les mains. Un bonnet coiffe son crâne. Bleu électrique. Je ferme la porte très délicatement mais il l'entend et se tourne vers moi. Un hématome orne sa joue droite, sa lèvre est fendue et je distingue encore un reste de coquard sous son œil gauche. Ok… Super… Pourquoi j'attire les gosses battus ?

\- Bonjour je suis…

\- Derek Hale, je sais ; _il me coupe de sa voix basse, abîmée_

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Pas besoin de prénom ; il se mord un peu la lèvre, d'un geste vif il ôte son bonnet comme s'il avait entendu la voix de sa mère lui disant d'enlever son couvre-chef quand on est à l'intérieur

\- J'aimerais au moins un nom de famille ; _un rire désabusé lui échappe_

\- SS ça suffira ? ; _il passe une main nerveuse dans la masse de cheveux qui le coiffe puis il soupire et grommelle quelque chose, je crois distinguer « mauvaise idée »_

\- Bon… SS tu veux boire quelque chose ? ; _j'avance dans la pièce et immédiatement il bondit sur ses pieds_ ; Hey du calme, je vais pas t'empoisonner hein ! Café ? Thé ? Chocolat peut-être ?

\- J'suis pas un bébé _; il répond, mordant, mais de larges plaques de gêne s'étendent sur ses joues, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux ambre_

\- Bon… Je vais prendre un café, sers toi… ; _je mets en route la machine et regarde le liquide noir emplir ma tasse_

\- Je… ; _j'entends qu'il se gratte la tête furieusement_ ; Désolé j'aurais pas du venir

\- Maintenant que t'es là… Et que je suis là ; _je prends ma tasse et m'assieds en croisant mes jambes, l'arme toujours à portée de main, sait-on jamais_ ; Autant parler non ? Tu m'as pas appelé pendant 5 jours et tu t'es pas déplacé depuis le quartier chicos de Malibu pour rien mh ?

\- Comment vous savez que je vis dans le quartier résidentiel du nord-est ? ; _il serre son sac entre ses jambes et écrase son bonnet dans sa main droite_

\- L'heure à laquelle tu as appelé. Le métro de 11h… Tu es jeune, lycéen… Déduction. Mon boulot quoi _; je souris_ ; Alors SS… C'est des gars du bahut qui t'ont confondu avec un sac de frappe ? ; _j'avale une gorgée et j'ai le cœur qui se brise quand il serre la mâchoire et ferme un peu les yeux_

\- Non ; _il répond d'une voix encore plus détruite, tellement basse qu'elle pourrait être un murmure_

\- C'est pour me parler de ça que tu es venu ou…

\- En partie _; il hoche la tête me regardant avec un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux_

\- Pourquoi moi ? ; _je pose ma tasse sur la table et me penche en avant, pour mieux le regarder, il envoie tellement de signaux que j'ai du mal à tous les saisir_

\- Je vous ai vu à la télé y a quelques semaines ; _il a posé son bonnet sur son genoux et désormais il se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre_ ; Et j'me suis dit… Que peut-être…

\- Der', on a les rapports du légiste. Tu sais… Ceux que tu voulais pour le cas de Miami ; _coupe la voix de Erica_

\- Je… Quoi ? ; _je me tourne vers elle, je me suis tellement concentré sur le jeune que j'ai oublié tout le reste, du coup je suis total à côté de mes pompes_

\- Le cas des… Mrh _; elle se racle la gorge_ ; Des petits soucis de puzzle de Miami

\- Ah putain oui ! ; _je me frotte les yeux, regarde le jeune qui me supplie du regard_ ; J'en ai pour 3 minutes je reviens. Tu ne bouges pas. Ok ?

Il se contente de hocher la tête. Je me redresse et rejoints Erica. Je pose le dossier sur mon bureau, le compulse rapidement. Je savais qu'il y avait trop de sang pour un corps de cette taille. On nous prend pour des cons ! Je le notifie et je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on aille à Miami dans pas longtemps. Un gars qui s'amuse à dépecer des corps déjà mort et à les recouvrir de sang humain c'est chelou ! J'explique rapidement le cas à Erica et retourne au pas de course vers le salon. Comme je le pensais il est parti. J'hurle un « merde » puissant et prends les escaliers. Je descends les 4 étages comme un fou.

\- Il est déjà passé ? ; _je demande au gars de la sécu_

\- Qui ?

\- Mais mon petit jeune, bonnet bleu et Eastpack gris et rouge ; _je crie un peu_

\- Ah oui… Y a quoi… 2 minutes

\- Vers où ?

\- Vers la porte de sortie hein _; il m'indique le portail et j'ai juste envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule_

Je cours pour traverser le parking, passe le portail et regarde à gauche et à droite. Pas de bonnet bleu, j'hurle encore. J'attrape une dame par le bras.

\- Excusez moi madame, Agent Hale est ce que vous auriez croisé un jeune avec un bonnet bleu et un Eastpack rouge et gris ?

\- Je ne crois pas monsieur ; _elle nie de la tête_

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Je pense monsieur. Désolée. Il est dangereux ? ; _elle ouvre de grands yeux_

\- Non madame, juste en quête d'aide et il m'a filé entre les doigts !

J'attrape une vieille dame dans le sens inverse et lui demande aussi. Pas vu non plus. Je cours à droite à gauche, mais rien à faire. Il a disparu. Je crie de rage et de frustration en levant les bras au ciel. Merde, merde et remerde ! Je pousse violemment la porte de notre bureau.

\- Désolée ; _grimace Erica_

\- Tant pis, il reviendra j'espère ! ; _je m'écroule sur ma chaise et pose mon visage sur le bois du bureau_

Pas moyen de me sortir ce jeune de la tête. Il m'a pourtant rien dit de fou… Enfin pas verbalement. Mais tout son corps m'a clamé des choses. Ses yeux qui m'ont supplié de l'aider. Son bond, quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, me prouve son angoisse, sa peur viscérale. Son visage grimaçant quand j'ai parlé des coups… Ouais c'est pas au lycée, c'est bien plus profond et moche que juste une rivalité au lycée. Je passe ma nuit à me tourner entre mes draps. Je dors à tout casser 1h. Je suis d'humeur exécrable. Puis la solution jaillit dans mon esprit. Je suis stupide. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?

* * *

Je dois fuir tout de suite ou vous me laissez un peu de temps? :S


	2. Chapter 2

Saallluuutttt les hiboux!

Alors on m'a taxé de ne pas savoir faire de cliff et maintenant que je vous en fait je me fais jeter des briques? XD Passons là dessus...

Réponse de review des guests:

= Akane (qui entre parenthèse dans les parenthèses veut dire coquelicot en japonais, j'addddooorrreee ce prénom *-* BREFOUILLE) "Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ce début te la suite... Hé bien... La voilà. Bisous"

= Unanyme "MMMAAAIIISSS et ton compte?! Oo Rrraaahhh bon ben je reviens au bonne vieille méthode alors... Mon mois d'août a été, c'est juste beaucoup de chose à faire, des journées trop courtes... Mais c'est la vie... ^^ Ah un début angoissant... J'aime lire ça... J'aime voir qu'une fois encore j'ai réussi à t'embarquer avec moi :D Et comme toujours toutes les questions que tu peux te poser trouverons une réponse, tu me connais à force :P Je t'embrasse affectueusement, ta dévouée Sam"

= Carmin "Hey! Bien évidemment que c'est voulu! Esprits Criminels c'est tellement la vie... XD J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'incorporer une sorte de Pénélope qui était pas prévu au départ mais hey que serait Criminal Minds sans Pénélope? La suite la voici la voilà :D Bisous"

= Axou "Salut toi! Ben pour savoir si c'est John tu vas devoir être obligé de lire la suite... Dur tâche n'est-il pas? :') En tout cas merci de ton enthousiasme!"

= Juju "Merci beaucoup. La suite est là et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e). Bises"

Voici donc la suite mes chouchounets, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et qu'elle va répondre à certaines de vos interrogations...

Bisous les moucherons, Sam

* * *

Je m'habille vitesse grand V et roule sous la pluie diluvienne en direction du siège du FBI. Je rentre dans les locaux et surprends les femmes de ménage. Je m'excuse et leur offre un café. Puis je vais vers le bureau de April. Le seul bureau isolé, sans fenêtre et fermé par un code d'accès. Heureusement que je la connais sur le bout des doigts. Je rentre la date de naissance de Baby George, le futur héritier de la couronne d'Angleterre. La porte se déverrouille. J'allume un seul de ses 8 écrans d'ordi et lance le programme de recherche. Je tape, homme, prénom S et nom de famille S, lycéen, résidant à Malibu ou périphérie. Il me faudrait le lycée c'est trop vague. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir. Je repousse la porte du salon. Je le regarde. Son dos voûté. Son bonnet. Son Eastpack… Le EASTPACK ! Je rouvre grand les yeux et allume un autre écran. Je récupère les vidéosurveillances de la veille. Je me vois arriver vers 6h…

C'est un peu étrange.

J'avance jusqu'à 8h. Puis je le vois arriver. Je vois le garde décrocher le téléphone. Je lui ai demandé d'ouvrir le sac. Je zoom mais cet abruti se met pile poil dans le champ de la caméra. M'empêchant efficacement de voir le logo imprimé sur les étiquettes de cours qui ornent chaque livre ! ABRUTI !

Je me renverse dans la chaise, abattant mes mains dans mes cheveux en signe de découragement quand la voix d'April résonne derrière moi :

\- Levez-vous, les mains en l'air. Je suis armée ! ; _elle tente de durcir sa voix mais…_

\- C'est moi Ap'…

\- PUTAIN DEREK ! ; _elle hurle avant d'allumer le plafonnier_

\- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? ; _je tourne sur le siège_

\- J'ai mis un double encodage. Tu rentres le code pour ouvrir, puis un autre code pour désarmer l'alarme ; _elle hausse les épaules_

\- Brillant _; je souffle_

\- Bon qu'est c'tu fous là ?

\- J'cherche mon jeune inconnu

\- Ah… J'm'en doutais. Il t'obsède… Comme t'as obsédé Eric ; _elle glisse un doigt le long de ma joue_

\- Ouais ben j'espère qu'il finira pas comme lui hein ; _je frotte mon visage_

\- Pousses toi, laisse faire la prêtresse du lieu. T'as fais quoi déjà ?

\- J'ai cherché en fonction du peu d'info que j'ai ; _je lui point du doigt l'écran_ ; Plutôt mince. Puis j'ai pensé aux étiquettes des livres mais ce con de garde… ; _je lui montre l'image figé d'un gros plan du cul du garde_

\- Pas forcément très efficace ; _elle rigole_

\- Effectivement. Une idée ? ; _je prie pour qu'elle dise oui_

\- Ben… Y a 10 lycées publics dans le coin, si ce sont ses vrais initiales on peut chercher parmi les cartes d'étudiant. De la seconde au term… Ça fait environ 30 classes, de 30 élèves soit 900 élèves, minimum, par lycée… Juste avec les initiales… Mmmmhhh… 60 cartes par lycées. Donc 120-130 cartes par lycée ; _elle grimace_

\- 1200 élèves ? Oh putain ! Ben vire les secondes. Il était plus âgé… Même les 1ères. Garde juste les terms…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Au pire on rouvrira le champ…

\- Alors ça fait… 600 cartes en tout et pour tout.

Elle tapote sur son ordi puis m'envoie le dossier. Je lui claque un baiser et me dirige vers le salon. Elle me suit munie de sa propre tablette. Levée pour levée qu'elle m'a dit. On s'installe et on switch carte par carte. Au bout de 2h, j'ai fini 5 lycée et elle 3. Toujours pas là ! Je vais finir dingue ! Je jette ma tablette sur le canapé à côté de moi et m'allonge en soupirant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait au fait ? ; _elle me demande en faisant un chignon avec sa tignasse rouge cerise, au bout de 15 minutes_

\- Il est battu… Il cherchait de l'aide… Comme Eric… ; _ma voix est enrouée de n'avoir pas servi pendant 2h. Je suis en train de m'assoupir en plus_

\- Et ?

\- Et… Je pense que c'est pas au lycée. Cercle familial. Et tu vas pas au FBI, voir un type que t'as remarqué à la télé, dont t'as pensé à prendre le nom et le numéro de poste, juste parce que ton père, ou ta mère t'as mis une claque de trop…

\- Plus grave que « juste battu » ; _elle grimace en mimant les guillemets_

\- Ouais… C'est pour ça, si je savais qui il est, je pourrais regarder son dossier familial, voir si les parents sont connus de la police, si… J'ai peur aussi qu'il finisse mal, pas nécessairement aussi mal que Fratchi mais… Les gosses abusés finissent souvent dans la drogue ou la prostitution ; _je fais craquer ma nuque douloureuse_

\- Non le petit Stiles ne finira pas sur le trottoir puisque tu vas le sauver ; _elle rigole et me jette sa tablette sur le ventre_

Je me redresse immédiatement et fixe le sourire triste du jeune homme. Stiles Stilinski. Terminal au lycée Forest Hills… Il était légèrement plus rond que le jeune que j'ai vu… Quand est ce que tout a dérapé ? Je cherche dans les années précédentes sa carte d'étudiant. En première son sourire est tellement éclatant que deux fossettes ornent ses joues. Seconde on sent l'inquiétude dans ses yeux ambre mais il sourit, confiant. Je me dirige comme un automate vers mon propre ordinateur, cherchant le jeune homme. Dossier scolaire impeccable jusqu'à après noël de l'année dernière. Vers janvier ses notes chutent. Plusieurs profs indiquent ne plus reconnaître l'élève. Le début de terminal est chaotique. Entre absences injustifiées, colère, agressivité et tristesse sans nom.

Je remarque que le nom figurant sur les bulletins est Stojilijko Stilinski. Ben merde alors ! Quel nom de malade ! J'comprends pourquoi il préfère se faire appeler Stiles. Quoi qu'il en soit je cherche dans l'Etat-Civil sous ce nom. Je le trouve rapidement. Originaire de Beacon Hilss. Père flic, mort en fonction, hé merde… J'ouvre le dossier de la mère. Claudia Stilinski, institutrice dans une école pour enfant à problème que ce soit handicap moteur ou physique. Mouais par vraiment le profil. Je cherche les factures de téléphone et les copies de SMS. Je lis les conversations. Non, pas de ton autoritaire. Même des petits surnoms. Sans pour autant que ça ne dégénère vers du trop… Lui l'appelle « petite maman ». Il se place en défenseur, veut faire rempart, protège donc sa mère. Alors… Le voilà. Le nouveau prétendant. Paul Marshall. Rien que sa tête j'ai déjà envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents. Grand, large, tatoué, membre du Angels High… Un bon gros beauf ! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de lever la main sur des jeunes ! Je récupère l'emploi du temps de Stiles et d'un bon pas, faisant fi des regards de l'équipe arrivé pendant mon enquête, je me dirige vers les ascenseurs.

Je gare la voiture devant le lycée. Je ferme la fermeture de mon cuir, pas la peine qu'il voit la plaque et l'arme et sors m'adosser à ma Camaro. J'attends la sonnerie. Quand elle retentit je me redresse et attends les élèves. D'après mes déductions il n'a pas hâte de rentrer manger à midi, donc il ne fera pas parmi des premiers, mais comme il ne veut pas se mettre l'autre connard à dos, il ne sera pas en retard donc pas parmi les derniers non plus. Il va être pile poil au milieu, dans la masse. Je scanne chaque visage, mais sans le voir lui. J'attends une heure, puis une autre. Mais il n'arrive pas. Je rentre dans le lycée.

\- Bonjour j'aimerais avoir quelques informations ; _je glisse à la très jeune secrétaire_

\- Euh… Bonjour Monsieur. Des informations ? ; _elle rougit, bafouille, ah le charme du brun ténébreux opère encore, je décroche un petit sourire en coin_

\- Sur un élève qu'on surveille depuis un petit moment ; _je sors ma plaque, mais en cachant mon nom de famille, pas besoin de groupie en plus de tout le reste_

\- Son prénom ? ; _elle me lance un petit regard et va tapoter les touches de son ordinateur_

\- Stiles Stilinski

\- Ah Stiles ? ; _sa voix monte dans les aiguë, merde elle le connaît !_

\- Oui Stiles Stilinski… Vous le connaissez ?

\- Il a des problèmes ? ; _elle fronce les sourcils_

\- Enquête en cours mademoiselle. Vous le connaissez intimement ?

\- Non pas du tout comme ça ; _elle vire rouge brique_ ; Puis c'est pas nous qui l'intéressons

\- Nous qui ? ; _je me penche sur le bureau_

\- Nous, les femmes _; elle murmure_

\- Ah… D'où vous le connaissez ?

\- Il travaillait dans le journal du lycée en seconde. Je l'ai rencontré quand moi j'étais en term.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez m'indiquer sa classe ? ; _je sais pourtant pertinemment qu'il est en histoire-géo en salle 1 204_

\- Il est signalé absent

\- Absent ? ; _ma voix se durcit_

\- Oui. Mais si vous voulez avoir des infos sur Stiles peut-être devriez vous interroger ses amis. Danny Mahealani et Isaac Lahey

\- Merci mademoiselle

\- Abigaïl ; _elle rougit à nouveau_

Je souris et m'éloigne. Je tape les deux noms à April pour qu'elle me sorte leur carte. Je mémorise leur visage et attends la fin de la journée. Je me dirige vers un café près du lycée.

\- Messieurs excusez moi ; _je les hèle mais ils ne m'entendent pas_ ; Les gars ! Oh Danny, Issac ; _j'hurle cette fois_

Un grand brun tourne la tête, l'air mécontent. Il cherche des yeux la voix qui les a interpellé aussi grossièrement. Je me redresse et écarte un peu mon blouson pour leur montrer ma plaque. Je leur indique le café des yeux. Ils pâlissent mais acceptent.

\- Excusez moi pour la manière dont je vous ai accosté mais la première fois aucun de vous n'a réagit ; _je déclare en les regardant s'installer_

\- Pas grave. Qu'est ce que nous veux le FBI ? ; _demande immédiatement suspicieux Danny_

\- Rien du tout. Je veux juste vous posez quelques questions…

\- Sur ? ; _demande à son tour le blond_

\- Stiles ; à l'entente du prénom les mâchoires se crispent et les yeux foncent ; Un problème ?

\- Nous non… Lui…

\- Oui ? ; _je m'assieds et pose mes bras sur la table_

\- Il déconne pas mal ses derniers temps ; _la voix de Danny n'est qu'un murmure_

\- Comment ça ? ; je fronce les sourcils

\- Il arrive couv… ; _mais la main de Isaac vient fermer la bouche de son compère_ ; QUOI ? ; _il hurle en se dégageant de cette main_ ; Merde si le FBI pose des questions maintenant ! _; il devient rouge de colère_

\- C'est pas à nous de trahir le secret ; _il chuchote furieusement_

\- Quel secret ?

\- Le fight-club ; _lâche Isaac et j'explose de rire_

\- Un fight club, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Euh… Oui ; _Isaac ne comprend plus rien, ça se voit sur tout son visage, de sa bouche plissée, à ses yeux gris en passant par son front lisse_

\- C'pas ça… ; _je murmure, je les regarde, dubitatif_ ; Vous le connaissez depuis quand ?

\- Toujours pour moi ; _répond du tac au tac Danny_

\- Collège pour ma part

\- Toujours quand ?

\- On a déménagé ensemble en fait. Grandi ensemble, ami d'enfance, galère financière ensemble. Nos mères sont amies donc… Voilà quoi ; _il finit son explication boiteuse en remuant les mains devant lui_

\- Bien… Et t'as rien remarqué ? Vers noël l'année dernière ?

\- Si c'est là qu'il est devenu chelou. Il parlait plus. Puis il s'est remit à parler mais agressif comme pas possible et enfin il se renferme et sèche sans arrêt.

\- Et toi Isaac ?

\- Hum… ; _son regard oscille de moi à son ami_

\- Quoi ? ; _Danny se redresse_

\- Avant Sti' il était… Un peu nudiste quoi ; _ses yeux se plissent aux souvenirs qui effleurent sa mémoire et Danny laisse même échapper un petit reniflement amusé_ ; Mais depuis… Ouais genre noël dernier il est tout le temps couvert, même quand il fait 30 degré il garde un sous-pull. En sport il se change dans une cabine de chiotte et… La dernière fois j'ai cru remarquer une marque de dent sur son épaule. Mais pas la marque qu'on fait, en jouant, pendant… ; _il baisse les yeux, préférant ne pas finir cette phrase_ ; Mais là c'tait une marque, jusqu'au sang…

\- Putain j'ai Hugh qui m'a mordue une fois, c'était pas au sang et j'ai déjà souffert ma mère ! C'est pas du fight-club ?

\- A quoi tu penses Danny ?

\- Rien ! Je pense rien ! Il fait ce qu'il veut ! S'il est dans un club SM c'est son droit je m'en bats les couilles !

\- Tu ne pense pas ça ; _je chuchote en fixant mon regard vert dans le sien brun presque noir_ ; Ça c'est l'excuse que tu t'es donné, que tu te répètes pour pas sombrer. Parce que cette info est trop lourde hein ?

\- Alors c'est vrai ? ; _il n'a même plus la force de chuchoter, je dois presque lire sur ses lèvres_

\- Je pense. Je n'en ai pas la certitude mais tout va dans ce sens là. Et si je suis là c'est pour l'aider à surmonter ça

\- Si quoi est vrai ? ; _hurle Isaac_

\- Paul ; _Danny lâche ce prénom avec dégoût, comme si c'était du venin_

\- Paul quoi ? ; _demande Isaac les yeux trop grand ouvert pour qu'il n'ait pas compris_

\- Je vous laisse mon numéro les garçons, s'il n'est toujours pas en cours demain, dites le moi s'il vous plaît _; je sors deux cartes froissées de mon blouson et les glisse vers eux. Une larme coule sur la joue de Danny et Isaac est blanc, la bouche ouverte_

\- Paul quoi ? ; _il répète sans fin, je pense qu'il a besoin de l'entendre_

\- Paul abuse de manière répétée de votre ami depuis Noël dernier ; _je me lève, passe une main dans les cheveux de Isaac et presse l'épaule de Danny._

Je me fais passer un savon par notre patron. A cause de mon absence, de mon retard dans les papiers, de mes recherches illégales selon lui. Il m'agresse et je ne dis rien. Pendant un moment. Je le laisse me parler comme à un agent de seconde zone. Puis à un moment quand il me dit que je suis plus à ma place, dans mon rôle de profileur du FBI je lui déballe tout. Que j'ai pas besoin d'un second Eric Fratchi, que c'est pas de ma faute si j'attire les gosses battus, abusés et esseulés par la vie. Que ça fait partie de mon boulot au même titre que d'arrêter des fous furieux qui veulent lancer une bombe sur la Maison Blanche. Je suis pas un agent seulement pour sauver le cul des politicards et des gens aisés. Je crie, je hurle, je tempête. Je bouscule les meubles, tape dans les murs avec mes pieds, avec mes poings. Puis je m'écroule et je pleure. Parce que j'en ai marre de voir tant de mal. Putain Stiles est juste un cadeau des cieux pour cette planète, avec ses grands yeux ambre, ses petites fossettes, ses longues jambes et ses sublimes sourires.

Il a pas le droit de subir ça. Pas le droit qu'on lui brise sa jeunesse. Les années lycées sont les meilleurs, le début de l'âge adulte avec encore certains avantages de l'enfance. Le début d'un millier de chose. La puberté, les hormones, les profs qui nous font rire et ceux qu'on déteste. Les repas infectes de la cantine qu'on mange parce qu'on crève tout le temps de faim à cet âge là. Les amitiés qui nous suivront jusqu'à la tombe. Le début d'un projet d'avenir. C'est l'âge des milles possibilités, c'est l'âge où on pense qu'on a le temps, l'âge où on peut tomber quelqu'un nous tendra toujours la main, l'âge où on rit, où on pleure aussi à cause d'une sale note, parce que machin à dit ça à truc, parce que Miss nous a quitté. C'est ça le lycée.

C'est pas avoir peur de rentrer parce qu'on sait qu'à peine la porte passée les coups vont pleuvoir, que lorsque le soir arrivera l'horreur sans nom suivra. Je m'écroule et pour une fois, Deaton laisse tomber le masque. Peut-être parce qu'il a une fille de cette âge là, peut-être parce que ce que je lui ai dit trouve une résonance en lui. Je sais pas. Il me redresse, redresse un fauteuil, me fait asseoir et me verse un verre de quelque chose. Je le bois sans chercher à comprendre. Cul sec. Je grimace. Whisky. J'ai jamais aimé ça. Il ne dit rien. En silence il me regarde me débattre avec ma colère, la haine flamboyante qui me détruit le cœur, et cette tristesse innommable tapie dans mes yeux gris-vert.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? ; _il brise ce silence au bout d'un moment_

\- J'sais pas. Je peux pas le forcer à porter plainte mais j'ai peur que cet enfoiré est développé une érotomanie sur lui.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Venez voir

Je me lève et ouvre la porte, sans surprise le regard de tous les collègues se fixe sur nous. Je descends les marches et m'assieds sur mon siège. J'ouvre les conversations SMS

De Paul « tu rentres quand ? »

A Paul « les cours finissent à 16h »

De Paul « tu me dis même pas bonjour ? »

A Paul « Pardon. Excuse moi. Salut Paul. Bonne journée ? »

De Paul « Bof. Mais ça ira mieux ce soir »

De Paul « Tu me ramèneras un croissant ? J'ai faim ! »

A Paul « Sans souci »

De Paul « c'est tout, sans souci ? Parce que t'as des soucis à ton âge ? »

A Paul « c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pardon »

De Paul « alors dis autre chose… »

A Paul « avec plaisir »

De Paul « j'aime mieux ça »

Et y en a des pages comme ça. Il lui donne des ordres, gère sa vie. Et le pire c'est que lui doit répondre correctement sinon… Je les laisse lire par dessus mon épaule.

\- On peux pas laisser passer ça ; _murmure Lydia_

\- Putain ; _c'est tout ce que Scott peut dire_

\- Sauf qu'on a pas autorisation, ni raison et encore moins motif à agir ; _tempère Deaton_

\- Pas de MOTIF ? ; _je me redresse sur mon siège_ ; PAS DE MOTIF ? ; _j'hurle_ ; Les bleus sur son visage, son appel au secours, c'est pas des motifs ça merde ?

\- Hale…

\- Non il en marre le Hale, moi j'ai pas prêté serment pour laisser filer ça. Je vous demande rien. Moi j'agis.

Je me lève, les écartant d'autour de moi. Je fais passer le holster hors des passants de mon jeans, j'ôte ma plaque de ma poche arrière et jette le tout sur mon bureau.

\- Je me mets à pied tout seul. Faite ce que vous voulez moi je vais aider ce gosse.

\- Hale, tu peux pas faire ça ; _gronde Deaton_

\- Et pourquoi ? Je suis un citoyen lambda là. Ben le citoyen lambda va sonner par hasard à la porte de chez les Stilinski et il verra ce que ça donne

\- SI TU PASSES CETTE PORTE JE TE VIRE ; _hurle mon patron_

\- Deaton

\- Alan

\- Monsieur

Les voix offusquées de mes collègues et amis résonnent en cœur. Moi je me retourne, froid comme la glace.

\- Vous avez rien trouvé de mieux ? Je préfèrerais être au chômage que d'avoir le sang de ce jeune sur mes mains. Une fois m'a suffit. J'en ai payé le prix. Et j'en paye encore le prix ! Si vous voulez me virer faites le. J'ferais même pas appel. Mais je vous jure ; _je m'avance jusqu'à être à deux doigts de lui_ ; Je vous jure que si vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues, si vous m'empêcher d'aider le p'tit, je vous ruinerai, je vous réduirai en cendre, je vous pardonnerai jamais, JAMAIS vous m'entendez. Je veux le sauver. Peut importe le prix que ça doit me coûter. Mon rang. Mon boulot. J'm'en bas … Plus jamais je laisserais un jeune tomber sous mon regard sans rien faire. Plus jamais. Peut-être que vous devriez aussi vous poser la question Monsieur, peut-être que vous devriez desserrer cette cravate qui vous bloque dans le rôle d'agent, vous faisant oublier que vous êtes homme avant tout.

Je tourne les talons et prends l'ascenseur dans un silence de plomb. Je démarre et roule vers l'adresse que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de prendre en note. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je ne le laisserais plus une nuit de plus aux mains de cette enflure. La maison est belle, coquette. Je me stoppe près du portail. Je récupère mon arme de secours et ma seconde plaque. Il croit quoi le chef que je suis stupide et que j'ai jamais de plan de secours ? Il est aveuglé par son désir de grade. Devenir directeur du FBI. Mais qu'il y aille donc ! Je glisse la carte dans la poche de mon cuir et passe le flingue dans le holster de dos. Je sors de la voiture sans la verrouiller. Question de sécurité en cas de fuite dans l'urgence. J'enjambe le portail et l'ouvre une fois de l'autre côté. C'est quoi cette fermeture ? Je toque directement à la porte. Pas un bruit. Pourtant je sais qu'il est là. Je vu l'ombre de sa silhouette derrière le rideau lorsqu'il est passé dans ce que je suppose être la cuisine. Je toque encore. Il fait le mort. Ok…

\- FBI, ouvre Stiles


	3. Chapter 3

J'aime tellement votre enthousiasme mes lapinoux! *-*

= Unanyme "Ah si t'arrive plus à te connecter c'est que c'est juste un problème temporaire! Alors tu vas revenir et je vais pouvoir te répondre en MP comme tout le monde :-* Alléluia! *serre les mains en une pieuse prière* Moi je te colle le frisson? Oo Oh grand Dieu ça me fait plaisir de lire ça! *énorme câlin sur toi!* Je te laisse avec ce que tu m'as demandé... Que Stiles ouvre la porte... Bisous mon Unanyme préférée! Ta tendre et dévouée Sam"

Donc voilà comme promis la suite... Qui se centre plus sur un début de Sterek... J'espère que ça vous plaira autant... Je vous embrasse tendrement!

Je vous laisse lire maintenant les papillons, Sam

* * *

J'entends un son étouffé puis une voix contre la porte.

\- Partez merde !

\- Hors de question, t'es venu me voir au boulot, maintenant c'est mon tour.

\- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

\- Je travaille au FBI, je suis profileur… Ouvre cette porte Stiles ou je l'enfonce _; je menace doucement_

\- Partez il va rentrer. Oh putain… Dégagez aller ! ; _il a plus l'air paniqué, effrayé que réellement en colère_

\- Stiles je vais faire sauter cette porte dans 10 secondes si tu l'ouvres pas

\- Faites donc ça ; _il ricane_

\- Ok… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ; _j'entends quelques bruits mais je continue_ ; 7, 8, 9 ; _je lève la jambe et m'apprête à la déplier pour défoncer la porte quand elle s'ouvre à moitié_ ; Enfin… ; _je repose ma jambe au sol_

\- Voilà elle est ouverte partez maintenant _; je glisse mon pied avant que le battant ne se referme._

Je pousse un tout petit peu et j'entends le jeune homme tomber sur les fesses. Merde… Je rentre et referme immédiatement le battant. Je me tourne vers lui. Ok niveau colère j'étais à un niveau de bébé. Je la sens lécher tous mes organes, faisant battre mon cœur tellement plus vite, plus fort. Il me regarde de ses immenses yeux de biche. Je sais pas s'ils oscillent entre espoir fou d'être sauvé, crainte de la déception et peur de voir son bourreau apparaître. Je lui tends la main et il la saisit après une toute petite seconde d'hésitation. Je le tire contre moi, directement dans mes bras. Je le serre et de la voix la plus douce que je sois capable de fournir

\- Ça va aller maintenant Stiles, je suis là pour toi. Je vais t'aider p'tit. Je te le promets.

Je le sens se raidir contre moi avant de lâcher prise. Il se met à sangloter. Chaque larme qui glisse de ses yeux vient s'échouer sur mon cou ou mon épaule. Elles me brûlent comme de l'acide. J'ai envie d'étrangler le connard qui le fait se sentir si petit, faible. Mon Dieu presque un an que ça dure et personne n'a rien vu ! Je le dégage tout doucement et regarde son œil le moins gonflé.

\- Il faut que tu prépares tes affaires Stiles. Faut que je te sorte de là. Tu prends autant de fringues que tu peux, tes livres, ton ordi, tout ce que tu veux mettre à l'abri de lui.

\- Mais… Maman ; _il gémit_

\- Stiles faut te sauver toi. C'est toi qui es en danger. Laisse moi t'aider. Si ta maman a besoin d'aide je viendrais l'aider à son tour. Va faire tes affaires ; _je le pousse tout doucement dans le bas du dos en direction de l'escalier_

\- Je peux pas. Je peux pas ; _il sanglote en se retenant à mon bras_

\- Je sais que c'est dur Stiles. Mais il le faut. Laisse moi te sauver ; _je le regarde comme j'ai jamais regardé personne, avec mon cœur, avec mes tripes, je mets toute mon âme dans ce regard_ ; Laisse moi te sauver

\- Vous allez aussi aider maman ?

\- Je le ferais. Je te le promets. Va faire tes affaires ; _une fois encore je le pousse en direction de l'escalier_

\- Faut que j'appelle maman, faut que je lui dise que… Je lui dis quoi ? ; _il a l'air perdu comme un petit poussin_

\- Tu le feras de la voiture, tu as le temps. D'abord tes affaires. Aller mon grand

Il monte une marche, péniblement, puis une autre, lentement, encore une autre… Je sens son cerveau tourner. Ses pensées s'entrechoquer. Il me regarde à mi-chemin. Comme pour vérifier que je ne suis pas parti, qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

\- Je t'attends là. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Je… Sais pas ; _il gémit_

\- Si tu veux que je vienne je resterais sur le pas de porte, je ne rentrerais pas dans ta chambre, mais je serais dans ton champ de vision.

\- Ok ; il hoche la tête et agite sa main l'air de dire "viens"

Je monte derrière lui. Il ouvre une porte sur la gauche et je lui tourne alors le dos. Je tiens ma promesse. J'entends qu'il ouvre un sac. Il sanglote. Il meurt d'envie de partir mais il a aussi une peur terrible pour sa maman. Putain si je pouvais je demanderais à Lyds ou Erica de passer, afin de la protéger. Merde de merde. Il pose un premier sac derrière mes mollets. Je saisis la sangle et l'a fait passer sur mon épaule.

\- Je peux prendre combien de sac ?

\- Autant que tu veux, autant que tu as besoin ; _j'ai tellement envie de me retourner pour voir son visage mais je respecterais ma promesse_

\- Pardon ; _je m'éloigne d'un pas de la porte_ ; Salle de bain ; _il me montre une porte du doigt_

Je le suis et à la porte tourne à nouveau le dos. J'entends qu'il s'affaire puis à nouveau les lourds sanglots.

\- Ça va aller Stiles, ça va aller ; _je tente de le rassurer_

\- J'ai tellement peur. S'il arrivait là tout de suite ?

\- Je saurais le recevoir, ne t'inquiète pas ; _j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais je pense que les contacts physiques…_

\- Il est plus grand que vous

\- Je suis apte à me défendre Stiles ; _seul le silence me répond_ ; Tu as fini ici ?

\- Oui

\- Très bien

Une fois encore je m'éloigne de la porte. Il avance à petits pas vers sa chambre. Je reste là où je suis, devant l'escalier, entre les deux portes. Il pose encore un autre sac. Je m'en saisis. Puis il pose son Eastpack. Je le saisis mais il lâche un faible non. Alors je le repose. 10 minutes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus total. Il range des choses. Je sais pas trop je me retourne toujours pas.

\- Fini

\- Tu es sûr ? ; _je peux enfin le regarder_

\- Oui le reste demeure ici ; _définitivement il ferme la porte_

\- Ok. En route ?

\- Mh

Il hoche la tête, un air un peu plus déterminé sur le visage qu'avant. Même si les larmes, abondantes, coulent encore. Je descends les marches. Il passe à la cuisine récupérer je sais pas quoi et… La porte s'ouvre. Et merde !

\- J'suis là ; _hurle une voix_ ; Stiles ? Mon p'tit trou… ; _il susurre_

Il se fige quand il me voit. Il a un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Puis se ressaisit.

\- Z'êtes qui vous ? Et c'est quoi ces sacs ?

\- Monsieur laissez nous passer je vous prie ; _ma voix sonne grondante, même à mes oreilles_

\- Nous ? ; _il fronce les sourcils, s'avance dans la maison_

Stiles apparaît à ce moment là. Il est blanc sous les hématomes. Il tremble comme une feuille. Il a simplement été chercher son chargeur de téléphone et ça nous a piégé.

\- Paul ; _il murmure, les yeux ouverts, plus qu'apeurés, bien plus que ça_

\- Stiles vient derrière moi ; _je rends ma voix la plus chaleureuse possible_

\- Je… C'est qui ce type ? ; _répète encore l'homme_

\- C'est personne ; _répond le jeune homme, il avance et je vois qu'il commence à faire passer les sangles hors de ses épaules_

\- Oh non Stiles. Merde aie confiance. Je fais le poids ; _je chuchote la dernière partie en le regardant dans les yeux_ ; Aie confiance, pour une fois ; _je répète_

Son regard va et vient. De toute façon le mal est fait. Paul m'a vu. Le jeune sait que s'il ne vient pas ça va être pire. Avec une dernière caresse de la main aux murs de chez lui il raffermit sa prise sur ses sacs et vient derrière moi.

\- Lui aussi te baise c'est ça ? T'en as pas assez avec moi ? Il te faut tous les mecs du coin ? ; _hurle Paul_

\- Laissez nous passer ; _je reprends ma voix de tueur_

\- Ou bien ? ; _il ricane_

\- Ou je vais prendre un malin plaisir à vous réduire la gueule en sang ; _je tends la main derrière moi pour saisir celle de Stiles_

\- Mais oui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des petits chiens ? Ils aboient plus forts qu'ils ne mordent ; _il rigole ouvertement_

Ok là je suis à bout. Je me retourne et pose les sangles sur les épaules frêles, beaucoup trop frêles, du jeune homme. D'un regard je lui dis que ça va aller. Il est tellement blanc. Je pense qu'il va vomir si ça continue.

\- Ne regarde pas sinon tu vas te sentir mal ; _je lui chuchote_

Il se mord les lèvres. Mais ne ferme pas les yeux. Tant pis. J'avance d'un pas et réitère mon ordre de nous laisser passer. Il refuse en riant, carrant les épaules et moi aussi je ricane. Je vérifie que Stiles n'est pas à proximité même. Il n'a pas bougé. Je déplie ma jambe et elle va heurter la tête du balourd. Il titube et se redresse. Il a un air un peu surpris au visage. Je ne le laisse pas reprendre totalement ses esprits. J'enchaîne par un atémis au plexus, le faisant se tordre, je lui explose le nez d'un coup de genoux et finis par un coup de coude dans la nuque. Il s'écroule en geignant pitoyablement. Je le fais rouler et m'accroupis à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des grands chiens ? Plus c'est grand plus c'est con.

Je me redresse et tends la main à Stiles. Immobile. Il finit par avancer. J'ouvre la porte en grand et tombe nez à nez avec la mère. Oh bordel !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et… Paul ? Stiles ? ; _son regard noisette passe du corps gisant dans son entrée à celui de son fils derrière mon dos_

\- Madame Stilinski je pense qu'il serait nécessaire que vous ayez une discussion avec Monsieur Paul Marshall ici présent ; _je prends mon ton d'agent du FBI_

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Certaines choses se sont produites sous votre toit ; _j'entends un « non » microscopique du jeune homme, mais je n'ai pas le choix_ ; En votre absence

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et où vous emmenez mon fils ? ; _elle se redresse, agressive_

\- Vous sortez les griffes un peu tardivement madame ; _je passe ma main dans mon blouson_ ; Agent Derek Hale, FBI

\- FBI ? ; _elle est paumée je le vois_

\- Parler avec ce charmant individu et vous comprendrez madame ; _je lui indique d'un mouvement de tête l'ordure derrière moi_ ; Quittez le au plus vite _; j'ajoute en douce_

\- Mais…

\- Stiles part pas. Je t'aime moi ; _hurle l'autre connard_

\- Qu… Ma… Stiles ? Chaton ? _; la mère bug complètement, il a signé son arrêt de mort cet abruti, je sens le corps maigre du jeune se presser contre mon dos, putain il va faire un malaise !_

\- Il vous apportera les réponses. Je vous laisse ma carte. Appelez en cas de besoin. Ne le tuez pas par contre. N'allez pas en prison. Appelez moi et je rameuterai mes troupes

Je l'écarte du bras, déleste les épaules du jeune de l'ensemble des sacs et le fais avancer vers ma voiture. J'ouvre le coffre, déposant les affaires et lui se glisse sur le siège passager. Je suis en train de fermer le coffre quand je vois un cri muet surgir de ses lèvres. Je me retourne et voit son agresseur tituber vers la voiture. Il murmure « je t'aime, me quitte pas ». Il est cinglé. J'avance vers lui. Je fais rempart entre mon petit jeune homme et cette enflure de la pire espèce.

\- Dégage Paul, dégage

\- Non, tu l'aimeras jamais comme moi je l'aime. Tu sais pas ce qu'il aime. Tu sauras pas le faire gémir ; _j'entends un hoquet d'effroi chez la mère._

Le choc doit être putain de rude mais tant pis…

\- Dégage ou je te jure qu'il faudra que tu comptes tes dents ! ; _ma voix sonne bas, comme un grondement de loup_ ; DEGAGE

\- NON !

Il avance encore. Je pose ma main sur mon arme, avant de me raviser. Il mérite pas une balle. Je m'avance en réponse. Il lève son poing. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger je me faufile sous son bras. Je tape du poing sur ses côtes, j'en entends 4 casser, je passe dans son dos. Je lui tire le bras gauche d'une main et abat mon coude sur l'articulation. Epaule démise. Il ouvre la bouche pour crier mais j'abats le tranchant de mes mains sur ses mâchoires. Brisées. Je l'achève d'un coup de genoux à l'arrière de la tête. Il s'abat comme une masse sur l'allée menant à la maison. Je me tourne vers cette grande femme, tellement belle

\- Appelez les ambulances. Vous pouvez donner mon nom madame Stilinski. Derek…

\- Hale, FBI oui… ; _elle a des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues_

\- Je le répare et je vous le rends, ok ?

\- Oui

\- Par contre méfiez vous de lui ; _du bout de ma chaussure je montre l'homme inconscient_ ; Changez vos serrures, partez même faire un petit séjour…

\- Je verrais

\- Madame ; _je lui fais un signe de tête_

Je roule depuis 3 minutes, le temps de sortir du quartier que Stiles se crispe.

\- Arrêtez la voiture, s'il vous plaît

Je me tourne à moitié vers lui, j'avise sa main pressée contre sa bouche. J'm'en doutais. Je me gare, il s'échappe de la voiture et s'accroupit contre un arbre. Il vomit son repas de midi. Pas grand chose d'après ce que je vois. Je lui frotte le dos et le laisse se vider. La guérison, malheureusement, passe aussi par là. Il se maintient une minute ou deux grâce à l'arbre, une épaule contre le tronc. Je le relève et l'assieds sur le rebord du trottoir. J'ouvre ma porte arrière et sors ma besace. Je lui tends une lingette nettoyante et une bouteille d'eau non ouverte. Il accepte la lingette et se la passe sur le visage. Il refuse d'une grimace l'eau. Je l'aide à remonter dans ma Camaro.

\- Vous vous battez bien ; _il murmure_

\- J'te l'avais dit, je fais le poids. C'est parmi les premiers cours du FBI. On nous apprendre à nous battre avant de tirer. Ça va mieux ?

\- A peu près

Je roule vers mon loft parce qu'à vrai dire je sais pas où l'emmenez d'autre. Mon IPhone sonne et du coup ça résonne dans la voiture. Le faisant sursauter.

\- Pardon ; _je m'excuse en extirpant l'objet de ma poche_

\- Je vous en prie

Je me gare et sors de la voiture. Scott.

\- Hey

\- Bordel de merde tu es où ?

\- Hum ; _je me penche pour regarder le panneau_ ; A l'angle de Westminster Road et… J'arrive pas à lire l'autre

\- Je rigole pas

\- Effectivement, t'as même l'air plutôt en colère ; _moi je ricane_

\- Qu'est ce que tu as foutu bordel ?

\- A propos de ?

\- Paul Marshall

\- Ah… Je lui ai remis les pieds sur terre _; j'hausse les épaules et regarde le jeune dans ma voiture, il a remonté les jambes contre son torse_

\- Il porte plainte contre toi

\- Bien. Il a le droit. Je suis un citoyen lambda

\- Non t'es un putain d'agent du FBI

\- J'suis plus viré ?

\- Bien sûr que non abruti ! Faut qu't'amènes le gosse à l'IML. Pour les photos et qu'il porte plainte

\- Il le fera pas. Et si il ne veux pas, j'le forcerais pas

\- Soit t'y arrives pour justifier ton geste, soit t'es viré, pour de bon, par Thompson même ; _ah le directeur du FBI rentre en jeu_

\- Je préfère perdre ma place que l'abîmer encore plus Scott

Et je raccroche. Je remonte dans la voiture et soupire. Putain mon boulot c'était pourtant toute ma vie.

\- Ça va ? ; _c'est lui qui me demande, je suis épaté !_

\- Ouais ça va aller

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ; _il se tourne vers moi_

\- Rien de méchant ; _je souris_

\- C'est pas vrai. J'ai regardé assez de vidéos sur vous pour savoir quand vous mentez.

\- T'as fais ça ? ; _je rigole_ ; J'suis pourtant pas intéressant !

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites ; _il grommelle_ ; Alors ?

\- Le FBI doit avoir été invité à agir. Que ce soit par des autorités de police, des autorités administratives ou des particuliers.

\- Là vous aviez pas d'ordre

\- Voilà

\- Et comme vous avez frappé Paul…

\- Voilà ; j _e réitère en grimaçant_

\- Vous allez être viré ?

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est pas grave ! Ne t'en fais. Je resterais pas au chomdu longtemps ! ; _je rigole pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas_

\- Faut que je porte plainte hein ?

\- Que si tu le souhaites. Je ne t'y forcerais pas ; _je le regarde profondément_ ; Jamais plus tu ne seras forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas

\- Comment on fait ? ; _sa voix est minuscule_

\- Pour ?

\- Porter plainte.

\- Alors ; _je rejette la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mon crâne touche l'appui tête_ ; D'abord constations des violences par le légiste, ensuite témoignage des intéressés et dépôt de plainte avec preuve. Ensuite jugement et condamnation.

\- Constations des violences ?

\- Photos et examen

\- Hôpital ?

\- Non, institut médico légal

\- Où ?

\- FBI, sous-sol 4

\- Alors on y va

\- NON ! ; _je rugis_ ; Fais pas ça pour moi !

\- Si je le fais pas vous êtes viré. Laissez moi vous sauvez à mon tour. Si je peux faire ça ; _il se mord la lèvre, sa décision ne tient qu'à un microscopique fil_

\- Stiles… Les photos vont être… Tu vas être sur un fond blanc, nu et… ; _il blanchit encore plus_ ; J'peux pas te laisser faire ça

\- Si. Je veux pas vous mettre dans la merde. Je veux que quelque chose de positif découle de tout ça

\- T'es pas obligé, vraiment

\- SI !

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras, je rouvre précipitamment les yeux et me tourne vers lui.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir en remerciement. Acceptez ça

Je me frotte le visage. Putain autant d'abnégation ! Il tente de me faire un petit sourire. C'est plus une grimace mais…

\- En route s'il vous plaît. Je n'aurais pas du courage éternellement

* * *

Sifflote les mains dans les poches puis pars en courant... Seul mon rire démoniaque résonne dans la pièce! Mouahahahaha *tousse* ahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les zébulons! Voici le chapitre 4, un peu en avance parce que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster cette aprèm! Organisation d'une fête d'anniversaire surprise alors... :D

Nous voici donc au chapitre 4... On rentre un peu plus encore dans le vif du sujet avec cette fameuse séance photo. Pour info c'est vrai, c'est comme ça que ça se passe... Malheureusement! Donc ne soyez pas choqués parce que toute cette merde se passe vraiment comme ça...

Et on rentre encore un peu plus dans le vif du Sterek! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pour l'instant votre enthousiasme est tellement débordant que j'en suis encore ébahie! *-*

= **Unanyme** "Oui je suis un petit démon avec des petites cornes! Niark niark niark! XD Oui Derek lui a quand même fait un petit câlin de rien du tout! Mais ça va si ça suffit à ce que tu me pardonnes mon démonisme (ça se dit?) :D Ah non c'est sûre que Stiles ne mérite pas tout ça, je suis pire que tellement sadique avec lui! Le pauvre petit chou! :S Mais bon allé... ça ne peut que s'améliorer hein! :P OMG tu fais des parallèles entre mes histoire! *s'évente parce qu'elle a un coup de chaud* Rrrraaahhhhh... Désolée je me calme! C'est juste que c'est tellement... Genre... Rrrraaaahhhhhhh *fais des roulades sur son lit comme un chiot* Pardon *se racle la gorge* Je disais *toussote* Oui Diavel, mon beau et tendre Diavel *-* Mince si je fais le même perso... Bon on va dire qu'après c'est pas le même pour plein de chose! Tu m'en diras plus la prochaine fois, quand on avancera dans l'histoire! Je t'embrasse affectueusement, Sam, heureuse"

= **Juju** "Je crée donc tellement la dépendance? Oo ça fait plaisir :D Tout le monde déteste Paul. Il est là pour ça d'un autre côté ^^Merci de me suivre. Bises"

= **Axou** "Oui Paul est un dangereux malade ça c'es sur! Claudia n'a rien remarqué parce qu'en général ces types sont malade pas dingue. Je m'explique... Ils savent très bien manipuler leur entourage. Donc il reste normal avec Stiles en présence de sa maman mais quand elle n'est pas là... :S Et elle n'a surement rien remarqué pensant qu'il faisait une crise d'ado un peu en retard... Puis quand on est heureuse et amoureuse on se coupe un peu de la réalité... Tu voies ce que je veux dire? La suite est là mais pour savoir comment ça va finir va falloir patienter un peu parce qu'il va y avoir quelques chapitres encore :P"

Alors pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a très judicieusement posée: le nombre de chapitre serait, si je ne me suis pas trompée en faisant les coupages hier soir de 22 chapitres plus un épilogue. Avec au moins 2 ou 3 très gros chapitre. Quand je dis gros chapitre je parle de 10-12 pages Word alors qu'habituellement je suis à 7-8 pages...

Voilà après cette trrrèèèèèsssss longue introduction je vous laisse tranquille et vous laisse rejoindre Stiles et Derek, qui sont en route pour l'IML... *dégluti* Pauvre Stiles quand même...

Bisous les bébés zèbres, Sam, avec affection et douceur

* * *

Je redémarre donc. Quand je passe le portail de Quantico je le sens se raidir sur le siège. Je suis à peine garé que je sors de ma voiture. Je vais lui ouvrir la porte. Je lui tends même la main pour l'aider à descendre tellement il est faible. Je m'attends à ce qu'il la lâche vite. Mais il ne le fait pas. Au contraire il broie mes doigts. Je passe devant les gars de la sécurité. Heureusement ils ne me demandent pas mon badge. Il est en haut. Posé sur mon bureau. Je le guide vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le -4. Quand les portes coulissent avec un petit « ding » il ferme les yeux et inspire à fond. Je lui montre une porte du doigt et il se dirige par là, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

\- Bonjour Stiles ; _on sursaute tout les deux à l'entente de la voix d'April_

\- Euh bonjour ; _il ne sait plus où regarder, entre les cheveux rouges, la tenue de pyjama en polaire bleu nuit incrusté de stras, les talons à plumes_

\- April Jordan ; _elle rigole_ ; Derek je t'ai ramené ça, tu veilleras à ne plus les oublier ; _elle me tend ma plaque officielle et mon arme_

\- Merci Ap

\- Au plaisir sexy boy ; _elle se penche et embrasse ma joue, avant de grogner et de la frotter pour enlever la trace verte_ ; On se voit demain ?

\- Non, je pense pas April

\- Comment ça ? ; _elle fronce les sourcils et discrètement je vire mon regard vers le jeune homme blanc comme neige_ ; Ah oui. On s'appelle

\- Comme tous les jours princesse des fées

\- Bisous bisous. Stiles je t'embrasserais volontiers mais j'ai tendance à laisser des marques

\- Je comprends. Au revoir madame

\- Oh qu'il est choux, April suffira bonhomme ; _elle rentre dans l'ascenseur qu'on vient de quitter et nous souffle un dernier baiser_

\- C'est votre copine ?

\- Du tout. Ma meilleure amie. Un peu folle, parfaitement excentrique et très coloré. Mon opposé total !

La porte de l'IML s'ouvre sur une femme en blouse blanche, aux longs cheveux blancs coiffés dans un chignon serré.

\- Agent Hale

\- Docteur Renaut, j'ai besoin de vous

\- Je constate, je constate. Venez très cher ; _elle tend la main à Stiles_

\- Mais… ; _il se tourne vers moi_ ; Vous ne venez pas ? ; _ses grands yeux laissent couler quelques larmes_

\- Normalement non ; _répond la docteur_ ; Mais je suis prête à faire un exception pour cet agent là. Voulez vous qu'il vienne ? Il pourra partir à n'importe quel moment si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de lui ; _il chuchote_

J'hoche la tête et les suit dans ce dédale de couloir blanc. Ici pas de fenêtres puisqu'on est sous terre. Elle lui montre un paravent et lui demande de se déshabiller.

\- Tout ? ; _sa petite voix misérable me donne envie de l'arracher d'ici_

\- Garder votre sous-vêtement, pour l'instant

\- Doucement avec lui Bianca, il en a putain de bavé ; _je chuchote en français pour la vieille femme_

\- Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon métier Derek ; _elle siffle furieuse dans la même langue_

\- Je te dis juste de faire attention

\- Je sais encore comment parl…

Sa voix se coupe et elle ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Puis elle retrouve son professionnalisme. Elle prend Stiles par la main et le fait se mettre debout devant un mur parfaitement blanc. Elle tire une règle et la pose sur son torse aux divers endroits marqués de bleus, de coupure. Puis elle passe au visage. Il ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement. Cependant à chaque fois que le flash illumine ses blessures il tressaille. Et moi j'ai envie de taper encore et encore Paul, de me briser les doigts à force de lui briser les os, j'ai envie de hurler tellement fort, j'ai envie de tellement de chose. Mais je reste droit, stoïque. Rassurant le jeune homme quand il cherche mon regard. Elle le fait mettre de dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un juron. La docteur me fusille du regard. Ses grands yeux pourtant se ferment parfois, comme si elle ne pouvait pas en voir plus. Il a une blessure qui va de son flanc gauche au milieu du dos vers la droite.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ça ?

\- Ciseau ; _il murmure avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les larmes couler encore, amères_

\- Cette blessure ci nécessiterait peut-être des points…

\- NON ! ; _il hurle la coupant_

\- Mais…

\- Pas de point de suture. Elle guérira. S'il vous plaît

\- Bien je vais te donner de la pommade cicatrisante. Si tu veux bien ôter ton boxer maintenant.

\- Je… ; _il se tourne vers moi_

\- Je sors si tu veux ; _je lui dis d'une voix douce_

\- S'il vous plaît ; _il hoche péniblement la tête_

\- Je t'attends dehors

\- Je te laisse un instant d'accord ? ; _demande gentiment la docteur, elle me fait signe d'aller dans le couloir_ ; Il y a une pièce noir pour assister à l'examen

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que ça éviterait qu'il le repasse une deuxième fois ; _elle soupire_

\- Pardon ? ; _je grimace_

\- Si l'examen n'a pas été fait en présence d'un des membres qui a diligenté l'enquête elle peut-être caduque

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, malheureusement. Donc vous ne bougez pas, vous ne faites pas un bruit. C'est sur le même principe que les vitres des salles d'interrogatoire

\- Je… Ok…

\- C'est tout aussi bien, comme ça vous saurez vraiment ce qu'il a subi

\- Je pense déjà le savoir

\- Tout ? Vous savez j'en ai déjà vu des choses… ; _elle soupire encore et me montre du doigt la porte._

Elle attend que je sois installé pour retourner dans la pièce. Stiles est assis, par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle se penche et lui tend la main. Il pleure à gros bouillon. Elle lui tend une serviette pour qu'il puisse se cacher un minimum.

\- Je vais devoir mener une sorte d'interrogatoire pendant l'examen, j'en suis véritablement désolée ; _sa voix est devenu très douce, maternelle_

\- Allez y. Vite par contre, s'il vous plaît ; _sa voix se brise sur la fin_

\- Bien ; _elle enclenche un dictaphone_ ; Examen du 18 novembre à 16h48. Veuillez décliner nom et prénom au complet je vous prie

\- Stojilijko Stilinski

\- Date de naissance ? ; _elle lui montre une sorte de couche recouverte de papier_

\- 13 janvier 1994 ; _il s'installe, grimaçant quand la blessure de son dos, s'ouvre un peu, laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang, mais moi ce que je remarque c'est le sang qui coule le long de ses cuisses_

\- Identité de l'agresseur ?

\- Paul Marshall

\- Lien de parenté ?

\- Aucun, actuel petit ami de ma mère

\- Début des sévices ?

\- 26 décembre de l'année précédente ; _il murmure_

\- Dernier abus en date ?

\- Ce matin ; _et il se met à sangloter_

\- Début de l'examen

Elle lui demande de se mettre sur le côté droit et lui fait enlever la serviette. Elle passe des gants en latex et pose une main sur sa fesse. Elle se penche et chuchote quelque chose. Il gémit, sanglote mais hoche la tête. Moi je sors. J'en ai vu assez pour certifier qu'il y a viol et que c'est pas du cinéma. Je peux pas regarder plus sans avoir envie de défoncer encore et encore la gueule de ce connard. J'attends assis dans le couloir quand une paire de boots doc martins s'arrêtent devant moi.

\- Salut ; _je déclare piteusement à Scott_

\- T'as réussi à l'amener tu vois. Je savais que ton charme italien opérait toujours _; il rigole et moi j'ai tellement pas envie de rire_ ; Derek ça va ? T'es blanc comme…

Je me redresse et me rue vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je dégueule tout ce que je peux. Je me rince le visage à l'eau glaciale et ressort des toilettes. Scott est assis à la place que j'occupais 5 minutes auparavant.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? ; _il me demande sans lever les yeux_

\- On en a vu des trucs moches Scotty, plus qu'il n'en faut ! De quoi faire des millions de films d'horreur hein. Mais là… Ce p'tit. Il est tellement beau et… C'est juste inhumain. Tant de souffrance contenue et encore une telle grandeur d'âme et… J'sais pas vraiment. Il me touche. Il me tord le cœur et les tripes.

Je suis encore en train de monologuer quand la toubib arrive.

\- Il veut vous voir. Il a besoin de vous. Plus que vous ne le pensez. Vous êtes parti en cours d'examen hein ?

\- J'pouvais pas

\- Ce que vous avez vu vous a suffit ? Sinon je vous fais un résumé…

\- Non, je le lirais, s'il vous plaît !

\- Ok… Donc il a besoin de toi, moralement, psychologiquement et physiquement. Faut que tu lui fasses à manger. Il est grand, élancé et il a pas fini sa croissance. Il manque de beaucoup de chose. La cuisine française ou italienne peut heureusement tout résoudre ; _elle sourit en me tapotant la joue_ ; Bon là il t'attend. Aide le à se rhabiller il a pas eut la force de descendre de la table d'oscul.

\- Ok. A tout de suite Scotty

\- Ouais j't'attends. Faut que tu montes en fait.

\- J'm'y attendais. Bon j'reviens

Je passe les doubles portes battantes, puis la porte close. Je me dirige vers le jeune homme. Il est tellement épuisé qu'il ne peut même plus sangloter. Les larmes coulent juste le long de ses joues. Il relève son regard d'or vers moi. Je me penche, je le hisse très doucement vers moi, veillant à ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Je remarque que la doc lui a fait un pansement sur le dos. Il tient fermement une petite feuille de papier dans sa main. Je la prends, la plie et la glisse dans ma poche arrière de jeans.

\- Je vais t'aider à te rhabiller Stiles, sans aucune forme de voyeurisme ou…

\- Je sais. Je sais… ; _il chuchote de sa voix brisée_ ; J'ai confiance qu'en trois personnes désormais. Ma mère, ma cousine et vous. C'est bizarre hein. Je vous connais même pas. Mais ce jour, quand je vous ai vu. Droit, sérieux et ferme. Refusant une décoration de bravoure de la part de Obama. Vous êtes couillu. Ben voilà c'est ça qui m'a donné le courage de venir. Votre courage a encouragé le mien.

\- J'en suis heureux

\- Je me suis dit que si à Noël ça ne cessait pas je me foutrais en l'air ; _je suis en train de remonter son jeans sur ses jambes, j'ai pas eu besoin de le déboutonner tellement il flotte dedans_

\- Dis pas ça Stiles

\- Pourtant. C'était peut-être la solution la moins terrible ; _il hausse les épaules_

J'avise sa chemise à carreau tâché à cause de ses nausées de toute à l'heure. J'enlève ma veste, ôte mon pull en coton tressé noir et lui passe.

\- Tu veux un t-shirt en-dessous ?

\- Je sais pas. Comme vous voulez

\- Ça marche pas comme ça avec moi Stiles. Attends moi deux petites secondes. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui

Je cours vers le couloir et me jette sur Scott.

\- File moi ton t-shirt

\- Quoi ?

\- Magne

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà filé mon pull à Stiles je peux pas aussi lui donner mon t-shirt sinon je vais être torse poil

\- Ben je te file mon gilet ; _il ôte son hoodie et me le tend_

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais enlève mon t-shirt. Je me dépêche de remettre le haut de Scott, pas besoin qu'il me voit à moitié nu ! Je cours pour repasser les doubles portes.

Il s'est endormi. Je lui enlève le pull et il geint des « non, non, s'il te plaît ». Je lui parle, le rassure, qu'il remarque que c'est moi. Je chantonne même. J'ai lu quelque part que ça rassure même les fœtus alors… Je lui passe le t-shirt, lui remet le pull, l'emballe dans sa veste et drape la chemise autour de mes hanches. Je le prends à bras le corps. Il doit pas peser plus de 55 kilos. Je demande à Scott de prendre le rapport de la doc. Je la remercie d'un sourire et elle me répond aussi d'un sourire, plus triste. Les portes se referment quand j'entends, en français, « prends soin de lui sinon je te dépèce ! » Je surprends Scott à le regarder tendrement. Ce petit jeune attire la sympathie, la tendresse, si j'osais je dirais même l'amour. L'ascenseur monte. Les portes coulissent et mon ami m'ouvre la porte du petit salon. Je pose délicatement Stiles et me dirige vers la porte pour aller lui chercher à manger et à boire. La porte s'ouvre avant que je n'aie eu le temps de saisir la poignée.

\- Dans mon bureau immédiatement ; _la voix du chef claque rude, sèche au possible_

\- Scott, tu lui ramènes à manger et à boire

\- Ok mais quoi ?

\- Tout ; _je souris en lui jetant mon porte feuille_ ; Le laisse pas seul. J'envoie Lyds

\- Okech

Je marche dans le couloir et arrive dans notre salle open space.

\- Derek dieu merci, t'es pas viré ; _soupire de soulagement Lydia_

\- Pas encore Lyds, pas encore. Par contre j'ai besoin de toi au salon de réception.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu verras. Je te laisse, j'suis convoqué chez le big boss

\- Ah merde

J'hausse les épaules. Je suis vraiment prêt à perdre mon job si c'est Stiles que je sauve en dernier. De toute façon j'ai mon quota de souffrance humaine, de douleur, de sang et de meurtre. Je rentre dans le bureau sans toquer

\- Monsieur

\- Asseyez vous agent Hale

\- Je suis un peu pressé Monsieur alors ; _je lui indique du pouce la salle_

\- Ne soyez pas insolent et écoutez moi. Paul Marshall a porté plainte. Juste contre vous. On peut toujours dire que c'était de la légitime défense…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Scott en jaillit.

\- Il est en mode panique total là

Je n'attends pas l'autorisation de mon boss et cours vers le salon. Je saute la rambarde, atterrit sur un bureau et sprint. Je pousse la porte. Il est recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible des gens du bureau. Il sanglote « Derek, Derek ». Je cours jusqu'à lui et me laisse tomber à genoux. Je pose une main sur sa joue

\- Je suis là Stiles, je suis là tout va bien

\- Faut pas me laisser, faut pas. Je peux plus tomber. Si je tombe encore je vais me briser. Je peux plus. J'arrive plus. Faut pas me laisser. Faut pas. S'il te plaît. Me laisse pas seul.

Il sanglote et continue comme ça. Je m'assieds et le tire contre moi tout doucement. Je le rassure. Je lui dis que je suis là, que je l'abandonne plus. Je le berce. Je lui parle dans un flot continu. Je n'ai même pas conscience de ce que je lui dis, juste je parle. Pour qu'il entende ma voix, qu'il sente ma présence. Il finit par s'arrêter et sombre dans un sommeil du à l'épuisement. Tous les membres de l'équipe sont là. Ils sont assis sur le canapé ou par terre.

\- Vous disiez patron ? ; _je relève le regard vers lui, en chuchotant_

\- Que les délégations aillent se faire foutre. On va mettre cette enflure en taule ; _on le dévisage tous. Il a jamais tenu de tel propos_ ; Hey je suis père hein, le jour où quelqu'un ose faire du mal à Kaitlyn

\- Vous avez pas vu l'examen vous ; _je murmure_

\- Toi si ? ; _me demande intensément Erica_

\- D'habitude c'est pour moi ; _répond le boss_ ; Hard hein ?

\- C'est quoi c't'interrogatoire ? Comme si l'examen suffisait pas, sérieux !

\- Procédure ; _il hausse les épaules_

\- Ben qu'il aille aussi se faire foutre ! _; je gronde_

\- De quoi vous parlez ? _; Lydia a les sourcils froncés_

\- Scott la pochette

Il pose le dossier devant lui et les filles s'en saisissent. Il y a une retranscription écrite des questions posées, les photos. Elles s'arrêtent avant la fin et regardent encore plus tendrement le petit jeune entre mes bras.

\- Tu lui as brisé quoi à l'autre ? ; _me demande Erica_

\- Hum… Je dirais 4 côtes, le nez, les deux mâchoires, j'lui ai démis l'épaule et il a peut-être une petite commotion cérébrale

\- Trauma crânien en fait ; _corrige Deaton_

\- Ah quand même ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Comment t'as fais pour pas lui mettre une balle ?

\- Stiles était dans la voiture et la maman sur le pas de porte, je voulais pas les traumatiser Erica

\- Ramenez le chez vous. Je vais vous couvrir. Prenez le temps de le faire guérir et revenez au boulot ; _le chef se lève comme si tout était dit_

\- Euh…

\- Je vous met à pied une journée pour insolence envers votre supérieur et manquement aux ordres, d'habitude c'est 3 mois pour ça ; _il sourit_ ; Et congé sans solde par la suite. Je me réserve juste un droit de vous consulter par téléphone ou mail en cas de besoin dans une affaire ou l'autre. Des objections ?

\- J'crois pas non ; _je souffle_

\- Alors on fait ça. Laissez moi ce dossier. Je m'occupe de la procédure. Je vais mettre cette merde humaine en cage pour quelques années

Il sort en nous faisant un petit signe de tête. On se regarde tous. On a envie de rire. Pour une fois que le chef montre des sentiments humain. Puis on se souvient du pourquoi et là on a plus envie de rire. Du tout même. Je me relève, saisit Stiles et le ramène chez moi, je respect les ordres de mon supérieur, pour une fois.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre un peu plus de douceur, promis ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que dire... Vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre m'ont brisé mon petit coeur d'auteur. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir tellement malmené... J'en suis désolée! J'ai même confié à mon double en plus souriant, au verso du recto que je suis, que j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre de vous imposer ça! Après faut pas croire hein c'est pas un truc que j'ai écrit en me frottant les mains, en sautillant et en lançant des paillettes autour de moi. Je savais que le sujet était délicat et lourd et douloureux. Mais voilà parfois faut aussi se dire que, comme le nom d'un des lecteur qui suit cette fic, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

Je suis navrée de parler de sujet aussi douloureux mais malheureusement c'est la vie. Il y a beaucoup de pays où le viol n'est pas puni comme il le devrait (aller lire des chose sur ce qu'il se passe en Inde). Je tiens à préciser que je ne souhaite pas stigmatiser un pays ou un autre. Les malades sont partout! Ces enflures de violeur de merde n'ont pas de nationalité! Bref... Je suis désolée mais fallait en passer par là pour avoir quelque chose de plus doux désormais.

Le plus dur est passé, promis! Respirez, détendez-vous, ça va aller mieux maintenant, parole, non pas de scout, mais d'auteur qui a pondu cette fic XDD

= **Unanyme** "Oui la procédure est comme ça. Et oui ça fait peur, ça rebute beaucoup de gens. Mais ce qui les bloque plus c'est la honte et la culpabilité. Comme si c'était de leur faute... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça mais je ne suis pas dans leur tête. C'est pour ça qu'il y a de plus en plus de campagne pour tenter d'ôter cette image... Mais c'est un travail dur. Et le travail derrière de la police ou du médecin légiste (oui en France c'est le légiste qui s'occupe de ça) est très ingrat parce qu'ils ont l'obligation de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement. Ça doit être trop dur!

Faut pas pleurer, je te jure que ça va aller mieux. Vraiment! :-*

Oui l'attente est parfaitement nécessaire. Que ce soit pour que vous digériez ce que je vous envoie et aussi pour que moi j'ai le temps de digérer vos review et y répondre! ^^

Bien sûr la cuisine italienne et française! Les deux meilleurs cuisine du monde!

Ah tu voies tu fractionne la lecture, alors imagine si je postais plus d'un chapitre jour, ça passerait trop vite XDD

Bon trêves de plaisanterie, je te remercie pour tes reviews toujours tellement agréable à lire (tu fais même des études comportementales de mes Derek entre mes fic maintenant *-*) Je te poutoute, Sam, auteur attendrie "

= **Lucie** "Merci beaucoup! Heureuse que ça te plaise malgré le sujet qui est un sujet douloureux et dur à traiter. Je te remercie du compliment en tout cas :-* La suite c'est un chapitre tous les jours ^^"

= **Juju** " Oui avec moi le pauvre Stiles encaisse... Mais comme tu dis heureusement les autres sont là, Derek est là, maintenant ça va aller mieux. Merci de me suivre au quotidien ^^ Bisous"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse avec un peu plus de douceur, comme je vous l'ai promis à la fin du dernier chapitre,

Bonne lecture les moineaux, bisous, vôtre Sam, le coeur en bouilli

* * *

Je suis pris dans un putain de dilemme. Laisser le jeune homme toujours endormi seul pendant 5 minutes le temps que je monte ses affaires ou attendre qu'il se réveille mais du coup il se sentira pas comme chez lui. Je suis encore en train de faire des va et vient dans mon salon quand on sonne à ma porte. La tronche de Scott apparaît. J'utilise l'interphone et lui jette les clefs de la Camaro par la fenêtre. Il ne reste pas longtemps. On discute juste de la procédure. Je lui demande de passer chez la maman. Lui raconter un peu.

Je change les draps de mon lit, je lance une machine avec sa chemise, je fais les courses en ligne, je rajoute des produits douches, je me transforme en vrai petite fée du logis. Mais en silence. D'habitude la vieille d'en dessous hurle que je fais trop de bruit. Les courses arrivent à l'heure alléluia. Je cuisine un petit risotto poulet, crème et champignon quand mon endormi se réveille. Il se redresse en grimaçant, se tenant le bas du dos. Et merde la pharmacie ! Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc ! Il se tourne à l'entente de la casserole.

\- Bonjour ; _il murmure_

\- Salut. Ça va ?

\- J'me sens un peu pâteux ; _il se lève et s'emmêle les pieds dans la couverture polaire_

\- Hey attention _; je me précipite et il me rassure d'un geste de la main_

\- Ça va, c'est bon. Je gère…

\- Ouais enfin si tu pouvais éviter de t'ouvrir le crâne sur la table basse ; _je tente de rigoler un peu_

\- Ça ferait mauvais genre hein ; _il marche dans la combine_

\- Puis surtout pas terrible sur le tapis ultra cher ! 14€ chez Ikea attends…

Il sourit enfin d'un vrai sourire, qui me laisse entrapercevoir les fantômes de ses fossettes. Il tangue un peu et pose sa main sur son front

\- Je crois que tu meurs de faim. Viens là. Tu manges de tout ?

\- J'suis allergique à la guimauve

\- Ah… Dommage moi qui adore faire des risottos poulet marshmallow ! Autre chose ?

\- Je… ; _il se passe une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant_ ; Si j'aime pas trop tout ce qui est choux, j'en mange mais à dose raisonnable quoi

\- Pas de souci. Un truc que t'aime par dessus tout ?

\- Banane ; _la réponse fuse immédiate_ ; Malia dit que c'est parce que je descends du singe

\- Malia ? _; je lui serre une assiette pas trop pleine, faut pas que je surcharge son estomac sinon il va tout rendre_

\- Ma cousine que je considère presque comme une sœur. Elle est avocate.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. A New York. On l'a voit plus trop souvent du coup !

\- Qu'est ce que tu bois ? Eau plate ? Gazeuse ? Soda ? Vin blanc ? Rouge ? Hum ; _je me penche dans mon frigo_ ; Bière ? Champagne ?

\- De l'eau c'est bien ; _il répond noyé sous tout ce que je lui propose_

\- Plate ?

\- Plutôt gazeuse, si vous avez

\- J'ai sinon je proposerais pas. Par contre Stiles…

\- Oui ? ; _il relève, anxieux le regard sur moi_

\- Si tu pouvais me dire tu et m'appeler Derek ou Der'.

\- J'vais essayer ; _il se mord la lèvre_ ; On est chez vo… chez toi ?

\- Yep, c'est mon chez moi environ 10 jours par mois

Et je me mets à lui parler du boulot. De l'équipe. De certaines affaires. Je tente de lui sortir sa journée traumatisante de la tête. Il mange son assiette silencieusement. Un peu sur la défensive. Puis son portable sonne. Nous faisant tous les deux sursauter.

\- C'est ma maman ; _les larmes coulent à nouveau_

\- A toi de voir Stiles

\- Je vais répondre alors ; _il se lève et se dirige vers la terrasse_ ; Allô ?

\- Attends je t'aide ; _je chuchote en voyant qu'il galère pour ouvrir d'une main_

Il me remercie d'un sourire crispé. Il s'assied sur une chaise longue. Je le regarde puis fais la vaisselle avec un fond sonore de musique. Ça couvre sa voix, comme ça il comprendra que je ne l'espionne pas. Je suis en train de mettre les restes dans un petit bol quand il revient. Il tremble un peu de froid.

\- Elle veut vous parler ; _il pose le téléphone sur la table basse_ ; Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

\- Bien-sur. C'est la porte juste là, après les quelques marches. Les serviettes sont sur l'acova. Elles sont propres je les ais mise pour toi. Ça va aller ?

\- Mieux après la douche ; _il murmure_

Je le laisse pénétrer dans la pièce puis saisit son téléphone.

\- Agent Hale

\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? ; _je soupire et m'appuie contre le meuble_

\- Qu'est ce que vous a dit mon collègue ? ; _j'entends l'eau de la douche couler_

\- Il m'a expliqué que Stiles avait été battu et… ; _elle étouffe un sanglot_ ; Violé. C'est vrai ?

\- Madame vous n'avez pas remarqué un changement de comportement chez votre fils ? Ni de votre compagnon ?

\- Stiles était un peu hargneux mais j'me suis dit qu'il faisait sa crise d'ado un peu en retard. Paul, non, toujours égal à lui même. Alors, ça a duré combien de temps ?

\- Depuis noël dernier Madame Stilinski

\- Noël ? ; _sa voix n'est qu'un filet_ ; Mon dieu ! Chaton…

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas vous culpabiliser madame mais il est important que les parents des victimes…

\- Victime ; _elle répète_

\- C'est ce qu'il est madame. Donc il est important que vous sachiez, sans le lui dire bien évidemment, mais comme ça vous assimilez, vous vous pardonnez et vous arrivez à surmonter ça ensemble. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui ; _sa voix est étouffée, comme si elle avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer_ ; Allez y

\- Il faudrait vous asseoir madame

\- Je suis assise

\- Bien. Je vais vous faire un résumé parce que, moi-même, je n'aurais pas la force de vous répéter tout ce que m'a dit la légiste. Il l'a d'abord juste violé. Les coups sont venus après. Comme un surplus d'excitation. Plus il criait plus il lui faisait mal…

\- Stop, s'il vous plaît

\- Bien je vais vous envoyer une collègue demain. Vous parlerez ; _l'eau de la douche coule encore, depuis 10 minutes_ ; Madame je vais vous laisser, je pense que votre fils a besoin de moi

\- Je… Pourrais venir le voir ?

\- Pas tout de suite mais bien évidemment. Bonne soirée quand même.

Je n'attends pas de réponse et raccroche. Je pose l'IPhone sur la table et me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain. Je toque, pas de réponse. Je toque plus fort en appelant le jeune. Toujours sans réponse. J'entrouvre la porte, heureusement pas verrouillée.

\- Stiles, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne rentre pas, c'est juste pour savoir si tout va bien ; _seul l'eau qui coule me répond_ ; Stiles ?

Je pousse la battant et pénètre dans la pièce. Je m'avance tout doucement. Il est assis dans le bac, recroquevillé, les lèvres bleues.

\- Stiles ? ; _il relève ses yeux et ouvre la bouche mais seul un gémissement en sort_ ; Je vais t'aider ok. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'enlève mes chaussures, attrape son boxer qui traîne par terre et lui tends. Il s'en saisit par habitude mais sans comprendre, sans bouger. Je lui demande de l'enfiler. Je pénètre dans la douche avec lui. L'eau est glaciale. J'augmente peu à peu le thermostat. Je le relève et lui passe moi même le sous-vêtement. Je ressors de la douche et me saisit du petit tabouret que je garde toujours dans la pièce. Je le pose dans la douche et le dirige pour qu'il s'asseye dessus. Je lui mouille les cheveux délicatement, je le lave, sans trop insister. Je remarque une longue blessure sur sa cuisse droite. Je le lave comme je le ferais d'un enfant. Une fois qu'il n'est plus glacé je tire une grande serviette et le drape dedans. Je suis trempé, mes fringues gouttent sur le sol. Je le lève et tire le tabouret. Je le rassieds dessus. Je le sèche, avec douceur. Il ne dit plus rien. Me regardant juste de ses yeux tuméfiés par les coups. Je lui essore les cheveux et l'habille avec des fringues à moi. Hors de question que je fouille dans ses sacs. Je le dirige vers la chambre et le fais allonger dans le lit. Il a un air résigné sur le visage. Comme si moi aussi j'allais abuser de lui. Je laisse une veilleuse en route et la porte entrouverte. Je lui embrasse tendrement le front et sors de la pièce. Je prends une rapide douche à mon tour et m'allonge en grimaçant dans le canapé. J'aurais pu aller dans ma chambre d'ami mais elle est trop éloignée. Je suis mieux là, au milieu de l'appart. Je chausse mes lunettes dans l'optique de lire quelques chapitres du dernier Haruki Murakami. Mais au bout de trois pages je m'endors.

Ce sont des cris qui me réveillent en sursaut. De longues plaintes suivi de **_« non »._** Je me précipite dans la chambre. Stiles rue, tape du poing dans le vide. Terreur nocturne… Je me penche et le saisit aux épaules. Il tente de me repousser, me claque la joue mais je ne cède pas.

\- Stiles c'est Derek. Stiles réveille toi. Chaton! _; je le secoue plus fort en utilisant le surnom que sa maman a laissé glisser dans la conversation_ ; Stiles c'est Derek, du calme. Tu es en sécurité.

Il ouvre des yeux hébétés. Il cherche son souffle. Il est trempé de sueur. Je lui essuie le front d'un revers de la main et adoucit ma prise sur son épaule.

\- Stiles ? _; je penche un peu la tête_

\- Pardon, je suis désolé, je savais plus et…

\- C'est bon du calme. Respire. Profondément. C'est bien. Laisse sortir ce qui doit sortir ; _il agrippe mon avant bras fort et laisse quelques larmes couler_ ; Ça va. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Respire ; _de mon autre main je repousse des mèches de son visage_ ; Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? ; _il se contente de hocher la tête_ ; Ok je te l'apporte ou tu viens à la cuisine ? ; _il hausse les épaules_ ; Faut juste que tu me lâches alors ; _il se mord les lèvres incertain_ ; Je vais juste à la cuisine, juste là _; je pointe la direction_ ; Si tu laisses la porte ouverte tu me verras.

Il relâche mon bras avec un petit souffle tremblotant, j'allume la lumière douce au-dessus du lit en passant et allume le plafonnier de la cuisine. La lumière vive m'agresse les yeux ! Heureusement que j'ai gardé des fringues pour dormir. D'habitude je suis en boxer, mais je me suis dit que s'il se levait dans la nuit ça serait pas l'idéal de me voir presque nu. J'attrape une casserole, verse du lait et commence à la faire bouillir. Puis j'en prends une autre et fais fondre du chocolat. Une fois le chocolat fondu, je le verse en remuant dans le lait qui boue. J'ajoute deux cuillères à café de sucre blanc, ôte la peau du lait et verse le tout dans une tasse. Je reviens dans ma chambre. Il est assis en tailleur, blanc et effrayé. Je lui tends la tasse.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? ; _sa voix est complétement enroué, à cause de ses cris_

\- Un cacao maison ; _je rigole tendrement_ ; Attention c'est chaud

\- Comment vous saviez que j'aimais le chocolat ? ; _il me demande après une gorgée_

\- Tout le monde aime le chocolat ; _j'hausse les épaules et le regarde boire à petite gorgée, vers le milieu de la tasse il s'arrête_

\- Je ne peux plus ; _il me regarde anxieusement_

\- C'est pas grave, il faut que tu laisses le temps au temps pour plein de chose. Pour ta tête, pour ton ventre aussi. Mais je te laisserais pas partir tant que tu me remplira pas tes fûtes t'inquiètes. Ça va aller ?

\- J'sais pas trop ; _il soupire_

\- Tu as besoin de quoi ? Tu veux que j'ouvre les volets ? Que je laisse une lumière ?

\- J'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité ; _il murmure en rougissant_

\- Comment je peux t'aider ? ; _je pose la tasse sur ma table de chevet, éloignant la photo de mon ancienne petite amie_

\- Si vous… C'est stupide…

\- Dis moi, rien n'est stupide

\- Me laissez pas seul

\- T'es pas seul, je suis juste là, sur le canap ; _je fais un mouvement de tête vers le meuble en question_

\- Non mais là, dans ce lit

\- Tu veux… Que je restes avec toi ? ; _j'hausse un sourcil, les deux, il accepterait un corps d'homme contre lui ?_

Il ne répond pas verbalement, se contentant d'un signe de tête. Je suis incrédule mais j'accepte. Je vais chercher mon oreiller, mes lunettes et mon livre. Je me glisse derrière lui, tout doucement. Il est raide comme un I.

\- Stiles faut pas forcer les choses. T'as pas à prouver…

\- J'veux rien prouver mais juste avec vous c'est pas pareil. Vous pouvez éteindre les lumières ? ; _je me penche et fais ce qu'il me demande_ ; Vous avez pas du tout la même forme que lui. Vous avez la forme de quelqu'un de réconfortant et… J'suis stupide hein ? ; _sa voix se brise un peu plus si c'est possible_

\- Tu es loin d'être stupide Stiles ; _je le sens se tourner vers moi_

\- Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

\- Y a pas de durée. Tout le monde évacue différemment. Certains se mettent à faire des sports de combat, se mettent au tir pour évacuer la colère. D'autres changent de pays, pour fuir leur passé.

\- Et moi ?

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peux trouver la réponse à cette question malheureusement

\- Est-ce que je peux… ; _je sens sa main se poser sur mon visage, je sursaute parce que je m'y attendais pas_ ; Pardon ; _il commence à l'ôter_

\- Non t'excuse pas. Juste après la claque de tout à l'heure j'ai la joue un peu à vif _; je déclare, un soupçon de rire dans la voix_

\- La claque ? J'suis vraiment désolé !

\- C'est pas grave. Pour en revenir à ta question. Fais ce que tu veux. Je suis tout à toi et je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce. Je te le promets

Il repose sa main sur mon visage. Il la remonte aux cheveux.

\- Paul a des cheveux beaucoup plus courts, pas aussi doux ; _il murmure comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Il descend la main sur mon front, près du sourcil gauche_ ; Paul a une cicatrice ici, un coup de bouteille. Pas de moi ; _il passe au nez_ ; Le sien est tordu et beaucoup plus large ; _très doucement il passe sur mes joues_ ; Votre barbe me chatouille ; _puis la bouche, du bout de ses doigts, tellement légèrement que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me touche_ ; Plus large et plus fine ; _il descend dans le cou et ses doigts rencontrent ma chaînette_ ; Pas de collier ; il _passe les doigts entre les deux médaillons_ ; Ils représentent quoi ?

\- Ce sont des plaques militaires ; _je murmure, la gorge nouée_

\- A qui ? ; _je laisse le temps à ses doigts de pendre possession des plaques_

\- Mon oncle. Peter. Une sorte de second père après la perte du mien.

\- Désolé ; _il chuchote avant d'inspirer et de changer de sujet_ ; Vous êtes français ? Je vous croyais américain

\- Hey Stiles on avait dit plus de vous ; _je souris, il doit le sentir puisqu'il remonte ses doigts, appuyant sur les creux que ce sourire crée dans mes joues_

\- Pas le même sourire… ; _il pose son front contre mon épaule_ ; Pas la même odeur… ; _il avance ses jambes contre les miennes_ ; Pas la même longueur et pas la même densité musculaire. Derek, pas Paul. Derek ; _il scande_ ; Je vais essayé de dire tu et ton prénom.

\- Ok ; _je murmure parce qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi_

Sa main passe sur mon biceps, mon coude, la longueur de mon avant bras puis au poignet. Il s'emmêle les doigts dans mon bracelet.

\- Encore un bijou ?

\- C'est du coton, pas une matière précieuse

\- Je sais, je sens.

\- Cadeau de ma sœur.

\- Vous… ; _il grogne_ ; Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Pas de frères, que des sœurs. Trois.

\- Trois sœurs ? La vache !

\- Ouais respect à ma maman qui a élevé quatre enfants !

\- Tu es le plus grand ?

\- Nop. La plus âgée c'est Laura, chirurgienne à Paris. Ensuite moi, Derek ou Der'…

\- Agent du FBI à Quantico

\- Exact ; _je rigole_ ; Ensuite Cora, dessinatrice de livre pour enfant à Nice et enfin Angela ingénieure mécanique pour Ducati.

\- Où ?

\- A Bologne, près de Modène, en Italie.

\- Donc votre maman a ses quatre enfants un peu partout dans le monde. Un en Italie, deux en France et même un aux States. Ça doit pas être facile…

\- Ben c'est sûr que quand on a la nostalgie… Heureusement y a Face Time maintenant

\- Oui c'est pratique.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, je pense qu'il s'est endormi mais sa voix une fois encore résonne dans la chambre.

\- C'est qui la femme sur la photo de votre table de chevet ?

\- Mon ex

\- Elle est décédée ?

\- Non, du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que, en général, les gens qui deviennent agent du FBI ou même dans la police ils ont toujours une histoire derrière eux.

\- Désolé de te décevoir sur ce point. Pas d'histoire macabre, familiale et tourmentée. Juste une volonté d'aider son prochain. Mais Kate va bien, je crois qu'elle a un petit garçon. Elle m'a quitt ans parce que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Une vie de famille stable. Genre rentré à 17h le soir, présent le weekend, vacances scolaire et tout le pataquès. Mon boulot ne le permet pas. J'aurais pas quitté mon boulot pour ça

\- Mais pour moi oui…

\- C'est différent Stiles, mais oui je l'aurais fait.

\- Pourquoi c'est différent ? ; _il me tourne le dos et s'ajuste à ma position, la chaleur qui irradie de son corps me parvient mais il ne se colle pas contre moi, quelques centimètres nous séparent_

\- C'est différent parce que toi tu es ce que j'essaye de sauver. Tu es ce qui m'a fait rentrer au FBI, tu es un de ces cadeaux du ciel à qui la vie s'empresse de couper les ailes. Je suis prêt à me faire virer du FBI si c'est pour avoir rendu justice. Je suis prêt à quitter mon job si c'est pour une cause. Pas pour avoir des gosses, une vie pépère et des vacances au mois d'août. Elle voulait cette vie. Moi non. On en a parlé, pas trouvé de consensus et quand je suis rentré de Pittsburg elle était plus là. Point barre.

\- Merci

\- De ?

\- Vous ouvrir à moi. De dire que je suis un cadeau du ciel aussi, même si c'est pas vrai…

\- Tu l'es et je vais travailler à ce que tu t'en souviennes. Dors maintenant petit Stiles. Faut que tu récupères

\- J'suis pas petit

\- Non, c'est vrai. T'es presque aussi grand que moi. Pourtant j'ai 10 piges de plus que toi…

\- 27 ans ?

\- Mouaip. J'suis un vieux croulant !

Il ricane et redresse son oreiller. Mais il soupire quelque chose ne convient pas.

\- Che cosé ?

\- J'arrive pas à me réchauffer.

\- Je vais chercher une couette en plus bouge pas _; je jette mes jambes par dessus le lit et me dirige vers l'armoire, je l'ouvre et en sors la couette en plume d'été. Je la pose sur le lit, la drape jusqu'à la touffe de cheveux_ ; Mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci

\- J'suis là pour ça ; _j'ai failli répondre « au plaisir » mais je me souviens de l'histoire du petit pain_

Je me rallonge dans le lit, sur le dos et ma nuque craque.

\- Ouais un vieux croulant ; _il rigole_

\- T'as de la chance je bave pas encore

Il ricane encore et je regarde distraitement l'heure de mon réveil. 2h32… Je ferme les yeux et laisse la douce respiration de Stiles me bercer.

* * *

ça commence à aller mieux là hein? *se mord les lèvres de stress*

Oh, ah, hé... Hé, hé, hé, partez pas, attendez *vous attrape par la manche* le prochain chapitre il sera ENCORE PLUS FLUFFY!


	6. Chapter 6

Du fluff, du fluff et... Du fluff dans ce chapitre! Vous voilà avertis les oursons!

= **Juju** "Oui le chapitre 5 était beaucoup plus doux, y a un moment faut faire du plus doux, sinon tout le monde saute d'un pont. Moi la première! :S Derek est un agent chevronné du FBI il sait, encore heureux, comment réagir face à ce genre de comportement. Pour l'instant il est très pro et très posé! Oui il commence à parler parce qu'il pense que s'il parle Stiles va parler aussi... Sans savoir s'il est prêt à entendre ce que celui-ci va pouvoir lui raconter... Mais il reste encore plein de zone d'ombre dans la vie de Derek ^^ Merci beaucoup de me suivre! Et de ton enthousiasme!"

= **Axou** "Oui le fluff arrive! Enfin! :D La suite la voici, la voilà! Bisous"

= **Unanyme** " NAN je veux pas te tuer! Du tout! Reste avec moi! Au pire j'ai mon brevet de secourisme! XDDD

Tu mets le doigt pile-poil sur quelque chose que je me suis demandé aussi, donc que j'ai traité... Donc tu verras plus tard :P Je suis d'accord avec toi Stiles semble plus dans l'introspection alors que Derek fait plus (fait attention, je parle d'apparence parce qu'après moi j'aime bien aussi le rendre tout mou et tout fluffy dedans) mec qui tape d'abord et pose les questions plus tard! ^^'

C'est évident que le risotto va aider, et tout ce qui est bouffe italienne va aider! Les glaces. Les tiramisu... Rah... Je me donne envie d'en faire un toute seule là! :P

Nan pas de raison particulière mais en fait je glisse toujours un peu de moi dans les perso, autant dans Derek que Stiles d'ailleurs. Donc Derek va posséder des traits communs avec moi (tu verras plus loin mais je parle déjà du triskel, j'en porte un autour du cou depuis... 8 ans je crois maintenant). Je suis véritablement allergique à la guimauve ^^ Et je suis pas super fan des choux. J'en mange mais une fois de temps en temps quoi! :DD

La mère de Stiles... On la reverra, ne t'en fais pas... Un peu plus tard mais tu auras des réponses là dessus :P

J'te bisoute et te laisse avec ce chapitre, plus fluffy encore qui va te mettre une seconde couche de baume!"

Je vous laisse après cette première nuit entre mes deux petits gars! ^^

Bonne lecture les ouistitis, Sam

* * *

C'est le fait d'avoir trop chaud qui me réveille. Je sue littéralement. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi. Je suis sur le flanc gauche, une masse collé contre mon corps et la couette relevée jusqu'à mon épaule. Je tente de dégager mon bras mais la masse grogne. Putain Kate… Puis je me réveille un peu plus clairement. La forme entre mes bras est beaucoup plus large que Kate, plus longue et beaucoup plus dure. Merde Stiles ! J'espère que je l'ai pas enlacé comme ça toute la nuit ! Une bouffée de honte me saisit ! Je tente une fois encore de bouger mon bras droit mais je me rends compte que c'est le jeune homme qui le tient fermement contre lui. Mon bras gauche lui sert d'oreiller. Une de mes jambes est glissé entre les siennes et nos pieds sont tout emmêlés. Je respire un grand coup et très délicatement tente de retirer ma jambe. Il grogne encore une fois. Je ne peux absolument pas bouger ! Bon… Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je dégage rapidement ma main droite. D'une torsion du buste je récupère mon livre et mes lunettes. La lumière qui filtre à travers le volet me suffit. Et la lumière qui inonde le salon passe par la porte ouverte. Je glisse le livre dans ma main gauche et reprends ma position initiale. Ma main droite dans la sienne. Je m'absorbe dans la lecture que j'avais abandonnée la veille. De temps en temps le jeune gémit, grogne, s'agite et parfois rue un peu. Alors de ma voix je le rassure. Lui dit que c'est moi. Que tout va bien. Qu'il est en sécurité. Il s'apaise et ne bouge plus. J'ai réussi à passer ma jambe en dehors de la couette, du coup j'ai un peu moins chaud. J'ai le temps de lire une bonne cinquantaine de page avant que la respiration de l'ado se modifie. Je ne bouge pas, continuant de lire, comme si cette situation était la plus normale du monde. Il lâche ma main, qu'il avait serrée contre son cœur, mais ne bouge pas la tête. Je tiens le livre d'une main et grâce à mon pouce je tourne les pages. Je galère un peu mais bon. Je lève le pouce quand sa main vient en renfort. Il tourne la page pour moi. Sans bouger plus que ça.

\- Hey ; _je chuchote_

\- Bonjour ; _il répond timidement_

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'avais pas pensé vous utiliser comme couverture ni oreiller mais…

\- Quand on dort parfois on fait des trucs de fou… ; _je lis quelques lignes_

\- J'étais pas endormi ; _il déclare ça d'une toute petite voix_

\- Quoi ? ; _je pose mon livre sur l'oreiller_

\- Vous … ; _je lâche un petit claquement de langue_ ; Enfin tu t'es endormi, pas moi. J'avais froid. Malgré les couvertures. Je pense que j'avais froid dedans. Puis toi tu dégageais le chaud. Alors je me suis glissé tout contre toi. J'ai attendu que tu bouges. T'as juste soupiré et tu t'es tourné pour m'envelopper. C'est tout. T'es resté là. Calme. Serein. Ça m'a rassuré. Ton cœur dans mon dos, ton souffle dans ma nuque. Je me suis endormi comme ça. Et j'ai bien dormi. La meilleure nuit depuis presque 1 an.

\- Bien… Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider ; _je souris_

Il ne dit plus rien alors je reprends mon livre. Ma main est toujours près de son torse. Je ne la bouge pas. Il s'étire un peu contre moi, faisant craquer le bas de son dos, réajuste sa tête contre mon bras. La portion qu'il occupait avant, un peu moite, se retrouve à l'air libre, ça me crée un petit choc thermique. Il soupire

\- On peut resté comme ça encore un peu ? ; _sa voix est très lente, il se rendort déjà_

\- Je comptais pas bouger

\- Super

Il pose se main droite contre ma gauche, pour aider à maintenir le livre. Il tourne les pages quand je lève le pouce. Puis au bout de 4 pages il ne le fait pas. Je redresse la tête. Rendormi. Je continue de lire, sans bouger d'un pouce. Enfin si… J'en bouge juste un. Heureusement que j'ai acheté l'édition de poche…

Je finis par me rendormir aussi. Quand je me réveille je suis seul dans le lit. Immédiatement je fais un bond et cours vers la porte de l'appart. Mais pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Stiles est dans ma cuisine. En train de tenter un petit déj je crois.

\- Salut ; _il sursaute et lâche le paquet de brioche qu'il avait en main_

\- Je suis désolé j'avais faim et… ; _de larges plaques rouges viennent parsemer ses joues et même son cou_

\- T'as très bien fait ; _je le coupe_ ; La prochaine fois tu me secoue. Tu me lances un verre d'eau et tu demandes au gros tas de venir te faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Aller viens t'asseoir jeune homme ; _je tapote un tabouret, il obéit docile_ ; Que désirez vous très cher ?

\- Ce que vous manger vous ; _je le regarde en haussant un sourcil_ ; Ce que tu manges ? ; _il sourit légèrement_

\- Ouais je déjeune pas le matin alors… Un chocolat chaud ?

\- Comme celui d'hier soir ?

\- Yep ; _je le vois hocher vigoureusement la tête_ ; Alors c'est parti. Par contre je suis absolument navré Stiles mais je ne sais pas cuisiner sans musique. Hier c'était une exception parce que tu dormais.

Je me saisis de la télécommande et met le dernier CD que j'ai écouté. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? La voix grave de Dan Reynolds emplit l'appart.

\- Imagine Dragons ? ; _Stiles penche la tête_

\- Ben ouais. C'est pas parce que je suis un vieux croulant que je dois écouter que du Mozart. Même si j'en écoute.

Je verse le lait, ouvre la brioche en deux et la fait toaster. Une fois bien croustillante je mets du Nutella dedans et la pose devant lui, sur une assiette avec une feuille de papier essuie-tout. Puis je pose une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant devant lui. Je me fais mon petit café à l'italienne et me met en face de lui.

\- Alors programme du jour bonjour. Direction pharmacie. Ensuite faut que j'aille m'acheter des t-shirt. Ça craint… Besoin de quelque chose ? ; _il a la bouche pleine alors il me fait signe d'attendre_

\- Je peux venir avec vou… Toi ? Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas fait du lèche-vitrine

\- Je comptais pas te laisser seul hein ; _je m'étire et craque les épaules_ ; Alors besoin de quelque chose ?

\- J'crois pas

\- On verra sur place au pire

J'entends mon IPhone vibrer sur ma table de chevet, je m'excuse et vais décrocher. Deaton.

\- Allô ?

\- Hale vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil sur le dossier que je vous ai envoyé ?

\- Ouaip, deux secondes _; je vais au salon, attrape mon Mac et le pose sur la table basse_

\- Je vous laisse consulter et je vous rappelle dans 3 minutes

Et il raccroche. Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Stiles me rejoint dans le salon avec sa tasse et la mienne. Je le remercie d'un sourire. Il a du chocolat plein la bouche. J'explose de rire et met en route la webcam pour qu'il se voie. Il rougit violemment et s'essuie avec le mouchoir que je lui tends. J'ouvre le mail et retourne l'ordi qu'il ne voit pas. Des bouts de cervelle le matin c'est pas génial. Même quand on est habitué. Je pousse un profond soupir.

\- C'est sur moi ?

\- Du tout. C'est juste pas le genre de truc que je veux que tu vois après ton petit déj. Je suis déjà ravi que t'ai tout mangé alors c'est pas pour que tu me le ressorte.

\- Ah…

\- Mais tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux ; _je tapote le canapé à côté de moi_

Il se dandine un peu et finit par s'asseoir. Mon pantalon lui glisse des hanches. Trop grand… J'ouvre les photos en premier, puis les ferme pour qu'il ne les voie pas. J'ouvre le dossier écrit et repose l'ordi sur la table. Je me penche, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Appel Face Time. J'ouvre la fenêtre

\- Déjà dans le jet ? ; _je m'écris_

\- Tout le monde n'a pas fait la grasse mat ! ; _se moque Lydia_

\- J'vois pas où tu sais que j'ai fait la grasse mat…

\- T'as encore ton pyj et surtout…

\- Tes cheveux mec ! J'te jure… T'as des épis dans tout les sens !

\- Abuses pas Scotty… _; je croise son regard et doute_ ; C'est vrai ? ; _je me tourne vers Stiles qui sourit un peu et hoche la tête_ ; Tant pis !

\- Alors qu'en penses tu ? ; _demande le chef_

\- Alors euh… ; _je me tourne à nouveau vers le jeune homme, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire_ ; J'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire ; _je vois à leurs yeux qu'ils ont compris._

\- Appelle quand tu pourras ; _Deaton se penche pour couper la caméra mais des cris de protestations le font se stopper_

\- Comment va le jeune ? ; _demande Erica_

\- Tu veux lui demander en personne ?

\- Il est là ?

\- Où veux-tu qu'il soit Lyds ? ; _je lève les yeux au ciel et tourne l'ordi_

\- Bonjour Stiles ; _le salut Erica, il rougit violemment et tire le t-shirt aussi loin qu'il le peut, presque jusqu'aux genoux_

\- Bonjour ; _il a une toute petite voix_

\- Moi c'est Erica Reyes, voici Lydia Martin, le brun de travers c'est Scott Mccall et voici notre chef Alan Deaton.

\- Euh… Bonjour ; _il répète_

\- Laissez le là ; _intervient Scott_ ; Putain ces meufs, toutes les mêmes.

\- Derek ? ; _appelle d'une voix douce la rousse_

\- Yep ? ; _je tourne à nouveau l'ordi_

Elle passe au français pour me dire qu'elle a parlé à la mère. Qu'elle l'a appelé au milieu de la nuit. Qu'elle a du y aller avec Erica. Qu'elle sait tout. Qu'elle est partie à NY pour en parler avec la cousine et que Marshall va rester à l'hôpital 6 mois. Après il sera traduit en justice. J'hoche la tête et coupe la communication.

\- En route ?

\- Pour ?

\- Les courses pardi !

Il est comme fou dans ce grand magasin. Il me propose sans arrêt des fringues à essayer. Il devient enfin un jeune normal. Si on oublie les marques sur son visage… On rigole. On va boire un café en mangeant une gaufre. La folie autour de noël commence déjà. Je lui ai acheté des fringues qu'il a promis de me rembourser. J'ai eu beau refuser il a pris un post-it et note ses comptes ! On est en train de marcher vers la section livre du grand magasin quand il heurte par mégarde un grand mec. Il se retourne un léger sourire aux lèvres pour s'excuser. Mais il se fige, devient blanc et ouvre la bouche en un cri muet. Je me retourne immédiatement vers l'homme. Il a quelques similitudes avec Paul. Pas grand chose mais ça suffit. Stiles recule d'un pas, entrant en contact avec moi. Il est tellement blanc que j'ai peur qu'il fasse un malaise. Le grand guguse s'avance en tendant la main pour le retenir

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ; _hurle l'adolescent_

\- Mais… ; _l'inconnu fronce les sourcils_

\- C'est pas contre vous, réminiscence de trauma, désolé ; _je souffle au mec avant d'éloigner le jeune_

\- J'comprends _; j'entends derrière moi, j'entoure les épaules de Stiles et me tourne avec un sourire d'excuse vers l'homme, il sourit tristement en secouant la tête_ ; Bon courage ; _il me souffle encore_

Je pose Stiles sur un banc et m'accroupis face à lui. Je me saisis de ses mains. Il pose son regard sur le mien.

\- Derek, pas Paul, Derek _; il chuchote comme une litanie_

\- Je suis là. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Rentrer ; _il me répond toujours en chuchotant_

\- Ok

A peine garé au sous-sol, il court vers l'ascenseur. Je le suis plus posément, plus chargé aussi. Je sens que la nuit va être dur.

\- Ça va baby boy ? ; _je lui demande_

\- Baby boy ?

\- Ouais c'est v'nu comme ça ; _je roule des yeux et me frotte la nuque_ ; C'est mieux que mon petit nan ?

\- Pas faux. Ouais ça va maintenant que je suis ici. En sécurité.

\- Ok… Je te laisse ranger tes affaires moi je vais commencer le repas.

Il hoche la tête et disparaît dans la chambre. Baby boy, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je dois pas plus le traumatiser. Je dois l'aider à guérir. Je pose mes coudes sur le meuble de la cuisine et étouffe un grognement.

J'entends Stiles s'agiter dans la pièce. J'ai exprès fait de la place dans mon armoire. Il sort et me dit qu'il va se doucher. J'hoche la tête. Je pose mon IPhone sur le meuble et met la playliste en mode aléatoire. Je suis en train de couper les tomates quand il ressort drapé dans une serviette.

\- Derek ?

\- Yep ; _je sens ma bouche s'asséché de le voir comme ça, si confiant, à moitié_ _nu_

\- J'aurais besoin… Pour… ; _il rougit et se met de dos_

\- Ouais je me lave les mains j'arrive

Je me saisis du sachet de la pharmacie et toque à la porte de ma propre chambre. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt

Je pousse la porte et il a juste un boxer. Ok… J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je sors ce qu'il me faut et les pose sur mon lit.

\- Tu peux t'allonger sur le ventre ?

\- Je peux pas rester assis ? ; _il panique un peu_

\- Si tu veux, alors il me faut une chaise ; _je me relève dans le but de chercher celle du bureau mais il pose sa main sur mon bras_

\- C'est bon, ça va aller ; _il s'allonge_

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Son long corps blanc dans mes draps bleu nuit… Je tente de me souvenir du corps nu de Kate mais j'y arrive pas. Même pas son rire. Je rouvre les yeux et m'assieds tout doucement à côté de mon précieux protégé. Je l'entends répéter « Derek pas Paul ». Je débouche le flacon de pommade et j'en mets sur mes doigts. Je l'étale ensuite très délicatement sur son dos. Il lâche un petit gémissement et mords son poignet.

\- Stiles mord plutôt un oreiller. Même ma main. Ou crie même… ; _je chuchote_

\- Non c'est bon ça va ; _il a la voix très rauque et j'ai tellement envie de le serrer contre moi, de lui éviter cette souffrance inutile_

J'étale consciencieusement la crème et pose des compresses dessus, comme me l'a indiqué Bianca. Puis il faut que je mette de la bande. Il me faut des ciseaux.

\- Stiles faut que j'utilise des ciseaux pour couper la bande, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste couper la bonne longueur

\- Ok

Je prends la paire et l'ouvre, rien qu'à ce son minime je vois la chair de poule se répandre sur son épiderme. Je coupe rapidement une partie, tant pis si c'est trop long et repose les ciseaux sur le bureau. Je la pose doucement.

\- Tu te retournes ? J'ai vu une vilaine plaie sur ta cuisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hier j'ai vu une plaie sur ta cuisse

\- Oui je sais mais…

\- Faut aussi que je m'en occupe, je suis désolé

Il roule sur le ventre et je remarque que la marque va plus loin que ce que je pensais. Jusque sous son boxer. Oh merde. Je peux pas lui faire ça. Tant pis. Je soigne ce que je peux soigner. Je remets de la crème sur mes doigts et les poses sur sa cuisse. A peine une seconde et je le sens sangloter.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mais je peux pas laisser ça comme ça _; je chuchote_

\- Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais de nouveau trouver ça agréable ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Le sexe

\- Ah ; _je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, moi qui n'ai connu que 3 filles de toute ma vie_ ; Si tu trouves la bonne personne, je pense que oui. Mais il te faut du temps. Je vais remonter ma main, ne t'effrayes pas.

Je remets de la crème et remonte jusqu'à la limite du boxer. Je ne passerais pas dessous. Je m'essuie la main sur mon pantalon et recouvre de compresse.

\- A nouveau les ciseaux hein ?

\- Oui

\- Vas y ; _il lâche résigné_

\- Non, fais le toi

Je lui tends la bande et les ciseaux. Il coupe une bande plus petite et me la tend. Je soulève d'un millimètre le boxer, juste pour faire passer la bande en dessous. Une fois terminé je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il ne bouge pas. J'ai envie de le tirer contre moi, pour le réconforter. J'ai envie de l'attirer dans une étreinte d'ours. J'ai envie de le serrer tellement fort contre moi qu'il se dissoudra sous ma peau. J'ai envie de l'aimer tellement fort qu'il n'aura plus peur ou mal. What ? Je viens de penser quoi là ? Oulà… Je le regarde et il tourne sa tête vers moi.

\- Ça craint hein ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'avoir sur le dos. Si tu veux que je vire je peux aller sur le canapé

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te vire ?

\- Ben… Si t'as envie d'inviter quelqu'un… Ou quelqu'une… ; _ses yeux me fixent_

\- Stiles ; _je soupire_ ; J'ai pas eu quelqu'un, ni même quelqu'une depuis 5 ans. C'est pas maintenant que ça va me venir. Comme une envie de… Bref ; _je passe ma main sur mon visage_ ; Tu es ma priorité. Le reste je le relègue. Je vais finir le repas, prends le temps dont tu as besoin.

Je me relève du lit et ferme doucement la porte. Je récupère mes tomates, beaucoup moins dangereuses pour mon esprit.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre... Il va se passer... Plein de chose... Pouahahaha la note de bas de page qui sert à rien! *se marre toute seule derrière son écran* Non plus sérieusement le prochain chapitre fait partie d'un des deux plus gros alors... A demain :D


	7. Chapter 7

4900 mots... Je crois bien que c'est mon record en une fois... *sourire de béatitude*! :D

= **Unanyme** "Ma douce et tendre Unanyme... Ton commentaire est tellement long que mon Gmail ne veut pas me l'ouvrir en entier. Comme tu es en Guest je ne l'aurais en entier que dans 3 jours et comment dire... ÇA ME FRUSTRE! (Est-ce qu'on sent le niveau de frustration là ou non? ^^) Alors je n'ai ton commentaire que jusqu'à la musique je vais donc pouvoir répondre qu'à cette partie là...

Déjà petit 1 : J'adddoooorrrreeee avoir de longue review (même si FF et Gmail se liguent pour que je ne puisse pas les lire, c'pas grave, patience est mère de sagesse... (non ce n'est pas une devinette hein, juste une locution que ma grand-mère me disait parce que j'ai jamais été d'un naturel hyper patient) Bref... parenthèse dans parenthèse c'est jamais bon ça) DONC... Oui... Longue review j'aime, j'adore, j'adule, j'adhère...

Petit 2: J'ai du tact mais c'est pas du tact qu'il faut pour amener un Derek mou et fluffy c'est un instinct suicidaire. Déjà je voie quand je le fais différer un peu les remarque que j'ai pu avoir... ^^'' Je m'y risquerais un jour, surement, proche d'ailleurs... *sifflote l'air de rien*

Petit 3: la musique... Comme dit précédemment je suis un peu Derek, je suis un peu Stiles. Donc oui la musique que Derek écoute est en général ce qui passe sur mon Itunes au moment T de l'écriture. Sachant, parce que je suppose que tu me demandes ce que j'écoute, que j'écoute de tout. Mais quand je dis de tout c'est de tout. Je peux passer du classique de base (Mozart, Händel, Verdi, Beethoven, etc...) à des BO de films, à de la pop dite "bon marché" (je suis une puta** de fan invétérée de Maroon 5), à du plus Rock (Muse, Coldplay, Hozier, The Pretty Reckless, The Rasmus..) à des chanteuses à la voix (pour moi d'or) comme Pink (qui a des textes percutants et le premier qui critique Pink je lui jette une armée de licorne maléfique à la tronche), Rebecca Ferguson, Adele (bien évidemment) ou à des chants d'opéras (l'Ave Maria de Barbara Bonney qui me colle un fucking frisson dès ma première note ou le Nisi Dominius d'Andreas Scholl... *-*/ Même Farinelli...) J'écoute aussi de la musique française (j'ai été bercée avec Polnareff, Renaud, Hubert-Felix Thiefaine). Même j'écoute un peu de rap (à très petite dose mais oui j'écoute du MC Solaar et depuis peu du rap allemand... **MERCI MARILOO46 pour ça**!) Mais oui oulàlà j'écoute BEAUCOUP de musique. Et je chante beaucoup aussi. Ce qui a tendance à prodigieusement agacé les miens qui me disent que je ferais mieux de rentrer dans une chorale ça me canaliserait... Mais j'ai pas encore trouvé de chorale aussi éclectique que moi...

Petit 4: ben j'ai pas la suite de la review donc la suite au prochain numéro :P J'espère j'ai perdu personne avec cette énumération de groupe ^^

Bisous Mon Unanyme, Ta Sam "

= **Juju** " Oui la romance se met doucement en place! ^^ Malheureusement quand on a subit un tel traumatise ça ne disparait pas comme ça et la moindre chose, le moindre point commun entre un homme et Paul, l'odeur du parfum, un tout petit rien, ça le recalcule dans la terreur. Ce qui est normal et tellement compréhensible! Merci beaucoup! J'aime bien mettre des petites bêtises en bas de page ou en note d'introduction parce que je me dis que ça permet de faire baisser la tension après la lecture :P Oui a demain (donc aujourd'hui en fait) pour ce premier très long chapitre qui va t'apprendre plein de chose! Bisous"

Et voilà, je vous laisse avec mes deux zouaves, en pleine préparation de repas, d'ailleurs ça me donne faim *s'en va en bondissant manger un petit beurre*

Bivous les torfues *avale* Pardon c'est pas poli de parler en mangeant, je disais...

Bisous les tortues, Sam

* * *

Le jeune homme revient, habillé d'un de mes t-shirt mais d'un de ses nouveaux pantalons de coton. Pieds nus.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Alors… ; _je tourne sur moi même_ ; Ouais tu peux couper la mozza et remplir la casserole d'eau chaude.

\- Ok

Il passe autour de moi, d'un doigt je lui indique où se trouvent les choses. Je suis en train de finaliser les bolognaises quand on sonne.

\- Merde, tu peux remuer ? Piano hein…

\- Piano ?

\- Euh… Dolcemente ; _je rigole_

\- Ok

Je lui pose le torchon que j'avais dans la poche arrière sur l'épaule et cours ouvrir à la personne qui sonne encore. J'ouvre et me retrouve face à une meringue jaune et orange.

\- Salut Ap

\- Coucou mon werewolf ; _elle me claque deux baisers sur la joue puis me pousse du bras_

\- Euh…

\- Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? ; _elle pose son manteau fuchsia et s'assied sur un tabouret_

\- Merci ; _je récupère la cuillère en bois des mains de Stiles, qui sourit_ ; Quoi ?

\- T'as des marques bleues…

\- En faite c'est bleu canard mon très cher ami

\- Bonjour April ; _il lui sourit_

\- Enlève les moi alors ; _je grogne, elle lève les yeux au ciel et tend un mouchoir au jeune, il le passe sous l'eau et vient frotter mes joues_ ; Pas possible ça ; _je marmonne_

\- Alors on mange quoi ?

\- Tomate mozza en entrée, puis bolognaise et tiramisu

\- Oh un vrai repas italien. J'aime quand tu te surpasses mon loup !

\- Met la table va rayon de soleil

\- On ouvre du chianti ? ; _elle susurre, un air de tentatrice sur le visage_

\- Stiles tu veux un verre ?

\- Je sais pas trop ; _il fronce les sourcils_

\- Un petit verre ; _tranche mon amie_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Je suis en train de laver mon plan de travail et je les entends se foutre de ma gueule.

\- Tu vois il est maniaque. Chaque chose à sa place et le meuble toujours nickel. Tellement nickel qu'on pourrait manger dessus

\- April ; _je soupire_

\- Mais c'est vrai, ça fait 15 minutes qu'on a fini de manger et t'es encore après ton éponge là

\- Ben occupe toi parce que j'ai pas fait la cuisinière. Branche la console si tu veux merde ; _j'ai un petit mouvement d'humeur_

Je l'entends glousser mais elle agit. Je regarde mon café couler quand j'entends un petit cri de victoire de Stiles. Il lève les bras au ciel. Et April elle s'écroule dans le canapé. Ils s'entendent bien. Elle le sort de sa monotonie. De ses souvenirs. De ressasser. Je devrais peut-être le confier à Lydia. Je le regarde et je sais pas s'il le sent mais son regard ambre vient heurter le mien. Non il a confiance en moi. Je peux pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que d'y penser, je sens mon ventre se tordre. Je me verse mon café et me dirige vers eux. Je pensais prendre le fauteuil mais Stiles se décale et me laisse de la place à sa droite. Je me glisse dans l'espace offert.

\- Ça va ? ; _c'est lui qui me demande…_

\- Nickel et toi ? ; _je le sonde du regard, ses joues rosies par le plaisir de gagner, sa bouche légèrement incurvée en un doux sourire_

\- Pour l'instant ça va

\- Il me bat à plate couture, je proteste _; gémit April_

\- Place à la jeunesse j'ai envie de dire

\- Ouah l'autre. J'ai même pas encore mes 25 ans ! Tout le monde n'est pas un vieux con comme toi ; _elle rétorque, faussement indigné_

\- Un vieux con ? ; _j'ouvre la bouche sous une colère feinte_

\- Hey non vous disputez pas hein ; _Stiles est juste paniqué puissance 10 là_

\- Mais non je le charrie, même vieux il sera encore canon mon Hale hein ?

\- Non chi poso credere ; _je murmure_

\- Quoi ?

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est ça qu'il a dit. Tu t'y feras… Par contre quand il parle français là je suis dans la merde…

\- Parce qu'il parle français aussi ?

\- IL est là et oui IL parle français… ; _je m'écris_

\- Et IL parle pas que ça ; _répond encore April_

\- Sérieux ? ; _le jeune homme se tourne vers moi_ ; Tu parles combien de langues ? _j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre et April me coupe_

\- Une dizaine

\- QUOI ?

\- Elle exagère ! J'en gère trois et je baragouine la quatrième en fait. C'est plus des bases que… ; _je murmure en baisant la tête face au regard brun trop intense_

\- Tellement des bases qu'elles t'ont servi à arrêter le tueur de Soho quoi… ; _elle hausse les bras au ciel_ ; Arrête avec ta modestie Rek'

\- M'appelles pas comme ça j'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler par ma mère

\- C'est quoi les quatre langues ? ; _intervient Stiles_

\- Vas y Ap, démerdes toi, on va voir si tu t'en souviens ; _je me redresse dans le canapé et sans faire exprès ma cuisse se retrouve contre celle du jeune, je me fige mais il bouge pas_

\- Alors… ; _elle tend les mains devant elle_ ; Fastoche : Anglais, Italien, Français et japonais

\- Le Japonais ? ; _la mâchoire du jeune garçon se décroche_

\- Quoi ? J'avais du temps de libre… ; _j'hausse les épaules parce que c'est la stricte vérité_

\- En prime il sait écrire le japonais. Juste en passant hein. Narmol j'ai envie de dire ; _April agite ses mains comme si elle chassait une mouche_

\- Roh zut hein ; _je rétorque_ ; Moi je parle pas le Windows ou le Mac…

\- C'est pas Mac c'est OS inculte

\- Tu vois ! Chacun ses spécialités

\- Oui enfin c'est pas que les langues, hein, ta spécialité, agent Hale

\- April ; _je pose la tête sur le dossier du canapé_

\- Y en a encore d'autre ? ; _la perplexité s'entend dans la voix de Stiles_

\- Oh oui !

\- C'est bon là ; _je marmonne_

\- Non, j'veux savoir maintenant

\- Files lui mon dossier tant que tu y es April !

\- Bon idée ça ; _vigoureusement Stiles hoche la tête_

\- Hey non !

\- C'était une blague ! J'ai pas le droit ! Bon sinon agent Hale. Rentré à 19 ans à peine au FBI. Le seul autre agent à être rentré plus jeune est devant toi… _; elle sourit fière d'elle_

\- Vrai ? ; _le jeune homme se tourne vers moi_

\- Oui à 18 ans. C'était le FBI ou la prison pour Miss Jordan

\- Ça t'étais pas obligé ; _elle râle à son tour_ ; Bref… Donc rentré à 19 ans au FBI parce qu'il n'a pas pu aller chez les Navy Seals… Il était trop indiscipliné

\- J'aime pas les ordres crétin ; _je bougonne_

\- Ouais donc… Il a commencé comme agent de terrain. Pendant 7 mois…

\- 8 ; _je la coupe_

\- 7-8 mois à peu près et après a travaillé tout seul chez lui pour tenter le concours de profileur qu'il a eut très haut la main. Même pas un an après son entrée au bureau il monte en grade. Petit génie. Il parle donc plusieurs langues. Mais est aussi un sportif accompli puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir mettre au tapis Boyd, l'agent instructeur. En plus il sait parfaitement tirer. Il a d'ailleurs failli être débauché par le SWAT. Il a des nerfs d'acier mais un grand cœur. Son seul défaut est d'être tatoué.

\- Tatoué ? ; _le regard brun liquide me regarde de haut en bas_

\- Il n'est visible que lorsqu'il dort

\- J'ai rien vu pourtant… ; _il murmure et je vois April ouvrir grand la bouche, je la fusille du regard avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose_

\- Montre lui sinon ça va le travailler ; _elle me lance_

\- Mais non ; _je rougis_

\- Oh trop cute, j'adore le faire rougir. Ça arrive pas souvent ! Aller ! Pour faire plaisir à Batman

\- Batman ?

\- Ouais ; _il hausse les épaules avant d'indiquer le bandeau de son boxer_ ; S'il te plaît ?

\- Si tu fais des cauchemars vient pas te plaindre

\- Il est si mal situé que ça ? ; _il pâlit_

\- Mais non il est dans son dos. Aller arrête de te faire prier Rek'

\- April ; _je gronde_ ; Pas Rek'.

\- Roh ta sœur t'appelle aussi comme ça hein. Bon aller hop, vire le pull. Ou je le fais moi.

\- Tu crois que je te laisserais faire ?

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié, merci ; _elle tapote la cuisse de Stiles puis me pointe du doigt_ ; Champion jeunesse de karaté, champion à 19 ans de Taekwondo et depuis le FBI il fait de la capoeira. Bon le t-shirt… ; _elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine_

Je pose ma tasse de café, me relève du canapé et soulève juste mon pull. Mon dos apparaît ainsi que mon triskel.

\- Putain ; _chuchote Stiles, je m'empresse de rabattre mon pull_

\- Voilà, j'te l'avais dit ; _je m'accroupis devant lui_ ; Ça va ?

\- Remontre le moi

April explose de rire et moi je pose mon front contre le genou du jeune homme. Je sens sa main soulever l'encolure de mon pull, faisant redoubler les rires de mon amie.

\- Montre le moi. En vrai.

\- Ok ; _je soupire_

Je me relève et ôte le pull, puis le t-shirt. Je me mets de dos tout de suite.

\- Incroyable

\- J'étais aussi scotché quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Abîmer sa peau à ce point là. Tsss ; _elle siffle, elle déteste les tatouages, elle me l'a toujours dit_

\- Il est magnifique ; _il souffle impressionné_ ; Combien d'heure de travail ?

\- Seulement trois petites

\- Magnifique vraiment

\- Oh c'est pas vrai. Non c'est moche !

\- Mais non, regarde l'arrondi ici ; _il se lève et je sens son doigt se poser contre une des circonvolution, je frissonne violemment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une étincelle, il laisse son doigt courir le long de mon dos jusqu'à l'omoplate opposé_

Je me penche pour saisir le t-shirt que j'ai posé sur le fauteuil quand il pose encore ses doigts. En réalité l'intégralité de sa main, bien à plat sur le tatouage. Je dois me retenir de pas gémir. Merde il m'arrive quoi ? J'enfile le t-shirt et attrape ma tasse pour avoir quelque chose à faire et aussi pour reprendre contenance. Je regarde le café couler et les deux jeunes rirent encore. Mais Stiles n'est plus tout à fait là. April s'en rend compte et décide de lever le camp. Je la raccompagne avec un hochement de tête du jeune homme. Elle attend qu'on soit dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu dors avec lui ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Du tout

\- J'me doute mais tu dors avec lui.

\- Oui… Enfin j'ai dormi hier soir avec lui. Il me l'a demandé. Il fait des terreurs nocturnes.

\- Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu avant de pouvoir à nouveau ne serait-ce que regarder un homme torse nu ? 17 mois.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Qu'il a pas été vraiment violé ? Qu'il a pris du plaisir dans l'acte ? ; _je crie et elle me met sa main sur la bouche_

\- Non, absolument pas. Je veux juste dire qu'il y a un lien incroyable entre vous. Qu'il a une confiance aveugle. Et que tu redécouvres des émotions que tu avais perdues.

\- Mais non…

\- Derek. Pas à moi. J'ai vu le frisson sur ton dos. Y a un truc entre vous. Il aurait pu aller au commissariat pour porter plainte. Le FBI n'est même pas compétent. Mais c'est pas au FBI qu'il a été, c'est vers toi. Vous vous complétez dans vos douleurs ou un truc comme ça.

\- Je…

\- Réfléchis y Derek. Ne te perds pas dans une relation d'où tu vas sortir détruit ; _elle me tapote la joue_

\- Honnêtement…

\- Oui ? ; _elle attend la suite_

\- Je suis prêt à me perdre, à tomber au fond du trou si lui en sort guéri.

\- T'es prêt à le laisser te presser comme un citron, émotionnellement j'entends, et à le laisser partir ensuite, quand il sera guéri ?

\- Ouais

\- Ben tu es encore plus grand que ce que je pensais. Blinde ton cœur petit loup, sinon tu vas le perdre dans cette affaire

\- J'accepte ce risque

\- Je t'aurais prévenu ; _elle soupire_

\- Et tu seras là pour me redresser si besoin ; _je réponds_

\- Comme toujours. Bonne nuit werewolf, je t'embrasse pas hein

\- Bonne nuit Ap. Désolé de ce que tu as du voir comme j'étais pas au taf

\- Pas grave. Je m'y ferais

Je remonte dans l'ascenseur. C'est moi qui m'occupe de briefer les autres avant les décollages. Sauf quand je peux pas. Alors c'est elle qui le fait. J'ouvre la porte de l'appart. La lumière de la chambre est allumée, m'appelant comme la flamme attire le papillon. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et souffle.

\- Derek ? ; _la voix de Stiles tremble un peu_

\- Oui c'est moi

\- Ok

Je range un peu le salon et passe à la salle de bain. Trop de pensées agitent mon cerveau. Je passe sous la douche et laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau. April a raison, c'est de la folie. Je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Et bien sûr qui a le prix de la stupidité de toute la planète ? Derek Hale, qui a pas pensé à prendre des fringues propres. Et où sont ses fringues ? Dans la chambre. Je grommelle et toque à la porte entrouverte. Stiles se redresse.

\- Je suis pas décent du tout. Je suis désolé j'ai oublié de prendre des fringues. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu veux que je me tourne ?

\- Ça serait mieux pour toi. J'en ai pour 30 secondes

\- Ok

J'entends les draps se froisser et je me faufile dans la chambre, un coup d'oeil vers le lit. Il a la tête sous les couvertures. C'est bon. J'ouvre la commode et l'armoire. J'attrape un pantalon gris et un débardeur blanc. Je ressors de la chambre.

\- Derek ?

\- J'suis dehors tout va bien ; _j'enfile le boxer et mes habits_

Je passe dans la salle de bain étendre la serviette et retourne à la chambre. Je pousse la porte il est assis en tailleur.

\- Désolé vraiment

\- Pas grave. T'as pas l'habitude de devoir te cacher

\- Oui on va dire ça ; _je rigole tout doucement_ ; Ecoute…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut que tu essayes de dormir seul. Pour toi. Je… ; _je m'arrête quand je voie les larmes envahir ses yeux_ ; Hey sunshine non ; _je me mords les lèvres_

\- Mais je suis en sécurité avec toi ; _il chuchote au travers de ses larmes_

\- Je… En fait… ; _puis je m'arrête, au diable les statistiques, au diable ma raison_ ; Alors je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus besoin de moi. Désolé je pensais pas… Je me suis dit que ça alimentait ton mal-être. Que…

\- Il m'a pris déjà tellement de chose. Je veux pouvoir dormir avec quelqu'un sans avoir peur toute la nuit. En plus tu es tellement différent de lui. Tu l'as vu. Tu as vu comme il est grand et large. Tu l'es aussi mais pas pareil. Plus… Harmonieux. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Je l'ai ressenti dès que je t'ai vu à la télé. Je me suis dit que peut-être, toi, tu arriverais à me sauver.

\- Je suis là Stiles. Pardon… J'ai juste pensé à ça sous la douche et… Laisse tomber je suis con. Je vais chercher mes affaires

\- Derek ?

\- Oui ? ; _je me retourne, la main sur le chambranle_

\- Tu pourrais ouvrir un tout petit peu plus les volets ? J'aime bien quand y a un peu de la lumière de la lune. Je mettais toujours la tête dans l'oreiller quand…

\- Pas de souci. J'arrive

Je récupère mon téléphone. Je le pose sur la table de chevet et traverse la chambre pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur du volet.

\- Ça va comme ça ou plus ?

\- C'est bien là.

\- Ok

J'éteins tout en passant et me glisse dans le lit. Je fais craquer ma nuque et soupire de contentement. Encore une rude journée.

\- Pourquoi un triskel ? ; _je tourne la tête vers Stiles et je voie qu'il me regarde intensément, merci la lumière de la lune, j'aurais du y penser, je distingue ses traits au moins_

\- C'est un symbole celte, breton dans le cas présent, qui représente plein de chose. Pour certains c'est les trois dimensions d'un être, le moi, le ça et le surmoi. Pour moi ça représente plutôt la vie. La lumière, l'ombre et ce qu'il y au milieu. Cette teinte de gris, représentant la pénombre. Part qui est en chacun de nous _; je me tourne sur le flanc pour lui faire face et pour mieux le regarder_

\- Pourquoi t'as appris tellement de langue ? ; _il maintient son visage avec son coude_

\- J'en sais rien _; je rigole_ ; Pour pouvoir voyager en toute tranquillité ? J'sais pas. Je sais pas moi même comment tourne mon cerveau, effrayant hein ?

\- Pas du tout. T'as rien d'effrayant ; _il sourit_

\- C'est que tu m'as jamais réellement vu en colère

\- J'espère que ça viendra jamais ; _il murmure_

\- Je pense pas. D'autres questions ?

\- Mh… Pourquoi les navy seals ?

\- Encore une question où je n'ai pas de réponse. C'est des trucs qui ont traversé ma tête et que j'ai décidé de concrétiser un jour. Pour le goût de l'effort, pour le secours aux autres, pour la justice et la liberté…

\- Et ils t'ont refusé. Pourquoi?

\- J'avais à peine 18 ans, j'avais peut-être pas fini totalement ma crise d'ado et j'avais une sainte horreur de devoir obéir aveuglément à chaque ordre qu'on me donnait même si je le trouvais juste ou raisonnable !

\- Pourquoi le profilage ?

\- AH LÀ J'AI UNE RÉPONSE ! ; _je m'esclaffe_ ; Pour comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens. Pour comprendre ce qui peut amener un homme à tuer et inversement ce qui va retenir sa main. Comprendre pour anticiper. Voilà. J'ai une réponse ; _je chantonne et il rigole franchement, enfin le sourire à fossette, je sens l'émotion me nouer la gorge, j'arriverais à le guérir mais si je dois en crever_

\- Bon une autre question ; _il essuie quelques larmes d'hilarité_

\- Vas y je suis prêt ; _je fais semblant d'avoir un buzzer sous les mains_

\- Alors… Mmmmhhhhh… Couleur préférée ?

\- Ah ça c'est fastoche, bleu… Ou noir… Ou rouge… Ou… Pas fastoche en faite ! Gris voilà gris. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes tous. On a tous du blanc et du noir en nous. Après faut apprendre à faire le bon mélange. Et toi ?

\- Noir ; _la réponse est immédiate_ ; Depuis toujours. J'aime le noir. Il te couvre, te cache de la vue des gens. C'est la couleur de l'uniformité. Pourquoi un signe celte ?

\- C'est là qu'on a déménagé après l'Italie.

\- T'as déménagé ?

\- Oui… Oulà ça c'est long. C'est l'histoire de la famille. Faut les photos à l'appui, c'est plus rigolo. Je te montrerais demain.

\- Ok ; _il me regarde et je comprends qu'il attend que je lui pose une question_ ; Chien ou chat ?

\- Chien. Grand. De garde. Genre doberman

\- Ouais c'est un beau chien. Moi j'aime les boxer. J'ai eu des boxer toute ma jeunesse.

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

\- Ah ; _je reprends un ton sérieux, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus sérieux que la mort_ ; 18 personnes

\- Autant que ça ?

\- En 7 ans. Uniquement quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Quand c'était le dernier recours. Pour sauver la peau de quelqu'un.

\- Ou la tienne

\- Non, pas la mienne

\- Quoi ?

\- La seule fois où j'aurais du tirer pour sauver ma vie j'en ai été incapable. Je me suis pris une bastos d'ailleurs le jour là.

\- Où ?

\- Epaule gauche.

\- T'as d'autres blessures ?

\- Alors hum… Je me suis pas examiné depuis un moment mais… La dernière fois y 9 semaines… J'ai celle de mon épaule gauche, j'en ai une le long des côtes à droite, une en bas des hanches à droite aussi, une au genoux gauche et… Une à la cheville. Je sais plus laquelle. Ah si j'ai aussi une coupure près de l'oreille. De mon premier rasage de trop près. Du coup j'ai abandonné l'idée ; _je rigole_

\- Pourquoi t'as pas réussi à tirer pour sauver ta vie ?

\- Parce que…Ça aurait été trop dur pour moi de prendre la vie de celui qui voulait prendre la mienne. J'ai préféré le laisser décider. C'est Scott qui a tiré pour moi.

\- Qui a le plus tué dans le département ?

\- Je dirais Deaton. Notre patron. Mais uniquement parce que ça fait 15 ans qu'il boss là. Prendre une vie c'est pas facile. Pas facile du tout. A la télé on montre le super héros qui calcule pas, appuie sur la détente et voilà, fini. Dans la vraie vie c'est tellement plus compliqué. Quand on a pas d'autre choix que de tirer, on vise les parties non vitales. On va viser les épaules, les genoux, ce genre d'endroit. C'est pas juste appuyer sur une gâchette. Mais quand il faut le faire faut pas hésiter. Parce que si c'est pour sauver un enfant, un collègue… Une vie contre une autre. C'est un choix difficile !

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as tiré ?

\- Tiré pour tuer ou tiré pour tirer ?

\- Les deux

\- Alors. Tiré pour tirer… Le jour où tu es venu me voir. Y a 3 jours quoi. Et la dernière fois que j'ai tiré pour tuer… C'était deux jours auparavant. J'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Et t'avais tué personne depuis ?

\- Depuis l'assaut de l'école maternelle

\- Là où je t'ai vu à la télé. Y à 9 semaines…

\- Ouais…

\- Ça a pas été facile la dedans non ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Je me suis juste trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais j'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Pas le soir en tout cas.

\- Je comprends ; _il glisse sa main sur ma joue_ ; Pourquoi t'es venu en Amérique ?

\- Pour ne plus être chez moi. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Arrivé à un âge t'es connu de tout ton bled et plus rien de ce que tu peux faire n'étonneras les gens. Que ce soit du bon, comme du mauvais. T'as une grande sœur chir, une autre qui travaille chez Ducat alors… J'sais pas. Une réaction de rebelle un peu. Puis je rêvais de me perdre dans les grandes avenues américaines. Pendant le vol j'ai pensé au Navy seal. Et quand ils m'ont pas pris j'ai discuté avec Kate et j'ai postulé au FBI.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Ah… C'est pas super glorieux hein ; _je rougis et Stiles caresse de l'index cette petite rougeur qui a pris place sur mes pommettes_ ; Je venais de fêter mes 18 ans, dans un cercle très familiale, très coincé. Pour ça les italiens sont pas très éloigné des juifs. Je me suis fait carrément chié. Puis comme je suis né le milieu mai on a décalé jusqu'en juin. Mes potes m'ont traîné en boîte à 4h du mat'. Je me suis un peu mis une murge. Je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais froid. On s'était écroulé sur le sable. Je me suis relevé et j'ai marché quelque pas. Avant de tomber parce que je m'étais pris les pieds dans quelque chose. Qui s'est avéré être une fille. J'ai tenté de lui parler mais elle comprenait rien. Elle a finit par me dire England. Je suis passé à l'anglais. On a discuté 2 minutes et sa copine est revenue avec des sandwiches thon-mayo. Je lui ai vomi dessus…

\- Effectivement pas très glamour ; _il rigole_

\- Ouais j'te l'avais dit. Je me suis excusé et je l'ai invité à boire un verre. On a mangé ensemble. Elle restait un mois alors… Après je suis parti un mois chez elle. Puis on a parlé encore et encore. Elle s'ennuyait dans sa fac. Moi aussi. Alors on est parti. Jusqu'à mes 23 ans elle était là.

\- Dans cet appart ?

\- Non, j'en ai pris un plus près du travail. Avant j'habitais LA

\- Ben ça va déjà ; _il glousse_

\- Fille de diplomate

\- Ah…

\- Ouais… Puis après tu sais comment on s'est quitté.

\- Tes sœurs sont mariés ?

\- Alors Laura, l'aîné…

\- Je sais hein ; _il me coupe avec une petite claque sur l'épaule_ ; Je suis

\- Je constate ! Pourtant ma vie c'est Dallas ; _je rigole_ ; Donc Laura oui. Mariée depuis… ; _je fais un rapide calcul dans ma tête_ ; 12 ans… La vache… A Hector. Adorable. Ils ont une fille, Chiara. Un peu turbulente. Mon autre sœur Cora va pas tarder non plus je pense.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Stéphanie

\- Sté… Ah ; _il ouvre de grands yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre_ ; Comment ont réagi les autres ?

\- Les autres qui ? La famille ?

\- Ben oui. Je suis pas certain que dans la tradition italienne pur souche…

\- Mama nous a toujours dit « c'est pas parce que vous êtes d'origine italienne que vous devez être des mufles et des machos ». C'est une femme forte ma mère. Si quelque chose ne plait pas à quelqu'un elle lui rentre dans le lard ; _je souris tendrement_

\- Tu l'aimes

\- Qui n'aime pas sa mère ? Mais oui je l'adore. Elle a une répartie… Enfin. Donc ben ça nous a pas plus étonné que ça. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Puis on pense tous qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe mais d'une âme.

\- Donc toi… _; il s'arrête et se fige_

\- Donc moi c'est pas parce que j'ai été avec une femme pendant 5 ans que je vais vivre le reste de ma vie avec une femme.

\- Tu as…

\- Déjà été amoureux d'un homme ? Jamais. Mais je n'exclue rien.

\- Je pose beaucoup de question, pardon.

\- Ça me dérange pas. J'avais personne à qui parler pendant 5 ans alors…

\- Je peux continuer ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te soûle ou jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Au choix…

\- Comment tu as rencontré April ?

\- Au boulot ; _je rigole_ ; Là pour le coup c'est elle qui a été un vrai boulet. Ça faisant 2 ans que j'étais dans l'équipe et à chaque recherche qu'on devait faire on devait demander à un technicien d'un service spécialisé. Sauf qu'on avait jamais le même on perdait un temps fou. Alors on a fait une demande pour avoir un analyste programmeur. On a fait passé des entretiens d'embauches. Personne ne convenait. Puis un soir j'étais un peu plus tard au bureau, je regardais les infos et je vois qu'ils parlent d'un hackeur qui a bloqué la maison blanche pour le mouvement Anonymous. Pour dénoncer la faim dans le monde. En rigolant je me dis que cette personne là est balèze et que c'est ce qu'il nous fallait. Un mois plus tard je vais au café près du siège et une fille me rentre dedans. Elle me renverse mon café dessus. Elle s'excuse en tentant de tamponner le tout. Mais elle étalait plus. Je me suis un peu énervé et elle a dit que de toute façon pour mon petit boulot de scribouillard à la con une chemise tâché c'est pas grave. Je lui dit que elle avec sa robe rouge et noire elle est juste bonne a danser le french cancan. On s'est retrouvé dans l'ascenseur. Puis dans le bureau. On aurait pu s'engueuler. Mais on a rit. Et voilà… Et tu dors.

En effet, le jeune homme a un souffle régulier. Il s'est assoupi calmement, sur le son de ma voix. Je me couche sur le dos et contemple mon plafond. Il pose des questions mais moi je n'en pose pas. Est-ce que je fais bien ? Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir mais tant de chose passe dans ma tête. J'ai à peine le temps de faire mes exercices pour refouler mes pensées que Stiles s'agite. Il hurle « non s'il te plaît non, pas ce soir, arrête ». Je le réveille, le calme et il se rendort. Il est 3h du matin. Il me refait la même chose à 5h, puis vers 7h. Finalement à 9h épuisé je m'endors. Je l'ai veillé toute la nuit. Chaque crise plus violente, plus longue à calmer.

* * *

Quand on croit que tout va bien... Tout ne vas pas si bien... La suite au prochain numéro ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée du retard mais je suis juste en mode vaseuse aujourd'hui à la suite d'un traitement que je prends pour mon problème de dos. Donc voilà, je vous prie de m'excuser! ^^

= **Juju** "April est génial! Elle voit tout, sent plein de chose et devine encore plus :P Oui malheureusement un traumatisme de cette envergure ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça. Mais ça va aller en s'améliorant, tu vas voir :D Je te fais des bisous et merci de me suivre tous les jours :-*"

Voilà, maintenant place à la lecture,

Bisous les tigrous, Sam, dans les choux

* * *

Je dors depuis 30 minutes peut-être que c'est mon téléphone qui sonne. Je décroche sans regarder.

\- Allô ?

\- Derek ?

\- Oh salut Scotty

\- T'as la voix défoncée…

\- Beaucoup parlé. Attends deux secondes.

Je relâche mon étreinte autour du jeune et sors de la pièce. Je vais sur la terrasse.

\- J't'écoute vieux frère

\- Ça va ? J'ai eu April au téléphone ce matin. Elle m'a raconté un peu. Terreurs nocturnes ?

\- Ouais. Violentes

\- Faut que ça sorte d'un autre côté.

\- Justement je me posais la question. Je dois lui demander de me raconter ou laisser ça là où c'est ?

\- Ben… S'il parle il va extérioriser, mais revivre les scènes. S'il parle pas il va l'enterrer avec le risque que ça resurgisse. Un jour au mauvais moment.

\- Donc toi tu serais pour la parole ?

\- Oui

\- Super…

\- Ne le fais pas toi. Emmène le chez un psy…

\- Scott, toi comme moi on sait ce qu'il va dire…

\- « J'suis pas fou », ouais je sais

\- Bon pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

\- Euh… Le cas de notre éclateur de cervelle

\- Ah ouais…

\- Il a changé de MO

\- Sérieux ?

\- Plus de cervelle dispersée. Mais les boîtes crâniennes toujours ouvertes.

\- Plus de cervelle du tout ?

\- Retirée de manière chirurgicale.

\- Putain… Toujours des gens tous confondus ?

\- Victime 1 : Ches Crawford, chauffeur de taxi, numéro 2 : Virginia Wood, rédactrice en chef de la section mode du magazine du coin, victime 3 : Priscilla Adminson, lycéenne, victime 4 : Steven Blord : instituteur

\- Ouais homme, comme femme, âge différent, classe sociale différent, revenu différent

\- Et la lycéenne était noire

\- Ça pue ce truc… C'est sur Blord qu'il a enlevé le cerveau ?

\- Ouaip

\- Pas sur les autres ?

\- Hin-hin

\- Qu'est ce que tu bouffes encore ? ; _je reconnaîtrais son hin-hin de bouche pleine entre cent_

\- Hey il est 14h ici !

\- N'empêche tu bouffes quoi ? Donne moi des idées

\- Notre bon vieil hamburger américain

\- Pas con ça… Bon pour ce qui concerne notre affaire c'est chaud. Temps entre chaque meurtre ?

\- Entre victime 1 et 2 presque 1 mois, puis entre 2 et 3 … ; _je l'entends tourner des pages_ ; 6 semaines, entre 3 et 4 un peu moins de 8 jours et 3 et 4 ben 12 h…

\- Il commence par être calme, il ralentit même. Puis il se précipite. Mais sans être pris de frénésie. S'il avait retiré tous les cerveaux on aurait pu parler…

\- D'expérimentation, mais non

\- Ouais… Euh… Je viens de penser à…

\- Certains anté d'autre post mordem

\- Lesquels post?

\- Euh… Que les femmes. Tiens…

\- La souffrance il la réserve aux hommes. Ils se ressemblent ?

\- Du tout. Tu veux les photos ?

\- Balance ; _je rejoins le salon, attrape le Mac et l'ouvre sur mes mails, je retourne sur la terrasse en regardant les photos_ ; Ouais ils se ressemblent pas ; _je me masse les tempes, je sens la migraine poindre, à cause du cas mais aussi à cause du peu de sommeil_

\- Tu veux un peu de temps peut-être ?

\- J'crois ; _je soupire_

\- Il t'a fait combien de crise cette nuit ?

\- 3

\- La nuit dernière ?

\- 1 seule

\- Il était trop épuisé. Dès qu'il va se requinquer…

\- J'ai compris Scott…

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Tu serais prêt à le faire ?

\- S'il a assez confiance en moi, oui. Je peux t'éviter ça.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Au deux cas.

\- Ok tiens moi au jus

\- Ciao mio amico

\- C'est ça tchao Derek

Je ferme le mac, rentre au salon et pose le téléphone dessus. Je m'allonge sur le canapé. Tu gardais pas les cerveaux pourquoi tu le fais maintenant ? Je dois trouver la réponse. Sinon j'arriverais pas à dormir. Je m'assieds en tailleur et prends un bloc de papier. Avant tu leur ouvrais la boîte crânienne pour mettre le cerveau à jour et tu le sortais. Découpé et posé autour du corps ou sur le corps. Là tu l'as pris. Pourquoi ? Je pousse délicatement la table basse. J'imprime certains clichés. Les moins trashs, pour éviter de traumatiser Stiles. Je vais dans la chambre d'ami, tire le tableau blanc et le pose sur le meuble télé. J'écris POURQUOI en grand. Je m'assieds en tailleur au milieu des photos. Je regarde attentivement les corps. Le premier il l'a sanglé sur une palette de bois et avec une meuleuse lui a entaillé le crâne. Jusqu'à mettre le cerveau à jour. Mais sans l'abîmer. Puis il poignarde ce même organe. Entraînant la mort. Le cerveau est coupé en 6 morceaux, irréguliers et posés sur le corps. La seconde victime a reçu un coup de couteau au cœur. Tuée sur le coup. Boîte crânienne ouverte et cerveau arraché, disséqué et les morceaux posés autour de sa tête comme une couronne. Je comprends pas. Je me lève me fais couler un café. Je secoue mes cheveux noirs. Change de perspective m'a dit un jour un formateur du FBI. Je mets les photos sur le tableau blanc. J'efface le POURQUOI et écris CERVEAU. Le cerveau c'est quoi ? Je tire une flèche « intelligence ? ». Le tueur en veut aux victimes parce qu'elles sont plus intelligentes ? La lycéenne et le chauffeur de taxi me font douter. Je vérifie tout de même leur dossier. Non, des gens normaux. Pas ça. « 2 hémisphères ? ». Je regarde les dissections, toutes différentes, mais d'un geste sûr, assuré. La constante étant les 6 morceaux.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à nous dire ? ; _je marmonne en faisant les 100 pas dans le salon_

« Aptitude ? » Est-ce que le tueur a un défaut de langage, de vue ou quelque chose ? Les meurtres semblent indiquer que non. Un bégaiement qui, lorsqu'on se moque de lui, le mette dans un état de rage ? Non les meurtres collent pas. Je joue avec mon feutre. Organisant les photos différemment. Je monte sur la table basse, regarde mon lustre. Je redescends, me glisse dans le canapé. J'arrive pas à réfléchir… Je me redresse d'un bond et écris « migraine ? ». Certains tueurs célèbres étaient en réalité sujets à des dédoublements de personnalité qui se déclenchaient à la suite de migraine. Faut que je demande à Scott où se sont passé les meurtres. Voir s'il peut y avoir une zone de bruit trop intense, déclenchant une migraine et donc une frénésie meurtrière. Même si ça explique pas pourquoi il a gardé un cerveau. Je m'allonge sur ma table basse.

\- Tu fais des trucs bizarre quand tu réfléchis… ; _j'incline la tête et regarde Stiles à l'envers_

\- Salut

\- Hey. Tu boss sur quoi ?

\- Hum des trucs pas joli, joli tu devrais pas… ; _j'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il s'approche des photos. Il blanchit mais sans plus_

\- Cerveau ?

\- Ouais…

Je me relève et le regarde. Il a des immenses cernes violettes sous les yeux. Il est épuisé. Je m'avance vers lui et avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot il vient se lover contre moi.

\- J'en ai tellement marre ; _sa voix est étouffée puisque sa bouche est contre mon torse_ ; J'aimerais tellement pouvoir fermer les yeux et dormi tout simplement. Mais quand je les ferme il apparaît. J'entends sa voix, je sens ses mains…

\- Il faut du temps _; je ferme mes bras contre lui et passe mes mains dans son dos, en remontant une pour masser sa nuque_

\- J'aimerais que quand je ferme les yeux il n'y ait que du noir, puis des beaux rêves. Pas sa voix et mes cris. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est pas grave… Enfin pour moi c'est pas grave… Mais pour toi… Il te faut du temps chaton, faut que tu extériorises cette merde.

\- Comment ? ; _il broie mon t-shirt entre ses mains_

\- En parler.

\- A toi ? J'ai pas envie. J'suis désolé mais j'ai pas envie de voir cette lueur dans tes yeux. Cette lueur de pitié et de dégoût. Je veux pas la voir dans les yeux de ma mère. Ni dans ceux de mes amis.

\- Tu ne verras jamais cette lueur dans mes yeux Stiles. Y tellement d'autre chose qui me passe en tête quand je te vois ; _je chuchote_ ; Mais tu dois en parler

\- A qui ?

\- Un psy… Je sais. Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que tu vas me dire et…

\- J'y pensais moi aussi.

\- Je… QUOI ?

\- C'est son boulot. Elle sera neutre. Et je m'en fou de voir la pitié dans ses yeux à elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Pas le choix. Je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête… Je veux avoir d'autres visages dans mes rêves…

\- Y a de très bons spécialistes au FBI. Je te prendrais rendez-vous…

\- Aujourd'hui ; _il me coupe, déterminé_

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Je veux pouvoir dormir d'une traite. Et toi aussi. Tu vas pas tenir sinon…

\- Je suis un agent du FBI. Je suis entraîné à dormir 3h par nuit pendant 1 mois s'il le faut…

\- C'est quand même pas bon. Regarde t'arrive pas à te concentrer… ; _il se dégage et me montre le tableau du doigt_

\- Ouais… Bon c'est parce que j'ai d'autres trucs en tête aussi…

\- Tiens…

Il se penche, saisit le marqueur noir et écrit « pensée » sur le tableau. Pas con… Le siège de la pensée. A creuser. Mais d'abord petit déj. Je lui fais son cacao puis la brioche et sors sur la terrasse téléphoner.

\- Coucou ma reine du langage binaire

\- Bonjour mortel polyglotte. Comment va ?

\- Claqué… Trois crises cette nuit…

\- Aoutch

\- Tu peux prendre rendez-vous avec la meilleure des psys de Quantico ?

\- Pour quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui, le plus vite possible

\- Derek, t'es sûr qu'il sera d'accord ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé, pour aujourd'hui. Il veut d'autres visages quand il ferme les yeux

\- Je pense savoir lequel il veut ouais ; _elle ricane_

\- Ap… ; _je soupire lourdement_

\- Ok j'appelle et je te dis ce qu'il advient.

\- Hey Ap. Si il faut dire que c'est pour moi pour que ça aille plus vite tu le fais ok ?

\- Yep

\- Hey Ap

\- Ouais ?

\- Une femme, pas un homme et pas la peau de vache de Tricks

\- Genre j'allais le mettre avec Sybille… M'en occupe

\- Merci, à tout de suite

\- Le temps de dire « je t'aime »

Elle raccroche dans un petit bip-bip. Je reviens dans l'appart. Stiles est posé sur la table basse, la tasse sur son genou. Il a écrit « siège de la vision = miroir de l'âme ? », « ça, moi et égo = atteinte à son orgueil ? » et enfin « tumeur dans un cerveau ? recherche d'un remède cancer ? ». Putain pas con…

\- Chapeau ; _je murmure_

\- Hm ? ; _il relève les yeux vers moi, pourquoi je le trouve craquant avec ses mèches ébouriffés et mon t-shirt trop grand sur lui ?_

\- Belles idées ; _je montre du doigt le tableau et il hausse nonchalamment les épaules, je récupère le feutre dans sa main gauche et écris « désir, pulsion ? »_

Il rougit mais ne dis rien. On s'assied côte à côte sur la table basse. Nos épaules et nos jambes se touchant. Je réfléchis intensément. Le SMS de April me sort de mes pensées « RDV avec Jacobs à 10h45 ». Je regarde l'horloge. Il est 10h.

\- Stiles ?

\- Mh ?

\- Rendez-vous dans 45 minutes avec une psy de Quantico.

\- Ok

Il déplie ses longues jambes et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Puis il se retourne.

\- Tu veux peut-être y aller en premier ?

\- Absolument pas, vas-y.

\- Ok

Pas causant aujourd'hui. Bon. Je récupère les photos, les poses dans un dossier. Je passe dans la chambre, ouvre les volets en grand, aère la pièce et prends quelques fringues. Stiles rentre et s'écroule presque immédiatement sur le lit.

\- J'suis tellement fatigué _; il ronchonne_

\- Ça passera. Tu feras une sieste si tu veux.

\- Pour le voir encore plus ? Non merci !

\- Bon je file à la salle de bain

\- Ouaip ; _il se redresse et je ne peux m'en empêcher je vais me mettre devant lui_

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets ; _il entoure mes hanches de ses bras, me faisant me raidir et enfoui sa tête encore humide dans mon ventre_

\- J'sais, j'ai confiance en toi

Je passe mes mains dans ses mèches, les laissant glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Toujours aussi tendu. Je la masse des pouces, exerçant des pressions puis de légers cercles.

\- T'aurais du devenir kiné ; _il murmure_

\- J'aurais pu. Je peux encore apprendre si tu veux

\- Ouais ça pourrait être cool ; _il hoche la tête et son nez va heurter mon nombril, ça me fait me tendre un peu plus au sud_

Je me dégage lentement et lui chuchote que je vais à mon tour à la salle de bain sinon on va finir à la bourre.

Je passe un t-shirt noir, un jeans noir bien ajusté et ma veste en cuir noir. Je récupère distraitement ma plaque que je glisse dans ma poche arrière et je suis en train de faire passer le holster dans ma ceinture quand Stiles me surprend en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux. Je lui souris et il lâche un petit souffle étranglé.

\- En route ?

\- Oui

Je me gare au siège de Quantico. A ma place. Il sort de la voiture et resserre nerveusement l'écharpe beige autour de son cou. Ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens sous la bourrasque de vent qui nous surprend tout les deux. Je me poste derrière lui et je vois qu'il est blanc, il se mord nerveusement les lèvres.

\- Stiles si tu ne veux pas y aller…

\- Non, faut qu'il sorte de ma tête ; _il gémit_

\- Mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt ; _je lui redresse le menton d'un doigt_ ; Si tu te sens pas de le faire aujourd'hui…

\- Si ça va aller, j'ai juste pas envie que tu me laisses seul

\- Hey je suis là non ? Viens là baby boy

Je le tire vers moi et le glisse sous mon cuir. Ses mains immédiatement s'abattent dans ma chute de rein et son visage se niche dans ma nuque. Le bout de son nez est glacé. Je l'enlace tendrement.

\- Ça va aller, je serais dans la salle d'attente. Si tu ne veux plus, tu te lèves, tu sors et on rentre ok ?

\- J'ai pas le choix ; _son souffle contre ma clavicule provoque des petits frissons_

\- On a toujours le choix Stiles. Moi je te le laisserais toujours ; _il relève ses grands yeux d'ambre et me regarde longuement_

\- J'aurais bien aimé te rencontrer autrement. Ailleurs ; _il murmure comme perdu dans ses pensées_

\- On fait quoi alors ? ; _j'éloigne une mèche chocolat de son front_

\- On y va

Il s'éloigne de lui-même de moi et on se présente à la sécurité. Je montre ma plaque et ils fournissent un badge « visiteur autorisé » au jeune homme. On pénètre dans l'ascenseur et je le vois avaler difficilement sa salive. Je fais le truc qui me paraît le plus naturel, j'attrape sa main et serre mes doigts contre les siens. Je le guide vers l'ascenseur.

\- J'ai pris le même pour monter te voir

\- C'est le même en faite. L'étage des psy est au 7ème et notre bureau au…

\- 4ème , j'me souviens

Les portes s'ouvrent et je le guide vers le bureau de Jacobs. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai pas mal entendu parlé d'elle. Je toque à la porte de son bureau et c'est une petite rousse qui m'ouvre. Une robe jaune soleil et son carré retenu par un bic. Son visage est constellé de tâche de rousseur. Elle sourit de manière sincère.

\- Bonjour Derek, je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider à venir me voir.

\- Pas pour moi désolé. C'est…

\- Pour le jeune homme. J'en doutais pas ; _elle hausse les épaules_ ; Vous vous êtes dur comme du bois, vous avez pas besoin de moi. Mais je savais que le tendre Stiles aurait besoin…

\- Il n'est pas dur ! ; _s'énerve mon jeune homme, ça commence bien_

\- Non… Mais son métier l'a endurci. Il ne vient pas me voir pour les évènements de la maternelle, c'est pas pour me parler de l'Oregon. Mh ? ; _elle hausse un sourcil narquois et je comprends qu'elle cherche justement à me faire venir_

\- Certains fantômes disparaissent d'eux mêmes ; _je rétorque_

\- Oui, bien sûr ; _elle s'avance et du bout du doigt appuie directement sur ma cicatrice, je tressaute_ ; La douleur physique n'existe plus au bout de deux ans, c'est votre esprit qui va mal agent. Les fantômes sont tout autour de votre tête. Vous avez réussi à les contenir pour qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans votre cœur, c'est tout ! Mais je m'occuperais de vous un autre jour. Pour toi c'est beaucoup plus urgent. Viens mon choux ; _elle le tire derrière elle dans le bureau et Stiles me jette un regard perdu, je le suis mais elle pose sa main sur mon torse_ ; Juste lui et moi

\- Mais… ; _proteste le jeune homme_

\- Il a assez de travail à son étage pour pas venir nous enquiquiner. Je te raccompagnerais moi-même à son bureau. Ça vous paraît correct ? A tous les deux ? ; _son regard va et vient sur nous_

\- Stiles ? C'est toi qui décide. Si tu dis non je m'assieds par terre devant le bureau.

\- Non, ça va aller. Etage 4 ; _il se mord les lèvres_

\- Ça va aller sunshine ; _je ne peux résister et le tire vers moi pour une étreinte_ ; Ça va aller ; _je souffle dans ses cheveux_

\- Mais oui je vais pas le manger hein ; _rigole la psy_

\- Tu veux une arme ? ; _je lui glisse un sourire. Il se contente de secouer la tête et de m'étreindre plus fort_ ; Ça va aller ; _je répète encore_

\- Aller hop, plus vite on s'y mettra, mieux ça ira ; _elle le tire par le coude_

\- Combien de temps ? ; _je demande sérieusement_

Le temps qu'il lui faudra ; _elle me répond professionnelle_

Stiles se dégage et pose un léger baiser sur ma joue puis il rentre dans le bureau. La porte se referme. Putain… J'ai tellement envie de m'asseoir là et de l'attendre. Mais elle a raison, j'ai du boulot. Je reprends l'ascenseur et tente de mettre Stiles dans un coin de mon cerveau. Pas très concluant. Je descends de la salle de conférence les tableaux blancs et affiche les photos. J'écris cerveau en gros sur le tableau et siffle pour que tous les agents de l'étage se ramènent.

\- Bon j'ai une question à vous poser. Une seule et unique question. Vous allez prendre un marqueur et écrire ce qu'il vous vient quand on dit cerveau. Un mot ou une pensée. Merci.

Je m'assieds dans mon fauteuil et regarde les divers agents passer. Ils marquent pour la plupart des choses auxquels j'ai déjà pensé. J'appelle Scott et on décide de faire une réunion vidéo. On exploite au maximum ce que les autres ont écrit.

Je déambule dans l'open space, sortant souvent du champ de la caméra. Je tape dans les meubles, m'énerve. Chaque fois qu'on croit penser à quelque chose un élément ne colle pas. Certains agents reviennent, ils ont pensés à d'autres choses. On en parle. On se retrouve une dizaine autour du tableau blanc.

\- BORDEL MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! POURQUOI LE CERVEAU ? POURQUOI LE COUPER ET POURQUOI EN GARDER UN ? ; _j'hurle et tape sur le tableau blanc_

\- Parce qu'il ne se souvient plus. Le cerveau siège de la mémoire et des souvenirs. C'est pour ça qu'il y a de moins en moins de temps entre les meurtres ; _intervient une voix éraillée à l'entrée du bureau_

Je me retourne d'un bloc. Stiles est accoudé contre la porte vitrée, son manteau sur ses bras croisés. La mémoire…

\- April on cherche un neurologue atteint d'Alzheimer, de manière congénitale. Il a consacré sa vie à trouver un traitement mais n'en trouve pas et la maladie finie par le rattraper. Il perd sont droit d'exercer. Il continue sa vie normalement mais certaines personnes lui disent « je vous reconnais » et lui ne les replacent plus.

\- Alors il cherche encore à comprendre ; _continue Scott_

\- Il cherche la zone de la mémoire dans le cerveau des autres ; _coupe Erica_

\- Pour résoudre son problème à lui ; _intervient Lydia_

\- Le dernier il l'a gardé parce qu'il ne se souvient peut-être plus de ce qu'il doit en faire ; _surenchérit Deaton_

\- Si il sait, mais il a peut-être trouvé une réponse. April cherche un chirurgien neurologue, pas juste un neurologue

\- Je l'ai…

Les autres réceptionnent les données et se ruent vers la porte. Moi je me retourne vers Stiles et je fais le truc le plus bête qui soit, je le prends contre moi et je l'embrasse. Rapidement. Juste je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Je le sens se raidir et m'éloigne d'un bond. Il a la bouche ouverte, les bras décroisés, son manteau entre nous, sur le sol.

* * *

Et là je... HEY MAIS ATTENTION AVEC VOS PAVÉS C'EST DANGEREUX MERDE! Rah là là *boude en se plaquant derrière un bouclier de CRS* Si c'est comme ça je vous dis même pas que le chapitre suivant y a un slow et qu'on sait enfin ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce fameux Fratchi et dans l'école maternelle. Voilà, nah, vous avez tout gagné! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Me voilà de retour, en pleine forme, alléluia! Donc voici la suite que vous attendiez tous après ce baiser...

= **Juju "** Oui avec des traumatismes comme ça il faut passer par la case psy, c'est indispensable. On sait tous qui il veut voir comme visage dans ses rêves! XDD Voilà la suite! Bisous Juju "

= **Unanyme** " Mais moi je t'adore tout court ma très chère *évite un caillou* Hééééé ça se fait pas! ^^

Si c'est possible. C'est même nécessaire le passage chez un psy! T'as pas le choix. Il faut agir très rapidement à la suite d'un abus, pour ouvrir la parole et sortir cette idée de culpabilité chez les victimes (comme j'en ai déjà parlé) Mais si je t'assure plus vite tu interviens mieux c'est!

Tu verras s'il fait 3 pas en arrière ou pas avec ce chapitre ma grande :D

Merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre! Même si je les voies toujours pas en entier tes reviews!

Tiens d'ailleurs c'est vrai, je peux répondre à celui sur le chapitre précédent: Oui musique dès le réveil! D'ailleurs mon réveil c'est du Bob Marley. Depuis que j'ai 12 ans, j'ai jamais changé... Oui dès que je me lève c'est musique et après je l'a met sur mon iPhone est je le trimballe partout avec moi donc... Et ma famille en a définitivement marre de moi et de mes chansons! ^^

Caffffféééééé je suis une putain de droguée!Alors les expresso à l'italienne! Je me prosterne devant les italiens! Ils mangent bien, boivent bien et on un super beau pays... Que demander de plus?, :D

Merci à toi d'être là au quotidien, j'attends toujours tes reviews avec une impatience frénétique!

Bisous mon Unanyme :-* "

= **Lilian** "Oh mon Dieu désolé j'ai loupé ta review au milieu des autres! Je suis infiniment désolé très cher! Alors oui thème sensible mais voilà c'est du réel et du concret! Oui ils voulaient tous défoncer cet espère d'enfoir* de bâta** de Paul... Même Erica! Ils sont tous agents du FBI donc ils ont tous envie de faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre Stiles! Mais ça s'améliore là! ça devient bon, promis. Encore désolée du retard, Bisous, Sam"

= **Nathydémon** "Bon si toi tu m'as jeté aucun pav" c'est bien! :-* Ouais merci Stiles hein sur ce coup là! "

Je vous laisse à votre lecture les chevreaux, Sam en pleine forme

* * *

Je me mords les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais quel con ! Quel abruti! J'suis désolé. Derek pas Paul. Merde. Ça va ? ; _j'avance une main mais j'ai peur de le toucher_

\- C'est ok ; _sa voix est voilée_

\- J'suis désolé. C'était… bête, absurde et…

\- Instinctif ? ; _me coupe April_

\- Je… ; _je pivote pour la regarder, elle sourit bêtement_ ; Oui mais… Putain tu…

\- C'est bon, ça va. Vraiment ; _Stiles vient se lover contre moi et je lâche un long souffle_

\- Désolé

\- Arrête de répéter ça ou je vais croire que tu regrettes

\- Bien sur que je regrette. J'avais pas à t'imposer ça. T'es pas prêt…

\- Si tu me laissais décider hein ! Tu regrettes ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Réponse de normand ça ; _il grommelle_

\- Je regrette parce que j'ai pas à m'imposer comme ça, contre toi, entre tes bras ; _je chuchote à son oreille ;_ Mais je ne regrette pas l'acte en lui-même. La manière dont ça c'est passé oui.

\- Tu te rattrapes bien ; _il rigole doucement_

\- Comment tu vas ? ; _j'éloigne son visage pour le regarder, il a les yeux humides_

\- J'avance ; _c'est tout ce qu'il me dit avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet_ ; J'ai faim

\- Déjà ?

\- Hey il est 12h49, presque 50 !

\- Sérieux ? Oh chiotte ! On va manger alors…

\- April tu te joins à nous ? ; il _demande en se penchant pour avoir un contact visuel_

\- Non je vous laisse en amo… ; _je la coupe d'un sifflement_ ; Entre… Vous ; _elle finit d'un rire._

Je me penche et ramasse le manteau du jeune homme, je lui tends en souriant et je remarque une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Je nettoie le tableau, ramasse les photos, je les glisse dans un tiroir et récupère mon propre manteau.

On est assis sur le canapé, l'album photo de ma famille posé sur nos deux cuisses. Je lui raconte ma vie photo à l'appui. La photo des quatre enfants, de ma maman et de mon papa. Je lui explique qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque sur un chantier. Qu'elle voulait refaire sa vie. Qu'en Italie ça se fait pas vraiment. Que l'opprobre de la société lui est tombé dessus. Alors on a déménagé. J'avais 6 ans et Angela à peine 2. Je lui parle de Paris, où on a vécu 3 ans avant que la mer nous manque de trop. Alors on est parti en Bretagne. Je lui parle de l'amour que j'ai pour cette région. Je lui parle du décès de notre oncle quand j'avais 14 ans, guet-apens en Syrie. Je lui parle de tout. Il regarde les photos, se moquant gentiment de nous parfois. Puis au bout de 2 bonnes heures il s'endort. Sa tête bascule sur mon épaule, son souffle se fait lent et ses muscles se détendent. Je l'allonge délicatement contre moi, le recouvre d'une couverture et pose l'album sur la table. Je récupère mon téléphone et SMS la psy.

A psy « comment il va ? »

De psy « Bonjour Derek. Oui je vais bien merci. Et vous votre journée ? C'est comme ça que doit débuter une conversation entre gens civilisés. Chloé Jacobs »

A Chloé Jacobs « Pardon. Bonjour. Alors, s'il vous plaît ? »

De Chloé Jacobs « Très fragile et en même temps incroyablement fort. Un peu comme vous… »

A Chloé Jacobs « On pourrait, je vous prie se contenter de parler de lui ? »

De Cholé Jacobs « J'ai un secret médical »

A « Je le sais mais j'ai juste besoin d'avoir certains… Conseils… »

De « Comme ? »

A « Je dois lui en parler moi ? Je dois le pousser à m'en parler malgré le fait qu'il m'ait assuré ne pas vouloir voir la pitié dans mon regard ? Je dois le laisser dormir seul et intervenir qu'en cas de terreur nocturne ? »

De « Beaucoup de question pour une si jolie tête… ^^ ». Elle me fait des smileys ?

A « Je vous en prie… J'ai besoin de réponse »

De « Alors… S'il veut vous dire certaines choses il le fera, mais le forcer ne servirait à rien à part à le bloquer et à l'énerver contre vous… Même si ça paraît difficilement concevable »

A « Comment ça ? »

De « Vous avez un lien unique. Beaucoup plus proche qu'il est normalement possible pour une victime d'abus sexuel. Où est-il, là, présentement ? » Je rougis… Je dois lui dire ?

A « Endormi, sur ma poitrine dans le canapé de mon appart »

De « C'est ce que je dis. Incroyable. Il a une confiance totale et aveugle en vous. N'importe quel autre homme le met mal à l'aise, l'effraye. Mais pas vous. Vous êtes son ancre, sa lumière dans la nuit qui l'entoure »

A « Exagérez pas hein ! »

De « C'est dixit lui … »

A « Ah… »

De « Certaines victimes ont de la violence, de la colère. Ils se mettent au sport, cherchant à épuiser leur corps pour réussir à dormir. Lui a besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Dans vos bras. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous êtes un homme. Grand. Musclé. Mais il se livre à vous. Sa solution pour guérir est l'amour, la tendresse que vous lui offrez. Cette stabilité émotionnelle. Il va guérir grâce à vous. Il est prêt à s'offrir entièrement à vous. Apprenez juste à faire la même chose. Baissez les armes. »

A « C'est ce que je fais… »

De « Il m'a dit que vous lui parliez beaucoup. Mais il n'ose pas vous posez certaines questions. Pas encore. Mais quand il le fera. Livrez vous »

A « OK »

De « Encore une chose. Il va vous demander peu à peu à faire des choses… Ne refusez pas »

A « Comment ça ? » Panique à bord là !

De « Il a une fascination pour les tatouages… Donc… Ne soyez pas étonné s'il vous demande de dormir torse nu »

A « Mais… Il va mourir de peur »

De « Mais non ! Vous êtes vous, pas Paul ! »

Je pose le téléphone sur la table. Dormir torse nu… C'est vrai que pourtant j'en meurs d'envie. Sa peau contre la mienne. J'imagine ses mains contre mon dos, sa bouche sur la mienne. Je perds la tête merde. Je ferme les yeux et le revois pâle, tremblant et sanglotant sur la table de la doc. Ça suffit à calmer le début d'ardeur qui me prenait les reins. Je garde mes yeux fermés et me concentre sur les sensations qui me parcourent. Son souffle qui effleurent mes clavicules, sa main posée négligemment sur mon pec, sa jambe qui recouvre les deux miennes. Je sens son cœur battre contre mes côtes. Je raffermi ma prise sur ses épaules, le collant plus à moi, j'enroule mes doigts entre les siens et calque ma respiration sur la sienne.

Un portable arrête pas de vibrer ça m'agace. Je tente de faire abstraction mais ça fonctionne pas des masses. Je tente d'éloigner mes doigts des siens mais il les resserre et sa voix sonne claire, réveillée.

\- Laisse sonner c'est ma mère

\- Et ? ; _en revanche ma voix est enrouée_

\- Pas envie de parler aujourd'hui ; _je sens qu'il hausse les épaules_ ; J'ai déjà assez parlé aujourd'hui

\- Sunshine ne coupe pas le lien ; _j'ouvre les yeux et ancre mes yeux aux siens_ ; Même si t'as pas envie de lui parler décroche. Laisse la te raconter sa journée. Laisse la te parler de la pluie. Parle lui toi du froid. Mais ne brise pas le lien. C'est ta maman

\- Pourquoi t'as toujours raison ? ; _il râle et se penche au-dessus de moi pour attraper son manteau et donc le téléphone_

\- J'ai pas toujours raison. J'ai même souvent tort…

\- Genre ! ; _je commence à me lever mais il m'attrape par la ceinture_ ; Tu crois aller où là ?

\- Euh… En direction de la cuisine. Pour faire à manger.

\- Ah…

\- Pourquoi ? ; _je pose une fesse sur l'accoudoir_

\- J'ai froid sans toi

Il dit ça sans intonation particulière pourtant moi j'ai le cœur qui bout. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je refrène cette ardeur. Je me contente de lui poser un baiser chaste sur le front et de murmurer contre ses cheveux « _J'ai toujours su que j'avais assez chaud pour deux_ ». Il se pelotonne dans le canapé et commence une conversation banale avec sa maman. Je passe dans la chambre et enfile un débardeur pour être plus à l'aise pour cuisiner.

Je commence à éplucher les pommes de terre sans faire attention à leur conversation. Puis je prends mes écouteurs et me mets l'album Meteora de Linkin Park. Une fois les patates épluchées je les coupe, les jette dans l'eau bouillante. Je me retiens de pas chanter, à la place je me dandine. Je sors le beurre et je me retourne pour me saisir d'un couteau. Stiles a reposé son téléphone. Depuis je sais pas combien de temps. Il est accoudé au canapé. Je ne vois que ses avant-bras croisés, maintenant sa tête et surtout son sourire à fossette. J'enlève un écouteur en rougissant un peu. Il ne dit rien, se relève et se dirige d'un pas lent vers moi. Il se saisit de l'écouteur que je viens d'enlever et le met dans son oreille. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ses bras autour de mes hanches.

\- On a vu mieux que Linkin pour un slow Hale ; _il me charrie_

\- Euh… Alors… Tu veux pas chercher mon IPhone ? J'ai les doigts pleins de beurre

\- Il est où ? ; _il descend le long du câble et finit par frôler mes fesses_

\- Ben ouais, tu voulais que je le mette où ? Désolé. Si tu veux je le récupère mo… ; _je m'arrête quand je sens ses doigts passer dans la poche, sortir l'IPhone_

\- Je peux pas changer la musique il me faut ton code

\- Jour et mois de naissance

\- Ok ; _je me contente d'un sourire, il réfléchit un petit instant puis il rentre le code et passe I'm waisting my young years_

\- J'ai toujours les mains pleines de beurre ; _je râle_

\- Et ?

\- Et je peux pas te serrer contre moi.

\- Ah ouais pas de trace de gras sur mon pull Armani hein !

\- Attends

Je recule d'un pas. Il suit le mouvement. Je pivote doucement sur mes talons. Il suit une fois encore. Il se retrouve acculer contre l'évier. J'ouvre le robinet et me savonne rapidement les mains. A peine fait, je les essuie rapidos sur le torchon et pose enfin mes mains sur ses hanches. Lui enroule ses bras autour de mon dos. La chanson se termine, il passe l'Ave Maria. La chanson finie il n'en remet plus. On reste là enlacé, dans ma cuisine, en silence.

\- Pourquoi moi Stiles ? Tu m'as jamais vraiment répondu

\- Sérieux aujourd'hui ?

\- Si tu veux pas je comprends

\- Non. Bon… Je t'ai vu aux infos. Dans ton t-shirt bleu marine, tâché de sang. J'ai entendu tous les cris des journalistes, il voulait savoir. Tout. Comment. Pourquoi. Et toi t'avais juste l'air bousillé. T'as relevé les yeux deux secondes vers la caméra et tes yeux étaient tellement tristes. Je comprends pas qu'ils aient autant insisté.

\- Les journalistes insistent toujours. Ils sont comme des requins, attirés par le sang.

\- Peut-être. Tu as éloigné un gars de CNN et t'as marché. Juste tu marchais. Comme un citoyen lambda. Et une journaliste t'a suivi. Continuant avec ses questions. Et…

\- J'ai pété les plombs ; _je murmure_

\- Non. Tu lui as remis les pieds sur terre. T'as déclaré qu'il fallait respecter les victimes, que l'après de ce genre de drame devait se passer dans le silence et le respect. Tu as été dur mais droit. Et après Obama…

\- C'était un peu tard…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette école Derek ? ; _je ferme les yeux et il pose sa main sur ma joue_ ; Je suis là. Ça va aller

\- Les rôles s'inversent ? ; _je ricane_

\- Non, ils s'équilibrent… ; _il caresse mon visage des doigts_

\- Ok, alors on fait venir à manger. Je pourrais sûrement plus cuisiner après ça

\- Comme tu veux.

J'ôte les écouteurs, remets le poisson au frigo et coupe le gaz de la cuisinière sans la laver. Une première pour moi. Je récupère mon ordi pour mettre du classique en fond sonore et éteints les lumières. J'allume simplement quelques bougies. Je m'assieds sur le tapis.

\- Ok alors faut commencer par le début. Il y a deux ans je vais au boulot un matin. Je prenais encore le train puisque je vivais encore à LA. A peine dans la rame un jeune vient me voir. Le visage marqué de coups. Il s'assied en face de moi, me fixe pendant tout le trajet et arrivé à l'arrêt Downton il descend, avec un dernier coup d'œil lourd. Je l'oublie à peine le métro redémarre. Le lendemain idem. Comme ça pendant une semaine. Le lundi suivant il arrive. Nouveaux coups. Alors je lui pose la question la plus stupide de toute ma carrière « ça va ? ». Il a lâché un rire désabusé et est sorti. Le lendemain pas là. Et comme ça de toute la semaine. Le lundi je suis aux abois. Il arrive et de force je le traîne au bureau. Il pleure. Il crie. Il me frappe. Je le laisse sortir ce qu'il a à sortir. Puis je lui demande qui. A quoi il me répond « pour quoi ? ». Et je comprends qu'il y a pire que de la maltraitance. A cette époque je réfléchis pas et lui dit qu'il faut qu'il porte plainte. Je l'emmène à l'IML et à peine les portes passées il m'assène un coup à l'arrière de la tête et s'enfuit.

\- Il t'a frappé ?

\- Mh ; _j'hoche la tête_ ; Je me suis fait allumer par Deaton. J'ai attendu toute la semaine de le revoir. Disparu. Une autre semaine s'écoule. J'ai peur pour sa vie. Alors je demande à Scott de me faire un entretien cognitif. Je ferme les yeux et revisualise le premier trajet. Je finis par me souvenir du blason du lycée où il est. Je décide d'y aller le lendemain.

\- Seul ?

\- Ben oui. Donc je dis au chef que j'aurais du retard. Je vais au lycée et demande après lui. Mais j'ai pas de nom rien. Je le décrit à la secrétaire elle voit pas. J'arpente les couloirs. Et finis par me poser à la cantine. Il arrive, me remarque et grimace. Un jeune lui renverse les bolognaises sur la tête. Les larmes inondent ses joues et moi j'ai le cœur qui se serre. L'autre abruti gueule « alors Fratchi c'est trop chaud ? ». Il s'enfuit avant que je puisse l'aider. Je demande au chef de faire une intervention contre le harcèlement quelques jours plus tard. Enfin je lui demande… Je l'ai forcé. Il accepte. Je rentre le soir et le cherche sur notre base de donnée. Je voulais l'aider. Vraiment. Je vois qu'il vit près des quartiers chauds. Je me déplace. Je te raconte pas le quartier. La mère prostituée alcolo. Des frères et des sœurs de partout. Tous de père différent. L'aîné dans la drogue. Une grosse brute. Je croise Eric qui rentre, il me crache au visage et me claque la porte au nez. Refusant efficacement mon aide.

Le jour de la sensibilisation au harcèlement arrive. On les réunit par grade dans la cantine. Les secondes sont plus souvent victimes qu'harceleur. On leur explique quoi faire. Puis un cri. Des dizaines de cris. On se rue et là le premier corps. Plaie par balle. On se réparti dans les bâtiments. On entend pas de déflagration. On est pas équipé. Pas de gilets. Pas de talkie. Rien. Juste nos armes.

\- Et votre courage

\- Mouais tu parles. Je trouve les corps suivants. Je vérifie les pouls. Tous morts. Il sait où tirer. Tous les grades sont représentés. Des hommes, des femmes, des enseignants, des lycéens. C'est une véritable frénésie. Pris d'une intuition je me souviens que le jeudi Eric a gym. Je me glisse hors du lycée et ouvre le gymnase. Que des corps. Et des armes aux chargeurs vides. Je retourne en courant au lycée. Et ouvre la porte de mathématiques. Là où il en bavait le plus après le sport. A peine la porte s'ouvre je… ; _je pose ma main sur mon épaule, j'ai l'impression de sentir la balle, je souffle et Stiles vient s'asseoir en face de moi, il me prend les mains, je m'accroche à son regard ambre_ ; J'ouvre la porte et j'ai pas le temps de relever mon arme qu'une balle me perfore l'épaule gauche. Je suis projeté au sol. Mon arme est toujours dans ma main. Je la pose et compresse mon épaule. Eric arrive, un sourire fou aux lèvres. Il me dit qu'il reste une balle après il va devoir passer au couteau. Je le regarde et tente de le raisonner. Pourtant il a déjà tué une cinquantaine de gosse. J'essaie de lui dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Enfin des merdes dans le genre. Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs et lève son arme en murmurant « dommage ». Mon flingue est au bout de mes doigts. Je pourrais lâcher mon épaule et tirer. Je pourrais. Mais je l'ai laissé tomber. Je mérite ça…

\- Derek ; _souffle indigné le jeune homme en face de moi_ ; Dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Mais merde c'est vrai. J'ai mis 1 mois à réagir ! L'aide il la cherchait avant. Il m'a cherché dans le train ! J'ai merdé, clairement ; _Stiles secoue la tête mais je pose ma main sur son genou_ ; Il lève son arme et moi je bouge pas. Je suis résigné. Mais c'est une autre arme qui fait feu. Une arme que je connais aussi bien que la mienne. Un magnum desert Eagle. Celle de Scott. Il lui met une balle dans l'épaule. Lui demande de lâcher son arme. Il refuse, la lève à nouveau vers moi. Scott le supplie de pas faire ça. Même moi je lui demande, il rigole et pose l'arme sur sa tempe. J'ai rien pu faire. Au total il a tué 56 lycéens, 57 si on le compte et 9 personnels du corps enseignant. J'ai failli rendre ma plaque. Et donc…

J'ai un peu changé de vie. J'ai changé d'appart. J'ai plus pris les transports en commun. Et je préfère marcher. 1 ans et demi après je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Y a 3 mois je passe devant l'école maternelle, comme tout les matins, pour chercher mon pain. Sur le retour c'est trop silencieux. Y a toujours du bruit dans une école maternelle. Là pas un son. Je m'arrête regarde au-dessus du portail. Rien. Pourtant les lumières sont allumées. Je pousse le portail qui émet un grincement à la con. Ça attire l'attention d'un petit garçon. Il souffle sur la vitre et écrit SOS. Je réfléchis pas plus. J'appelle les collègues, parle de prise d'otage et raccroche. J'enlève ma veste et la pose sur le portail. Pour avertir de ma présence. Je sors mon arme et rentre dans l'école. J'étais tout seul mais je me sentais fort pour 10. J'allais pas laisser ses gosses en attendant le SWAT. Putain c'est des bébés encore… J'ai réussi à abattre les 2 malades mais ils ont eu le temps d'assassiner 3 petits enfants. Dont celui qui a donné l'alerte. Dorian. Il était beau comme un ange. Et je l'ai tenu jusqu'au bout ; _je m'allonge sur le tapis. Je laisse les larmes couler parce que je regretterais tous les jours restants de ma vie de pas avoir regardé l'école avant d'aller acheter mon pain._

\- Derek tu t'es comporté en héros ; _il murmure_

\- Va dire ça aux parents Stiles. Va leur dire « Ouais j'ai bien agis. Désolé pour les vôtres mais j'en ais sauvé 198 ». Ils s'en foutent. Et Obama qui veut me donner une médaille. T'imagines ? Non je pouvais pas.

\- T'as préféré faire une stèle aux petites victimes.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

\- T'aurais pu jouer au héros, t'enrichir avec une émission et même un livre ; _il s'allonge sur moi_ ; T'aurais pu mais c'est pas l'homme que tu es. Toi tu es droit. Pour la justice. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te voir toi et personne d'autre. Je savais que tu serais assez fort pour me sauver de lui. Et je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais aussi te sauver.

\- Me sauver ?

\- Oui. Il est temps de te pardonner Derek. Tu aurais pas pu sauver Eric. Tu peux pas sauver tout le monde. T'es pas Dieu. Mais tu es capable de tellement de belle chose. Regarde moi. Tu m'as sauvé. T'as pas lâché. T'étais prêt à défoncer la porte. Tu l'aurais fait d'ailleurs?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. Et j'ai failli abattre Paul comme une bête. Mais tu étais dans la voiture et ta maman sur le porche.

\- Alors tu l'as simplement démonté. Tu m'as sorti du noir dans lequel j'étais. Tu m'as remonté à la surface avec toi. Tu m'entraînes au quotidien vers la lumière. Je sais que me sauver moi ne te permettra pas d'effacer la perte de ce petit bout mais…

\- Là c'est toi qui dis n'imp ! C'est pas un compte. Tu es toi, comme Eric était lui et Dorian un lui en devenir. Y a pas de raisonnement genre « oh lui on peut laisser tomber, on se rattrapera avec l'autre ». Tout le monde mérite d'être sauvé. Toi peut-être un peu plus qu'Eric parce que tu es bon, gentil… Un cadeau du ciel… Eric était déjà un peu pourri à la base mais toi…

\- Tais toi. Juste tais toi; _il lève les yeux au ciel_

\- Mais non. C'est vrai. Toi c'est la vie qui a cherché à t'abattre. Mais t'es resté fort. T'es venu chercher de l'aide.

\- C'est toi que j'ai été cherché. Mais je suis pas un cadeau du ciel

\- Tu l'es. C'est juste la vie qui cherche à t'abîmer.

\- Tais toi

\- Nop

\- Alors faut que je te fasse taire ?

\- Tu peux y aller. On est entraîné à résister à la torture ; _je rigole faussement, l'émotion encore là._

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur moi. Je me raidis et ne bouge plus. J'essaie de pas répondre au baiser. Mais il le sent.

\- Pourquoi tu te retiens ?

\- Parce que je veux pas…

\- C'est moi qui t'embrasse. C'est moi qui suis au-dessus. C'est moi qui gère. Je gère Derek. Je gère

Il caresse mes joues encore humides. Il me regarde intensément et chuchote « je gère ». De manière imperceptible j'hoche la tête. Il se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse délicatement. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et réponds calmement. J'essaye de rester de marbre. Je tente de blinder mon cœur mais cet abruti tressaute, s'emballe. Il le sent, sourit contre ma bouche et va poser sa main sur l'organe en question.

\- Au moins je peux pas douter de ton honnêteté.

\- Trahi par mon propre cœur, un de ses déceptions ! Mais j'en ai pas honte… Tu me ramènes sur terre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après que Kate m'ait quitté un peu… Précipitamment dirons nous, j'ai décidé de… Ne plus tomber amoureux. Ça fait mal. Ça abîme. Alors je me suis transformé en loup solitaire. C'est pour ça qu'April m'appelle comme ça. Werewolf. Je vivais, mangeais et respirais boulot. J'ai même déjà dormi au boulot. Dans le salon de réception. Pourquoi rentrer ? Personne ne m'attendait. J'ai accepté de faire d'autres boulot, de gérer les dossiers, tout. Je m'abrutissais de boulot. Sans chercher à vivre. Puis t'es arrivé. Et voilà. Je cuisine à nouveau. J'y retrouve un plaisir fou. Je parle à nouveau. Et…

\- Et ?

\- Et me voilà, sous toi, sur ce tapis que j'ai acheté i mois parce que je me suis rendu compte que mon appart était vide. Genre appart qu'on vient d'acheter ou qu'on va pas tarder à quitter. Me voilà sous toi. Avec la seule pensée qui arrive à traverser mon cerveau de profileur « j'ai plus envie de bouger, de toute ma vie ». Voilà… Envie de garder ton poids plume sur mon corps, envie de sentir tes doigts entre les miens quand je me réveille la nuit, envie de t'entendre râler dans ton sommeil, envie de t'entendre chanter sous la douche, envie de voir ton sourire à fossette quand je vais te chercher au lycée. La seule pensée cohérente je te dis « envie de rester là »

\- Pourquoi je t'ai pas rencontré plus tôt hein ?

\- Parce que la vie est ainsi faite. Il faut d'abord souffrir pour pouvoir aimer et apprécier tous les autres instants.

Il s'allonge de tout son long sur moi. On reste tellement longtemps comme ça que je pense qu'il s'est endormi. Mais son ventre grogne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Banana split

\- C'est parti

Je me redresse et l'entraîne avec moi. Je le porte et le pose sur un tabouret. Je lui fais son banana split et moi je mange juste une banane comme ça. J'ai l'estomac trop noué de tout ce qui est remonté.

On va se coucher en silence pour une fois. Il se glisse toute de suite contre moi. Il s'endort dans le calme. Moi j'y arrive pas. Je finis par m'assoupir alors que le ciel est rose.

* * *

J'en ai tué combien là? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gens, ^^ J'aime tellement votre enthousiasme sur cette fiction un truc de fou! Et dire que j'étais pas sûre de la poster parce que je trouvais que le début était trop dur, trop moche, trop... Tout! Donc merci de me suivre quand même. Merci d'être là!

= **Unanyme** " Hé oui on ne vas pas s'appesantir milles ans dessus mais oui l'Italie *-* Je me suis rendu compte que ta review du chapitre 7 était passé à la trappe! J'ai jamais reçu le mail m'indiquant que tu l'avais reviewé et j'ai vu la review en entier, là ce matin! Désolée chaton!

Merci beaucoup, je suis pas sûre que mes chapitres soient merveilleux comme tu dis mais ça fait plaisir à lire! :-*

Oui j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'il y ait un équilibre. Pas que que juste Derek qui remet d'aplomb Stiles. Parce que voilà, Derek il a aussi son lot de casserole et plus personne avec qui les partager, donc j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne solution ^^

J'imaginais tellement la scène en réalité que je me suis dit "mais hey il était en train de cuisiner, il a les mains sales donc... Lavage de mains" Et hop il y a eu l'apparition de ces petits pas! ^^

Mais maintenant qu'ils se sont trouvés, parlés et expliqués ça va aller mieux tu vas voir, tu vas voir... Déjà dans ce chapitre là il va y avoir... Un GRAND chambardement! :P

Merci de ta fidélité et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais à nouveau t'envoyer des MP pour qu'on puisse débattre sur les mérites de l'Italie!

Je t'envoie plein de bisous mon Unanyme préférée, Sam"

= **Juju** "Non ça va Stiles n'a pas sauté au plafond à la suite du baiser. Et il a effectivement l'air de bien apprécié ça puisqu'il en redemande ^^

Mon April est géniale! *-* Tout le monde l'aime! :D

Ouais Derek a une histoire pas super terrible derrière lui non plus... Mais c'est la vie et quand on est un agent du FBI on a pas le choix ^^'

Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme! Bises"

Et voilà la suite avec donc un événement majeur important *se frotte les mains*

Bisous les souricettes, Sam

* * *

Quand je me réveille il fait jour depuis pas trop longtemps. Maximum deux heures je dirais vu la luminosité. Je me penche pour regarder le réveil, 8h34… C'est ce que je disais. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je passe un short et me dirige vers la cuisine pour lui laisser un mot. Sa main me surprend lorsqu'elle passe dans mon dos. Je lui dis que je vais courir et il va s'allonger dans le canapé.

Une dizaine de jour passe comme ça. Je me lève, je cours, ramène le petit déj. Puis je l'emmène à sa séance chez Chloé et je boss en attendant. Les marques disparaissent petit à petit. Je lui ai dit qu'il faut qu'il reprenne les cours. Il m'a promis de téléphoner à ses amis pour rattraper son retard. Dans deux grosses semaines c'est noël. Mais mon plus beau cadeau c'est lui. Il se livre, parle et je m'attache toujours plus. On s'embrasse souvent mais toujours sobrement.

On est en train de monter les courses, riant comme des idiots à cause d'un truc qu'on a vu au supermarché, quand il se fige sur le palier avant ma porte.

\- Sunshine ?

\- Y a… Du monde devant ta porte ; _il chuchote. Immédiatement je le tire par la ceinture, je le mets derrière moi_

\- Du monde comment ? ; _je lui demande_

\- J'sais pas, des valises et pleins de gens. J'ai cru voir des femmes et…

\- REK !

\- Putain… ; _je pose mon front contre son épaule et le regarde par en dessous de mes cils ;_ Ma famille ; _je grogne_

Je monte les marches. Elles sont toutes là. Sur le large palier. Assises sur leur valise. Je m'avance sous les cris de joie de mes sœurs.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? ; _je leur demande en français_

\- Ben… Dans 10 jours c'est noël alors… ; _répond Angela en haussant les épaules_

\- Venez entrer, sinon la voisine va hurler ; _je rigole en insérant les clefs._

Sans se faire prier elles rentrent toutes et moi je redescends chercher mon petit homme.

\- Toute ta famille ? ; _il est bloqué là, physiquement et mentalement_

\- Yep ; _j'hoche la tête et prends sa main_

\- Toute, genre tes 3 sœurs et ta maman ?

\- Mh ; _j'hoche encore la tête_

\- Mais… ; _il se mord l'intérieur des joues_

\- Ça va aller baby boy ; _je le prends dans mes bras_ ; Viens

L'organisation est chaotique. Je mets ma mère dans la chambre, ma sœur Laura avec son mari et la petite dans la chambre d'ami qui est la seconde chambre la plus grande, Angela dans le bureau sur le canapé lit parce qu'elle a besoin de son quota de sommeil de 11h et Cora et Steph, avec nous dans le salon. On leur laisse le canapé et nous on prend le matelas gonflable.

Je suis resté vague sur ma relation avec Stiles. J'ai pas voulu le mettre mal à l'aise. Il l'est déjà assez comme ça. Y a qu'Angela et ma mère qui ne parlent pas anglais. Il peut donc communiquer avec les autres. Elles m'ont posé des questions sur les quelques marques qui ornent encore son visage mais j'ai répondu d'un voix catégorique que je ne dirais rien.

Je suis en train de finaliser ma béchamel pour les lasagnes quand le jeune se glisse jusqu'à moi.

\- Ça va Sunshine ?

\- Bof ; _il a un ton chagriné, j'ai envie de me tourner vers lui mais je peux pas sinon je vais foirer la béchamel_

\- Qu'est ce que t'as baby boy ?

\- J'sais pas comment me comporter

\- Comment ça ? ; _je tends la main pour verser un peu d'eau dans la casserole_

\- Là tout de suite j'ai envie de me coller à ton dos…

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ? ; _il s'assied à côté de moi, sur le meuble_

\- Je leur ai dit de pas poser de question

\- T'as rien dit quoi !

\- Tu veux que je leur dise ? ; _je remonte les yeux deux secondes pour voir les siens_

\- J'sais pas ; _il pose sa tête contre le meuble_ ; Mais si je te prends dans mes bras elles vont poser des questions nan ?

\- Hey j'ai déjà dit qu'on dormait ensemble alors… ; _j'hausse un sourcil_

\- Tu… Quoi ? ; _il se tourne à moitié et me tends la farine sans que je lui demand_ e

\- J'ai dit que pas besoin de monter un lit supplémentaire, un nous suffit

\- Elles ont dit quoi ?

\- Elles ont sourit babe

\- Arrête avec tes surnoms ; _un voile rouge se pose sur ses joues, je juge la béchamel assez épaisse et coupe le feu, je me mets entre ses jambes et pose délicatement mes mains sur ses cuisses_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te gêne vraiment ? Parce que t'as vu Cora et Steph donc…

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles pensent de moi ? ; _il murmure_

\- Tu t'en fou. Mon regard sur toi ne change pas, il changera jamais.

\- Je suis qu'un lycéen

\- T'es bien plus que ça

\- Si je fais des cauchemars cette nuit ?

\- Ben je te ferais un cacao, on parlera et fini

\- Mais…

\- Stiles ; _j'attrape son visage entre mes mains et stabilise mon regard vers le sien, mais lui me fuit_ ; Baby boy ?

\- J'ai pas envie qu'elles pensent que je suis… Un… ; _il se mord les lèvres et dit plus rien_

\- Un quoi bébé ?

\- Gigolo ; _il finit d'une voix minuscule_

\- Pourquoi elles penseraient ça ?

\- Notre différence d'âge…

\- T'en a jamais parlé avant… Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'me sens gamin entouré de vous tous.

\- Ok… Tu veux qu'on simplifie l'affaire ?

\- Comment ?

Je m'écarte de ses jambes et siffle entre mes doigts. L'attention de toute ma famille se focalise sur moi. Je leur dis en italien que Stiles est une victime d'abus, par le copain de sa mère, que je l'ai recueilli, enfin toute son histoire. Je leur dis aussi qu'il se sent mal à l'aise. Je leur explique tout et au final ma mère explose de rire comme si j'avais dit une bonne blague. Elle attrape Stiles et le colle contre elle. Elle le regarde intensément et lui dit, en français, que son âme est bien plus vieille que son apparence. Je traduis et il sourit légèrement. Je leur demande encore de pas préciser que j'ai dit victime d'abus. Je lui explique ce que j'ai fait en gros, précisant que j'ai dit « témoin » et retourne à ma bouffe.

On est super serré autour de la table mais ça tient. Stiles reprend des formes et ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je l'ai resservi ce soir. Il ne se mêle pas trop aux conversations. Faut dire aussi que ça part un peu dans tous les sens. Et dans toutes les langues. Un peu de français avec mes sœurs, un peu d'anglais et une majeure partie d'italien. C'est assez fou d'ailleurs. On est d'origine italienne par notre père, on y a vécu au maximum 15 ans, on a quitté ce pays un peu vite et pas de la manière la plus joyeuse qui soit et pourtant ça reste notre pays d'origine autant que la France. On parle aussi bien au choix l'une ou l'autre, on passe même dans la même conversation d'une langue à l'autre en fonction de ce qu'on cherche à exprimer. C'est Laura qui y a le plus longtemps vécu des 4 enfants, mais c'est elle qui cherche le plus à oublier cette partie de notre vie. Elle ne prononce même plus son prénom à l'italienne, ce « Laora » si chantant.

Je lui souris et elle hoche la tête. Je me lève et je sors avec Laura, donc, mais aussi avec Cora, qui fume, sur la terrasse. Je referme bien la porte fenêtre. Histoire que ça pue pas dans tout l'appart.

\- Alors ? ; _me demande Laura_

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Un lycéen, victime d'abus ? ; _Cora allume sa marlboro et crache un nuage de fumée_ ; T'aurais pas pu trouver plus compliqué ?

\- J'sais pas ; _je rigole_

\- Comment tu fais ? ; _s'interroge Cora en se mettant dos à la rambarde_

\- Pour ? ; _je m'assieds sur une chaise longue et croise mes jambes_

\- Pour gérer. Gérer tes paroles, tes attitudes, tes gestes et… mrh, pendant… ; _elle se bloque, rougit et regarde fixement Laura_

\- Vous baisez ? ; _ma plus grande sœur ne s'embarrasse pas de manière, moi je rougis et nie de la tête_ ; Voilà t'as déjà une réponse Cora.

\- J'pense pas qu'il soit prêt ; _je murmure et regarde le jeune assit sur le tapis avec Chiara, en train de jouer ensemble à un jeu de construction, elle parle pas anglais mais ça a pas l'air de le déranger_

\- J'en suis pas sûr moi ; _s'esclaffe encore Cora_

\- Quoi ? ; _je me tourne d'un bloc vers elle_

\- S'tu voyais ses regards. Il a toujours une main qui traîne. Il a tout le temps envie d'être contre toi. Ça se voit. Il a envie de plus mais n'ose pas. Après je sais pas si le blocage est dans sa tête ou par rapport à toi

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il sait que tu vas refuser ; _complète Laura_

\- Mais…

\- Nie pas. Tu le protèges, tu fais attention à ce que tu dis, comment tu le dis pour pas que ça lui rappelle ce type. J'suis sûr que tu dors même habillé pour pas le traumatiser plus encore.

\- C'est pas la meilleure des solutions 'Rek ; _Cora jette le mégot par le balcon et je soulève le cendrier apporté exprès, elle hausse les épaules_ ; Tu sais, le faire se sentir tout le temps comme une marchandise précieuse, faire attention à tous tes gestes, mesurer tes paroles, ne pas être toi-même, le fait tout le temps se sentir comme une victime. Justement tu le ramènes à son traumatisme.

\- Quand ça devient tendu, sans mauvais jeu de mot, qui freine ? Toi ?

\- Le plus souvent moi ; _je murmure écarlate_

\- Le plus souvent ?

\- On s'est même jamais embrassé… ; _je mouline avec mes mains_

\- Ben mon vieux, t'as vraiment choisi du lourd. En plus il est sexy en diable, t'es dans la merde. Et tu t'y es mis tout seul !

Elles rentrent dans mon appartement en éclatant de rire et en se tapant dans le dos, me laissant seul avec mes pensées sur le balcon. Je m'allonge dans la chaise longue et exhale doucement. C'est vrai que parfois j'ai l'impression que Stiles veut plus mais se maîtrise pour moi. Le comble quoi ! Je fais craquer ma nuque et ferme deux secondes les yeux. La porte se rouvre et je suis sûr que je vais avoir droit à la deuxième vague de question… Ma mère… Mais la personne s'allonge entre mes bras et je souris en reconnaissant les formes du jeune homme. Je rouvre les yeux et craque un sourire en coin

\- Hey

\- Salut ; _il me répond_ ; Ça va ?

\- Plutôt pas mal et toi ?

\- Mieux. Ta maman est très gentille ; _il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et on regarde ensemble le ciel étoilé se lever_

\- Tu comprends quand elle te parle ?

\- On utilise google trad ; _j'éclate de rire, vive la technologie_ ; Hé te moques pas ; _il frappe gentiment ma cuisse_

\- Tu veux qu'on invite ta maman et ta cousine pour noël ? ; _je penche la tête_

\- J'y réfléchissais justement ; _il noue mes doigts aux siens_ ; J'sais pas. J'sais pas si je suis prêt.

\- Chloé en dit quoi ?

\- Ah Chloé ; _il ricane_ ; Elle dit pas grand chose.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que ça se passait bien ? Baby boy ?

\- Non, du calme 'Rek… ; _il sourit_

\- Hey non ! Pas toi aussi ! Sérieusement Stiles…

\- Si ça va. Mais elle me demande de freiner. De laisser le temps au temps. Moi j'ai envie de plus et elle me dit moins.

\- Réapprends à marcher avant de vouloir courir ; _je murmure_

\- Voilà. Mais j'ai pas envie ; _il rétorque buté_ ; J'ai perdu assez de temps, j'ai plus envie d'en perdre

\- Un jour après l'autre bébé, un pas derrière l'autre

Il frissonne dans la brise nocturne et je resserre mes bras autour de lui. Je laisse mes lèvres glisser le long de sa mâchoire et frotte mon nez contre son oreille. Il pousse un petit soupir. Je dois me comporter normalement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu reprennes à manger ce soir ; _je parle tout doucement, pour pas briser la quiétude du moment_

\- C'était trop bon alors. Mais là j'en peux plus j'ai l'impression d'être un gros sac ! ; _il rigole_

\- Non mais genre ! Toi un gros sac, c'qui faut pas entendre ; _je passe mes mains sur son ventre et le frotte un peu_ ; Tu commences de nouveau à avoir des formes. C'est… bien ; _je finis bafouillant_

\- Toi tu voulais dire autre chose ! ; i _l tourne un visage narquois vers moi et je rougis au lieu de nier_ ; Tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Laisse ; _je baisse les yeux_

\- Non dis moi. Je laisserais pas tomber ; _je secoue la tête_ ; Der' ! Je te torture s'il le faut !

\- J'voulais dire… Appétissant ; _je murmure écarlate_

\- Appétissant ? Tu me compares à de la bouffe ? ; _il fronce les sourcils et je soupire parce qu'il a mal interprété_

\- Non… Tu deviens appétissant, avec tes longues jambes qui recommencent à remplir tes pantalons, avec les os de tes hanches qui enfin sont recouvert. T'es appétissant mais… ; _je pose mon front contre le sien et finit d'une voix rauque même pour moi_ ; D'une version qui convient plus au sud

\- Au sud ?

\- Stiles ; _je geins_

\- Quoi ? J'comprend pas !

\- Merde ; _je gronde_

Je l'attrape et l'embrasse. Je le tire contre moi, l'enroule dans mes bras, le serre contre mon torse. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ma frustration sexuelle. Je pose des baisers le long de son cou, remonte vers son oreille et je pose mes mains sur ses poches arrière.

\- Voilà, t'es appétissant comme ça ; _je grogne contre sa mâchoire_

\- Ah ; _il lâche d'une voix étranglée_

\- Désolé ; _je tente de l'écarter de moi mais il râle_

\- Arrête d'être tout le temps désolé. Moi j'aime bien savoir que… Je te fais un peu d'effet

\- Un peu ? ; _j'éloigne son visage_ ; Un peu ? Mon dieu chaton! Je me maîtrise depuis environ 3 jours pour pas être en érection quand tu m'embrasses.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Putain… T'imagines juste tellement pas le sex appeal que tu dégages ! Même Cora l'a dit.

\- Quoi ? ; _il se redresse un peu sur ses coudes pour regarder ma jeune sœur_

\- Ouais. « Sexy en diable » je cite

\- Ah bon… ; _il sourit pleinement et regarde plus intensément ma sœur et ses cheveux ondulés_

\- Hey, la regarde pas comme ça ! Ok elle est plus jeune mais…

\- Jaloux Sourwolf ? ; i _l a décidé de modifier le surnom qu'Ap me donne, et ça me convient bien je dois dire_

\- Pour toi ? Tous les jours, tout le temps. Le sourire du caissier m'a donné envie de le tuer ce soir. La meuf des fruits pareil, avec son regard le long de ton torse là… TSSS !

\- Sexy aussi ; _il sourit avant de poser sa bouche contre la mienne, je me dégage rapidement_

\- Me tente pas trop ; _je ferme les yeux et enfoui ma tête contre son cou_

\- C'est ça que j'aime tant chez toi ; _il passe sa main dans ma nuque_

\- Quoi ? ; _je réponds sans bouger_

\- Cette tendresse, cette douceur, je dirais même cette prévenance. Comme si tu savais ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, ce que j'ai besoin d'avoir. Tu vas comme au devant de mes désirs, avant même que moi j'en ai conscience. C'est qu'une fois que tu l'as fait que je me dis « oui j'avais besoin de ça ». J'ai besoin que parfois tu te loves TOI dans mes bras. J'ai besoin que parfois tu sois jaloux, pour me sentir beau et… J'sais pas… J'aime ce regard un peu possessif sans être malsain. Et… Je vais me taire parce que je gâche ce beau moment.

\- Tu gâches rien du tout. Et j'aime entendre ta voix ; _je frotte mon nez encore et encore contre la peau de son cou_

\- Arrête ça ; _il grogne_

\- Pardon ; _j'arrête immédiatement, pensant que ça crée des mauvais souvenirs_

\- Non mais… J'suis particulièrement sensible dans le cou

\- Ah ok… C'est plutôt bon à savoir ; _je rigole tendrement_

\- Fais pas l'insolent hein ! ; _il me claque gentiment l'arrière de la tête_

Je m'écarte un peu pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur la chaise longue à côté de moi. Il s'ajuste à ma position et on discute de tout et de rien. Il me parle de Danny et Isaac. A qui il en veut un peu parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à voir ce qui lui arrivait. Il me parle du running qu'il affectionne. Je lui promets qu'on ira courir ensemble. On parle de noël. Il panique parce qu'il n'a pas encore acheté de cadeau.

\- Les cocos ont va se coucher ; _nous interromps la voix de Laura_

\- Quoi ? ; _je redresse la tête_

\- Il est 22h45, on va se coucher. Décalage horaire. Surtout que demain maman veut visiter LA.

\- Oh chiotte ! ; _je peste_

\- Hé ouais !

\- Ça tombe bien on fera les cadeaux comme ça ; _se réjouit Stiles_

\- Y a que toi pour te réjouir de faire les boutiques un 15 décembre !

\- Ben ouais je suis un imbécile heureux

\- T'es pas un imbécile !

\- Bon on va se coucher ; _coupe ma sœur en levant les yeux au ciel_

\- On arrive ; _je hoche la tête_

* * *

Débarquement familllliiiaaaallllleeeee... XDDD


	11. Chapter 11

PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS ALORS QU'ON EN EST A LA MOITIE DE LA FIC! RRRAHHHHHH *meurs de plaisir* MERCI!

= **Juju** "Merci beaucoup! Oui petit débarquement familiale! ^^ Les soeurs sont (presque) toujours là pour donner des conseils :P Oui Derek est tout choupinoux avec sa jalousie et ses petits surnoms! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Bisous"

= **Unanyme** "Hé oui journée plus chargée l'aprèm donc postage le matin à ton plus grand plaisir j'ai l'impression! XDD

Oui sa famille est top, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils sont italiens XDDD

Point de vue extérieur certes qui va l'inciter (ou pas) à ralentir mais est-ce qu'il va écouter, est-ce qu'il veut écouter? Il n'a peut-être plus envie de suivre ce qu'on lui dit... Quand on voit où ça l'a mené jusqu'ici d'écouter et de se taire... ^^'

La béchamel... Quelle galère ce truc... Une fois sur deux je la plante! :S Pourtant dans les lasagnes c'est tttteeellllemmmeennnttt bon!

Stiles guérit, petit à petit... Comme pour tous les traumatismes de ce type... Et même ça va un peu vite mais voilà ça reste une fic, on va pas tourner autour du pot 107 ans... N'en déplaise à certains!

J'aime tellement te coller des frissons *se frotte les mains* Je pense que là ça va être pas mal non plus niveau frissons *petite fierté*

J'hésite toujours... C'est comme ça... Un jour ça arrivera que je poste un truc et qu'on me dise "mais WTF c'est quoi ce truc?"... ça finira par arriver...

Merci d'être là et de commenter,

Bisous mon Unanyme ponctuelle, Ta Sam :-*"

Et nous voici avec... Une scène que j'apprécie particulièrement les bébés bouledogues,

Bonne lecture les hérissons, Sam émue

* * *

On est allongé depuis 10 minutes à peine que je sens le jeune se tourner vers moi. La respiration lourde de Cora me prouve qu'elle dort mais pour Stéphanie je sais pas, je la connais pas.

\- Derek ?

\- Mh ?

\- J'ai froid

\- Ben viens là ; _je soulève mes bras pour qu'il se glisse contre mon torse, il le fait en soupirant d'aise_ ; Mieux ?

\- Presque

\- Il manque quoi ?

Je sens sa main se faufiler sous mon t-shirt et se poser sur mon flanc. Je sursaute un peu

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Elle est putain de froide ta main !

\- J'te l'avais dit que j'avais froid ; _il rigole doucement_

\- Tu veux… ; _je souffle longuement_

\- Oui ? ; _j'entends l'espoir dans sa voix_

\- Que je…

\- OUI ; _il me coupe en criant_

\- Chhhttttt ; _je rigole contre ses cheveux_

\- Pardon _; j'imagine la rougeur sur sa peau et je maudis ma clubeuse de sœur de pas réussir à dormir quand y a un tout petit éclat de lumière_

\- Attends deux seconde _; je me redresse, commence à faire passer le t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête mais la main de Stiles me stop_ ; Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'le récupère ; _je sens qu'il enlève le sien et le remplace par le mien_ ; J'dors mieux dans les tiens

\- Comme tu veux ; _je souris grandement, tout en regrettant une fois encore l'absence de lumière_

\- Te moques pas ! _; il gronde_

\- J'me moques pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'entends le sourire dans ta voix ! ; _pour preuve il appuie un doigt contre ma joue_

\- Tu ferais un bon profileur babe !

\- Non je veux pas ; _il secoue la tête et envoie valdinguer des mèches sur mes épaules nues, ça me fait un putain d'effet, je me retiens de gémir, je m'allonge et cherche sa main de la mienne_

\- Prêt ?

\- Depuis des jours ; _je pose sa main sur ma peau_

Deux choses se passent en même temps, tendant à me rendre cinglé. D'abord le choc de sa main, de ses longs doigts sur ma peau nue, qui créent des millions de frissons. Et son souffle qui se coupe pour sortir en un long gémissement. Mais pas de peur, pas de panique, un putain de gémissement de plaisir pur, un son affreusement érotique ! Je serre les dents et expire tout doucement

\- C'est ok ? ; _ma voix est basse_

\- Plutôt ouais ; _il répond et la sienne a un petit quelque chose de fêlée, qu'elle n'a pas d'habitude_

\- Tu veux…

\- Rien, laisse moi juste m'habituer et te découvrir

\- Ok, je bouge pas

Il passe sa main le long des côtes et je me tords, le heurtant.

\- Chatouilleux ?

\- Sensible

\- Blessé ? ; _il passe deux doigts le long de la cicatrise qui lézarde le long de mon flanc droit_

\- Souvenir d'un couteau de combat lors d'une de mes premières enquêtes

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Si tu veux

\- Où sont les autres déjà…

\- Sur la hanche droite

\- Où ?

\- Là ; _je prends sa main et la glisse sous le boxer tout doucement, son souffle devient erratique et ses doigts se crispent un peu_ ; Stiles ?

\- Je gère

\- Peur ?

\- Hun-hun ; _il se presse un peu contre moi et je sens le début de bosse entre ses cuisses_

\- Ah. Chacun son tour hein

\- C'est la première fois en 1 ans ! Et celle-là tu l'as eu comment ? ; _il effleure la peau abîmée_

\- Balle rasante, c'est comme une brûlure. Je l'ai eu… Iowa ou Otawa… J'sais plus

\- Tu sais plus ? Comment tu peux ne plus te souvenir ?

\- C'est pas ce que je souhaite garder comme souvenirs de mon boulot. Bon donc il te reste plus que celle de l'épaule.

\- Je verrais en temps voulu celle là !

\- Ok à toi de gérer maintenant

Je lâche sa main et pose les miennes à plat sur le drap. Il remonte sa main, longe l'élastique du boxer. Il passe en douceur ses doigts le long de mes hanches. Puis un petit rire me parvient. Putain ça me soûle de pas le voir !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'es juste tellement différent. Mais en même temps ton physique est plus… Effrayant que le sien

\- Effrayant ? ; _je suis un peu blessé_

\- Non mais attend… C'est pas dans ce sens là. Toi t'es tout plat, tout en muscle, tu es fort. Si tu voulais me plaquer sur le matelas tu pourrais le faire sans aucun souci. T'es tellement musclé ! Paul était plus mou… Un physique de gros ours. Pas très effrayant. Tu voies ? ; _j'hoche la tête avant de me souvenir qu'il ne peut pas le voir, j'ouvre la bouche mais…_ ; Je t'ai vexé ? Merde, quel con. T'es pas effrayant. T'es beau. Et tendre. Et doux. Et beau. Et…

\- Chaton c'est bon. J'ai compris. Et t'as dit deux fois beau…

\- Parce que tu l'es deux fois. T'es beau en dehors et de dedans…

\- Dis le mec qui est tellement beau qu'il ferait changer un hétéro de bord ; _je râle_

\- Tu veux rire là ?

\- Absolument pas. Enfin… J'ai compris pour ce que tu disais Stiles… Donc c'est ça qui te faisait rire ?

\- Ouais. T'es grand, fort, un physique impressionnant et pourtant y a pas plus gentil ! T'as même des muscles que j'avais jamais vu. Genre ces muscles là… ; _il repasse ses doigts sur le V de mes hanches et insiste un peu_ ; Puis tes abdos… J'les vois pas mais je les sens !

\- T'imagines pas comme je regrette moi aussi le manque de luminosité ! ; _je gémis et il lâche un reniflement amusé_

\- T'es beau ; _il souffle encore_ ; Décontracte toi là ! ; _il m'assène une petite claque sur les abdos_

\- J'suis décontracté !

\- Sérieux ? Contracte alors ! ; _j'obéis et il siffle impressionné_

\- Chut bébé !

Il laisse ses doigts se balader. Effleurant le nombril, les côtes. J'ai envie de lui demander s'il les compte, tellement il passe du temps dessus mais je me tais. Il arrive aux pectoraux, il caresse délicatement mes tétons et je me mords les lèvres pour pas ruer. Heureusement il ne s'appesantie pas dessus. Il remonte à l'épaule, cherche la cicatrice, la trouve et la caresse du pouce. Comme dans un geste d'apaisement. Il finit pas s'allonger sur mon épaule et je remarque ses joues humides.

\- Stiles ? Ça va pas ? ; _je roule sur le flanc pour lui faire face, d'une de mes mains je cherche la sienne_

\- Si ; _il me répond d'une voix étranglée_

\- Super convaincant ! Tu veux que je me rhabille ?

\- Rien à voir !

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Un trop plein !

\- De quoi ?

\- De sensation, de tendresse, d'affection

\- Je…

\- T'y peux rien. C'est juste ta manière d'être. T'es comme ça. Et je trouve ça tellement… Beau. Tu calcules pas, tu réfléchis pas. Ça vient comme ça. Aussi simplement que si tu disais bonjour.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ta manière de me parler Derek…

\- J'ai di…

\- Si tu veux savoir me coupe pas ; _me coupe-t-il à son tour_

\- Pardon ; _je m'excuse et pose mon front contre le sien_

\- Donc je disais… Tu me fais me sentir apprécié. Tu m'appelles avec des surnoms tendres, qui jaillissent comme si tu disais bonjour, simple et décontracté. Honnête et franc. Voilà. Tu me fais me sentir… Aimé et pas utilisé. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois. Mais s'ils te gênent…

\- Non ils me gênent pas du tout. Par contre je sais pas si…

\- Je te le demande pas Stiles. Vraiment pas. C'est juste que parfois moi y a des trucs qui demande à sortir. Des choses qui me brûlent la langue. Soit j'arrive à les ravaler. Soit je cherche même pas à le faire. Avec toi j'essaye de me canaliser pour pas dire certaines choses. Alors d'autres sortent. Seulement si un jour, elles te blessent, te gênent ou quoique ce soit, dis le moi. Je supporterais pas de t'infliger une souffrance sunshine…

\- Jamais tu me feras de mal Derek

\- J'espère. Si je le fais tu prends mon magnum et tu me colles une balle de 9mm dans le bide immédiatement.

\- Dis pas ça ! ; _il passe ses doigts sur ma bouche_ ; Dis pas ça ! Toi tu me donnes chaud dedans. Tu me fais fondre. Je m'étais blindé sous de la glace, pour pas mourir de douleur. Toi tout doucement tu me fais fondre. Toi et tes petits surnoms qui me font palpiter le cœur, toi et tes grands sourires charmeurs. D'ailleurs tu devrais sourire plus souvent quelqu'un finirait immanquablement par tomber amoureux de ce sourire. Puis y'à tes yeux trop clairs, ta cuisine délicieuse, ton rire chaud, ta délicatesse qui contrebalance ta force animal. Toi tout simplement.

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien et, un peu à l'aveugle, essuie ses larmes de mes pouces. Il pleure un petit moment comme ça. Je finis par le tirer contre moi. Il se roule littéralement en boule contre moi. Sa tête est presque sur mon ventre, ses bras crispés autour de mes hanches, son bassin contre ma cuisse et ses jambes entre les miennes. Je le berce et je chante même tout doucement pour lui. Je lui caresse le flanc d'une main et de l'autre je trace des cercles sur sa nuque. Quand la crise est terminée il se détend et remonte très doucement sur moi. Il pose sa tête sur le même oreiller. Son front contre ma tempe et sa bouche contre ma mâchoire. Il me chuchote « merci ». Je ne réponds pas verbalement. Je me contente de le serrer plus fort contre moi, si cela est encore possible. Sa main se pose dans mon cou, contre ma jugulaire. Il s'apaise grâce à ce rythme régulier je devine.

Lorsque son souffle devient lourd, un souffle d'homme endormi, je me laisse aller à ma tristesse. Ça reste un combat quotidien. Je fais pas exprès de le mettre dans tous ses états. Et après à chaque fois je m'en veux. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes, qu'elles ne coulent pas sur lui. Il a pas besoin de ça en prime. Je reçois un paquet de mouchoir sur le ventre. Je comprends que Cora s'est réveillée, qu'elle nous a écouté.

\- Désolé ; _je chuchote de manière à peine audible_

\- J'le suis aussi. Pour lui. T'as son cœur entre les mains putain. Fais gaffe

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas ?

\- Si je le sais. Je me demande juste si vous allez réussir à vous en sortir…

\- De quoi ?

\- D'un amour comme le vôtre frangin. Soit il vous brûle, vous consume jusqu'à la moelle et vous déchire tellement qu'il finit par vous séparer. Soit il vous rapproche, vous change en mieux l'un et l'autre et finit par vous souder éternellement. Si vous y arrivez pas… Tu cours à ta perte…

\- Je sais… April m'a déjà averti ; _je tourne un tout petit peu la tête, pour ne pas trop peser sur la sienne_

\- Ça va être long. Dur. Et souvent tu seras éprouvé. A toi de voir si tu préfères t'éviter ça et couper court maintenant. Soit tu laisses faire, aux risques que ça parte en vrille.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu vas essayer ; _elle déclare, calme_

\- Je…

\- C'était pas une question Derek. C'était une affirmation. J'te connais. Pas pas coeur comme je connais Angela. Mais je te connais. T'es prêt à te foutre en l'air. Pour le sauver lui. T'es prêt à te sacrifier pour que lui revive. Ose dire le contraire ?

\- Non, je peux pas. Son bonheur me préoccupe plus que le mien.

\- Je vais finir par t'ériger une statue mon vieux, sans déc

\- Dis pas n'imp !

\- J'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras assez pour deux. Et j'espère qu'il sera assez intelligent pour comprendre que jamais il pourra t'aimer aussi fort que toi tu l'aimes.

\- Dis pas ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas parce qu'il a un passif lourd qu'il peut plus aimer

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que je sais pas si je connais un seul autre être humain capable d'aimer aussi fort, aussi inconditionnellement et de manière aussi pur que toi. C'est tout.

\- Merci

Elle ne répond rien et je comprends que la conversation, l'avertissement, est terminé. Moi j'aime de manière trop forte ? J'espère juste que si je l'aime trop fort ça le dérangera pas. Je me rends compte que je ne mets même pas en doute le fait de l'aimer. C'est venu quand ? Je sais pas trop. Ce désir tellement fort de le sauver déjà… Je souffle et décide de laisser tomber. J'entends le léger rire de ma petite sœur. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle a foutu la merde dans mon cerveau ! Idiote ! Bon aller… Il doit être 2h du matin ! J'appuie ma tête contre celle de Stiles qui grogne, remonte sa jambe sur mes cuisses et laisse tomber sa main sur mon épaule. Je le tire sur moi, l'allonge contre moi. J'ai besoin qu'il me recouvre. Il se laisse faire sans rechigner. Tant qu'il est au-dessus je comprends. J'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur. Je passe très doucement une main sous son t-shirt et la pose sur une fossette qui orne le bas de son dos. Je respire son odeur et me concentre sur son cœur qui bat contre mes poumons.

* * *

* se racle la gorge, ouvre la bouche et décide de s'en aller* Demain... C'est... Oh et puis non, vous verrez *ferme la porte doucement derrière elle pour pas les réveiller*


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà enfin la scène que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent... La scène des boutiques! ^^ J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas...

= **Unanyme "** J'arrive donc à te faire ressentir autant de chose contradictoire? Oo

Nan quand même pas... Pas deux chapitres dans la journée! N'abusons pas tout de même hein! XDD

La famille de Derek ne peut être que bien puisqu'italienne :P Mais oui en effet c'est important qu'elles soient là pour lui... Et tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre là que ces femmes là... Ce sont des sacrées... Elles sont particulières...

Derek tout comme Stiles n'ont pas fini de souffrir. Parce que la vie malheureusement t'envoie des gnion dans la gueule tous les jours... Donc ouais ils sont là l'un pour l'autre mais c'est pas pour autant que les licornes vont se mettre à brouter dans le jardin et les nuages à devenir roses et des paillettes à tomber du ciel! XD

Pour ce qui est de l'investissement de Stiles dans leur "eux" je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat... Comment ça j'en ai pas? Oo Un p'tit commis d'office alors!

Bisous Unanyme, tendrement Sam"

= **Juju "** Les soeurs sont souvent de bon conseils, pas toujours mais assez souvent ^^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours au fil des chapitres. Bisous"

Donc voici ce chapitre... Encore plein de révélation,

Bisous les rossignols, Sam

* * *

On marche en bande. Stiles au centre. Comme si ma famille avait senti qu'il fallait éviter que d'autres gens le touchent. C'est pourtant presque inévitable. Mais il est au centre de notre formation, comme le noyau dur de l'atome. Naturellement il a pris ma main en sortant de la voiture. Je lui ai laissé sous le regard lourd de Cora. Ma mère arrête pas de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle voit. Elle parle fort, s'extasie parfois pour un rien et agite les mains dans tout les sens. Elle est pas d'origine italienne pour rien ! Elle marche en tête, alors qu'elle ne sait pas où on va, où elle est. Et nous comme des andouilles on la suit, on suit sa longue tresse brune qui se balance, on suit sa haute taille, ses épaules. Comme des moutons suivent le chien de berger. Je rigole un peu à la comparaison et Stiles me presse la main en me jetant un long regard. Je secoue la tête en riant encore. On s'arrête dès que l'un de nous le souhaite.

Il est 15h quand pour la première fois Stiles marque un microscopique temps d'arrêt. Il suspend juste son pas et le reprend avec un petit mouvement de tête. Mais moi je l'arrête. Je reviens vers la vitrine et le met contre moi, contre mon corps, que personne ne le touche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? ; _je m'interroge en murmurant_

\- Que dalle !

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec Laura toi _; je gronde à l'expression ;_ Chaton, pas à moi… ; _je pose mon menton contre son épaule et regarde la vitrine_

\- Mais rien j't'assure

\- Si je sais. Aller viens

\- Quoi ? Mais non…

Je lui laisse pas le choix et le tire avec moi. On ressort ¾ d'heure plus tard. Stiles a les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et il est littéralement surexcité. Le tout nouvel appareil numérique de chez Nikon autour de son cou. Je rigole. Le voilà le jeune Stiles. Celui qu'il aurait du être. Je me retourne à moitié pour le regarder mais je fais face à l'objectif.

\- Hey !

\- T'es juste trop beau. Faudra t'y habituer ; _il pose un baiser sur ma joue et rejoins les autres, assis sur un banc, en sautillant, j'ébouriffe mes cheveux_

\- C'est dur hein ; _lâche Angela_

\- De ?

\- Contempler son bonheur pour une bête chose, alors qu'il aurait toujours du être comme ça tout le temps. Se dire qu'aujourd'hui il est heureux pour ça alors qu'il aurait du être heureux comme ça tous les jours.

\- Angie ; _je souffle en la regardant, elle essuie une larme qui a coulé du coin de sa paupière, me fait un sourire triste et rejoint les autres à son tour_.

Je me retrouve au milieu d'une galerie marchande, aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'est pas ma famille. Je fixe ma sœur, elle a retrouvé son sourire, même si je remarque la tristesse, très bien cachée, derrière ses yeux gris. Je regarde Stiles expliquer les détails d'un mode à Laura qui lève aussi son regard vers moi, un air de compréhension sur les traits. Ma mère derrière tout ça, l'air grave mais en même temps fière de sa meute comme elle a toujours dit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac.

Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma Angela l'aventurière, Angela l'intrépide, Angela ma guerrière ? Je la regarde, avec mon œil de profileur, pourtant je leur ai promis de jamais le faire. Mais là pas le choix… Je remarque ses cheveux un peu plus abîmés qu'avant, elle, qui a toujours apporté un soin extrême à sa chevelure d'ébène. Je remarque les épaules nouées, plus fines que dans mon souvenir, la légère différence de hauteur. Et, et là je pourrais me mettre des claques quand je les aperçois, les deux bagues autour d'une chaîne qui s'échappent de son pull quand elle se penche pour porter Chiara. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est ce qu'on ne m'a pas dit ? Va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec Laura.

Je fronce les sourcils. Essayant de trouver. Oui j'ai eu une période où je bossais beaucoup, entre Kate et Fratchi… Mais de là à ce qu'on me tienne à l'écart de ce qu'il a pu se passer ? Je réfléchis, restant statique. Je ne me remets en route que lorsque Stiles vient me tirer par le bras.

Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil à peine la porte passée. Je suis claqué. La petite nuit, les courses de noël et en prime une migraine. J'ai envoyé un SMS à April qu'elle me sorte le dossier de ma sœur. Elle a refusé. Ça m'énerve ! Une petite masse chaude vient s'abattre sur moi

\- Oncle Reki ?

\- Oui princesse ?

\- Tu me coiffes ?

\- Chiara laisse Derek ; _râle sa mère_

\- Laisse Laura, elle me dérange pas ; _je regarde ma frangine et sa bouche plissée_ ; Vraiment

\- Ok, comme tu veux ; _elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne en direction de leur chambre pour poser leurs achats_

\- Alors mistinguette qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Une tresse ! Stiles est beau ; _ok alors ça c'est tellement représentatif des changements de sujet de conversation des gosses_ ; Mais il est heureux que quand tu es près de lui ; _on dit pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?_

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ; _je commence à séparer ses cheveux blonds en 3 lignes_

\- Quand tu es loin il est tout raide, il regarde partout et dès qu'on s'approche il s'éloigne, comme s'il gardait une distance de sécurité. Puis quand t'es là il est contre toi, il me laisse lui attraper la main, il sourit, rigole même. Je veux me marier avec lui plus grande

\- Ça sera pas possible ça princesse ; _je rigole en tressant ses cheveux dès le haut du crâne_

\- Pourquoi ? ; _elle se retourne à moitié pour me fixer de ses yeux bleus_

\- Parce qu'il est à moi ; _je chuchote à son oreille_

\- Tu me le prêteras ; _elle hausse les épaules_

\- Oh que non ! Jamais à personne.

\- Roh pas cool !

\- T'es bien la fille de ta mère toi ; _je ris encore en me souvenant de l'expression favorite de ma sœur quand elle était plus jeune_ ; Alors l'école ?

\- Nul de chez nul

\- Ah bon ? ; _je fixe ses cheveux en faisant un petit nœud et lui tapote le dos qu'elle comprenne que c'est terminé_

\- La maîtresse elle est pas bien et mon amoureux il est avec une autre ; _elle secoue la tête gravement_

\- Avec une autre ? ; _j'ouvre de grands yeux_

Elle me raconte donc toute l'histoire. Je finis par fermer les yeux. Juste deux minutes. Mais ça doit faire plus longtemps. Parce que, quand je me réveille, la masse qui est sur moi, est plus grande, plus lourde et beaucoup plus familière.

\- J'dormis combien de temps ?

\- Une petite heure, t'en avais besoin ; _il rigole_

\- Salut ; _j'ouvre un œil, puis les deux quand je me retrouve face à un autre Stiles. Chemise noire, cheveux disciplinés, pantalon ajusté et boots noirs_ ; Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon Stilinski en t-shirt ?

\- On va pas aller au restau en t-shirt quand même !

\- Par contre bébé, la prochaine fois, prend une chemise plus petite ; _je râle en remontant le tissu qui glisse et dévoile un peu son torse_

\- Chef oui chef ; _il répond amusé en regardant je sais pas trop quoi sur son appareil_

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore avec ça ?

\- Mais rien. Regarde celle là… Il s'allonge contre moi.

J'ouvre les jambes pour que son bassin glisse sur le fauteuil, je passe mes bras sur ses hanches et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Il étend ses jambes entre les miennes et je referme mes chevilles sur lui. Il me passe les photos qu'il a prises depuis le début. Au départ en couleur, mais rapidement en noir et blanc.

\- Noir et blanc ?

\- A cause de toi

\- De moi ?

\- Oui, à cause de ton triskel. Puis t'es tellement beau en noir et blanc. Regarde là. Ton regard est… J'adore vraiment celle là !

Il me montre la photo. Je suis bouche bée. Je suis figé dans le hall du magasin. Mon regard fixé sur, moi je le sais, quelque chose et la foule qui se presse autour de moi. Il a du en prendre en rafale pour accélérer le mouvement de la foule. Elle est superbe.

\- Putain elle est magnifique !

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique ; _il rougit de plaisir et passe à la suivante_

\- T'es trop doué bébé ! ; _je reste bouche bée devant la qualité des photos_

Y en a beaucoup de moi quand même. De la première où on ne voit qu'un profil. De celle de la galerie. Plusieurs où je suis avec mon téléphone, ma famille. Des morceaux de moi. Une main. L'angle de la mâchoire. Puis celle où j'ai Chiara sur les genoux. Et enfin la dernière en date.

\- Quand je dors je suis pas si beau que ça hein…

\- Ce qui m'a surtout donné envie de prendre cette photo c'est ta posture. Regarde bien

\- Je vois rien de spécial moi ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Pppfff. Tu parles d'un profileur… Tu as une main ouverte sur l'accoudoir droit, comme si tu attendais ma main, ton bassin un peu vrillé pour laisser la place au mien, juste dans le trou là ; _il indique l'endroit du doigt_ ; Ton épaule gauche un peu plus basse pour me laisser poser ma tête… C'est pour ça que je suis venu. J'allais pas te laisser m'attendre en vain ; _il craque un magnifique sourire_

\- Me souris pas comme ça où je vais te bouffer ici, là et maintenant

\- Non ta mère a décidé qu'on allait au restaurant. Elle a vu que tu es fatigué alors elle t'économise.

\- Elle sera sanctifiée ma mère ; _je soupire de joie_

\- Donc t'as pas le temps de me… Bouffer. Mais je le garde en tête ; _il se redresse et se penche à mon oreille_ ; Je saurais te rappeler cette promesse ce soir ; _il m'embrasse la mâchoire et s'éloigne d'un pas altier en direction de la cuisine._

Il va me tuer c'est sûr ! Je me relève et tout le monde, unanimement, m'indique la salle de bain.

On marche une fois encore main dans la main. On arrive devant le restaurant et on se fait placer sans problème. Le repas est plein de joie, même Angela a un air plus avenant qu'avant. J'attends que Cora sorte fumer une cigarette mais elle ne le fait pas. A croire qu'elle sait que je l'attends pour la questionner.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

On ressort du restau et là cris de joie de Chiara et de Stiles.

\- IL NEIGE ! ; _Chiara sautille en essayant d'attraper les flocons et Stiles tourne sur lui-même en riant à gorge déployée_

\- Putain ; _je murmure en sentant mon cœur faire des sauts périlleux_

\- Il est vraiment trop beau pour toi ; _rétorque Laura_

\- Hey ; _je me retourne vers elle pour l'incendier mais Stiles me tire le bras_

\- Viens on va se promener dans la neige ; _il a l'air d'un gamin de 10 ans_

\- Mais…

\- Aller ; _il me supplie_

\- Ok ; _je me tourne vers ma famille et leur tend les clefs de l'appart_ ; Vous voulez rentrer ?

\- Et louper la joie de ce bambino ? 'Rek … ; _me répond ma mère en m'embrassant le front_

Ils embrayent tous. On se retrouve je sais pas trop comment à faire la queue pour faire un tour de grande roue. Stiles est parti avec Laura et Chiara acheter des boissons chaudes. Je garde un œil sur lui tout en avançant dans la file. J'ai enfin l'occasion de discuter avec mes frangines.

\- Dis Cora ; _je la tire un peu à l'écart de mon autre sœur qui parle activement du mécanisme de la grande roue avec Stéphanie et maman_

\- Mh ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angela ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?

\- Ah… T'as remarqué ; _elle passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés qui retombent un peu dans tout les sens_

\- Tu te rappelles ce que c'est mon boulot ?

\- Ouais mais… J'sais pas, je me suis dit que tu remarquerais pas.

\- Que je remarquerais pas quoi ? Sa tristesse ? Ses cheveux plus longs, preuve qu'elle en prend plus soin et donc qu'elle n'a plus personne à qui plaire, selon elle. Ou mieux les deux alliances sur la chaîne ?

\- Ah ouais. Tout. Merde…

\- Pardon j'ai aussi oublié la légère blessure de l'épaule. Epaule démise et élongation je pense ; _je me fâche un peu et foudroie ma cadette du regard_ ; Ok j'ai été un zombie mais vous aviez pas à me tenir à l'écart comme ça ! ; _je croise les bras énervé_

\- Ecoute Kate venait de partir, on voulait t'en parler et t'as fait la Une. Même en Italie ou en France. La blessure. Et… Ouais t'étais assez éprouvé pour qu'on t'en rajoute pas. Mama était pas d'accord.

\- Encore heureux ; _je chuchote, furieux en pinçant les lèvres_ ; Raconte maintenant ; _je décroche mon regard de celui plus bleuté de ma vis-à-vis_

\- Bon… Angela est tombée amoureuse. D'un homme marié. Ils se sont fréquentés un moment. Il a demandé le divorce. C'est passé sans souci. L'ex-femme a même lâché à Angela « bon courage ». Elle a compris 8 mois plus tard pourquoi. Benjamin était… Dépressif et addict à la coke. Elle a essayé de le sortir de là. Mais un jour, lors d'une crise plus violente, il a pris la voiture. Angie s'est jetée devant pour pas qu'il parte et il en est sorti furieux. Il s'est enfermé dans la chambre. Elle, elle lui parlait à travers la porte. Au bout de deux heures elle a entendu un grand fracas. Elle a tenté de défoncer la porte, a pas réussi, a appelé le voisin. Le temps qu'il arrive, qu'il ouvre ben… Il s'était pendu. Elle a tenté de le décrocher mais n'a pas réussi. Son téléphone était dans la cuisine. Alors elle l'a soulevé et a hurlé jusqu'à ce que le voisin revienne. Mais il était trop tard. Voilà

\- Voilà ? ; _je ferme les yeux en soupirant_

Quand je les rouvre mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

* * *

Ne serait-ce point un petit cliff? Oups... Ou pas... Mouahahahahaha

Et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est bizarre de parler de neige et de noël alors qu'il fait 31° chez moi :P

PS: je me rends compte qu'une fois encore je fais un Stiles photographe... J'ai un problème avec ça ou c'est moi? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hello les lucioles, alors comme je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à poster étant donné que j'ai cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire, qu'on est genre 20 à la maison et 11 personnes dans la maison pour dormir, j'ai pas mon Mac ou même il sera pas l'heure pour poster ou... BREF... J'ai tout préparé en avance (alors que je tape ça nous sommes jeudi 21h30 :P ) pour que mon petit soleil à moi (z'avez le droit de la remercier ma merveilleuse Mariloo46) le fasse pour moi, pour pas vous laisser en stress! :P J'suis pas adorable et gentille?

Du coup les réponses aux reviews seront pour un peu plus tard, genre lundi, mais vous avez le droit d'en laisser quand même hein! XDDD

Je vous embrasse les papillons de nuit, Sam, prévoyante

* * *

Je passe au-dessus des barrières, je bouscule tout ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin et sprint jusqu'à la cabane à café. J'attrape le connard qui vient de poser sa main sur le cul de mon Stiles. Je le colle contre la cabane, fermée, d'à côté.

\- Tu te crois où toi ?

\- Pardon mais…

\- Non mais tu crois que tu peux poser ta main sur les gens comme ça ? Tu aimerais que moi je pose la main sur le cul de ton mec ? J'ai envie de te le briser, ton putain de poignet.

\- Derek ; _la voix calme de Stiles me fait me retourner_ ; C'est bon. Ça va… ; _il se glisse jusqu'à moi et pose sa main sur la mienne, qui enserre la gorge de l'autre con_

\- Sti …

\- Ça va Derek, vraiment _; il serre plus fort ma main_

\- Je vais appeler les flics si vous me lâchez pas _; gémit l'autre_

\- Ferme là toi ; _soupire Stiles, il sait que ça va me faire sortir de mes gonds et ça loupe pas_

\- Les flics ? _; je demande goguenard_

\- Oui… ; _geint l'autre en se tortillant sous ma poigne_

\- Ok… ; _je passe la main dans mon dos et sors ma plaque_ ; On fait quoi maintenant que les flics sont là ? _; je rigole_

\- Derek ; _Stiles attrape ma plaque et la range dans son manteau_ ; Suffit. J'ai rien. Tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça toi ?

\- Il était penché et… J'ai eu envie c'est tout ; _il commence à paniquer_

\- T'avais envie ? ; _j'ai l'impression que je vais lui briser le cou s'il continue_ ; Mais y a plein de chose dont j'ai envie et que je fais pas. Enflure va

\- HALE ÇA SUFFIT ; _rugit Stiles_ ; TU LE LACHES DE SUITE ; _il m'assène même une tape à l'arrière de la tête_

Sous le coup de l'étonnement je lâche l'autre con. Il déguerpis à toute jambe et Stiles pousse un petit souffle de soulagement. Je me tourne vers lui furieux mais lui croise les bras et me dévisage calmement.

\- Ça va je te dis, j'allais le remettre en place. Moi-même. C'est juste un jeune…

\- Et alors ? On fait pas ça !

\- Ah bon ? ; _il se penche jusqu'à être à deux doigts de moi, la buée de nos souffles se mélangeant_ ; Ah bon ?

\- Ben… Je… ; _il attend quoi de moi ?_

\- Donc si je fais ça ; _il glisse sa main sous mon manteau et la pose direct sur mes fesses_ ; Tu vas me coller contre cette cabane ?

\- Stiles, c'est pas pareil. Tu le sais ; _je souffle en abolissant la distance entre nous, mais il esquive mon baiser_

\- Pourquoi c'est pas pareil ? ; _il passe ses doigts dans ma poche arrière_

\- Parce que…

\- C'est pas une réponse ça ; _il chuchote en me sondant de ses yeux envoûtant_

\- Parce que je suis…

\- Tu es ?

\- Je sais pas ce que je suis pour toi mais moi je te considère comme mon mec et je supporte pas qu'on te touche si t'as pas dit oui. Et cela en dehors de ton passé ; _je lâche d'une traite et il sourit pleinement_

\- Donc moi j'ai aussi le droit de mettre la main au cul de MON mec. Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre

Il m'embrasse enfin et je dois prendre sur moi pour pas le coller contre cette cabane. Je le tire par le manteau et très doucement je lèche ses lèvres. J'ai envie de plus. Il ne rechigne pas et ouvre la bouche. Moi je crois devenir fou quand je sens enfin sa langue contre la mienne. Je me tends et resserre encore ma prise sur lui. Il passe son autre main sous mon manteau et la pose à côté de sa voisine. On s'embrasse enfin. Un vrai baiser. Chaud. Vorace. Et qui me donne envie de tellement plus. Il se sépare de moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux parsemés de flocon de neige. Moi j'ai encore besoin de sa douceur alors je le laisse pas partir. Je pose mon visage contre son cou.

\- Mon mec ; _il chuchote contre mon oreille_

\- Ouais ; _je réponds sur le même ton_ ; Toi t'es MON Stiles, mon baby boy, mon sunshine…

\- Mon mec ; _il ajoute en soupirant_ ; Ta famille nous fait de grand signe… On va finir par louper le tour de grande roue

\- Ça serait dommage, le ville de LA est belle la nuit ; _j'attrape sa main et le tire vers la file_

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? ; i _l se baisse pour passer la barrière_

\- Quand j'arrive pas à dormir je déambule dans les rues ; _j'hausse les épaules en suivant le même chemin_ ; Et parfois je prends un peu de hauteur

\- C'est à dire ? ; _il me demande en s'appuyant contre la barrière_

\- Le bâtiment de Quantico fait 17 étages. Le 18ème c'est la salle de sport. Je t'emmènerais. Y a pas un seul mur de tout l'étage, rien que des piliers et des vitres. Alors je montais là haut et je regardais le soir tomber sur la ville, la nuit se glisser entre les rues et enfin l'aube la chasser.

\- T'es un putain de poète en plus ; _il murmure en se penchant pour m'embrasser doucement_

\- Vous finirez ça là haut ; _nous coupe Laura en me tendant mon café, elle ne dit rien sur l'événement qui s'est produit_

\- Merci pour …

\- C'est bon ; _elle me serre l'épaule et avance vers la cabine_

\- Tous ensemble ? ; _demande ma mère_

\- NON ; _râle Cora_

\- OUI ; _demande Angela_

\- Le choix revient à Stiles ; _tranche ma mère en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme_

\- Quoi ? ; _il me regarde et je traduis_ ; Ensemble

\- Mais ; _râle encore Cora_

\- Merci ; _glisse Angela à Stiles, ils se regardent et se sourient, les âmes blessées se reconnaissent m'a-t-on dit un jour_

Je regarde la ville s'étendre devant nous en buvant mon café. Stiles discute de je sais pas quoi avec Stéphanie. Moi je suis plongé dans mes pensées

\- Je suis désolée

\- De quoi Ma ?

\- Qu'elles t'aient tenu à l'écart de… ; _du coin de l'œil elle me montre Angela_

\- Ouais moi aussi je suis désolé ; _je murmure_

\- Elles ont pensé que tu avais assez à gérer. Je leur ai dit que tu étais fort, le plus fort de mes quatre mais elles ont dit non. J'ai voulu t'en parler. Puis y a eu la maternelle. Alors je l'ai plus fait. Puis au bout de deux ans… ; _elle hausse les épaules_

\- La peine est encore là ; _je regarde les yeux bruns de ma mère_

\- Je sais. Elle m'en a parlé. Beaucoup. Je l'ai écouté et j'ai essayé de l'aider comme j'ai pu. Mais je ne sais pas si ça été suffisant.

\- L'amour d'une mère guérie de tout ; _je rigole et la serre contre moi_ ; Ah mama, comme je t'aime

Je lui frotte le dos et une paire de bras vient s'ajouter au mien dans son dos, puis une autre et enfin la dernière. Les 4 enfants sont autour de la mère, la serrant contre eux. On la serre contre notre amour. L'amour indéfectible pour celle qui nous a mis au monde, qui nous a guidé vers une vie saine, qui nous a aidé, qui nous soutient dans tout ce qu'on fait, qui nous a accepté et qui nous aime, peut importe ce qu'on peut faire. Un flash nous sort de notre bulle. Stiles se rapetisse sous le poids des 5 regards qui pèsent sur lui.

\- Pardon ; _il murmure en rougissant et en se mordant les lèvres_

On rigole tous mais on reste unis. Je prends la main d'Angela. Je la regarde intensément et elle me fait un petit sourire en coin avant de hocher la tête. Elle a compris, elle sait que je suis au courant. Je regarde mes sœurs et je me dis que mon travail m'a tenu trop éloigné de ce que j'ai de plus important au monde. Ma famille. On se sépare doucement. Stiles vient se glisser dans mon dos. Je prends appui contre la rambarde.

\- Putain j'espère que je vais encore grandir

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Mais regarde !

Je me redresse. Il a toujours la même taille. Un peu en dessous de moi.

\- Et ben ?

\- Démonstration ; _il s'accoude contre la rambarde_ ; Enlace moi

\- Et ? ; _je le fais sans soucis_

\- Ben moi je suis obligé de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Et ça me soûle

\- Tu vas grandir bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- J'suis désolé de vous avoir interrompue mais elle valait le coup ; _il soulève l'appareil et je regarde la photo_

\- Elle valait le coup ; _je me saisis de l'appareil, le retourne et prends une photo de nous au pif_

\- Hey ! ; _il récupère son bien et regarde la photo_

\- Elle est bien en plus ; _j'explose de rire_

\- T'es cinglé ; _il murmure avant de rire avec moi_

On pousse la porte de l'immeuble et j'ai la surprise de voir Scott assit sur le palier. Il est près de 2h du matin.

\- Scotty ?

\- Ah te voilà…

\- T'as les clefs vieux frère ; _je donne les clefs à Stiles pour qu'il rentre, il me lance un long regard et, en passant il presse l'épaule de mon collègue_ ; Scott, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- On revient de Miami

\- Oui je sais Ap m'a dit.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de lever ses yeux bruns vers moi et de se lécher les lèvres. Et là je sens mon cœur se glacer. Quand Scott se lèche les lèvres c'est qu'il va pleurer. Je me penche vers lui.

\- Scott ?

\- C'était affreux Derek, affreux ; _il pose sa tête entre ses bras et se met à sangloter_

\- Oh merde. Viens là abruti !

Je m'assieds à côté de lui et le tire dans mes bras. Je lui frotte le dos et le laisse me broyer le genou de sa poigne.

\- J'suis là si tu veux parler ; _je murmure contre ses boucles_

\- Non y a ta famille et Stiles. Je vais y aller ; _il se lève, essuie ses larmes et commence à descendre les marches_

\- SCOTT ALBERT MCCALL RAMENE TON CUL DE SUITE ; _j'hurle_

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, je te laisse pas tomber. JAMAIS ; _je lui tends le poing_

\- Ok. Mais comment on fait ? ; _il frappe son poing contre le mien et on se rejoint sur le palier_

\- J'ai un salon plutôt douillet, loin des oreilles sensibles ; _intervient une voix douce_

\- Pardon si on vous a réveillé ; _je glisse à ma voisine_

\- Vous non. Juste toi Derek ! En tout cas enchanté Scott Albert Mccall ; _elle rigole et tend sa main à Scott_

\- Euh… De même ; _il se saisit de la main tendue_

\- Allison Maryam Argent. Enfin Allison suffit. Même Alli tout court. Café ? Thé ?

\- Café pour moi ; _je les coupe dans leur long, long regard_

\- Thé

\- Ah un autre consommateur raffiné. Venez

\- Scotty après toi ; _je lui indique la porte et comme un automate il rentre dans l'appart qui fait face au mien_ ; Je vais juste avertir…

\- Mhmh ; _Allison hoche la tête et laisse sa porte entrouverte_

Je pousse doucement la porte de chez moi mais toute ma famille est là. Ils n'ont pas bougé.

\- Vas y, j'ai compris ; _Stiles me dédie un léger sourire_

\- J'suis désolé mais…

\- J'comprends mon ange, je comprends tout à fait ; i _l chuchote dans mon cou et je frissonne_

\- Mon ange ?

\- C'est ce que tu es. File, va encore sauver quelqu'un d'autre ; _il m'embrasse tendrement et me pousse_

\- Merci ; _je murmure_

\- File ; _il me pointe du doigt la porte avec un doux sourire_

Je refais le chemin en sens inverse.

* * *

Petit moment sans Stiles à venir... Juste entre nos deux agents, parce qu'avouez vous avez presque oublié que Derek est un agent du FBI hein? Je vous en réserve encore des tellement... MMMOUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA *s'en va en se trémoussant*


	14. Chapter 14

Ce chapitre est... Il est... Très... Je... *se tapote la bouche de l'index*

Vous n'avez qu'à vous faire votre idée hein?

Je vous laisse avec cette petite introduction très éclairante,

Bisous les caramels salés (oui je change du bestiaire), Sam, qui a très envie de sucrée là maintenant de suite

* * *

Je me fige à l'entrée de l'appart, perdu, la configuration est totalement différente. J'hésite entre pénétrer comme ça dans l'appart ou héler doucement pour que l'un des deux vienne me chercher. Je suis encore en train d'hésiter quand résonne doucement la voix d'Allison

\- On est en haut Derek

\- Ok… Alors bro' ? ; _je demande tout de suite en arrivant dans un salon clair, chaleureux_

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls peut-être ?

\- Pf, de toute façon demain ça fera la une alors ; _Scott hausse les épaules et moi j'ouvre de grands yeux, il refuse toujours qu'on parle en présence de tiers_

\- Alors ?

\- C'est toi qui as repéré l'affaire ; _il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et se frotte le crâne_ ; Les corps démembré et recouvert de sang.

\- Oui je sais, mais les corps étaient déjà morts. J'ai pas jugé ça urgent, urgent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'me suis dit que c'était des corps volés de la morgue ou… De cimetière ; _ma voix finit en souffle parce que d'après son regard_ ; Ça l'était pas ?

\- Du tout. Des gens disparus sur toute la côte ouest, depuis approximativement 3 ans.

\- 3 ans ?

\- Mh ; _il hoche la tête et se penche pour saisir la tasse_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Scott ? ; _je demande quand je vois les larmes glisser à nouveau sur ses joues_

\- Au total on a retrouvé 213 corps. Il a décidé de les mettre en scène pour s'amuser Derek. Pour attirer notre attention. Parce qu'il en avait marre de passer inaperçu. Y avait 213 personnes dans sa putain de baraque. Et… L'état… Ce qu'ils ont subi… Et… ; _je me lève et le prends contre moi_ ; Inimaginable. La maison entière était réfrigérée. Y avait de tout. Des blancs, des noirs, des arabes, des mexicos… Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Tout… Partout. Jusqu'au plafond. Tu te rends compte. 213 personnes !

\- Autant de famille qui vont pouvoir faire le deuil. Pense aux familles.

\- NON ! Si t'avais vu… Y avait le corps d'une petite jeune, 15 ans à tout casser. Plus jeune que Stiles Derek. Ce qu'elle a subi avant qu'il ne la tue…

\- Tu veux en parler ? T'as besoin de me raconter ?

\- J'sais pas. J'sais plus. J'ai plus la foi là. J'ai plus la flamme.

\- Est ce que je dois t'aider à la rallumer ou on la laisse éteinte vieux frère ? ; _je lui demande ça très sérieusement, parce que je sais ce que c'est de douter de notre utilité_

\- J'sais pas. Honnêtement

\- Vous êtes rentrés aujourd'hui ?

\- Y a 2h, avant la tempête de neige.

\- Ok, où sont les autres ?

\- Lydia forcément avec sa famille, Erica… J'sais pas trop ; _il se gratte la tête_ ; Deaton chez lui. Et Ap… J'sais pas ; _j'm'en foutiste, il hausse les épaules_

\- Personne doit rester seul ! Pas ce soir ! Parce que si toi t'es comme ça…

\- Et où on va ? Y a plus de place chez toi…

\- Laisse moi réfléchir ; _je me penche et bois doucement mon café, je redresse les yeux vers notre hôtesse, tranquillement assise avec un bloc sur les genoux et un fusain dans la main_ ; Il est excellent ! ; _pas de réaction_ ; Allison ?

\- Mh ? ; _elle relève ses yeux marron_ ; Pardon quand je dessine j'oublie tout, je me coupe. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ton café est excellent. Vraiment. Et je suis difficile.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Bon… ; _je repose ma tasse en soupirant lourdement et en frottant ma nuque_

\- Un souci ? ; _me demande la jeune dessinatrice_

\- Manque de place ; _je grogne, d'un autre côté j'ai pas envie de mêler ma famille et l'équipe traumatisée_ ; J'sais pas quoi faire bro'.

\- Erica je sais pas si elle est véritablement atteinte. Elle était pas là.

\- Ah. Elle était où ?

\- Occupé à réglé un problème qu'elle a engendré avec la police locale.

\- Et Ap ?

\- J'sais pas. Je l'ai pas vu ce soir…

\- Tu veux m'en parler alors ?

\- J'crois. Parce que cette petite, elle quitte pas ma tête.

\- Ok… Par contre du coup Allison… Là ça va être trash et…

\- Je peux juste finir ?

\- Pardon ? ; _elle tourne le bloc vers moi et je vois une esquisse du visage tourmenté de Scott_

\- Il ne sera plus jamais aussi beau que là, sous cette lumière donc…

\- Qui ? ; _demande mon ami_

\- Toi ; _lui répond honnêtement la jeune femme_

\- Moi ?

\- Oui

\- Mais j'suis pas beau

\- Ts, vous êtes tellement stupide l'un comme l'autre ! Y a pas que Brad Pitt qui est beau hein ! Derek ce qui est superbe chez lui c'est les contrastes. Sa peau brune contre ses yeux verts parfois glacials, l'angle dur de sa mâchoire contre sa bouche très pulpeuse, sa taille haute en contraste avec sa discrétion et sa finesse. Il a une large musculature et de longues mains. C'est ce que j'aime le plus. Les mains. Toi en revanche Scott ce qui est admirable c'est ce que tu dégages. Cette sensualité. Cette confiance instantanée que tu imposes dans les gens. Tu as peut-être ce que tu considères comme un physique banal mais tu es loin de l'être. Tes yeux sont peut-être bruns. Mais pas que. Ils sont plutôt chocolat et cette tendresse qu'ils dégagent. J'ai envie de dire qu'ils sont couleur chocolat fondu. Ok ? Ensuite tu as une large mâchoire qui dégage une impression de force mais il suffit de voir les petites rides au coin de tes yeux et de ta bouche pour se rendre compte que tu ris beaucoup. Ok t'es viril mais t'es aussi tendre. Ensuite ton physique on en parle pas parce que t'es juste un dieu grec sur terre. Voilà. Donc tu es beau.

\- Euh… ; _mon ami me lance un long regard et incline la tête comme un chien qui cherche à comprendre quelque chose_

\- Allison parle peu mais quand elle parle c'est toujours intéressant. Tu t'y feras ; _je rigole doucement_

\- Je peux terminer alors ?

\- Ben euh… ; _Scott bafouille et rougit, ça vaut de l'or ça !_

\- Vas y fini le et on parlera après

\- Je te remercie mon ami ; _la demoiselle incline gracieusement la tête et recommence à dessiner. Au bout de 2 minutes elle s'arrête_ ; T'es gêné maintenant et tu sais plus comment te mettre ; _elle soupire lourdement_

\- Non ça va ; r _épond Scott en se frottant le nez_

\- Je sais que t'es gêné mais en art on apprends à trouver tout le monde beau ok ? C'est pas parce que je te l'ai dit que je vais te sauter dessus une fois fini.

\- Je comprends oui ; _il a une toute petite voix_

\- C'est pas non plus parce que je t'ai dit que je te trouvais beau que je te trouve baisable ok ?

\- Oui ; _là il est carrément écarlate_

\- Je vais me fumer une clope, ça fonctionne plus là ; _elle se lève, jette le bloc sur la table et sort d'un pas rageur de la pièce_

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Rien frangin, ne cherche pas. Tu sais les artistes ; _j'hausse les épaules et pense à MON artiste qui doit être profondément endormi dans le matelas au salon. Je me frotte le visage et le regarde_ ; Alors cette jeune fille ? Identifiée ?

\- Pas encore. Trop de boulot. L'IML de là-haut les numérotes pour l'instant. Comme des morceaux de viande. Elle était blonde et, d'après ce que j'ai vu de son œil restant, avait de très beaux yeux bleus.

\- Ok ; _je souffle rien que là…_

Scott se met à parler. Il parle, parle et parle encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe. Allison n'est pas revenue. Je dois juguler ma nausée. Moi ! Quand il finit une aube rose se lève. Scott est épuisé. Il tente de se lever mais comme par magie la propriétaire de l'appart arrive.

\- Laisse le là. Je te l'envoie demain pour le repas de midi. Laisse moi agir. A mon tour

\- Euh…

\- Aie confiance en moi ; _elle me presse l'épaule et ses yeux noisette seraient capable de vendre de la glace en Alaska tellement ils sont persuasifs_

\- Ok, gaffe à lui

Je sors de la pièce et j'entends les grognements étouffés de Scott. Je referme doucement la porte. Je prends mille précautions pour rentrer chez moi. Je commence à me déshabiller.

\- On vous a mis au bureau, vous parliez trop ; _murmure Cora_

\- Et Angela ?

\- J'suis là. On a inversé les draps aussi.

\- Ok

\- Bonne nuit les chieuses

\- C'pas la nuit là c'est l'aube. Il est quasi 5h

\- Ben si vous me réveillez demain avant 10h je vous allume

Elles rigolent et me souhaitent une bonne nuit. Je me glisse au bureau et manque de me casser la gueule, direct sur Stiles, quand je me prends les pieds dans le tapis. C'est vrai que j'en ai mis un aussi là.

\- Derek ?

\- C'est moi bébé, pas de panique ! Tu dors pas ?

\- J'ai dormi un peu. Puis…

\- Puis ?

\- J'ai… T'étais pas là alors…

\- Ok… Qui a géré ?

\- Ta maman.

\- Sérieux ? ; _je jette mes fringues au hasard dans la pièce et me glisse en boxer dans le lit_ ; Mais tu la comprends pas !

\- J'ai pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'on me dit Derek. J'ai juste besoin qu'on me prenne dans ses bras et qu'on me rassure. Et qui mieux qu'une maman sait rassurer ?

\- Joker sur ce coup là ; _je rigole_ ; Ça va là ?

\- Mieux depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix ; _il se glisse contre moi et se fige_ ; T'as que ton boxer ?

\- Ah ouais merde. Attends ; _je roule pour attraper mon jeans mais il pose sa main sur mon bras_

\- C'est bon

\- Mais…

\- C'est bon je te dis. Vraiment ! Ça va toi ?

\- C'était dur. Mais je suis là, dans tes bras, alors ça va mieux ; j _e colle mon torse contre le sien et il m'entoure de ses bras_

\- Faut vraiment que je garde ce t-shirt ? ; _il me demande d'une voix grave_

\- Euh… C'est toi qui vois bébé mais… ; _ni une ni deux il l'enlève et il se recolle à moi_

\- Mieux

\- Euh… Sunshine je… ; _je grogne parce que la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne est beaucoup trop délectable_

\- Je gère mon ange, je gère ; _il chuchote contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser_

Il pose ses mains contre mes joues et se glisse entre mes jambes. Il doit sentir que je suis déjà à moitié dur mais il ne prend pas la fuite. Il m'embrasse d'abord délicatement. Je pose mes mains le long de son dos et il s'écroule un peu sur moi

\- Ça va ? ; _je demande anxieusement_

\- Tes mains sont juste gelées

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui a froid ; _je tente de rigoler mais je me sens un peu compressé_

\- Je vais devoir te réchauffer alors ; _il susurre chaudement contre ma bouche_

\- Sti… ; _je gémis un peu_

\- Laisse moi faire ; _il me coupe_ ; Je gère !

Il m'embrasse et très prudemment ondule du bassin. Je m'arque contre le lit et me dégage du baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester quand j'entends la voix de mes sœurs dans ma tête « il a envie de plus, mais n'ose pas. Il sait que tu vas refuser ». Alors je me contente de lui embrasser la mâchoire. Très délicatement. Il refait le même mouvement et je me retiens de pas l'écraser entre mes jambes. J'entends qu'il halète à mon oreille.

\- Bébé ?

\- J'suis juste déjà tellement proche que ça me fait peur…

\- Oh putain ; _je dois me retenir de pas gémir. Ma famille est là bordel !_

\- Si je suis dans un état pas possible c'est de ta faute ; _il murmure contre ma bouche_

\- Ma faute ? ; _je l'embrasse et laisse mes mains remonter le long de son dos_

\- Tu voulais me bouffer… Et ce baiser au parc… Puis t'es juste trop putain de sexy avec ta chemise bleue marine là. Tu m'as tellement donné envie de toi dans la grande roue… Ta cambrure et… ; _il pose son front contre mon épaule_ ; J'ai pas eu de désir pendant 1 an et toi tu fais tout remonter. Comme un bouchon qui saute. Mais du coup c'est trop impérieux, trop fort.

\- Prends ce dont t'as besoin mon cœur ; _je chuchote avant d'embrasser son cou, j'ai envie de le marquer mais j'ai peur que ça soit un peu trop…_

\- Hors de question. C'est ensemble ou pas du tout !

\- T'es exigeant ; _je rigole tout bas_

\- Que pour et avec toi !

Il pose ses lèvres contre ma clavicule et me mord. Violemment. Je me cambre et nos érections se rencontrent. Nous faisant nous tendre tous les deux encore un peu plus. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre moi. J'ai pourtant un peu peur de lui demander.

\- Derek ? ; _sa voix est basse et éraillé_

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux… ; _il s'arrête tout seul et prend une grande inspiration, je le presse pas_ ; Je peux t'ôter … ; _je fronce les sourcils et il doit le voir ou le sentir, il glisse une main et fait claquer l'élastique de mon boxer_ ; Je peux t'ôter ça ?

\- T'es sûr ? ; _je serre sa nuque de ma main_

\- Je sais avec qui je suis. Je sais qui mène la danse. Mais j'ai besoin de te sentir. Pleinement. Complétement.

\- Alors ok. Prends ce dont tu as besoin ; _je répète_

Je sens ses mains déserter mes épaules et dégringoler le long de mon torse. Pour l'aider je roule sur le flanc mais il lâche un cri étranglé. Je me rallonge immédiatement.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois au dessous ; _il murmure la voix tremblante_

\- Pardon ; _je chuchote_ ; Je voulais…

\- Juste m'aider je sais. J'ai besoin de le faire moi tu comprends ?

\- Je ne bouge plus

\- Si tu peux. Juste tu me laisses au dessus.

\- Ok ; _je me mords les lèvres et ne bouge plus d'un poil_

\- Prend pas cette voix sérieuse là ; _il grommelle_

\- Tout va bien j'ai pas une voix sérieuse

\- Limite tu me sors ton insigne quand tu parles

\- Arrête c'est pas vrai ; _je grimace et il rigole_

Il s'affale de tout son long sur moi et cette fois ne peut retenir le long gémissement qui m'échappe. Sa peau est tellement douce. Je m'arque encore faisant rencontrer nos bassins. Il geint doucement à mon oreille. Pour réponse je descends mes mains le long de son dos et les immobilise à la limite de son boxer à lui.

\- En même temps ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu fais des trucs et t'en tire pas les conséquences ; _il râle_ ; Nos boxer en même temps ?

\- De ?

\- T'es toujours obtus quand il s'agit de sexe ou juste parce que c'est moi ?

\- Mais juste je comprends p… Ah ; _je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux_

\- Dommage qu'on est pas la lumière de la lune j'adorerais voir la jolie teinte de rouge qui irradie sur tes joues !

\- Te moques pas !

\- Bon j'en ai marre de t'attendre !

D'un coup il se redresse sur ses genoux, entre mes jambes, me privant de sa chaleur et il m'ôte sans grâce mon sous-vêtement. J'entends un autre bruit de vêtement et lorsqu'il se rallonge je me mords les lèvres pour pas hurler. Il est totalement nu contre moi. Plus aucune barrière entre nous deux.

\- Respire Derek ; _il chuchote à mon oreille_

\- J'essaie mais je sais plus trop comment on fait là ; _j'halète dans son oreille_

\- T'inquiètes ça va revenir ; _il rit tout bas_

J'attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Je fais plus du tout attention à mes actions, à mes attitudes, rien. Il n'existe plus que lui et moi. Sa peau contre la mienne. Sa verge sur la mienne. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à avoir des étoiles devant les yeux et lorsque je le relâche je m'effondre un peu dans l'oreiller. Il laisse vagabonder ses lèvres sur mes joues, sur mon cou, il descend doucement sur mon torse mais jamais trop bas. Et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer…

\- Arrête ça

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Mmmmhhhh j'aurais du faire ça plus tôt, ta voix rauque est juste aphrodisiaque. Imaginer…

\- Imaginer quoi ? ; _merde je suis percé à jour_

\- Je sais pas. Le moi d'avant. Je suis là, avec toi, plus que consentant puisque c'est moi qui ai les rênes. Laisse moi gérer… Enfin laisse moi jouer

Il ponctue son mot d'un coup de bassin. Je crochète ses épaules et l'embrasse encore. J'accapare sa bouche, je lui vole son souffle et le laisse onduler sur moi. Je redresse les genoux et les rapproche de lui.

\- Tu peux me prendre entre toi, ça me dérange pas

\- Ok

De suite j'agis. J'enroule fermement mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

\- Derek je vais pas te donner toutes les autorisations. Si tu vas trop loin je te le dirais. Fais ce dont tu as envie.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Prends aussi ce dont tu as envie

Il se maintient avec ses coudes et ses mains volettent dans mes cheveux. Je frotte mon nez contre son cou et souris quand je l'entends gémir tout doucement. Ok, à moi de jouer aussi. Je passe mes mains le long de son dos, encore un peu maigre mais on est dans la bonne direction, et les arrête à la limite de ses fesses. Je souffle tout doucement en embrassant son cou. Il penche la tête et en même temps que je lui fais un léger suçon je descends mes mains. Il ne se raidit pas et même geint un peu. J'ai envie de rouler pour me mettre au-dessus et imposer mon rythme. Cependant je bouge pas. Je le laisse onduler, se frotter à son rythme. J'ai ôté mes jambes qui le fatiguaient et le maintient plutôt. Je me soulève légèrement pour le soulager aussi. Il est trempé. Des perles de sueur glisse le long de son cou. J'imagine le combat intérieur qu'il mène. Je le maintient de mes mains sur ses hanches et m'adapte à son rythme qui se fait plus rapide. Plus saccadé. Putain je vais pas tenir. Je le griffe un peu et il se raidit encore. J'ouvre la bouche mais il me chuchote « tais toi ». Ok… J'embrasse son front, ses paupières et ses joues. Je remonte les mains pour écarter les mèches de cheveux collés sur son visage. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que c'est moi. Il le sent et ralenti. Mais il m'a mis sur le point de non-retour. Je connais la chaleur familière qui me brûle. Je me bats contre moi même et c'est avec un brin de folie et une once de soulagement que je sens Stiles éjaculer son mon ventre en me mordant l'épaule. Je viens à mon tour et le laisse s'écrouler sur moi. Je tâtonne dans le noir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ; _sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais même ce murmure est éraillé_

\- Je cherche de quoi nous rhabiller et nous nettoyer !

\- Ah

Il roule sur le ventre et j'ai soudainement froid de plus l'avoir sur moi. J'ai peur qu'il y ait un malaise alors je suspends mon geste et me love contre lui. Son cœur bat super vite et très fort. Tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il lui martèle les côtes. Il pose sa main dans mes cheveux en riant.

\- Tout va bien, je sais que c'est toi !

\- J'voulais juste un câlin

\- J'suis total pas contre l'idée mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- T'es poisseux de sperme Der'

\- Stiles ! ; _je lui gifle gentiment les côtes_

\- Hey mais t'es toujours aussi prude ?

\- Beehhhhh

\- T'es vraiment trop tendre !

Il se penche lui, trouve son boxer et me tend le mien. Son t-shirt au bout des doigts il essuie nos ventres.

\- Dis t'es un chat ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu vois dans le noir où quoi ?

\- Il fait pas totalement noir là Derek.

\- Ah bon ?

\- T'es pas habitué au vrai noir c'est pour ça. J't'expliquerais un jour mais là j'suis vraiment claqué et j'ai qu'une envie.

\- Celle ?

\- Celle d'être une cuillère

\- Petite ou grande ?

\- Petite. Besoin de tes bras

\- Ils te sont tout acquis

\- J'aime le savoir !

\- Et moi j'aime le dire

Il s'allonge et c'est moi qui m'ajuste à sa position. Il entrouvre les jambes et j'en passe une au milieu, je pose mon bras sur l'oreiller et il pose sa tête dessus. Il lève un bras et je faufile le mien. Nos doigts se trouvent et ne se quittent plus. Il s'endort assez vite. Je pose mon visage dans ses cheveux et lui souffle mon premier « je t'aime ».

* * *

*tends une boîte de mouchoir* qui en veut? ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde, me revoici aux commandes! :P

J'ai répondu aux reviews! Et je viens vous déposer cette petite chose...

Un peu plus de Scott aussi ici ^^

Je vous embrasse mes petits moelleux au chocolat, Sam

* * *

Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Première pensée du jour. Quelque chose cloche. Première sensation du jour. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le poids de Stiles ? Toujours là, pas bougé. Pas ça. Il est chaud, son cœur bat sous ma paume et il ronfle un peu. Il va bien. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une légère douleur dans le bas du dos. Et … Ça me revient ! Non de Dieu. Ça faisait 5 ans que je n'avais pas… Fait l'amour ? Trop tôt pour ça. Baiser ? Surement pas. Je souris pleinement et décide de refermer mes yeux. Les questions existentielles peuvent attendre. Je suis beaucoup trop bien là ! Je suis au chaud. Sunshine dort encore. La journée ne pourra être que belle !

\- Debout gros tas. Putain ça pue là dedans… Ça sent… OH MERDE ! Bébé Derek est devenu grand Angela !

\- Ta gueule Cora, y a des gens qui dorment ; _je resserre ma prise sur Stiles qui souffle puissamment, je regarde ma jeune sœur disparaître par la porte en riant comme une démente_

\- J'adore tes sœurs mais…

\- Parfois ce sont de vrais peaux de vaches je sais ! ; _il roule et s'allonge contre moi_

\- Aïe, j'ai un peu abusé là ! ; _il appuie son doigt sur ma clavicule et je sursaute, je baisse les yeux…_

\- Premier suçon de ma vie _; je rigole_

\- Et Kate ?

\- Pas le genre. Pas très passionnée !

\- Je suis pas comme ça… ; _il rougit_

\- J'ai adoré bébé, vraiment. Ça été toi ?

\- J'ai crié cette nuit ?

\- Non

\- J'ai pleuré ?

\- Non plus

\- Geint ? Ruer ?

\- Rien du tout

\- Alors tu as ta réponse

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais mes 3 sœurs déboulent dans la chambre et se jettent sur nous !

\- Mais dégagez ! _; je crie_

\- Hors de question !

\- Enfin !

\- Alléluia !

\- Tu vas plus puer le frustré sexuellement !

\- Tu vas de nouveau rire et chanter !

\- Joli marque !

Elles parlent toutes en même temps, riant et s'agitant. Heureusement que c'est en italien. Stiles est écrasé sous elles et j'ai un peu peur pour lui. Je m'érige en rempart devant lui. Mais il me regarde en riant avant de lever les yeux au ciel !

\- Aller dégagez !

\- Avant on ouvre la fenêtre !

\- Ouais parce que ça sent la folie ici !

\- Ça pue le sperme ouais ! ; _hurle Cora_

\- CORA ! ; _rugit ma mère et plus loin, une voix plus fluette_

\- Maman c'est quoi le sperme ?

\- Oh chié ma fille ! ; _gémit Laura_

\- DEGAGEZ !

\- LES FILLES LAISSEZ STILI ET REKI TRANQUILLES !

\- MAIS ILS ONT BAISÉ MAMAN !

\- CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT NE TE CONCERNE PAS CORA !

\- MAIS !

\- DÉGAGEZ !

Elles sortent en riant et je m'effondre à nouveau dans le lit. Mais le courant d'air qui passe par la fenêtre nous fait frissonner.

\- Désolé pour elles

\- Pas grave mais juste…

\- Elles savent et tout l'appart en faite !

\- Merde ! ; _il gémit avant d'enfouir son visage dans ma poitrine_

\- Désolé ; _je grimace_

\- Ça caille bordel !

\- Alors debout

Je roule hors du lit et attrape mon jeans. Je l'enfile et jette à Stiles son t-shirt d'hier… Avant de me raviser au vue des tâches. Je lui donne ma chemise et il enfile son pantalon en coton. On sort sur la pointe des pieds. Son ventre grogne et le mien lui fait écho. On rigole doucement et on descend main dans la main. Il se pose sur un tabouret sous l'œil goguenard de mes sœurettes. Il leur tire la langue et moi, je fais plus radicale, je leur montre mon majeur.

\- Derek c'est pas beau ça ! ; _me réprimande ma mère_

\- Ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit non plus mama ; _Angela se marre_

\- Oh vos gueules !

\- Je vais te faire le déjeuner bébé ! ; _ma mère me met un coup de hanche pour m'éloigner de la gazinière et commence à préparer_

\- Cacao à l'italienne pour Stiles

\- Je sais… Pour qui tu me prends ?

Elle se penche, m'embrasse le front. Puis elle contourne l'ilot et embrasse aussi celui de Stiles.

\- Par contre fils cette chemise est trop grande pour toi ; _elle tire un peu sur l'encolure_ ; Et je crois l'avoir déjà vu… Mouais garde la va, parce que vaut mieux qu'elle cache ce carnage !

\- Quel carnage ? ; _je me penche à mon tour et remarque les quelques traces que j'ai laissées dans le feu de l'action_

\- T'es pas beaucoup mieux toi non plus ; _elle tapote son doigt sur la morsure de mon épaule, les suçons et griffures_

\- Un vrai tigre le petit jeune ; _Laura rugit pour appuyer ses propos_

\- Vos gueules, vous allez le gêner !

Stiles a rien compris. Mais il me regarde de ses yeux de miel en souriant, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues, heureux. Bordel… Mon cœur marque un petit temps d'arrêt avant de repartir un peu plus affolé.

\- Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose ; _chantonne Laura_

\- La ferme ; _je rougis mais ne peux m'empêcher d'aller enlacer mon amoureux_

\- Ce que t'as fait à ton dos bébé ; _râle ma mère_

\- Lui l'aime bien ! Mon triskel ; _j'indique au jeune qui a entendu qu'on parlait de lui sans savoir à quel propos_

\- Oui je l'aime ; _il passe sa main sur mon dos_ ; Tu me laisserais le photographier ?

\- Tu me demandes l'autorisation ? T'as pas demandé pour les autres !

\- Oui mais là je veux un contexte, une lumière. Elle va être très belle si je réussi ce que j'ai en tête.

\- Elles sont toutes très belles parce que tu es un excellent photographe. Oh ta gueule Angie ! ; _j'élève la voix après avoir vu Angela faire semblant de vomir_

\- Les enfants ça suffit, ça va mal se terminer ; _tempère ma mère_

\- Tu appelles ta mère aujourd'hui, mh ?

\- Pour ?

\- Noël

\- Ah…

\- T'as envie, nie pas. Je te connais un peu maintenant ; _je pose un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez_

\- Ouais je vais l'appeler après le petit dèj ; _il baille et s'étire en faisant craquer son dos, ma chemise glisse et dévoile une grande partie de son torse_

\- Arrête de me tenter toi ! ; _je commence à fermer les boutons et lui rigole_

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quand on sonne à la porte. C'est comme si le temps se figeait. Stiles devient de marbre, même sa peau blanchit. J'avance vers la porte mais Laura me siffle, je me retourne et elle me jette un de mes gilets. Je le passe et ouvre la porte en même temps que je remonte la tirette. Scott ! Bien sur ! Putain je l'avais oublié !

\- Je peux t'offrir un café ? ; _sa voix est basse et … sexy ?_

\- Euh… ; _je le dévisage de haut en bas, ses cheveux dans tout les sens, son jeans beaucoup trop bas sur les hanches_ ; Je…

\- Oui ou non, c'est simple Hale ; _il sourit en coin. En COIN ?_

\- Je… m'habille ; _je réponds en ouvrant plus grand la porte pour qu'il se glisse dans l'appartement. Il regarde mes sœurs les unes après les autres_

\- Vous êtes du même père et de la mère ? ; _il hausse les sourcils_

\- Bien sûr ! ; _je secoue la tête_ ; Mama voilà Scott ; _je lui dis en italien_

\- Scott ; _elle lui fait un petit signe de tête_

\- Vous z'êtes tellement différents!

\- Quand tu les connais mieux, pas tant que ça ; _intervient Stiles_

\- Ah salut mec. C'est pas la chemise de Derrrrr… Ok… J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

\- J'te raconterais ; _je lui souffle discrètement_

\- Alors elles sont pas si différents? Parce que elle là ; _il montre Laura_ ; Elle est grande, fine, brune et les yeux couleur… bleu foncé ; _il pointe ensuite Cora_ ; Elle, elle est pas super grande mais hyper fine, presque maigre, cheveux châtain clair mais les yeux vert de Der'. Et enfin elle; _il indique de la main Angela_ ; Cheveux d'ébène à la limite de friser, et les yeux couleurs… Genre… Ciel sale ?

\- Je suis pas sûr que Angela aimerait beaucoup qu'on dise qu'elle a des yeux couleurs ciel sale ; _l'intéressée fronce les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom et je traduis ce que Laura vient de dire_

\- Ciel sale d'Italie alors ça passe ; _elle rigole en le prenant plutôt bien_

\- Tu t'enfonces Scott, tais toi donc. Je m'habille et je reviens. Ne l'assassinez pas.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Parce qu'on parle anglais. Et qu'on a compris ; _Cora croise les bras sur son torse, l'air vraiment mécontente_

\- Heu… Je t'attends en bas Derek ?

\- Fait donc ça ; _je rigole. Je me tourne vers Stiles_ ; J'suis vraiment désolé bébé, mais il est vraiment pas lui. La preuve avec sa petite démonstration de butor amerloc

\- Je comprends. Je reste là tranquille. T'inquiète. Je vais discuter avec tes frangines et ta maman.

\- Même si tu la comprend pas ?

\- Même si je la comprends pas ; _il rigole tout doucement, d'un beau rire grave qui me réchauffe le fond du ventre_

\- Putain t'es vraiment trop parfait ; _je gémis à son oreille_

\- C'est grâce à toi ; _il me sourit encore et j'ai tellement pas envie de le quitter_

\- Je fais ça vite

\- Prends ton temps au contraire ! ; _il caresse ma barbe_ ; J't'attends ; _il sourit encore plus tendrement si c'est possible_ ; J't'attendrais toujours

\- Aaaaaaaawwwwwww ; _gueulent Laura et Cora_

\- V-O-S G-U-E-U-L-E-S ! ; _je ronchonne_ ; A tout vite ?

\- Pars déjà avant de vouloir revenir !

Je monte dans notre chambre, passe un sous pull blanc, un sweat rouge. Ma paire de vans et j'suis paré. Je chercher à glisser par habitude ma plaque dans mon pantalon. Elle est introuvable ! Je fronce les sourcils et distraitement glisse mon portefeuille dans la poche du sweat. Je regarde partout, soulève mes livres. Pas de plaque. Bon… Quand je réapparait dans le salon Scott est statique, là où je l'ai laissé. Je me dirige vers Stiles, lui attrape la nuque et l'embrasse rapidement. J'entends mon ami lâcher un petit hoquet d'étonnement et le rire de mes sœurs.

\- A de suite

\- Met un bonnet

\- Quoi ?

Il ne me répond pas et va dans l'armoire du salon. Il revient et me pose son bonnet gris sur les cheveux et drape l'écharpe assortie.

\- Pas la peine que tu ais la crève

\- Merci bébé ; _j'enchaîne de suite_ ; T'aurais pas vu ma plaque ?

\- Ta plaque ? Ah ! Ton insigne ?

\- Yep

\- Dans mon manteau ; _il rougit_ ; Après… Tu sais… L'altercation

\- Ah oui. Merci je vais la chercher ; _je remonte, attrape le manteau de Stiles et glisse ma plaque là où elle se doit d'être, dans ma poche arrière, je redescend et l'embrasse à nouveau_ ; Merci chaton

\- J't'en prie. C'est moi qui l'avais donc ; _il hausse les épaules, il chuchote_ ; Ça fait bizarre que tu sortes sans moi. Sans commentaire les autres.

\- On a rien dit ; _elles se défendent, elles ont l'ouïe fine !_

\- Ça vous démangeait ; _rigole le jeune homme_

\- Bon… ; _je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre_

\- File

\- A tout à l'heure ; _je l'embrasse encore, il répond rapidement et quand il met fin au baiser_

\- Bouge ; _il me claque les fesses_

\- Ok ; _j'inspire un grand coup, je vais à la porte, l'ouvre, fais un signe à Scott et sur le pas de porte_ ; Laura ? ; _je chuchote et mon aînée lève les yeux de son ordi_ ; Je te le confie. Sans déconner ; _je lui parle très bas et en italien que mon protégé n'entende pas_

\- Je gère

\- Si besoin ; _je secoue mon IPhone_

\- On va gérer t'inquiètes pas. Zou ; _elle indique la porte d'entrée de l'index_

\- Merci

Je ferme la porte et dévale les marches avec Scott.

\- C'est si dur que ça de le quitter ? ; _il n'est pas cynique, juste curieux, mais vraiment curieux, de manière honnête pas indiscrète_

\- C'est absolument dingue… Mais oui ! ; _j'enfonce plus le bonnet sur mes oreilles quand la neige nous cueille dehors_ ; Alors où on va vieux frère ?

\- Le petit café à 2 blocks ?

\- Yep ! Alors ?

\- Alors… Je suis un peu dans la merde ; _il rigole doucement_

\- Par rapport ?

\- A moi-même ; _il remonte la tirette de sa veste matelassée et enfonce ses mains dans les poches_

\- Tu vas développer ou… ; _je sors mon téléphone qui vient de vibrer, une photo de la part de Laura, de Stiles, assis sur le balcon, au téléphone, le gilet que j'ai abandonné sur le dos « tout est ok, prochain rapport dans 30 min ^^ », je range le téléphone_

\- Stiles ?

\- Ma sœur

\- A propos de Stiles

\- Comment…

\- Ton sourire… Tu souriais pas comme ça avec Kate. En 3 ans je t'ai vu sourire… 4 fois je crois. Puis lui c'est pas pareil, hein ?

\- Non, c'est pas pareil

\- Vous en êtes où ?

\- Officiellement nul part. Officieusement loin. Peut-être même trop loin.

\- Pourquoi trop loin ? Et selon qui ? ; _il me jette un regard en coin et j'enfonce mon visage dans l'écharpe, une bouffée du parfum de l'ado m'enveloppe_

\- Selon Ap et mes sœurs. Trop loin parce que trop vite, trop fort, trop…

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ! ; _Scott lâche un reniflement dédaigneux_ ; Genre y a un quota à l'amour maintenant. T'aimes comme tu le sais, comme tu le dois ou comme tu le sens. Ça se contrôle pas. Ça vient, c'est là. Puis fini. Si ça tient ben alors faut remercier… J'sais pas qui. Mais faut remercier. Parce que se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un, se réveiller et sourire parce que quelqu'un t'aime assez pour t'enlacer toute la nuit c'est beau. Trop vite ? Tu attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai cru que t'allais prendre la soutane mec. Trop vite à cause de ce qu'il a vécu ? C'est sûrement le mieux pour lui. Reprendre confiance tout de suite. Avec quelqu'un qui soit pas un mariol, quelqu'un qui lui apportera stabilité, confiance et du temps. Et…

\- Dis donc Scotty… ; _je me stop et me retourne mon ami_ ; T'es putain de philosophe !

\- Mais non ! Juste j'en ai marre de ses préjugés sur le monde là. Avance on se pèle ; _il reprend sa marche_ ; J'en ai marre de perdre du temps Derek c'est tout. La vie est courte, moche le plus souvent alors si tu peux trouver un peu de beau, un peu de chaud faut le garder. Faut le chérir. Pas perdre son temps à écouter les gens dire « 2 hommes, roh c'est pas bien », ou « mais il a été abusé comment il peut reprendre confiance aussi vite ? ». Le pire c'est sur les différences. De peaux, d'âge. J'en ai marre des jugements et point.

\- Euh ok moi ça me va mais… ; _il ouvre la porte et me fait signe de passer devant lui_ ; Merci ; _je me dirige vers une table près de la baie vitrée_ ; Qu'est ce que tu as ? Parce que je t'ai jamais connu comme ça. C'est par rapport à Miami ?

\- En partie ouais… On a qu'une vie. Et j'ai plus envie de rentrer le soir dans un appart qui sent le refermé, où le frigo est vide parce que je peux pas faire les courses pour 1 mois parce que ça risque de pourrir. J'en ai marre d'utiliser 10 litres de flotte pour tenter de me réchauffer. J'en ai par dessus la tête de me coucher dans un lit vide et de me réveiller avec une partie du lit encore froide parce que j'ai personne pour chauffer l'autre côté. J'en ai marre voilà. Puis pour quoi ? Pour ramasser des morceaux. De corps. De cœur quand tu vas l'annoncer aux familles. J'en ai marre de la folie de ce monde. De ce gaspillage. Si tu as trouvé ton bonheur en Stiles garde le. Protège le. Aime le. Le lâche plus putain… Sois fort et courageux… Pas comme moi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Moi ? Pas grand chose. J'ai d'abord laissé venir

\- Laissé venir ? Avec Allison hein…

\- Ouais. Cette nana est… Incroyable. J'ai déjà connu un paquet de fille hein mais elle ; _il sourit et se passe les deux mains sur le crâne_ ; C'était chaud mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Elle veut pas plus. Et moi je suis prêt à lui offrir plus. Tester et voir. Pas elle. Je suis prêt à mettre notre boulot en parenthèse pour une meuf que je connais depuis ; _il regarde sa montre_ ; 13h… J'suis con hein ? ; _il relève ses grands yeux bruns vers moi_

\- Non tu es de très loin l'homme le moins con que je connaisse. Toi t'es prudent, pondéré, calme en tout temps. Tu me calmes quand je pars en vrille. Tu réfléchis avant d'agir et de parler. Et si pour une fois tu as envie de suivre tes impulsions, fais le. Au pire il se passe quoi ? Vous vous lassez l'un de l'autre ? Vous vous séparez et fini ? Y a pire je pense.

\- Mais comment veux tu qu'on tente ? On a jamais le temps de rien. Quand on fait quelque chose c'est toujours dans l'optique du boulot. Regarde nous ; _il se jette dans le fond de la chaise_ ; Franchement on est des cons. On a donné trop de notre vie, trop de notre temps à ce boulot. C'est quoi nos compétences ? Que des trucs en rapport avec le boulot. Tu dis que je suis calme, que j'arrive à te calmer, mais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une des techniques que j'ai apprise dans le cadre du taf…

\- Non bro', c'est dans ta nature intrinsèque. C'est le Scott Mccall que je connais, pas l'agent Mccall. Ne confonds pas tout. Même si je comprends tout a fait ce que tu dis. T'es à bout, t'as eu une enquête de merde. T'es traumatisé. Et tu réagis à l'opposé total de moi. Moi je me suis plongé dans le boulot jusqu'au cou, à tel point que ma famille a pas osé me raconter certains trucs.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, ma sœur, Angela, celle qui a les yeux couleur gris sale comme tu dis ; _je lui décris en voyant son froncement de sourcils_ ; Ben elle s'est mise avec un mec marié dépressif et accro à la coke. Il a divorcé mais au bout de 8 mois. Il a fait une crise de manque et Il s'est pendu dans leur chambre. C'était il y a deux ans. Je l'ai appris cette nuit !

\- Merde !

\- Comme tu dis. Parce que je me suis tellement immergé dans le boulot après que Kate m'ait quitté, après Fratchi que j'ai… J'me suis complétement isolé. Toi c'est plus sain comme réaction. Tu t'ouvres encore plus. Je t'admire Scott vraiment. Pour en revenir à ton « problème » ; _je mime bien les guillemets_ ; Laisse lui un peu de temps, un jour ou deux et après sonne chez elle. Pire que pas t'ouvrir ; _j'hausse les épaules_ ; Et si elle t'ouvre pas tu viens chez moi. Tiens d'ailleurs tu peux venir à Noël. Je l'inviterais aussi.

\- J'sais pas. Peut-être… Mais je veux aussi voir ma famille.

\- Ben alors rentre au pays mon frère. Ressource toi. Moi ça me fait un bien fou qu'ils soient tous là. Même si c'est hyper fatiguant, même si ça brise un peu l'intimité…

\- L'intimité avec Stiles, mh ? ; _il sourit enfin pleinement_

\- Ouais. J'suis complétement dingue de ce petit jeune ; _je rougis, je le sens_ ; Mais voilà, il fait mon bonheur et tant que je fais le sien…

\- T'arrives à le toucher ?

\- On a fait bien plus ; _je cache mon visage dans mes bras_

\- RACONTE ! ; _il me tapote l'épaule_

\- MAIS… Mrh… Rien de trop… Fou ; _je finis d'une petite voix_ ; Non j'peux pas te raconter ça vieux frère, j'peux pas

\- C'que t'es prude ; _il explose de rire_ ; Mais si ça se passe bien je suis content pour toi !

\- Pour l'instant tout est au beau fixe ; _mon portable vibre, Laura, photo de Stiles sur mon Mac parce qu'il en a pas, en train de faire je sais pas quoi « il travaille sur ton cadeau de noël »_

\- Franchement ça fait plaisir

\- De quoi ? ; _je pose le téléphone et regarde Scott_

\- Ton sourire. Aller je te rends à lui. En route ; _il se lève et c'est seulement à ce moment que la serveuse arrive pour pendre notre commande_ ; Désolé c'était trop long.

\- Merci quand même ; _la serveuse me fusille des yeux et on sort en riant comme des lycéens_ ; Comment ça se fait pas Scotty-boy!

\- On s'en fout. Tu m'invites à manger ?

\- S'tu veux. Viens là

Je prends mon ami dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Quand on se sépare il lâche un petit souffle tremblant mais me sourit vaillamment. Je lui tends le poing et il claque le sien en murmurant « on abandonne pas l'un des nôtres ». Je souris et surenchérit « jamais ».

* * *

Tellement hâte de vous poster le chapitre de demain... Un de mes préférés! Mais ça voudra dire qu'il restera plus beaucoup d'histoire après... :S


	16. Chapter 16

Buongiorno mio amigo, ^^

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Je l'aime tellement... Bon pas que celui là mais... Ouais celui-ci je l'aime bien :P

= **Nathydémon** "20 fois que tu relis l'histoire? Oo Mais attends qu'elle soit terminée pour ça non? XD Mais merci parce que c'est un beau compliment! :-*"

= **Juju** "Ben ouais c'était obligé que j'allais mettre Scott avec Allison, j'allais pas le laisser tout seul ce pauvre garçon! Le voilà le petit chapitre tout beau et tout chaud :P"

= **Guest** "Merci"

= **Guest** (quel originalité dans vos surnoms les gens ^^) "Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise"

= **Marchlo** "Ouais les points en fin de ligne dans les dialogues... Je sais pas parfois j'en mets et parfois pas. Je dois te dire que même pour moi le fait de pas en mettre c'est un mystère XD C'est juste une flemme aiguë parce que comme je suis dans un dialogue les paroles fusent et... Ouais argument non valable... On va faire simple : Je sais pas pourquoi j'en mets pas XP Je vais tâcher d'en mettre dans mes prochaines fic! Merci de me lire en tout cas. Bise"

Et voilà fin des réponses de reviews guest, je vous laisse à la lecture les petits oursons en guimauve (IERK)

Bisous les rouleaux de réglisses, Sam

* * *

On passe la porte et j'ai pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures qu'une masse s'abat sur moi. Je rigole et embrasse tendrement le front de Stiles.

\- Ben dis donc quel accueil

\- Elles ont fait que m'embêter ; _il gémit à mon oreille d'une petite voix enfantine_

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Moui ; _il hoche la tête en me faisant une petite moue, mais il arrive pas à la garder longtemps, son sourire à fossettes gâche la grimace_

\- Ben tu aurais du leur jeter quelque chose à la tête ; _je rigole et l'embrasse tendrement, puis je m'écarte_ ; Aller faut que je fasse à manger pour tous les fauves

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Si tu veux bébé, je veux pas te déranger dans ce que tu faisais

\- Rien de spécial. Je travaillais mes photos en faite

\- Encore tes photos ?

\- Tu prends des photos ? ; _intervient enfin Scott_

\- Ah, resalut Scott ; _il se met un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour voir mon ami, caché dans l'angle du couloir_ ; Oui je prends quelque photos

\- QUELQUES ? ; _hurlent en cœur mes frangines_

Je les laisse à leurs chamailleries et commence à sortir les ingrédients pour mon bœuf bourguignon. Ma mère vient m'aider et on travaille en silence, on se laisse porter par la voix de notre famille. Elle me regarde en souriant. Je comprends pourquoi elle ne cuisinait pas en musique. Quand on est bercé par la voix de nos proches on a pas envie de les couvrir avec de la musique.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là. Vraiment… ; _je lui pose un baiser sur la joue_

\- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là ; _elle frotte son nez contre mes cheveux_ ; Ton odeur a changé ça me perturbe !

\- Elle a changé ?

\- Oui elle est mêlée à celle de Stiles je dirais ; _elle rigole_ ; Mais je m'y ferais. J'avais jamais senti celle de Katy par contre

\- Kate. Pour ce que tu l'as vu Ma'

\- Pas faux. Comment tu t'en sors avec lui ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, de manière étonnante ! C'est plus simple et plus compliqué à la fois. Je sais pas si tu comprends

\- Du tout ; _elle rigole franchement_ ; Mais tu es heureux, il est heureux alors je suis heureuse !

\- Merci au fait pour la nuit dernière

\- Je suis une maman, je l'aurais pas laissé. Je me suis dit qu'au pire si j'arrivais pas à le calmer j'enverrais une de tes sœurs te chercher.

\- Mais tu as réussi. Comme toujours.

\- Il avait surtout besoin d'un câlin. De tendresse et…

\- Alors ça va avec lui ? ; _Laura se pose sur un tabouret_

\- Oui vraiment.

\- Plus simple qu'avec Kate ? ; _me redemande ma mère_

\- Plus facile et plus naturel mais… ; _je me passe la main dans les cheveux_ ; Ouais différent. Avec elle y avait souvent sujet à dispute, à cause du boulot, de ses études, des sous, de tout. Elle était jamais pleinement satisfaite. Avec Stiles c'est plus… Doux, calme et tendre. Si y a une petite discorde il s'enferme pas dans la chambre, il m'attrape par le bras et on parle. S'il est pas content d'un truc, il va pas bouder ou faire la gueule pendant 3 jours. Il me dit ce qui ne va pas, ce qu'il faut changer et point. Pas de cris hystériques, pas de vaisselle qui vole, pas de… Il est plus mature je pense. Elle avait mon âge, lui à 10 ans de moins mais… Quand je fais trop attention à ce que je dis, comment je le dis, il me rappelle que, si je vais trop loin, il me le dira mais qu'après il va pas passer sa vie à me donner les autorisations.

\- Il est fort ; _murmure ma mère_

\- Mais encore très fragile ; _déclare calmement Laura_

\- C'est ce que m'a dit sa psy. Mais il avance. On avance. Et le résultat est là ; _je le regarde en train de rire avec Stéphanie_ ; Voilà ça, ça me fait fondre.

\- Bon… Pas de petits-enfants par là non plus ; _râle ma mère_

\- Moi au moins je fais ta fierté mam ; _rigole Laura_

\- Oh merde vous deux ; _je m'écris et Stiles me regarde en haussant un sourcil_ ; Pppppfffff laisse ; _je lui mime_

La tablée est bruyante et moi je suis en train de retourner tout mon appart dans ma tête pour savoir comment je fais faire dans 4 jours pour caser 12 convives… Va falloir que je déménage tout, mais alors où je vais les coucher ? Stiles m'a dit que sa maman a proposé chez elle mais qu'il se sent pas prêt à y retourner. Ça m'a serré le cœur quand il m'a dit que maintenant la maison était là, avec moi. J'ai appelé April. Elle est retournée au pays. Elle avait besoin d'un break après Miami. Je suis tellement content de pas avoir vu cette opération. Je sais même pas si je vais réussir à retourner au boulot et sur le terrain. Je me sens pas de laisser mon petit amoureux tout seul. Je réfléchis encore quand on s'allonge. Il s'endort calmement, rapidement, collé contre moi. Mais moi j'arrive pas à me sortir certaines pensées de la tête.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Je suis en train de redresser certaines choses, ajuster une serviette quand un corps se colle contre le mien.

\- Arrête, tout est parfait et magnifique.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Derek, vraiment. On reçoit pas la reine d'Angleterre, ni Obama. Juste ma cousine et ma mère.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Va te doucher, calme toi deux minutes.

Je me redresse et emmêle mes doigts aux siens, sur mon ventre. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et souffle sur mes cheveux.

\- Calme toi. Je sens ton cœur battre tellement fort qu'il résonne contre le mien.

\- Mais ça c'est normal bébé.

\- Ow… ; _il frotte son nez contre ma nuque_ ; Calme toi ; _il chuchote chaudement, me faisant frissonner_ ; Tu pars pas au front. On reçoit juste ma famille

L'utilisation du ON me fait battre le cœur encore plus fort. La première fois je me suis dit que c'était un abus de langage, quelque chose qu'il a dit sans vraiment y penser. Mais une seconde utilisation… J'hoche la tête. Il se sépare de moi et je me glisse sous la douche. Je suis en train de boutonner ma chemise quand on toque à la porte.

\- Yep

\- T'es décent ?

\- A peu près ; _je rigole, la porte s'ouvre_

\- Je le savais ; _il râle_

\- Quoi ?

\- Que t'allais limite mettre un costard. Roh mon ange !

\- Mais c'est rien de spécial ; _je mens en essayant de refermer la porte de l'armoire du bout du pied qu'il ne voit pas le veston et la cravate_

\- Genre… J'te connais aussi maintenant. Garde juste la chemise, pas besoin du reste, regarde moi ; _il hausse les épaules_

\- Je te regarde bébé. Je te regarde…

\- Pas comme ça ; _il rougit et ferme doucement la porte ;_ C'te regard là ! ; _il gronde mécontent_ ; Bon… Déjà ; _il tire la chemise hors de mon pantalon. Mais du coup elle est froissée en bas. Il râle et ouvre l'armoire_ ; AH OUAIS... Genre t'avais pas prévu le costume !

\- Mais ; _je m'assieds sur le lit_

Il vient se mettre à califourchon sur moi et moi je me tends. Il ouvre un bouton, puis deux et me fixe de ses yeux. Je me mords les lèvres mais ne baisse pas le regard. C'est foutu, il doit le sentir.

\- Dommage qu'on ait pas un peu plus de temps… Et qu'il y ait autant de monde dans l'appart ; _il murmure en promenant ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire_

\- Stiles… ; _j'arrive rien à dire de plus_

\- Vraiment dommage ; _il met un tout petit coup de bassin et je gémis en lui agrippant les fesses_

\- C'est pas fairplay de me chauffer comme ça ; _je grogne dans son oreille avant de lui mordre le bas de la nuque, le goût de son parfum se répand sur ma langue, me rendant un peu plus fou_

\- Pas de ma faute mais ce pantalon là… Il est trop serré sur toi ! Et juste je peux pas résister quand tu portes des chemises aussi… ; _d'un coup il passe sa main sur mon torse, il a ouvert tout les boutons pendant qu'on parlait_

\- Arrête sinon je vais pas réussir à… ; _il remet un coup de bassin et je m'effondre sur le lit, il se redresse et se glisse entre mes jambes tout en s'allongeant sur moi, la douceur de sa chemise me fait frissonner_ ; J'préfèrerais que tu sois aussi torse nu ; _je murmure_

\- Je peux pas… Si j'ôte ma chemise on est foutu tout les deux.

\- Ouais mais là… ; _je m'arrête tout seul quand je sens son excitation sur la mienne_ ; Ah on a aussi un petit souci mister Stilinski ?

\- M'en parle pas. Je me débats avec depuis hier soir

\- Hier soir ?

\- Tu t'es endormi un peu vite à mon goût ; _il me lèche le téton et moi je geins_

\- Oh merde ! Chaton sans déc… Sinon laisse tomber… J'vais craquer mon pantalon !

\- Changes en ; _il se frotte encore contre moi_

\- Et je reçois en pantalon de jogging ? Sérieux c'est le seul truc où ça serait pas apparent !

\- Pas faux ; _il acquiesce sans pourtant s'arrêter_

\- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? Tu veux que je vire maboule ? ; _je monte mon bassin à la rencontre du sien_ ; J'le suis déjà de toute façon !

Je nous retourne d'un coup de bassin. Il sait que c'est moi. Il ne peut pas avoir peur, il fait jour. Et effectivement je fais face à un sourire coquin.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? ; _il rigole tout bas en jouant avec mes cheveux_

\- J'en sais rien putain. C'est toi qui as commencé ! ; _je l'embrasse et il m'enserre entre ses jambes. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

\- On est dans la merde ; _il chuchote quand je cesse de l'embrasser_

\- La faute à qui ? ; _je souris à mon tour_

\- Y a trop de risque qu'on se fasse surprendre ; _il réfléchit, je le vois_

\- Et on a surtout pas le temps. Du tout !

\- Ma mère a toujours été ponctuelle ; _il hoche la tête_ ; Mais là j'ai tellement…

\- Finis pas cette phrase si tu veux pas qu'il y ait des conséquences irrémédiables ; _je plaque gentiment ma main sur sa bouche et presque immédiatement je sens sa langue se frayer un chemin entre mes doigts ;_ MERDE STILES !

\- J'ai envie de toi ; _il finit quand même et je m'écroule sur lui_

\- On a pas le temps bébé ; _je gémis_

\- Je sais ; _son regard pourtant dis pas la même chose que sa bouche_

\- Ok… ; _je pose mon front contre le sien et pose de délicat baiser sur son visage_

\- REKKI ?

\- Ma mère !

\- Je sais, j'ai reconnu hein ; _il rigole_

\- Bouge pas ! Je vais voir et je reviens !

\- Chef oui chef

J'enlève ma chemise, passe un t-shirt et drape la chemise autour de mes hanches.

\- Discret

\- La faute à qui…

J'ouvre la porte et fais semblant de me sécher les cheveux avec ma serviette. Je dois pourtant être rouge pivoine.

\- Mama ?

\- Claudia a appelé. Elle a été chercher Malia à l'aéroport mais elles sont coincées dans la neige. Donc on va les chercher avec le Range de Scott.

\- Ok… ; _je fronce les sourcils et me penche. Ok tempête de neige dehors et j'avais même pas vu !_

\- On va TOUTES les chercher

\- Toutes ? ; _je fronce le nez_

\- Comme ça vous régler ce que vous avez à régler ; _elle me tapote la joue_

\- Euh… ; _ma salive se bloque dans ma gorge_

\- Tu gémis plutôt fort ; _Laura hausse les épaules_

\- Oh merde ! ; _je cache mon visage dans la serviette sous les rires de toute ma famille qui sort de l'appartement._

La porte claque et seul le bruit du four qui préchauffe résonne. Je rouvre la porte de la chambre et Stiles n'a pas bougé d'un pouce !

\- C'est calme. Ça fait du bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ? ; _il se redresse sur les coudes_

\- On est seuls

\- Seuls ?

\- Complétement seuls ; _et j'explose de rire_

\- Mais…

\- Ta mère est partie cherchée ta cousine à l'aéroport et il neige très fort. Du coup elles sont coincées…

\- Euh… Malia est arrivée hier matin, justement pour palier à ce genre de désagrément. Ma mère roule une Jeep alors je pense pas qu'elles soient coincées où que ce soit ; _il sourit en me tirant par le t-shirt_

\- Alors… ; _je fronce les sourcils_

\- Elles nous offrent un peu de temps. Pour nous

\- Oh merde ! J'vais plus pouvoir les regarder en face maintenant ! ; _je gémis en m'allongeant doucement sur lui_

\- C'est plutôt attentionné de leur part, j'trouve. Puis Laura a bien du faire ce qu'on va faire pour avoir Chiara. Et ta mère avec…

\- NON NON NON ; _je le coupe_ ; Putain c'est foutu. J'les imagine maintenant ! Berk !

Il rigole franchement à son tour et quand il repose son regard sur moi je me sens me briser, m'envoler, me dissoudre. Tout ça en même temps !

\- Bordel c'que t'es beau ; _je souffle sans même l'avoir voulu, juste c'est sorti_

\- T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre non plus. Par contre…

\- Par contre ?

\- J'ai un peu chaud là

Il avance une main et défait un des boutons de sa chemise blanche. Puis un deuxième. Je pousse un petit grognement très animal et l'embrasse. J'immobilise ses mains entre les miennes. Quand j'arrête de l'embrasser je murmure à son oreille « Maintenant que j'ai le temps je vais te bouffer ». Il gémit et soulève son bassin de manière inconsciente. J'embrasse ses joues puis son cou. Je m'amuse un instant à lécher sa jugulaire puis à mordiller la peau fine. Mais sans trop insister. Pas la peine qu'il ait des marques. Pas terrible pour les photos. Je défais moi même les boutons de sa chemise. A chaque bouton enlevé je pose un baiser sur sa peau. Il ne dit plus rien. Il halète et c'est tout. J'ôte mon t-shirt et le pose pas trop loin. Une fois qu'il est torse nu devant moi, je l'aime avec mes lèvres, avec ma langue et parfois avec mes dents. Je lui mordille les tétons et j'entends un petit « plus ». Je rigole et remonte vers sa bouche. Il a les yeux fermés et de ses mains il agrippe les draps. Je lui chuchote de se détendre, que c'est moi. Il attrape ma nuque et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais très bien que c'est toi. Je ne pourrais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Juste toi.

Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour pas laisser échapper mon « je t'aime ». Je sais pas s'il le voit, s'il le sent ou juste s'il le devine mais il sourit et très délicatement m'embrasse. Comme notre premier baiser. Sur mon tapis. Humide de larme. C'est tout aussi doux. Et tendre. Et aimant. Et ça me bousille encore plus. J'intensifie tout doucement le baiser et de mes mains je défais sa ceinture. Je redescends le long de son torse. Marque un beau suçon là où normalement il ne devrait pas se voir. Sur son biceps. Il geint et m'attrape les cheveux.

\- A moi ; _je grogne_

\- Mh possessif !

\- Juste toi. Je pourrais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais très bien que c'est que toi ; _je réutilise ses mots, un peu détournés._

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Je l'arrête de ma bouche, à mi-chemin sur sa joue. N'y tenant plus j'immobilise son visage et ancre mes yeux aux siens. J'attends qu'il me regarde vraiment. De ses yeux, de son cœur et de son âme.

\- Je t'aime

Sa main me griffe la nuque, sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et ses yeux se voilent.

\- Je t'aime

Ses jambes enserrent mes hanches et son autre main se pose sur mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime.

Il rougit, quelques larmes se déversent sur ses joues et il ouvre la bouche. Mais je pose mon pouce pour la maintenir close.

\- Je t'aime. Je ne te demande rien. Je te le dis juste parce que sinon je vais exploser. Faut que je le sorte parce que je peux plus le cacher. Je peux plus me taire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime toi, Stiles Stilinski. J'aime tes yeux de miel ou d'ambre. J'aime ton nez. J'aime ta bouche douce et pleine. J'aime tes fossettes. J'aime tes grains de beauté. J'aime ta nuque délicate. J'aime ton cou sensible. J'aime tes longues mains et tes longs doigts. J'aime ton rire. J'aime quand tu râles, ta voix devient plus basse. J'aime que quand tu sois excité elle devienne éraillée. J'aime que tu parles en dormant. J'aime quand tu chantonnes tout bas quand tu prends des photos. J'aime que tu prennes des photos. J'aime ton regard sur le monde. J'aime ta force mais aussi tes faiblesses. J'aime tes cris de rage. J'aime tes petites onomatopées quand tu es énervé et que tu trouves pas le mot que tu cherches dans la seconde. J'aime que quand tu sois fatigué tu sois encore plus speed. J'aime tout de toi. Je t'aime toi. Tout en entier et toi tout court. Voilà.

Je l'embrasse encore très tendrement. Il pleure un peu.

\- Arrête. Ne pleure pas. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer bébé.

\- Redis le moi ; _il marmonne dans mon oreille_

\- Ok. Je te le redirais tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes et même toutes les secondes si tu en as envie ; _j'embrasse son front_ ; Je t'aime.

A chaque partie de lui que j'embrasse je lui redis mon amour. Il finit par ne plus pleurer et même il se tortille sous moi. Je descends enfin le pantalon le long de ses jambes. J'embrasse sa cuisse où la marque est encore visible, bien que très atténuée. J'embrasse ses genoux, ses mollets musclés, ses chevilles. Je remonte le long de l'autre jambe. Je souffle sur son nombril et il contracte les abdos. Je refais le même chemin pour remonter qu'en descendant. N'oubliant pas un muscle, pas une parcelle de sa peau. Les doigts, la paume de la main, le poignet, l'avant-bras, le coude… Il finit par tourner la tête. Je l'embrasse enfin et descend tout doucement son boxer. Il se raidit. Le pauvre… S'il croit que je vais le posséder il se trompe. Aujourd'hui pas de larme. Pas de bataille. Rien que son plaisir. Je lâche sa bouche et il a une respiration heurtée. Je vois tapie au fond de ses yeux la peur. Je souris et pour la dernière fois je descends le long de son torse. Quand j'arrive en face de son sexe il m'arrête d'une main.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Juste profite mon bébé. Rien d'autre. Oublie juste pas que c'est moi.

J'éloigne tendrement sa main, que je garde dans la mienne et commence à embrasser son gland. Ok je suis pas un expert en fellation. J'en ai même jamais fait puisque je n'ai connu que des femmes, mais j'en ai reçu. Je sais ce qui est agréable et ce qui ne l'est pas. J'utilise donc mon expérience, minime, mais quand même. Il se tord sous moi et je conclu que ça doit pas être trop mauvais. Je fais ça lentement, doucement. Je veux qu'il apprécie, pas que ça dérape trop vite. J'ai l'impression que moi je vais exploser mais tant pis. Son plaisir. Il se raidit sur ma langue. Et il murmure « pousse toi ». Bien évidemment je le fais pas. J'ai promis de le bouffer. Il commence à gémir des « Derek… ». Mais je le lâche pas. Plutôt mourir ! Alors il vient. Longuement. Dans ma bouche. Il lâche un râle qui ne me quittera plus jamais. Je le laisse terminer et remonte le boxer le long de ses jambes. Il est trempé, rouge dans un état terrible. Et il est plus beau que jamais. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et il tourne la tête.

\- T'es cinglé

\- Je sais ; _il passe sa main le long de ma joue et caresse ma bouche_

\- Merci ; _une larme roule encore_

\- Je t'aime

Il se roule en boule contre moi. Je lui caresse le dos. Quand il est parfaitement détendu j'embrasse ses cheveux et lui indique la salle de bain. Il sourit mais ne bouge pas. Il est dans le coton je pense. Il aurait aussi besoin d'une douche mais il la prendra en temps et en heure. J'ai besoin de me refroidir personnellement.

* * *

Ahhhhh une tellement belle déclaration vous trouvez pas? *-* Oh et le suivant c'est... un peu plus... Des cris et un peu de douleur aussi... Hé ouais faut pas se leurrer la vie est pas toujours fastoche


	17. Chapter 17

Le chapitre des cris... Vous allez comprendre ^^''

= **Juju** " Elle est pas géniale cette famille Hale hein? :P Oui Derek est romantique et il va encore le prouver dans ce chapitre :D Pour ce qui est de tes autres questions elles vont toutes trouver une réponse, en temps et en heure ;) je ne vais pas tout dévoiler ici! Bisous"

= **Guest** " ben merci beaucoup! :-* "

Voilà la suite mes abricots sec, Sam

* * *

J'enlève les 2 fringues qui me restent et allume l'eau de la douche. Je pose mes deux bras le long du pommeau et laisse l'eau tempérée couler sur ma nuque et ruisseler le long de mon dos. Un flash me fait me retourner. Stiles pose l'appareil et se glisse dans la douche derrière moi.

\- Euh ?

\- Elle va être magnifique tu vas voir.

\- Je parle pas de la photo là.

\- Je sais ; _il a un petit sourire énigmatique_

\- Amour…

\- Mh ? _; il frotte son nez contre mon épaule._

\- J'suis nu là…

\- C'est mieux pour une douche nan ?

\- Mais…

\- J'ai pas peur. Enfin si… J'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai plus peur de toi. Ce que tu m'as offert prouve que tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal. Ok ?

\- Pas ok du tout. Tu te sors ça de la tête de suite ! ; _je gronde_

\- Et si moi j'ai envie de te sentir ?

\- Non… Tu…

\- Tais toi ! ; _il me mord l'épaule et je gémis_

\- Merde Stiles !

\- J'ai envie de toi. Toujours. J'ai envie de toi. Vraiment. En moi !

\- Chato…

\- J'ai envie de toi _; il chantonne en collant son bassin contre moi et je constate que c'est vrai_

\- Mais…

\- T'as pas envie ?

\- Ts ! ; _je siffle et je me retourne, il s'aplatit quand même un peu face à moi_ ; Je pense pas que…

\- Je suis à toi ou pas ?

\- Oui mais pas comme ça ! ; _je me défends_

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais rien…

\- Alors prouve le moi. Aime moi !

\- Là ? Ici ? Dans la douche ?

\- Oui, là, maintenant, ici.

\- Oh Stiles ! ; _je le tire contre moi et lui frotte le dos_ ; Tu essayes de te convaincre ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes ! ; _et d'un coup sa main est sur moi, je rejettes la tête en arrière et tente de ne pas broyer ses épaules, je me ressaisis, souffle et lui dit_

\- Ça oui, mais pas…

\- M'en fou je sais ce que je vais faire _; il murmure comme pour lui_

Il amorce un mouvement pour sortir de la douche mais je le stoppe. Je lui attrape doucement le bras et le tire contre moi. Je l'enferme dans une étreinte.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Stiles. Je veux bien que tu n'ais plus peur, j'entends que tu as envie. Mais pas comme ça. Pas ici. Pas une baise rapide contre le mur de la douche.

\- T'es un grand romantique en fait hein ?

\- Si tu veux. Je refuse juste de te baiser. Ok ? Moi je te ferais l'amour. Dans un lit. Plus tard, dans quelques semaines, dans la douche oui, mais pas les premières fois. Pas NOS premières fois ok ?

\- C'est vrai que toi tu n'as connu que des femmes… ; _il murmure en griffant un peu la peau de mon dos_

\- J'en ai connu que 3 Stiles. Et je n'en ai aimé qu'une. Et pas du tout, mais pas du tout, comme je t'aime toi !

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? ; _il relève des yeux curieux_

\- Alors… Avec Kate c'était… de l'habitude et de la peur. Voilà

\- De la peur ?

\- La peur d'être seul dans cette grande ville. Peur de perdre mon individualité dans cette immense fourmilière. Elle était pareil je pense. Alors plutôt que d'être seul, on a préféré être seul à 2.

\- Y a jamais eu de passion ? De sexe débridé ?

\- Rien qu'à mes attitudes je pense que tu peux savoir que non. On se voyait tellement peu aussi. Au début oui, ça été… Pppffff. Nan même au début. C'était du sexe conventionnel, plat et apaisant. A + B = C quoi. Pas de folie. Je la voyais en robe j'avais pas envie de lui ôter de suite.

\- Et moi ?

\- Je t'ai encore jamais vu en robe bébé ; _je ris tendrement avant de le serrer plus fort_ ; Beaucoup plus souvent qu'il n'est imaginable, oui.

\- Quand ça ?

\- T'es curieux ?

\- J'ai juste envie de savoir pourquoi tu refuses de me…

\- Je te l'ai dit babe, sans référence à ce que tu as vécu, pas dans une douche comme ça. J'ai envie de te déshabiller doucement. D'enlever tes habits un par un. Puis j'ai envie de te découvrir de mes mains. J'ai envie de te regarder. Connaître chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque grain de beauté. J'ai envie d'être tendre et doux. Pas brutal et dur…

\- Dur c'est mieux quand même ; _il me charrie_

\- Tu m'as compris. Après tu trouves peut-être ça pépère, trop vieillot. Mais moi je suis comme ça. Après je dis pas que le sexe se contente de rester dans la chambre. Mais tant que je ne te connaîtrais pas parfaitement, sur le bout de mes doigts. Tant que je ne saurais pas où et comment appuyer rien ne se fera dans la douche.

\- C'est juste tellement toi en fait.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, oui c'est moi

Il ne répond pas et se contente de m'embrasser le torse. Puis il s'éloigne un peu de moi.

\- Alors t'as souvent envie de m'arracher mes fringues ? ; _il a un petit sourire en coin_

\- Oui ; _je rougis un peu_

\- Quand ?

\- Tu veux la liste ?

\- T'es capable de m'en fournir une ?

\- En me concentrant un peu, oui ; _j'hoche la tête_

\- Ok envoie ; _il passe ses mains dans mon dos, jusqu'à mes fesses et les arrêtent là, je m'habitue à la nouvelle vague de chaleur que cela me procure et ferme les yeux_

\- Ok… Alors… La première fois que j'ai un peu perdu les pédales c'est quand tu m'as demandé de te soigner. Tu étais en boxer dans mon lit et…

\- Je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti…

\- Exact… J'ai vainement tenté de me souvenir comment était Kate, son rire. Rien n'est venu. Tu occupais déjà toute ma tête. Ensuite… En fait si je te fais une liste je crois bien que je vais citer chaque jour alors ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Si j'avais pas pris les rênes y a quelques jours, tu aurais attendu combien de temps ?

\- Le temps qu'il fallait. Le temps que tu m'envoies les signes.

\- C'est pas des signes qu'il te faut Hale c'est des panneaux de 3 sur 4 !

\- Hey ! ; _je rigole avant de le bercer contre moi_

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Pour ?

\- Rester avec une telle excitation et rien faire ? Rien demander ? ET être juste tendre comme ça ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors c'est comme ça.

\- Tourne toi que je te lave.

\- Chef oui chef.

J'obéis même si je comprends pas vraiment le changement. Il se saisit du shampoing, puis le repose. Je fronce les sourcils et j'entends « c'était pas le tien ». Je savais pas que j'avais un shampoing. Il peste encore sur les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Alors je baisse un peu les genoux. Il me remercie d'un baiser dans la nuque. Il me rince les cheveux et lorsqu'il passe au torse, je comprends enfin où il va. Je le laisse faire. De toute façon il l'aurait pas fait ça aurait été moi. Je tente de bouger le moins possible mais il sait y faire. D'un coup je me pose moi des questions. Il a eut des mecs avant ?

Lorsque la jouissance arrive je dois me rattraper au mur pour pas tomber sur Stiles. Il me berce entre ses bras. Je finis par lui dire qu'il faut qu'on se douche pour de vrai. On a à peine le temps de passer des chemises propres que des rires emplissent le salon. Je laisse Stiles sortir le premier. Je finis de fermer les boutons et ferme doucement la porte. Le jeune homme est pris entre les bras de sa mère et de sa cousine. Rien n'est dit.

\- Ça va mieux ? ; _chuchote Angela à mon oreille_

\- Vous avez fait quoi pendant 1h ? Et je sais que Claudia et Malia n'étaient pas coincées par le mauvais temps.

\- On s'est baladé ; _elle hausse les épaules ;_ D'abord on a attendu sa famille et après on s'est baladé. On a dit que vous aviez pas fini de dresser la table.

\- Ouais c'est honorable ça. Merci ; _je presse son épaule_

\- Et ? ; _elle me demande avec des yeux gourmands_

\- Et je ne dirais rien.

Claudia lâche son fils avec une dernière caresse de la main sur sa joue et s'approche de moi. Elle est vraiment très belle.

\- La beauté est vraiment une caractéristique de la famille ; _je lui souris_

\- Merci ; _elle ne répond pas qu'à ma phrase et je le comprends_

\- Avec plaisir ; _j'ouvre les bras et elle vient m'enlacer à mon tour_

\- Hep hep hep, propriété privé là ! ; _intervient Stiles_

\- J'ai encore une place bébé ; _je sais pas ce qu'il a dit à sa mère mais j'ai pas envie de me cacher_

Il vient se nicher contre mon flanc et nous enlace tous les deux. La maman se dégage en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Vous…

\- J't'expliquerais ; _il chuchote_

\- Mais…

\- Non, s'il te plaît ; _sa voix est ferme_

\- Bien ; _elle rejoint Malia la tête un peu basse_

\- Bébé…

\- Nop, pas de bébé. Maintenant c'est toi et point barre. Contente pas contente. Elle était où elle, hein ? ; _il chuchote furieusement, j'essuie une larme traitresse qui a coulé de son œil_

\- J'suis là mon cœur, on lui parlera ensemble, ok ?

\- Non, je peux le faire seul.

\- Ok comme tu veux.

Il m'embrasse furieusement. Bon au moins si quelqu'un était pas au courant maintenant c'est fait. Je me dégage doucement et essuie à nouveau les larmes. Je présente ensuite ma famille à celle de Stiles et me dirige vers Malia. Elle a la bouche plissée, mécontente. J'ouvre la bouche mais je suis accueilli par une gifle. Le silence s'abat dans le salon. Puis les protestations. De ma mère, de mes sœurs et même de mon amoureux. Mais moi je dis rien. Ce que je vois… Je comprends. Alors je la tire tout doucement vers moi. Elle lève la main pour une seconde gifle mais je me contente de la regarder. Elle abaisse sa main et se met à sangloter dans mes bras. Je demande aux autres de nous excuser. Je la tire sur le balcon. Je verrouille la porte vitrée derrière moi en refusant catégoriquement qu'une autre personne se joigne à nous.

\- J'suis désolée ; _elle renifle et je lui tends un mouchoir en papier de la boîte qui traîne sur la terrasse_

\- Je comprends Malia, je peux vous appeler Malia ? ; _c'est la première fois que je la vois après tout_

\- Bien sur et me dire tu aussi ; _elle sourit un peu_

\- Ok. Ça va mieux là ?

\- Oui. J'suis vraiment désolée. C'est…

\- Parti tout seul. Fallait que ça sorte. Trop de peur, d'inquiétude. Tu t'es rendu malade pour ton presque frère quand sa maman t'as dit et là tu le retrouves en pleine forme, dans les bras d'un mec plus âgé que vous deux. Ouais ça fait bizarre.

\- Voilà.

\- Mais ne penses pas qu'il n'a pas été au plus bas. Si tu veux vraiment savoir le dossier est là ; _j'indique mon Mac qui trône dans le salon, en charge_

\- Je sais pas trop ; _elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux noir au carré_

\- Si tu veux voir tu me le dis et je te montrerais une partie. Saches que ça n'a pas été facile. Désormais ça l'est plus grâce à la psy, parce qu'il sait qu'il est en sécurité…

\- Grâce à vous.

\- Grâce à moi je sais pas. Mais il sait qu'ici Paul ne peut pas l'atteindre. Il sait que s'il veut partir, je ne le retiendrais pas. Il doit aussi savoir que…

\- Tu m'aimes et que jamais tu ne me feras de mal. Y a rien de plus à dire. Il m'aime. Il est tout pour moi 'Lia et ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable. Franchement. T'es avocate, tu dois savoir te tenir. Tu gifles pas tes clients rassures moi ? ; _Stiles s'est glissé derrière nous par la porte du bureau_

\- Nounours ; _elle commence_

\- NON PAS DE NOUNOURS MERDE ! PUTAIN J'AI ÉTÉ SEUL, PERDU, MALHEUREUX DEPUIS NOEL DERNIER ET VOUS AVEZ VU QUE DALLE ! RIEN DE RIEN ! J'AI PENSÉ À M'OUVRIR LES VEINES, ME JETER D'UN PONT ET VOUS RIEN ! SUR VOTRE PLANÈTE BISOUNOURS ! VOUS ÉTIEZ OÙ BORDEL DE MERDE ? VOUS ÉTIEZ OÙ ?

Et il s'effondre en larme. Je le retiens pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal en tombant. Je le tire dans mes bras et il ne cesse de répéter « vous étiez où ? ». Je m'en doutais que ça allait sortir à un moment. La douleur a été trop grande pour qu'en un mois tout aille mieux. Je savais que les revoir allait le re-confronter à son traumatisme. Je fais un geste à Malia pour qu'elle le prenne elle. Elle refuse, les joues striées de larme. Je lui fais les gros yeux et lui tire le bras. Elle tombe à genou à côté de son cousin. Elle le prend finalement contre elle. Elle l'apaise un peu et chuchote le mot « désolée ». Je me redresse et rejoins le salon. Je vais fermer la porte du bureau en soupirant.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps à tous les deux. Après je pense qu'il serait utile de les rejoindre. Ça va aller Claudia, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est toujours la première crise la plus dure ; _je la prends doucement dans mes bras_

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et sors le champagne. C'est de mauvais goût mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre à part comme si de rien n'était ? On sonne à la porte et je vais ouvrir. Toute ma famille est grave, silencieuse. Ça doit les changer des noëls plein de joie, de rire et de soleil à l'italienne. J'ouvre et tombe sur un Scott en costard, accompagné d'April, de Deaton et de sa fille, de Lydia, de son mari et de son fils et enfin de Erica. OH MERDE !

\- Il te reste de la place ?

\- Allons y, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

\- On dirait plutôt un enterrement là mon Werewolf ; _ricane April_

\- Première retrouvailles avec sa famille ; _j'indique les trois personnes assises sur la terrasse_

\- Aïe et ça c'est de la mère ? ; _Erica pose un doigt sur ma joue brulante_

\- La cousine, presque sœur

\- Etonnant ; _le chef fronce les sourcils_

\- Non avocate donc…

\- Ah pas étonnant ; _il rigole et je les fait rentrer_

J'allais fermer la porte quand je vois Allison sortir de l'ascenseur. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et l'intercepte.

\- Joyeux noël

\- Merci, mais on ne fête noël dans notre famille

\- Amène toi vas !

\- Non, je te remercie ; _elle refuse de la tête_

\- Aller fais pas ta chiasse

Sans plus attendre de consentement ou quelque mot que ce soit de sa part je la tire par le bras, je la jette dans l'appart et referme la porte.

Y a des gens partout. C'est affreux. Un brouhaha. Mais maintenant y a de la joie. Malia est venu me demander discrètement le dossier. Je lui ai donné celui édulcoré et elle l'a consulté dans les toilettes. Je pense qu'elle a bien choisi la pièce parce que quand elle est ressortie elle était un peu verte. Stiles ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Comme s'il avait besoin de me rassurer, de se rassurer, de rassurer sa famille. La fameuse cérémonie des cadeaux est un peu chaotique avec des noms qui fusent de partout. Stiles et moi on se regarde et il chuchote ce soir. J'acquiesce. Encore une fois on est d'accord. Allison et Scott se sont éclipsés depuis bientôt 3h… April fait ami-ami avec ma famille qu'elle connaît vaguement. Ma mère discute vivement avec Deaton, qui parle aussi italien. Enfin tout va mieux.

* * *

On approche doucement de la fin... Mais je vais encore vous faire faire les montagnes russes émotionnelles, promis :D *sourire sadique*


	18. Chapter 18

Vous allez tellement me détester, mais tellement...

= **Juju** "C'était évident que la famille de Stiles n'allait pas accepter! La famille de la victime a plus de mal, c'est normal. Puis elles ont pas vus par quoi est passé Stiles... ^^ Ah ben oui c'était obligé que Stiles craque. Etre confronté à ceux qui n'ont rien vu. C'est normal et indispensable à sa guérison! Mon Derek il est respectueux et romantique, c'est évident qu'ils fassent pas ça sous la douche! Surtout pour une première fois! :D Merci beaucoup *-* Je te fais des bisous :-* "

Donc ce petit chapitre est... Ben il est... Intense. Je préviens je n'accepterais pas de menace de mort, pas de menace de torture rien de rien! XDD

J"vous fais des bisous sur les joues les saucissons (ouais c'est presque l'heure de l'apéro hein! ^^)

Votre angoissée, Sam

* * *

Tout va vraiment mieux. Dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire du jeune, qui fêtera ses 18 ans… Merde j'ai fait du détournement de mineur ! J'ai ajouté son nom à la boîte aux lettres. Je lui apprends à conduire, il rattrape son retard en cours. Le seul point négatif c'est Paul qui ne veut pas sortir de l'hôpital. Il feint de ne plus pouvoir parler à cause de ses mâchoires brisées.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Je ne suis pas retourné sur le terrain. Scott a de plus en plus de mal. On se sent tous à bout. Trop de sang, trop de drame. Je rentre dans l'appartement et mon moral remonte en flèche.

\- Mais non abruti les œufs en neige c'est sans les jaunes ; _rigole Stiles_

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? ; _se plaint Isaac_

\- Z'êtes nul en cuisine. J'espère que le résultat sera bon au moins, j'suis habitué à bien manger moi quand c'est Derek qui fait !

\- Je te remercie Danny

Le bruit d'un ustensile en acier qui tombe se répercute sur les murs et Stiles se penche.

\- HEY !

\- Salut ; _je réponds plus sobrement, il avance à grande enjambées et m'écrase entre ses bras, je gémis un peu_ ; Doucement bébé

\- T'es blessé ?

\- Non ! Je suis pas sorti du siège. J'ai juste un peu abusé à la capo ; _je soulève mon pull et lui montre l'hématome qui orne mon flanc gauche_

\- Derek, je t'en prie sauve moi !

\- De quoi boy ? ; _je rentre dans ma cuisine en mode… apocalypse, j'embrasse le haut de la tête de Danny et serre Isaac contre moi_ ; Ça va les gars ?

\- On essaye de faire ton moelleux mais…

\- Si vous savez pas comment faire fondre le chocolat… Tout est là…

\- A l'italienne ; _ricane Isaac_

\- Rigole mais oui. Vous voulez apprendre ?

\- Oui ; _Stiles hoche la tête pour confirmer les propos du blond_

Je passe ma soirée à leur expliquer la cuisine. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On les raccompagne et je fais rouler Stiles. On est sur le chemin du retour quand une sirène nous arrête. Il blanchit.

\- J'ai pas mon permis, j'ai pas le droit de rouler !

\- Bébé du calme. C'est bon. Ouvre le carreau. Non en fait attends ; _je descends du véhicule_ ; Monsieur l'agent ; _je salue d'un signe de tête_

\- Papier du véhicule et permis.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué pour le permis.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il est en leçon de conduite actuellement ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- A 23h ? ; _il sourit goguenard_

\- Comment vous voulez qu'il apprenne à rouler de nuit autrement ?

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Agent Derek Hale, FBI.

\- Ah… ; _il se crispe un peu_

\- Ah ouais ! Donc, tout va bien, sa vitesse n'est pas excessive et tout ça hein ?

\- Pouvez circuler ; _il grommelle_

\- Merci bien

Je remonte et dit à Stiles de rouler.

\- C'est pas un peu de l'abus de pouvoir ce que tu viens de faire là ?

\- Absolument mais… Rien à foutre ; _je me rattache en riant ouvertement_

Il explose de rire. La reprise des cours n'a pourtant pas été simple y a un mois mais il va mieux. Bon pour tout dire le premier jour, quand je l'ai amené je suis resté dans ma voiture pendant 1h. Bloqué. J'étais incapable de partir. C'était comme m'arracher les tripes. Je suis finalement parti. Et puis les jours se succèdent. Il se remet doucement au sport grâce à Isaac qui est licencié en athlétisme. Il rattrape rapidement son retard grâce à Danny qui est très pédagogue et qui réussit très bien à tout lui expliquer. Il aura sans souci son bac. Après son inquiétude est : que faire ensuite ? J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il a le temps… Il se gare doucement au sous-sol et je sors de mes pensées.

\- T'étais où là ?

\- A ta reprise ; _j'hausse les épaules en frottant mes tempes_

\- Ça été dur.

\- Pour toi oui.

\- Pour toi aussi. Aller on va se coucher. J'suis raide là. Et demain j'ai encore un putain de contrôle de maths ! J'déteste les maths.

Je suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un coup de fil. Mon chef.

\- Oui ?

\- La date du procès vient de tomber. Le 21 mars. En grande chambre.

\- En grande chambre ? ; _je me redresse et m'écarte de Stiles, je referme la porte de la chambre et vais au bureau_ ; C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée mais le proc ça va être Harris.

\- Oh putain ! ; _je m'affale sur le canapé_ ; Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas. Et j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Y a pire ?

\- Oui, pour toi.

\- Ah… ; _je soupire_ ; Allez-y.

\- La direction exige que tu retournes sur le terrain sinon ils te virent.

\- Gé-ni-al !

\- J'suis désolé. J'ai pas réussi à les faire fléchir Derek.

\- Pas grave Deaton, je comprends tout à fait ! Merci d'avoir essayé.

\- Je suis aussi là pour ça.

\- Ok. Encore autre chose ?

\- Je surveille du coin de l'œil ses résultats… Il est plutôt brillant. Il a très bien rattrapé son retard.

\- Hey… C'est pas légal ça ; _je rigole_

\- Il sait vers quoi…

\- Nop. Je lui laisse le temps. Je pense que je vais le pousser vers ce qu'il aime le plus.

\- Toi ?

\- Mais non ! La photo.

\- Ah en parlant de ça…

\- Mh ? ; _je regarde les photos qui sont accrochés au bureau, celle de ma famille, de l'étreinte dans la grande roue._

Je me lève et vais au érent à ce que me dit mon boss, je regarde le triptyque qu'il a fait de moi. D'abord celle où je suis de ¾, la première de son appareil, il l'a basculé en noir et blanc. Au milieu celle de la douche, mon dos et mon triskel. Il a rajouté une buée sur la porte, me couvrant un minimum. Et la dernière, moi riant à gorge déployée, à noël.

\- Derek ?

\- Pardon… J'étais ailleurs.

\- Rien, laisse, je t'en parle demain, ok ?

\- Oui. A demain chef.

Je raccroche et pose le téléphone sur la table basse. Je retourne dans la chambre.

\- T'es froid, chié ; _il grommelle contre mon épaule_

\- Désolé bébé.

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime hein !

Je rigole tout bas. Il ne me dit pas souvent qu'il m'aime. Mais à chaque fois mes organes internes tressautent, mes mains se couvrent de sueur et les yeux me piquent comme si j'allais pleurer. Je le regarde. Ses cheveux ont poussés et il a refusé d'aller chez le coiffeur. Du coup c'est un beau bordel. Mais il s'en sort bien… Ils retombent bien, en mèches ondulées sur son front et ça lui donne un petit air rock-star sexy ! Enfin il est sexy tout le temps. Il remonte un peu le long de mon torse et sa peau réchauffe la mienne. Enervé j'ai du mal à me redormir, alors mon regard se porte sur les 3 clichés. Je souris tendrement. J'ai eu une bonne idée pour une fois… Sur la gauche c'est moi, immobile dans la galerie marchande. A droite lui adossé contre un mur regardant au loin… Au milieu nous deux, marchant côte à côte, enlacés, de dos. Photo prise par Scott. Je soupire. Retourner sur le terrain. J'ai pas envie. J'ai plus envie. Risquer ma vie ? Non merci, j'ai donné.

Je me lève un peu au radar le lendemain. Stiles ne se plaint jamais de l'interruption de nos nuits à cause de mon boulot. Il ne se plaint de rien en fait. Je le regarde enfiler son jeans et je râle, comme tout les matins depuis un mois. Parce que ses pantalons le flattent parfaitement, que les filles, et les gars, le regardent de trop près. Lui rit et me dit que je suis à lui, comme il est à moi. Mais j'ai peur. Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai peur. Peur qu'il trouve plus jeune, plus amusant, plus disponible. Je le pose devant le lycée et comme, tous les matins, le voir se précipiter vers Isaac, Danny et toute la bande, me brise le cœur. Il ne se retourne même plus… Il passe les grilles et un des mecs lui ébouriffe les mèches. Je serre les dents et pose ma tête contre le volant.

Quand je passe les portes vitrées du bureau mon malaise n'est pas dissipé. J'ai une envie furieuse de pleurer. Pour reprendre mes esprits je monte à la salle de sport. Vide. Il n'y a qu'une personne, assise à même les tapis. Une petite femme, rousse, avec une robe noir à pois orange.

\- Bonjour Derek.

\- Bonjour docteur Jacobs ; _je réponds en m'installant à côté d'elle_

\- Mmmhhhh ; _elle me regarde un instant en secouant la tête_ ; Vous compliquez tout !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui vous. Puis zut. Toi… J'ai jamais aimé dire Vous… Oui tu es en train de te compliquer la vie mon vieux.

\- A propos ?

\- De tout. Ton boulot mais surtout, surtout, Stiles.

\- De… Je… ; _et je me mets à haleter, je m'allonge sur les tapis_ ; Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus.

\- En voilà une belle bêtise, je devrais la mettre en number one sur mon mur des bêtises tiens ; _elle marmonne comme si elle se parlait à elle-même_

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

\- Je savais que ça viendrait. Différence d'âge. Lui au lycée et toi ici. Je sais aussi que la direction t'oblige à reprendre le terrain. T'as peur qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui aura des activités de son âge quand tu seras pas là… Mais tu te trompes. Stiles a besoin d'une stabilité. De quelqu'un de fort. Pas d'un jeune qui lui fera du mal et qui le laissera tomber.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Derek. Tu as peur qu'il s'ennuie ? Alors sors le, vis comme quelqu'un de son âge. Cependant tu verras que très vite il va s'interroger. Tu verras. Fais le. Tu as peur qu'il ne t'aime plus à cause de quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Non. Mais au lycée y a de tout. Y a même un groupe de rock…

\- Un musicien contre un agent du FBI, je me demande qui l'emporte ; _elle fait semblant de mettre les deux professions dans une balance_ ; Parle lui. Dis lui que tu doutes, que…

\- Pour lui faire du mal ? Jamais ! Le faire culpabiliser ? Plutôt mourir ! Le faire se sentir à nouveau dans une cage ? Emprisonné par quelqu'un de trop possessif ? Hors de question. C'est non négociable !

\- Alors tu souffres en silence et tu te défonces au sport…

\- J'ai pas encore trouvé d'autre solution.

\- Vous les hommes vous êtes si compliqués ! ; _elle gémit_ ; Parle lui. J't'assure. Sinon change de comportement et tu verras le résultat.

Elle se lève, époussète sa robe et j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer. Changer de comportement, pourquoi pas ? Je reste longtemps allongé sur le tapis. Vidé de force. Vidé d'envie. S'il me quitte je deviens quoi moi ? Putain ils vont bien tous se foutre de ma gueule. April et mes frangines. J'imagine déjà leur « j'te l'avais dit ». Je me roule en boule et je pleure. Faut que j'évacue. L'ascenseur s'ouvre à nouveau avec son petit « ding ». Je devrais avoir honte mais j'y arrive même pas. J'en ai tellement rien à foutre que d'autres agents me voient comme ça. Je rends les armes. Si Stiles part ma vie ne vaut plus la peine. Je retournerais en Italie ou en France. Et point-barre. Une forme féminine se glisse dans mon dos.

\- Ils viennent de monter dans l'avion. Deaton a réussi à faire céder la direction. Jusqu'à la date du procès tu es tranquille.

\- Ok, merci Ap. Ils vont où ?

\- Détroit. Le tueur de la Saint-Valentin tu sais…

\- LA SAINT-VALENTIN ?

\- Oui on est le 14 Derek

\- Oh putain mais quel con ! ; _je me redresse et me rue vers l'ascenseur_

\- DEREK ?

\- J'ai oublié la saint-valentin. C'est peut-être pour ça…

\- Pour ça que quoi ? SI TU RENTRES DANS CET ASCENSEUR PLUS JAMAIS JE TE PARLE ! ; _hurle April_

\- Ok… ; _je laisse les portes se refermer et redescendre, sans moi_

\- Qu'est ce que tu as de nouveau ? Depuis 15 jours… Tu es bizarre.

\- J'crois que Sti…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a Stiles ? ; _elle me tire par la main et nous fait asseoir sur un banc de gym_

\- J'crois… ; _j'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains et finit d'une voix minable, parce que c'est ce que je suis, un minable_ ; Il m'aime plus.

\- Oh Derek ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ; _elle a pas un ton compatissant, pas un ton aimable, plutôt le genre de ton qu'on a quand on explique pour la millième fois la même chose à un gosse, le genre de ton qui me hérisse le poil._

\- Nan mais c'est bon. Ok. Je suis un con ; _je me lève d'un bond et commence à faire les cents pas_ ; C'est bon. Tout le monde me le dit. « Oh mais Derek c'que t'es bête », gnia, gnia, gnia ; _je les singe toute les 2, elle et la psy_ ; Mais MERDE, excusez moi de douter, excusez moi de me dire que peut-être il a envie d'un mec jeune et qui le fasse rire. Excusez moi de penser que sans lui moi je crève. Excusez moi de pas avoir écouté votre sagesse infinie et de pas avoir pris mes jambes à mon cou. Ben voilà, tu me l'avais dit, j'l'ai pas fait et maintenant qu'il veut partir ben moi je suis pas prêt. Je l'aime trop ok ? Je suis plus rien sans lui. Il est l'essence qui fait tourner le moteur. Il est le cœur qui pompe mon sang. Il est tout de moi. Alors voilà. Il a les yeux qui brillent quand il parle du lycée et point. S'il a rencontré quelqu'un je… Je vais ouvrir mes mains et le laisser partir. Tout le monde finit toujours par me glisser entre les doigts. C'est peut-être moi qui ne sais pas bien fermer les mains pour les retenir ? C'est peut-être moi qui ne sais pas aimer ? Ou qui aime trop ? J'sais pas mais voilà… J'suis nul, j'oublie la saint valentin parce que je suis un con et il va me faire la gueule jusqu'à la fin… La fin de quoi ? Si ça se trouve je rentre ce soir et il sera parti.

La gifle me cueille et me fait arrêter de déblatérer. Je regarde April de haut en bas. Elle tremble comme un paon outragé.

\- Si tu dis un mot de plus, un putain de mot de plus, c'est plus ma main que tu vas te manger c'est celle de Scott. Tu poses ton cul là et tu la fermes pendant 3 minutes ; _docile j'obéis_ ; Bien. Maintenant calmement tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de génie d'abruti. Pourquoi Stiles ne t'aimerais plus ? ; _j'ouvre la bouche mais elle pointe un doigt furieux devant moi_ ; Tu as 10 mots. Pas plus.

\- A cause du lycée.

\- Quoi le lycée ?

\- Y a un groupe de rock au lycée ; _8 mots ça rentre !_

\- Pourquoi il t'aimerait plus à cause du groupe de rock ? ; _elle me redemande_

\- J'sais pas ; _je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux_ ; Mais quand il en parle…

\- Comment il en parle ?

\- Ça à l'air génial. J'vais apprendre à faire de la guitare avec machin ou bidule. Bla, bla, bla ; _j'ai le droit à une claque au-dessus de la tête_

\- Vous avez vécu en vase quasiment clos depuis 3 mois. Il s'est coupé du monde depuis noël dernier. Il a bien le droit de se faire des amis ? De s'extasier sur une des minuscules choses que tu ne sais pas faire. Il rencontre un polyglotte ? Il s'en fou il en a un à la maison. Il rencontre un chef étoilé ? Il mange au restaurant à chaque fois que tu cuisines. Il rencontre un pompier courageux ? Il s'en fout son mec à refusé deux décorations d'Obama. Il rencontre un musicien qui peut lui apprendre un des trucs que tu ne sais pas faire ? Ah… Ça c'est nouveau. POINT !

\- Ap… Je le connais sur le bout de mes doigts… Les yeux qui brillent c'est soit quand il a une bonne nouvelle. Soit c'est parce qu'il a une émotion trop forte et…

\- Tu me désespère parfois ; _elle soupire en s'asseyant à côté de moi_ ; Bon le rapport avec la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Je lui ai pas souhaité ce matin. Il est sorti de la voiture, a couru vers le groupe et est rentré dans le lycée. Sans un geste de la main. Sans même se retourner.

\- Ce sont des choses qu'il fait d'habitude ?

\- Tous les jours

\- Il avait l'air en colère, déçu au petit déjeuner ?

\- Non, plutôt euphorique…

\- Et à ça t'en conclu qu'il t'aime plus ?

\- Quand je suis rentré y a … Quoi… 4 jours, il était sur son mac, j'ai ouvert la porte et il l'a refermé précipitamment. Il a raccroché son IPhone aussi. Il était en ligne. Et… Il a rougi. L'autre jour j'ai voulu passer de la musique mais mon téléphone était déchargé. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais mettre le sien. On le fait souvent. Il a accepté et à peine mit dans le dock, à peine un riffle de guitare, il s'est relevé et l'a arraché. Il a un comportement spé. Puis quand il me parle pas de musique, je lui demande, moi. J'suis un peu maso. Il me regarde et me dit de quoi ? Le groupe du lycée là, je réponds et lui l'air de rien, ah j'sais pas j'ai pas été les voir aujourd'hui. Et il baisse la tête pour tenter de cacher les étoiles de ses yeux. Et…

\- Tu tires des conclusions hâtives Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu connais le son de sa voix au réveil April ?

\- Ben non ; _elle grimace_

\- Est-ce que tu connais le nom de son parfum ? Est-ce que tu sais faire la différence entre son « Allô » pour sa mère et pour Danny ? Est-ce que tu sais reconnaître une rougeur d'effort ou une rougeur de gêne ? Est-ce que tu es capable d'analyser sa fréquence cardiaque quand tu lui tiens la main aux pulsations de son poignet contre le tien ? Est-ce que tu sais…

\- J'ai compris. Toi tu sais.

\- Oui je sais April. Je sais quand il ment à la couleur de ses yeux, je sais quand il me cache quelque chose. Et c'est le cas.

\- Alors parle lui. Ne laisse pas de non dit. Ils sont souvent pires.

\- Je sais, mais en attendant je vais lui offrir un cadeau de la saint-valentin. Et puis l'aimer le temps qu'il me laisse encore.

Fatigué je me lève et prends l'ascenseur. Je rejoins la voiture. Je sais exactement quoi acheter. Même si c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part. Je m'arrête à l'aéroport et achète deux billets aller-retour, espacés d'un mois, en direction de l'Italie pour le mois d'août. Est-ce qu'il sera encore là ?

* * *

Euh... A TCHAO BONSOIR J'ME CASSE A TAHITI LOIN DE VOS MENACES DE MORT ! *ouvre la porte, se faufile derrière, la referme et s'enfuit en hurlant*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre court je sais mais je ne peux décemment pas vous mettre la suite de suite derrière. C'est pas la même... Tonalité.

Peu de gens ont mordus à l'hameçon. Vous commencez à me connaître ^^

Je n'ai pas le mojo pour répondre à vos reviews de suite. Je suis désolée. Mauvaise soirée. Mauvaise journée. Mauvaise nuit. Bref que du mauvais. Mais je vous poste quand même ;)

Peut-être si j'arrive à le verbaliser je vous posterais mon mal-être. Je sais pas encore.

Bisous, Sam

* * *

Je rentre à l'appart et ignore les coups de fil de tout le monde. Je sais quand c'est lui puisqu'il a une sonnerie perso. Et c'est pas lui une seule fois… Je range l'appart, change les draps, je m'épuise physiquement. Il est 15h quand je finis enfin. Je commence le repas. Je vais quand même faire un truc un peu élaboré. Au bout de 30 minutes je me dis que peut-être il préfèrerais un repas au restaurant. Je m'assieds et me met à nouveau à angoisser. Je suis même plus capable de deviner ce qu'il veut. J'ai envie d'envoyer un message à Danny pour lui demander mais… Quel mec fait ça ? Je me souviens de la psy « sortez le, vivez comme un jeune de son âge ». Ok, ils font quoi les jeunes de son âge ? Ils rentrent pas après le lycée et ils restent pas enfermés. Ils sortent, ils bougent. Bien… Quel restaurant ? Je suis tellement pitoyable ! Je vais sur internet et cherche ceux qui ont les meilleurs critiques. Puis je doute. Stiles a jamais vraiment aimé la foule… Putain. Je pose la tête sur le meuble. Le temps que je me décide il est 16h20… Faut que j'aille le chercher. Tant pis quitte à craindre je lui demanderais ce qu'il veut faire. J'attrape ma veste et je l'enfile. J'arrive juste avant la sonnerie au lycée. Je sors de la voiture, j'ai besoin d'air ! Je remonte le col de ma veste. Et enfonce les mains dans mes poches. Je sens mon portable vibrer. Stiles…

\- Yep ?

\- Coucou, t'es déjà là ? ; _sa voix est pétillante, je l'imagine les joues rouges… Je me précipite dans la bagnole_

\- Non j'vais avoir un peu de retard, j'suis seulement dans la voiture j'allais partir ; _je lui mens, mon cœur se fend_

\- Ecoute ça m'arrange. J'ai pris un peu de retard en maths et Dan' doit m'expliquer un ou deux trucs. Tu peux me chercher pour 18h ? ; _j'entends des chuchotements furieux derrière lui_

\- Oui, ok… Je serais là pour 18h ; _même à mes oreilles ma voix est plate et sans vie_

\- Si ça t'embêtes je prendrais le métro _; il dit d'une petite voix_

\- Nop, j'srais là babe

\- Ok. A tout à l'heure. Bisous

Il raccroche. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Je répète dans le silence de l'habitacle « j'srais là, comme toujours ». Je démarre et rentre la mort dans l'âme. Je réserve pas le restau. Il aime pas le monde. Si c'est une erreur son mec de l'année prochaine la corrigera. Je reprends donc les préparatifs de notre poulet aux 4 épices, purée de pomme de terre douce et en dessert moelleux au chocolat noir cœur fondant chocolat blanc. J'ai le temps alors j'improvise une entrée. Mousseline d'asperge et tuiles craquante à la violette et au coquelicot. Les tuiles sont en train de dorer au four quand mon portable sonne. J'avais mis un réveil histoire de pas me louper quoi. Je remonte me changer, pas la peine que je pue la bouffe et reprends pour la troisième fois de la journée le chemin du lycée.

Il est déjà là… Dehors… Assis sur un banc avec… Un autre gars. Inconnu. Je serre mes mains autour du volant. Mes phalanges blanchissent. Je me gare et ils se lèvent tous les deux.

\- Coucou ; _il m'embrasse rapidement_ ; Derek voici Théo, Thé' voici Derek

\- Je sais qui vous êtes monsieur ; _il me dit_

\- Ok j'ai déjà le droit au monsieur et au vous. Vraiment génial… ; _je murmure_

\- Derek ? ; _Stiles pose sa main sur ma cuisse_

\- Rien c'est bon. Danny est déjà parti ?

\- Danny? ; _s'étonne le jeune homme à l'arrière_

\- Oui, il a pris le métro d'avant et Théo a proposé de rester avec moi. Que j'sois pas tout seul

\- Comme c'est aimable à lui ; _je grince des dents_ ; Et Môsieur Derek doit déposer où Théo?

\- DEREK ! ; _gronde Stiles_ ; Arrête c'est un ami ! ; _sa main se resserre sur ma cuisse_

\- Euh… 18, Beblinton Avenue

\- Ok

Je ne dis plus rien et démarre. Quartier de bourge en plus. Le trajet se passe en silence. Stiles est furieux, je le sais, je le connais. Il a retiré sa main et a même croisé les bras. Je l'entends parfois lâcher des soupirs. Arrivé devant la demeure, parce que c'est ce que c'est, c'est pas une maison, c'est une demeure, le jeune s'empresse de se détacher et Stiles fait de même. QUOI ? Il claque vigoureusement la porte. Il enlace rapidement Théo qui fait un grand sourire… Ben oui mon con va ! Stiles agite ses mains et le musicien secoue la tête, il se place derrière lui et le prends dans ses bras. Devant moi… Il lui montre un truc avec les mains. Je cherche pas à comprendre. Stiles finit par lever les yeux sur moi, rougit violemment et écarte son dos du torse de l'autre abruti. Je ferme les yeux et me bats contre les larmes. Il remonte dans la voiture. Sans un mot. J'attends d'entendre le déclic de la ceinture pour redémarrer. Pas un son, pas un bruit dans la voiture. Je serre le levier de vitesse tellement fort que je fais sauter une vitesse. Je la réenclenche. Toujours le calme plat.

Je me gare et avise la guitare de l'autre sur les places arrière.

\- Il a oublié sa guitare, j'dois retourner lui rendre ? ; _je suis grinçant, cynique_

\- J'lui ramènerais demain ; _Stiles ouvre la porte et s'en saisit._

Il rentre dans l'ascenseur et avant que j'ai eu le temps de le rejoindre les portes se ferment

\- Ok ; _je chuchote seul dans le garage_

Je monte les marches doucement. Mon cœur bat à coups sourds. Je crois qu'il est en train de se briser réellement. Je suis obligé de m'arrêter au 2ème. Plus fortes que d'habitude, mes palpitations cardiaques m'oppressent. Je me relève et péniblement arrive au 3ème. La porte de l'appart est ouverte.

Je rentre et il fait nuit. Tous les volets sont fermés, les lumières éteintes. Juste une bougie, sur la table basse. Je me fige. Par réflexe je ferme la porte du pied. Des accords hésitants de guitare se font entendre. J'avance un peu plus vers le salon. Stiles est assis sur un tabouret haut de la cuisine, une jambe replié, l'autre à terre, tenant dans ses mains la guitare de Théo. Je fronce les sourcils.

Il se lèche les lèvres et commence : _**« Oh won't you stay with me 'Cause you're all I need »**_. La chanson terminée il repose la guitare et s'approche de moi.

\- Dis quelque chose

\- J'ai cru que t'allais me quitter. Pour aller avec Théo!

\- Oh… Je comprends mieux… T'es con mon ange. Je t'aime. Toi et personne d'autre.

\- Tu as appris ?

\- En douce… J'en ai chié ! La ga-lè-re !

\- J'ai cru que t'allais me quitter

Et je mets à pleurer comme une madeleine. Côté virilité on repassera. Il me tire à lui et m'enveloppe dans ses bras. Il se racle la gorge et murmure « bonne saint-valentin ? ». Le point d'interrogation me fait rire malgré mes larmes.

\- J'suis désolé. Je voulais pas…

\- J'suis trop con, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! J'ai mal interprété et…

\- En fait ça me trotte dans la tête depuis noël… Mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Le lycée c'était le bon moyen tu vois ? Puis j'avais un prétexte aussi, un cours à rattraper, ceci ou cela. Et ils ont une salle de musique. Alors on a fait quelques entraînements avec Thé' parce que c'est le seul musicien valable du lycée. On a fait des cours tous les 3 jours. C'était dur. Ça fait mal. Moi j'en parlais plus pour pas te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais toi t'arrêtais pas. En plus de ça, j'ai du te cacher les marques sur les bouts de mes doigts

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et je remarque qu'effectivement la pulpe n'est plus aussi douce. C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi distant de ce côté là. Presque toutes mes questions trouvent une réponse. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui en parler quand son ventre grogne violemment. Il rougit.

\- J'ai sauté le repas de midi pour m'habituer à la guitare de Théo. Celles du lycée sont plus légères mais je peux pas les emmener. J'voulais tellement pas me foirer !

\- Tu me l'as rechante après ?

\- Ok, mais sans guitare. J'suis trop nul !

\- Je t'aime p'tit cœur ; _je murmure contre sa joue_

\- Jamais autant que moi ; _il me répond en m'embrassant doucement_

Je retrouve ses lèvres que je connais pas cœur mais qui ont la saveur des choses qu'on a failli perdre. Son ventre une fois encore nous interromps. Je déplace la bougie, en allume quelques autres et lui sers l'entrée. Il mange avec appétit mais déguste en même temps. Il me demande à quoi est ceci, ou cela, quand il n'arrive pas à trouver les saveurs. Je lui explique alors. Juste avant le dessert, il a besoin d'une pause, on est allongé dans le canapé. L'un sur l'autre. Jambes emmêlées, cœur contre cœur. J'extirpe l'enveloppe de mon Mac et lui tend. Il ne bouge pas et l'ouvre. Il se retourne.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Ça te convient pas ? Tu préfères peut-être un autre pays ; _il pose sa main sur ma bouche_

\- Un mois ? Tu vas me faire découvrir ton pays ?

\- Mh ; _j'hoche la tête, toujours bâillonné_

\- UN MOIS ?

\- Mh mh ; _j'hoche la tête en roulant des yeux_

\- Que tout les deux ?

\- Jzakprfdctrre

\- Quoi ? ; _je lui saisis le poignet et je sens le pouls qui file sous mes doigts_

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, un mois, toi et moi, en Italie

\- Oh putain ! J'ai jamais quitté le pays… Enfin à part inter-USA quoi ! Je vais voir le soleil…

\- Et la mer. Une mer où tu peux te baigner hein !

\- Oh putain ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… ; _à chaque je t'aime il pose un baiser sur ma bouche_

* * *

Chapitre suivant plus long. Et plus moche. Je tiens à vous le dire.


	20. Chapter 20

Alors ce coup-ci vous allez d'abord me détester. Ensuite m'aimer. Et à nouveau me détester. Je suis prête pour vos foudres, allez-y! ^^

DEPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS SUR CETTE FIC! AAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA *-* *o* *O* *****_*****

J'vous aime! :3 :3 :3

Et merci de votre prévenance aussi :-*

Bisous les hérissons, Sam

* * *

Je passe derrière Stiles et ajuste son nœud de cravate. Il me remercie d'un pâle sourire. Il est tellement blanc.

\- Ça va aller bébé _; je le serre dans mes bras et je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou_ ; Je te quitte pas une seule seconde

\- J'ai juste tellement peur de le revoir ; _même sa voix n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il est capable de produire_

\- On sera tous derrière toi

On avance main dans la main dans le couloir du tribunal. Il marche en fixant le sol. Sa mère, puis sa cousine, le serre dans leurs bras. Il est immobile. Pas vraiment présent. On nous introduit dans la salle d'audience et je peste parce que franchement une réunion en grande chambre pour une affaire de viol ? Putain d'enflure de Harris. L'avocat de Stiles lui tend la main et lui indique la chaise à ses côtés. Il lâche ma main à regret et va s'asseoir comme un automate. Je prends le siège derrière lui et attrape sa main. Il se retourne à moitié. Je me penche et lui chuchote la seule chose qu'il est utile de dire ici

\- Je t'aime bébé. Je suis là.

Il broie mes doigts entre les siens.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs voici le juge

On se lève tous et je vois approcher le seul juge qui a voulu me coller en prison pour avoir abattu les bâtards du gang de l'école maternelle. Usage abusif de la violence. Connard. Il a un petit sourire en coin et j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents.

\- L'audience va commencer. Introduisez le prévenu ; _une porte grince et je vois Stiles se retenir à la table devant lui, Paul apparaît il laisse échapper un long gémissement de terreur pure_ ; Bien nous allons commencer par la version de Monsieur Stiles Stilinski.

L'avocat se lève et commence à raconter les faits. J'ai demandé à ce que ce soit fait de manière exhaustive. Puis audition des témoins. De sa maman qui ne peut rien dire, elle n'a rien vu. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Puis la victime. Stiles, raide, se lève. Il garde les yeux baissés. Mais arrivé à la barre il n'a pas le choix. Son regard vient heurter celui de Paul. Il chancelle et ne doit son salut qu'à un membre du jury qui le retient par le coude. Je me lève à moitié mais la main de Malia me retient. Je sais comment se déroule une audience. Elle me l'a réexpliqué, longuement. J'ai tempêté, je sais tout ça. Sauf que là, quand ça vous touche au plus profond de vos tripes, au plus profond de votre cœur, c'est plus du tout la même histoire. Je la remercie d'un sourire crispé.

Son avocat pose les bonnes questions. ¾ d'heure de combat intense succède avec l'avocat de la défense. Puis les témoins. Forcément la légiste. Puis à ma surprise mon nom. Ça devait être Deaton, je me tourne vers mon chef mais il fronce les sourcils en haussant les épaules. Je me lève donc, en passant je caresse du doigt la main de mon jeune. Je pose mon arme et ma plaque devant l'agent de sécurité. Je monte et prête serment. L'avocat ouvre la bouche…

\- Encore vous agent Hale ; _Harris …_

\- Oui monsieur le juge, cependant ici je suis juste un citoyen, donc ça sera Monsieur ; _je lui réponds en le fixant durement_

\- Je vais mener l'interrogatoire moi-même, merci maître ; _espèce d'enculé !_ ; Bien comment avez vous eu vent de cette affaire ?

\- Stiles est venu me voir

\- Stiles ? ; _il sourit cynique, première erreur de ma part merde !_

\- La victime, monsieur le juge ; _j'appuie sur son grade de manière narquoise_

\- Donc le jeune homme est venu voir le service de profilage pour une simple affaire de viol ?

\- Alors il n'est pas venu voir le service, mais moi, en personne. Et monsieur je ne pense pas qu'une affaire de viol puisse être considéré comme simple ; _je siffle, j'ai envie de lui en coller une_

\- Vous ?

\- Oui moi

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il m'avait vu quelques semaines auparavant…

\- Lors de l'affaire de la maternelle Saint-Prieux, donc ?

\- Oui monsieur. Mon nom, l'endroit où je travaille et mon numéro de poste ont été affichés. Il a retenu ces informations. Nous étions en Oregon lors de la première prise de contact. Il a attendu qu'on soit rentré pour passer au bureau. Et je l'ai reçu. J'ai remarqué immédiatement qu'il était victime de violence.

\- Comment ?

\- Les coups sur son visage m'ont apparu comme un bon indice ; _je m'énerve_

\- Baissez d'un ton, agent Hale

\- C'EST MONSIEUR ! ET JE NE BAISSERAIS PAS D'UN TON ! DEPUIS QUAND ON RÉUNIS UNE GRANDE CHAMBRE POUR CE GENRE D'AFFAIRE ! MERDE ! ; _je tape violemment sur la barre_

\- Veuillez l'évacuer, je vous prie ; _le juge d'une main me désigne à l'agent de sécurité_

\- NON ! ; _le cri de Stiles me transperce_

\- Evacuez le, il nuit à toute l'affaire.

\- Je sais encore marcher ; _je grogne en me défaisant de la poigne de l'agent_

\- Non… Derek…

Je m'arrête sous les sifflements de rage du juge et embrasse doucement le front de mon petit jeune homme.

\- J'suis désolé c'est moi qu'il cherche à abattre. Je t'aime. Je suis dehors. Je bouge pas. Désolé bébé

\- Sortez le ! Il est impliqué émotionnellement en plus. Toute l'enquête est peut-être compromise ; _vitupère le juge_

\- Harris vous allez trop loin ; _je me redresse et carre les épaules_ ; Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Pour dieu ? Vous n'êtes qu'un homme. Mais la robe que vous portez représente un métier, une profession noble. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser remettre cette ordure en liberté juste à cause de votre haine contre moi ? Sérieusement !

\- SORTEZ LE ; _il rugit_

\- S'il vous plaît monsieur, vous ne faites qu'aggraver le cas de votre ami ; _me chuchote le garde_

Je sors et claque vigoureusement la porte. Je hurle des injures. Je tape dans tout ce qui n'est pas vivant et je finis par pousser un long hurlement en levant les poings.

\- Bel organe ; _je me retourne à l'entente de cette voix calme, posée et vaguement familière_

\- Monsieur le Président ; _je me redresse et me rajuste_

\- Alors agent Hale, comment ça se passe là dedans ? ; _Obama s'avance et m'indique le banc du doigt_

\- J'sais pas je viens de me faire virer de la salle d'audience ! ; _je grommelle et m'affale sur le banc_

\- Ts. Vous avez perdu votre sang froid. Vous le perdez souvent ?

\- Non, presque jamais. Sauf…

\- Quand ça touche le cœur ; _il tapote son cœur d'un doigt_ ; Je comprends… En fait non… Mais j'imagine. Je deviendrais fou moi aussi. Vous avez réussi à ne pas tirer sur l'agresseur c'est déjà un beau travail ! ; _il rigole tout bas_

\- Excusez moi Monsieur mais que faites vous ici ?

\- Vous avez refusé deux décorations mon petit ; i _l me tapote le genou comme si on se connaissait depuis des années_ ; Alors je viens être utile là où je peux l'être. Et quand j'ai vu que le juge Harris demandait une grande chambre… Il vous en veut. Donc il se venge. J'ai demandé une commission sur ses agissements. J'ai donc là un juge de rechange. Et je me demandais si l'audition des témoins était terminée. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux peut-être me rendre un peu plus utile…

\- Mais Monsieur le Pré…

\- Là je ne suis qu'un citoyen donc Barack Obama, hein ? ; i _l me fait un petit sourire en coin_

\- Mais…

\- Aller je vais vous faire réintégrer cette salle parce que j'ai peur que le mobilier du tribunal ne survive pas à votre colère. Je retiens… Ne pas vous éloignez de ce jeune homme, photographe hors pair… Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. D'abord ; _il indique la porte de bois massive d'un doigt accompagné d'un petit sifflement_

Je me lève, il me réajuste, comme le ferait un ami et me demande si lui est bien. Je rigole un peu nerveusement et il me tapote l'épaule en souriant. Il pousse la porte en bois. Il la referme sans bruit derrière nous. Puis il se redresse et je remarque le charisme qui émane de lui. Je me tasse un peu.

\- Témoin ultime de la défense, en faveur de Stiles Stilinski j'entends, Barack Obama.

Il s'avance calmement sous les yeux ronds et les bouches ouvertes.

\- J'ai finit l'audition des témoins ; _le juge lui tient tête_

\- Vous ferez une exception ; _il sourit_

\- Et j'ai exclu cet agent de la salle

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas le séparer de son ami. J'ai peur que le tribunal ne finisse en décombres si vous les éloignés plus longuement. D'ailleurs Juge Harris ; _il claque des doigts, et deux agents en costume noir, le saisisse_ ; Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion. En attendant Juge Falwers, vous prenez le relais ?

\- Avec plaisir Monsieur le Président

\- Je vous remercie. Hale je vous recontacterais. Et cette fois, ne me raccrochez pas au nez

\- Je vais essayer Monsieur le Président ; _il incline gracieusement la tête_

\- Et toi bonhomme ; _il s'accroupit en face de Stiles_ ; Ne perds jamais ton regard sur le monde, tes clichés sont beaucoup trop beaux pour être compromis par une mauvaise personne. Quand tu ne voies que ténèbres et tristesse ; _il le fait pivoter sur son siège pour regarder en direction de Paul_ ; Souviens toi toujours que la lumière perce les nuages les plus épais, que la lumière vient toujours à bout de l'ombre ; _il le fait pivoter dans ma direction_ ; Courage ; i _l lui presse l'épaule et pose même un petit baiser paternel sur son front._

Avec un dernier long regard dans la direction du jeune homme et un sourire las il sort de la salle. Le monde se remet à tourner. La juge ne tarde pas à trancher. Perpétuité pour Paul avec une sûreté de 45 ans. Peu de chance qu'il ressorte. Stiles s'écroule dans mes bras. Il ne peut que répéter « c'est fini, c'est fini ».

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

La soirée est calme. Je bois tranquillement un verre de vin sur la terrasse, profitant de la douceur du printemps qui s'installe en ce début de mai. Je suis sur une chaise longue, un livre entre mes mains, Stiles entre mes jambes, un bouquin de français entre les siennes.

\- J'comprends rien ; _il grogne pour la 10ème fois en 2h_

\- T'as surtout pas envie de bosser hein bébé ? ; _je rigole en posant mon livre et mon verre de vin_

\- J'en peux plus ; _il s'allonge sur moi et récupère mon verre de vin_

\- Hey…

\- Quoi ? ; _il me fait son sourire en coin_

\- Voyou ; _je l'embrasse_

 _\- Mais t'aime ça ;_ il murmure contre ma bouche

\- Pas que ça… J't'aime toi. Tout en entier. Bon qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ?

\- Pfff ; _il soupire en jouant avec mes doigts_

\- Nop pas de pppfffff. Un mois et c'est fini. Et le mois d'après…

\- ITALIE !

\- Voilà… ; _j'embrasse son cou_ ; Alors ?

\- C'est quoi « épistolaire » ?

\- Roh ton accent bébé. Il me fait craquer ; _je frotte mon nez contre son oreille_

\- Arrête de me déconcentrer toi aussi !

\- Genre c'est moi ; _j'explose de rire mais mon portable me coupe efficacement dans notre rire_

\- Boulot ; _il soupire_

\- J'suis désolé ; _je l'enlace fermement_

\- C'est bon, je sais que c'est important sinon il t'appelle pas. Aller répond à Scotty-boy

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Les sonneries mon ange. Aller

Je me lève et décroche.

\- Tu peux pas y couper, pas cette fois. Alaska. 12 corps en 3 jours…

\- Oh merde ; _je passe ma main dans mes cheveux_ ; Pourquoi je peux pas y couper ?

\- Trop grosse ampleur. Certains corps sont au Canada, d'autre en Alaska.

\- Oh chié…

\- Brief ce soir et on décolle demain

\- Demain matin ?

\- Non cette nuit. Vers 2h… Je sais…

\- C'est bon. Je vais gérer… A tout de suite

\- Tu viens me chercher ou je ?

\- Aucun des deux. Je suppose qu'on se retrouve dans le hall.

\- Ok. A dans 30 minutes.

\- J'ai pas plus ?

\- Une heure grand max

\- Ok

Je raccroche et ma gorge est nouée. J'ai réussi à n'aller que très peu sur le terrain. Après le soutien du Président… Plus personne n'a osé me contredire. Je repasse la porte-fenêtre et regarde le futur bachelier en train de mordiller son stylo.

\- Arrête tu vas t'abîmer les dents.

\- Alors ? ; _il me regarde une seconde_ ; Tu pars quand ? Où ? Combien de temps ?

\- Je pars dans une heure, en Alaska et je sais pas combien de temps

\- Oh merde…

\- J'veux pas que tu restes seul.

\- Ça va Derek

\- Non. Tu veux que j'appelle Danny, Isaac ? Ta mère ?

\- Allison… Comme ça les deux « femmes » pleureront leurs héros de mec qui sauvent le monde

\- C'est pas drôle bébé

\- Je sais bien. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je me mets à pleurer de suite ?

Je boucle la valise et rejoint Scott sur le palier. On se retourne chacun vers la personne qu'on laisse à la porte, à la maison.

\- Ça craint ; _lâche Allison adossée au chambranle de son appartement, avant de traverser le palier et de venir dans le nôtre_

\- Ça craint ; _confirme Scott, en lui effleurant le bras des doigts_

\- Ça craint un max ; _gémit Stiles en me retenant par la ceinture_

\- Ça craint trop pour que ça dure plus longtemps ; _je lâche en les regardant tous_

\- Et on fait quoi ? ; _me demande Scott_

\- Toi t'essayes de pas te faire trouer la peau ; _déclare la demoiselle en frissonnant_

\- Ouais toi pareil hein ; _Stiles se glisse dans mes bras_

\- J'me ferais pas trouer la peau, Derek veille sur mes arrières ; _tempère Scott_

\- Et moi Scott est là pour sauver mon cul, encore ; _je caresse d'une main la nuque de mon amant_

\- Et on fait quoi alors ? ; _redemande Scott_

\- On finit ce job et après j'actionne certaines manettes ; _je regarde les étoiles se lever_

\- C'est-à-dire ? ; _s'interroge Scott_

\- Tu verras. En route. Sinon on ira plus

J'attrape mon sac, embrasse doucement mon chéri. « Pleure pas je vais vite revenir », je chuchote à son oreille et je dévale les marches parce que sinon, c'est moi qui pleure.

* * *

Talalalala L'apparition de Obama! Comment je la kiff. Moi je voyais ça genre grand seigneur, ou à la Dumbledore dans HP! :P Désolée si ça vous paraît gros mais hey je l'ai rappelé plusieurs fois que Derek connaissait Obama. J'avais trop envie de le faire intervenir :D Donc voilà...

Maintenant il se fait rappeler à l'ordre par son boulot...

Et dire qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue... *soupire* début de semaine prochaine c'est fini... *boude*


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour mes minions! :P

INFO CAPITALE: je voie les reviews sur mon adresse mail, elles sont comptabilisées sur le site mais je ne peux pas y accéder et par conséquent pas y répondre! Dès que ce bug sera réglé ne doutez pas que j'y répondrais! Désolée du retard qui ne m'est pas de mon fait ce coup-ci!

Alors alors alors... Voici donc cette enquête, ce rappelle que Derek est aussi agent du FBI...

Encore un chapitre et l'épilogue et ça sera fini! Je vous rassure petit un, va y avoir au moins un bonus. Et je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic. Totalement différente encore! Beaucoup plus légère et moins sinistre. Parce que j'ai besoin de légèreté, de rire et sourire!

Merci pour tous vos reviews, nos commentaires, tout. Merci pour tout! Plus de 200 reviews! J'en reviens toujours pas!

Merci mes petites libellules! :-* Lot of love! :3 :3

= **Juju** "Tout le monde déteste Harris! Il était là pour ça d'un autre côté! :P Oui c'est un peu triste mais la séparation rend les retrouvailles plus douces! Puis c'est la première fois qu'ils vont vraiment être séparé alors... ^^ Ouais presque fini... :S Je te fais des bisous"

Je vous laisse donc avec cet avant-dernier chapitre...

Tendres baisers mes petits chiots, Sam

* * *

On descend de l'avion et la neige nous accueille.

\- Putain y en a au moins deux mètres ; _râle April_

\- On sent que t'as pas l'habitude toi _; je rigole_

\- Si on devait se plaindre que de la neige ; _soupire Lydia_

\- Ça ou le soleil qui te crame ; _se souvient Erica_

\- Le froid c'est mieux, ça empêche les odeurs

\- Merci Deaton pour ces informations… ; _grogne, dégoûtée April_

On se réparti les tâches. April doit installer un réseau entre l'Alaska et le Canada. Elle rejoint donc directement l'hôtel. Moi et Lyds on va voir les corps au Canada, on parle tous les deux français. Scott et Erica les corps sur le territoire américain. Et le chef fait la jonction entre les deux équipes. Ça promet. Les affaires étendues comme ça c'est jamais bon. Je profite d'être encore sur le territoire des USA pour envoyer un message à Stiles. Je prends une photo de la neige et écrit simplement BBBBRRRRRR. La réponse ne tarde pas. Une baignoire remplit de mousse et ses pieds hors de l'eau « T'me manques, la baignoire est trop grande sans toi ». Je verrouille le téléphone inspire un coup et me remets dans la peau d'un agent du FBI.

\- C'est dur hein ?

\- Oui, affreux

\- Imagine quand tu laisses l'homme… Et l'enfant…

\- Oh non j'ai même pas envie d'imaginer !

J'enfonce mon bonnet sur la tête et prends le volant.

Les corps sont vidés de leur sang, celui-ci répandu sur la neige en un dessin. C'est beau et super macabre. Je frissonne. Je me sens épié. Je pose instinctivement la main sur mon arme et me redresse tout doucement. Je parcours l'orée de la forêt des yeux. Je ne remarque rien mais la sensation ne me quitte pas. J'avance de quelques pas. Je me fige lorsque j'entends des pas légers dans la neige. Putain si le tueur pouvait juste être assez débile pour me provoquer… J'avance super silencieusement. Je me baisse sous des branches basses, n'en faisant craquer aucune. Je sors mon arme. J'arrive dans une petite clairière et souris. Je range mon arme. Une tanière de lapin. Des putains de lapin qui bondissent dans la neige.

Je retourne auprès du corps et mon sang se fige. Une flèche plantée à côté du corps « presque… ^^ ». OH PUTAIN ! Je fais des rondes circulaires. Pas une trace. Rien. Je sors le téléphone satellite. J'explique à l'équipe de pas quitter les corps. Le souffle de Erica se coupe. Elle aussi à un message… « Tiède :D ». Les tueurs, parce que c'est sûr, pour être au Canada et en Alaska faut être minimum deux, se foutent de nous. Les messages, les smileys. Elle va être longue cette enquête.

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

On a pas dormi depuis 35h. Mais on lâche rien. Les cerveaux sont en ébullition. Les corps s'échauffent. Finalement Lydia est la première à s'avouer vaincue et elle s'écroule sur le canapé. Juste deux minutes elle a dit. Moi je continue. Je marche de long en large. C'est des jeunes, les smileys l'attestent, deux maximum. Je tourne et retourne le profil dans ma tête. April jure.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma reine des neiges ?

\- Ben justement la neige a encore fait givrer l'antenne. J'ai perdu la connexion avec le Canada ; _elle se lève et commence à enfiler ses 15 couches_

\- C'est bon j'y vais. J'ai juste la parka à enfiler !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ap, le temps que tu mettes le sous-sous-pull, puis le sous-pull, le pull… ; _je m'arrête en rigolant, j'enfile la veste et m'enfonce dans la nuit_

Il est censé être 14h mais dans ce coin il fait jour 4 heures par jour. GÉNIAL ! Je contourne le chalet et ouvre le boitier. Je reconnecte le câble et fronce les sourcils… C'est pas l'antenne ça. Un méchant filet de sueur coule dans le bas de mon dos. Je pose ma main sur ma hanche… J'ai laissé mon magnum sur la table basse. J'inspire et me retourne d'un bloc. Il est là. Une arbalète sur l'épaule et un couteau de chasse dans l'autre. Il me met en joue. Je serre les dents, je me laisserais pas tirer comme un lapin. Je m'accroupis un peu dans la neige prêt à bondir…

\- C'est bon Derek ; _crie April, faisant détourner deux secondes la tête du tueur, je bondis mais il s'éloigne en riant_

Je le poursuis dans la forêt mais je bute contre quelque chose, je me relève, je vais l'avoir ce salopard. Une main s'enroule autour de ma cheville. Je fais un roulé boulé. Une femme. 20 ans à tout casser. Le ventre ouvert en deux.

\- Me laissez pas. S'il vous plaît ; _j'entends le rire de ce salopard mais je reste auprès de la fille_

\- Je suis là. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Sarah

\- Moi c'est Derek

\- Vous êtes beau

\- Merci. Ça va aller Sarah. Je suis là avec toi. Regarde pas en bas. Regarde le ciel. Regarde les étoiles. T'as vu comme elles sont belle ?

\- J'ai to… ; _elle tousse et ses viscères sortent encore un peu_ ; aimé les … toiles

\- Ça va aller petite Sarah. Je suis là. Regarde la lune.

\- Je préfère vous regarder vous ; _elle sourit faiblement_

\- Alors regarde moi. Regarde mes yeux, mes cheveux.

\- Vous êtes…

Et elle s'arrête. Je vois la vie déserter ses yeux bleus. Comme ça. Comme une flamme qui s'éteint. Je ferme ses yeux qui ne voient plus et ferme un instant les miens. Je les rouvre très vite quand je sens une lame le long de ma gorge.

\- Beaucoup trop facile ; _la voix est étouffé par les différentes épaisseurs de tissus mais masculine, jeune_

\- Va te faire foutre trop facile.

Je pivote sur mes genoux, la lame entaille ma gorge, mais pas profondément. Je lui frappe violemment le genou de mon coude, deux fois. Jusqu'à l'entendre céder. Il hurle et moi je hurle plus fort que lui.

\- Vas y hurle, appelle l'autre, hurle à la mort, hurle à réveiller les morts !

Je lui tords le poignet lui faisant lâcher le couteau. Ma vue se trouble. Je perds quand même un peu de sang. Je lève une dernière fois la main, dans le but de lui asséner un atémis à la nuque pour le rendre inconscient quand une douleur sans nom se glisse dans le bas de mon dos. L'autre compère était pas loin en fait ! J'entends des cris dans la nuit. Par réflexe j'assène un coup de poing vers l'agresseur mais ma main ne rencontre rien. Je bascule dans la neige, dans le noir.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

La douleur fulgurante me fait rouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais bordel de tavernacle t'nez le hein.

\- Les tueurs, j'les ai vu ; _je tente de me dégager_

\- Reste tranquille Derek, faut que le toubib te recouse ; _grogne Scott en me maintenant par les épaules_

\- Mais je les ai vu, je vais pouvoir faire un portrait robot ; _je tente encore de me lever_

\- M'ais z'asseyez vous d'ssus, j'sais pô mais faites y queq'chose

\- T'as entendu le doc, faut que je m'asseye sur toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh puis tu devrais être dans le gaz merde. Remettez en lui une dose

\- Z'êtes b'en sûr ?

\- Oui allez y. Il me soûle là

\- Quoi ? Non c'est frais dans ma tête ; _je secoue la tête ;_ Mais dégagez moi ce masque de mer…

ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Je suis au chaud. Je sais pas ce qui me réveille. Des sanglots surement.

\- Pleure pas Stiles. Pourquoi tu pleures bébé ?

Je tente de me redresser mais je suis… Menotté au lit… Je tente de faire le point…

\- Stiles ?

\- J'suis désolée. T'aurais pu mourir par ma faute. Stiles aurait jamais pu te revoir !

\- April ? Mais….

Tout me revient. Les tueurs. Sarah. Ma blessure. Oh merde !

\- Détache moi April.

\- J'peux pas ; _elle renifle_

\- Pourquoi ? ; _je m'énerve_

\- C'est celle de Scott

\- Ben va me le chercher

\- J'suis désoléééééééééééééééééeeeeeeee ; _elle s'écroule sur ma poitrine_

\- April, désolé mais c'est pas le moment pour ton chagrin. Puis franchement là je suis en vie, déterminé à la rester et j'ai une PUTAIN DE FURIEUSE envie de me lever alors VA CHERCHER SCOTT

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu ta douce voix ; _il grogne de la porte_

\- Ta gueule et détache moi ! Je sais qui sont les tueurs !

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Genre ouais c'est la blague du jour. Non abruti je me suis souvenu de la marque des boots. Une marque que je n'ai vu que chez une personne. J'ai juste besoin de vérifier certains trucs. Dé-ta-ch-ez moi ! ; _je tire de toutes mes forces sur les menottes_

\- Arrête, je vais chercher les clefs. Arrête tu vas t'entailler les poignets ; _il dévale les escaliers_

J'observe le montant du lit. Je me roule en boule et d'un coup de pied le brise. Je me lève et descend, croisant Scott dans l'escalier, les clefs en main. Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais je le bouscule. Je tire l'ordinateur de la technicienne à moi.

\- C'est quoi ce rafut ? Ah Derek ?

\- Je sais qui tu es ; _je murmure_ ; J'ai vu tes chaussures… J'suis sûr de les avoir vu sur quelqu'un… Sur un jeune homme… ; _je fais défiler les photos_

\- Tu saignes Derek ; _dit doucement Lydia_

\- Il a du faire sauter des points de suture

\- C'est pas grave ; _j'hausse les épaules_ ; Où je les ai vu…

\- Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches je pourrais t'aider ; _April me gicle d'un coup de hanche et pose ses doigts sur le clavier, elle me fixe, son mascara a coulé mais elle est claire_

\- Alors c'était des Elements, de 2000 je dirais, ou un peu plus vieux. Beige. Lacet orange. Une a la semelle jaune d'origine, l'autre est plutôt dans les tons ocre, comme ressemeler. Taille… un bon 45. Et…

\- Le fils du shérif ; _elle tourne l'ordi et je regarde la photo, le fils avec le père, devant le bureau de police_

\- Et l'autre ? ; _demande le boss_

\- Euh j'en ai 1 sur deux c'est plutôt pas mal dans les stats nan ?

Il hoche la tête et réfléchit déjà à un plan pour le coincer. C'est d'autant plus compliqué que c'est un fils de flic. Je monte m'habiller. Grimaçant quand je remarque le sang qui coule le long de mon dos. Je glisse une compresse de plus et hop, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu vas où toi ? ; _m'agresse Scott_

\- A la morgue

\- Pour ?

\- Sarah

Je veux prendre le volant mais il refuse. Je descends au bout de 10 minutes et pousse la porte.

\- Déjà sur pied ?

\- Il est plus dur qu'un grizzli ; _ricane Scott_

\- Bon… J'ai pas eu …

\- Où est Sarah ? ; _je coupe le doc, je vois mon collègue s'éloigner du coin de l'œil sortir pour répondre au téléphone_

\- Ah… Vous la connaissiez ?

\- J'suis resté avec elle. Jusqu'au bout

\- Je l'ai mise au monde cette petite. Je l'ai connu à tous les âges ; _il tire un brancard_ ; J'pensais pas la voir comme ça un jour ; _il laisse échapper une larme_

\- Désolé ; _je lui presse l'épaule_

\- Au moins quelqu'un était avec elle

\- C'est pour ça que je suis resté. Je voulais pas qu'elle soit seule. Elle était déjà dans le noir, dans le froid et dans la douleur. Si j'ai pu lui apporter un peu de douceur… ; _j'éloigne une mèche de cheveux du visage de la défunte_

\- J'suis désolé aussi ; _murmure le toubib_

\- J'en peux plus…

Je m'affaisse un peu et Scott me retient. Il chuchote « ils les ont, le fils du shérif et le fils du conducteur d'hélico. C'est fini ». Puis il me pose doucement au sol. Le fils de l'ancien militaire, reconverti en conducteur d'hélico pour touriste… Bien évidemment. Du coup ils pouvaient facilement passer d'un endroit à l'autre… Putain… Quelle folie !

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Je pose mon sac sur le canapé. Il est 4h du matin. Je suis parti 3 jours. Et je ne repartirais plus. J'ai déposé ma démission. Le chef m'a demandé d'attendre mais fini. J'attends plus. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et jette mes fringues dans la baignoire. Je m'examine dans le miroir. J'ai senti que ça c'était rouvert pendant le vol. Tant pis. Je soulève le pansement. On dirait qu'on m'a coupé le dos en deux. Bordel ! J'allume l'eau de la douche et me glisse dessous. Je laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau. Je me retiens de gémir quand elle rentre dans la plaie. Je ferme les poings et laisse les larmes se mêler à l'eau. Elle était jeune, elle avait la vie devant elle. Elle a été fauchée. Assassinée. Un courant d'air froid heurte ma peau une seconde avant qu'un corps tiède se colle contre moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait hein ? ; _murmure Stiles à mon oreille, la voix encore rauque de sommeil_

\- Rien bébé, rien de grave ; _je tente de le rassurer mais avec ma voix écrasée de sanglots j'suis pas certain que ça fonctionne_

\- Et la belle blessure là ?

\- Coup de couteau

\- Forcement ton dos n'avait rien…

\- Mon cœur lui est sauf ; _je murmure_

\- Tellement que tu pleures sous la douche ; _il pose sa main sur l'organe en question_

\- Il va bien je te dis ; _je me retourne_ ; J'l'avais laissé juste à côté du tien ; _je prends sa main et la pose sur sa propre poitrine._

\- Oww… Et ça le long de ta gorge ? ; _il passe un doigt délicat sur la plaie près de ma pomme d'Adam_

\- Superficiel. Viens, on va se coucher. J'ai besoin de tes bras.

Je me savonne rapidement. Stiles m'attend à la sortie de la douche avec une grande serviette. Je me retourne et lui indique mon dos. Il hoche la tête en silence. Je m'assieds avec un soupir d'aise sur notre lit. Et finis même par m'allonger sur le ventre. Il s'assied sur mes fesses et étale un peu de pommade. J'ai envie de crier tellement ça brule, mais je reste stoïque. Il pose les compresses et finit en mettant le scotch.

\- Tu aurais besoin de point de suture mon ange ; _il déclare calmement en caressant mes muscles_

\- J'irais demain si tu veux. Viens te coucher, tu vas être mort demain en cours

\- Tu penses encore à ça toi ? ; _il rigole_

\- Je pense tout le temps à toi…

Je le fais basculer contre moi. Il n'a même plus un cri, un frémissement. Il est tellement habitué à moi je pense. Il se love contre ma poitrine avec un soupir d'aise.

\- Bébé ? ; _je caresse son dos du bout de mes doigts_

\- Mh ?

\- J'ai démissionné ; _je murmure_

\- C'est vrai ? ; _il se redresse sur un coude_

\- Oui, je suis désolé… J'en pouvais plus et…

\- Pourquoi t'es désolé ? ; _il passe ses doigts sur mes joues, grattant ma barbe de ses ongles_

\- Parce que… J'sais pas… C'est peut-être un truc que t'aimais chez moi ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi Derek Hale c'est pas le fait que tu sois un agent. Ce que j'aime c'est ton courage. Tu hésites pas à te jeter à l'assaut d'une maternelle pour pas laisser des enfants seuls, tu hésites pas à défoncer une porte qui cache une victime d'abus, t'hésites pas à sauver les autres au détriment de ta propre vie. C'est ça que j'aime. Ton grand cœur. Que tu sois agent du FBI, pompier, prof de maths… non pas de maths ; _il grogne_ ; Prof de musique, ou encore plombier ça ne change rien à ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Ce que j'aime c'est l'homme pas l'agent !

\- Merci ; _je le tire à nouveau contre moi_

\- Je t'aime

\- Pas autant que moi

Le réveil est douloureux, pour lui comme pour moi. Mais vaillamment on se lève. Je lui fais son cacao dans la bonne humeur. Il a des poches sous les yeux mais son sourire vaut tout l'or du monde. Je le pose au lycée et passe au bureau. Je pousse pour la dernière fois la porte vitrée et manque de tomber sur Scott, assis sur la moquette.

\- Hey vieux frère

\- Salut

\- Qu'est ce … ; _il me tend une enveloppe… La même que moi hier_ ; AH !

\- J'en peux plus non plus ; _il se passe la main dans les cheveux_ ; 7 ans je pense que c'est assez

\- Le boss va devoir reconstituer toute une équipe alors ; _ajoute Lydia, dans notre dos_

\- Quoi ? ; _on se tourne vers elle, enveloppe bleue à la main_

\- Oh merde… Et Erica ? ; _je demande_

\- Regarde son bureau ; _elle m'indique de la tête. Bureau vierge, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne_

\- Oh putain ; _chuchote Scott_

\- Poussez vous mes petits amours, vous encombrez le passage ; _clame April, une enveloppe en main_

\- Mais… ; _je fronce les sourcils_

\- Qu'ils se démerdent, assez de jeunes loups attendent notre place ; _finit Deaton en sortant de l'ascenseur_

\- Que… ; _Scott est incrédule, la bouche ouverte_

\- Vous voulez que je les dépose chez Thompson ? Ça vous évitera le voyage ; _rigole notre chef_

\- Euh… ; _Scott lui tend et Lydia aussi_

\- Je vous accompagne chef ; _déclare April_

\- Bien, alors Miss Jordan ; _il lui tend le bras, galamment_

\- Ok ; _je chuchote_

Je me dirige vers mon bureau, vide mes tiroirs. Je récupère mes quelques effets personnels.

\- Je sais pas si vous savez mais vous avez le droit de conserver votre arme ; _ajoute Scott_

\- Pour quoi faire ? ; _s'interroge Lydia_ ; Pour que Howard se mette une balle ? Hors de question.

Elle fait passer le holster hors de son jeans et pose l'arme dans un bruit sourd sur son bureau. Ce bruit sonne comme le glas de la fin. On se retourne tous vers ce lieu qui nous a abrité, hanté, fait pester, rire… 7 ans… Je remarque la tache de café près de mon bureau, je regarde ce bureau fendu en deux par mon poids quand j'ai sauté dessus à pied joint pour rejoindre Stiles dans le salon de réception. Je contemple le long couloir de marbre qui amène au bureau d'Ap. Début d'une nouvelle vie. Je pose le carton dans le coffre. Mon arme me brûle les reins. Mais j'ai pas pu me résoudre à la rendre. Elle fait un peu partie de moi. On se promet de s'appeler. Même si on sait pertinemment qu'on ne le fera pas au début. Il nous faut une pause. Une longue pause. Scott se dirige vers chez Allison. Ils sont bien ensemble. Ça a pas été facile, mais noël a un peu aidé. Moi je me dirige vers le lycée. Il ne finit pas avant 2 h mais… J'ai envie de le voir. Besoin serait plus exact…

A Baby-boy _ **« Tu as une envie furieuse de manger à la cantine à midi ? »**_

De Baby-boy _**« Oui c'est TEEEEELLLLLEEEEMMMMEEENNNNTTTT bon à la cantine ! »**_

A _**« Une pizza ? »**_

De _**« Maison ? »**_

A _**« Nop la flemme ! Restau ? »**_

De **« J'finis à 12h15 »**

A _**« J'suis déjà là. J'pouvais plus rester loin de toi… J'ai vraiment écrit ça ?! »**_

De _**« Oui tu l'as écrit et maintenant je dois me retenir de pleurer en plein cours d'histoire ! »**_

A _**« Pardon bébé. Des fois c'est plus fort que moi… »**_

De _**« J't'aime »**_

A _**« Moi aussi »**_

De _**« Tour de grande roue après la pizza ? »**_

A _**« Si tu veux bébé »**_

De _**« Je veux… Ça et tellement d'autre chose ! Vivement l'Italie ! »**_

Son « je veux » me rends un peu perplexe. Je démarre donc et déambule dans la galerie marchande qui est près du lycée. Sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité j'achète une bague… Nouvelle vie, nouveaux objectifs...

* * *

S'y t'y pas mignon tout plein ça? :p


	22. Chapter 22

Tellement court que j'en ai presque honte... ^^''

Bisous les colibris, Sam

* * *

Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, sous un arbre dans le parc du lycée. Paire de lunette Ray-Ban sur le nez, casque sur les oreilles, j'écoute Sam Smith chanter rien que pour moi. Je laisse le soleil réchauffer mes jambes. Mon dieu… 1 mois jour pour jour que j'ai démissionné. Je vais tellement mieux. Pourtant tout n'est pas rose, mais c'est génial. Un corps s'abat sur moi et m'ôte le casque. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu m'aimeras même si j'ai pas le bac ?

\- Oh bébé… Oui mais dans tous les cas la question se pose pas. Tu l'auras…

\- Ppppffff… Ah quoique… ; _il se relève et me regarde_ ; Tu peux peut-être faire pression

\- Comment ? Je ne suis qu'un homme lambda ; _je rigole_

\- Oui mais t'as encore ton Magnum ; _il chuchote_

\- Bébé je sais même plus si je sais encore tirer

\- C'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas ; _il grogne_

\- T'es con

\- Mais tu m'aimes

\- Plus que ma vie ; _je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour relever une mèche_ ; Ils sont pas un peu longs là ?

\- J'aime bien ; _il hausse les épaules et moi je rigole_ ; Tu ris beaucoup ces derniers temps ; _il appuie son doigt sur la ride qui creuse ma joue_

\- J'ai pas ris pendant 7 ans. Je me rattrape. Bon épreuve suivante ?

\- Dans 3h, Géographie

\- Bien le temps de revoir un peu tout ça hum ? ; _je me redresse et tire le sac sur lequel j'avais posé ma tête, il râle, bougonne mais je sais que sa réussite lui tient à cœur_

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

On est main dans la main, Danny et Isaac devant nous. Ils tremblent tous les 3. Mon dieu ça me rappelle tellement de souvenir. Stiles a les mains un peu moites et je sens son pouls qui file sous le mien. Il est terrorisé.

\- Si je l'ai pas ? ; _il me chuchote à l'oreille, moi je sais qu'il l'a, avec mention très bien… Merci une certaine amie…_

\- Arrête de t'en faire mon cœur ; _je le tire contre moi, il est raide comme la justice_

\- Et si je l'ai je fais quoi l'année prochaine ? ; _ses yeux sont presque noirs tellement sa pupille est dilatée_

\- Ne t…

\- LA DAME ARRIVE, LA DAME ARRIVE ; _scande Danny en le tirant par le bras_

J'ouvre mes bras et le laisse s'éloigner. Isaac lui tire la manche de la chemise et Danny est accroché à son biceps. Ils avancent vers les feuilles qui viennent d'être collées sur les portes vitrées. Les premières feuilles ne les intéressent pas. Lahey, Stilinski et Mahaelani… Puis celle du milieu. Ils se font bousculer. Certaines crient déjà de joie et certains pleurent. Ah la douce époque du bac… Je m'adosse contre le muret de pierre et croise les bras. Je sais tout alors… Je sais aussi que Isaac a son bac mention bien, et qu'il a une bourse sportive pour Barclay. Je sais que Danny a aussi mention très bien et que Science-Po va lui faire les yeux doux. Je sais mais je ne dis rien. Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Les mamans nerveuses qui bercent les petits derniers en attendant les résultats de l'ainé. Les pères crispés en train d'imaginer si le petit génie n'a pas la mention, il ne pourra pas aller là, donc faut prévoir une voie de secours… Je les profile sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Je regarde les groupes de filles sautillantes et en pleurs. Je regarde le petit groupe de ceux qui secoue la tête, dépités… Rattrapage.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur un cri rauque. Un cri que je pourrais entendre et reconnaître à travers une foule de 100 000 personnes, à travers la nuit et le brouillard, à travers tout. Stiles court vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.

\- Mention très bien, mention très bien

\- Je le savais que tu étais un génie mon bébé

\- Oh putain !

Et il pleure. Je caresse sa nuque tendrement.

\- On part en Italie alors bébé.

\- Oui ! ; _il sanglote dans mon cou_

\- On part en vacance, direction la mer et le soleil

\- Putain oui !

\- Alors les boys ? ; _je demande aux deux autres qui arrivent plus calme_

\- Mention très bien

\- Félicitations mon gars ; _je le tire dans un de mes bras_ ; Zac ?

\- Mention bien ; _il dit d'une voix plate_

\- C'est super Zachou, fais pas cette tête…

\- Mais tu te rends pas compte Derek… J'ai une mention…

\- Ah… ; _je rigole, il s'y attendait pas_

\- J'pensais aller au rattrapage et là… J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE MENTION !

Ça y il hurle, il saute et il tire ses amis entre ses bras. Ils font une danse de la joie sous le regard amusé et tendre des parents. J'hausse un sourcil et rigole avec une maman. Les téléphones sonnent. Les garçons répondent. Pleurent encore un peu. Et moi je regarde le soleil de ce mois de juin. Ouais un bel avenir…

* * *

L'épilogue demain. Le bonus... Je sais pas quand... faudrait que je l'écrive... Le plus rapidement possible j'espère :D Et après ça sera terminé... Encore un de mes petits bébé fini... *-*


	23. Chapter 23

Voilà c'est la fin... MAIS... MAIS... Y a un premier bonus qui est écrit... Que je posterais peut-être ce soir puisque je commence mon CDD demain! :D

ET je peux toujours pas répondre aux reviews, j'en suis foutrement désolée mes petits caribous! :S

En tout cas grand merci pour l'engouement que vous avez eu avec cette fiction... J'en ai un paquet d'autre en cours d'écriture alors vous êtes pas prêt de me voir disparaître des écrans! :D

Je vous embrasse très tendrement, les flocons de neige, Sam

* * *

\- Mais aller

\- Non c'est non Stiles

\- Mais !

Il s'assied sur le fauteuil et croise les bras en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne demanderais pas à Obama d'assister à ton vernissage. C'est le Président des Etats-Unis…

\- Il ne l'est plus depuis des années. Il n'en a que le titre honorifique. Puis c'est ton ami

\- STILES ! ; _je m'écroule sur le canapé et il s'assied sur mon bassin_

\- S'il te plaît ? ; _il me sourit de toutes ses dents_

\- Bébé…

\- S'il te plaît ? ; _il me fait son sourire en coin_

\- St…

\- Papa, je crois que j'ai fait pipi au lit ; _nous coupe une petite voix_

\- C'est pas grave mon tendre amour je vais te changer et papa va changer les draps ; _Stiles se lève et en un mouvement souple attrape notre fille_

Longues boucles brunes et yeux miel éclatant. Un parfait petit Stiles. Au féminin. Quand il se redresse son dos craque. Et moi je rigole.

\- C'est qui le papy maintenant ? ; _j'embrasse délicatement sa nuque_

\- Tu craquais bien avant tes 30 piges toi ! ; _il râle_

\- Bon alors princesse, on a salit ses draps ? ; _je tapote le bout de son nez_

\- Voui ; _elle hoche la tête, penaude_

\- C'est pas grave ma poupée ; _chantonne Stiles_ ; Je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- Daddy tu chantes pour moi ?

\- Encore ? ; _il râle tendrement_

Je les regarde s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers la chambre de notre fille. Je pousse la porte et les lettres de bois s'entrechoquent. Je redresse distraitement le H du Sarah. Je change les draps, aère le matelas. Puis je m'assieds sur le fauteuil à bascule.

\- Allô ?

\- Euh… Monsieur le Président ? ; _je rougis et passe une main dans mes cheveux_

\- Ah Derek. Tout va bien ? ; _je sens l'inquiétude dans la voix de ce grand homme_

\- Oui monsieur je ne vous appelle pas par rapport au travail. Je me permet de… Oh putain ; _je chuchote, je peux pas faire ça_

\- Je serais là. C'était ma priorité du jour Derek !

\- Oh dieu merci…

\- Barack suffira ; _il explose de rire_ ; Tu lui cèdes encore après 13 ans ?

\- Jusqu'à ma mort je crois ; _je rigole nerveusement_

\- J'en doute pas. A ce soir alors Monsieur le Président de l'ONU

\- A ce soir Monsieur le Président des Etats-Unis

Je me relève et referme la fenêtre, pas la peine qu'elle ait la crève. Je descends sur la pointe des pieds. Stiles est dans un autre fauteuil à bascule et berce notre fille. Il chante pour elle. Comme depuis 4 ans. Même si elle est endormie, même si elle geint un peu dans son sommeil, il chante.

\- Ça va ? ; _je lui demande par habitude_

\- Je stresse pour ce soir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est quand même le vernissage le plus intime qu'on va faire…

\- Que TU vas faire. C'est toi l'artiste photographe à 5 millions le cliché par moi !

\- Oh ça va. Tu t'en ai plutôt pas mal sorti monsieur le défenseur de la liberté et de la justice dans le monde. Sénateur de Virginie, Ministre de Monsieur Obama et enfin Président de l'ONU.

\- Gnia gnia gnia ; _je lui tire la langue et il secoue la tête_

\- A 42 ans toujours aussi immature ; _il rigole de nous et me pince les côtes_

J'attrape sa main et nos alliances s'entrechoquent.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui princesse ? ; _je pensais qu'elle dormait_

\- C'est quand que tata Angie elle vient ?

\- Ce soir mon trésor ; _je remet une boucle derrière son oreille_ ; Et toutes les autres tâta aussi. Même Tata Ap'

\- Ouais tata Apil ; _elle ronronne avant de froncer les sourcils_ ; Tonton Scotty ?

\- Oui il vient avec Alli je crois ; _Stiles passe sa main dans son dos et tire un peu sur le haut du pyjama pour lui recouvrir le dos_

\- Chouette

ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

J'ai un mal fou à fermer les boutons de sa robe, elle arrête pas de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Sarah suffit maintenant ; _je gronde en italien_

\- Mais papa c'est trop long ; _elle me répond dans la même langue_

\- Si tu arrêtais de sautiller comme un grenouille ça irait plus vite ; _je durcis ma voix_

\- J'veux plus celle là, j'veux la verte maintenant. Parce que je suis une GRENOUILLE.

Elle s'échappe de mes mains et se met à bondir partout dans la maison. Heureusement qu'on vit plus en appartement. Je pose mon front en soupirant sur le bord du matelas. Je l'entends sautiller partout en criant des « BOING BOING ».

\- Ben alors papy ? ; _rigole Stiles_

\- Arrête avec ça ; _gêné je tente de cacher les rares mèches de cheveux gris_

\- T'es toujours aussi beau, t'inquiètes pas Hale ; _il redresse mes lunettes_

\- Et c'est qui le géant maintenant ? ; _je grimace en me mettant exagérément sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser les 11 cm qui nous sépare_

\- Oh ça va ; _il sourit, explosant ses joues de ses fossettes_ ; J'ai juste rattrapé mon retard ; _il m'embrasse doucement la bouche_

\- Prêt ? ; _il souffle un bon coup avant d'hocher la tête_

\- Yep ; _il confirme verbalement._

Je finis d'habiller notre fille dans la voiture. On se précipite dans le hall du musée en courant sous la pluie torrentielle et sous les flashs des papz. Ils nous lâchent plus !

Je déambule au milieu des photos. Toujours aussi magnifiques. L'exposition s'appelle « D'une vie à l'autre ». La plupart sont des clichés de notre famille. De la femme qui a acceptée de porter Sarah. Un corps me heurte gentiment l'épaule.

\- Hey ; _je souris à ma sœur Cora, une coupe à la main_

\- Belle réussite ; _elle hoche la tête impressionnée_

\- Comme toujours j'ai envie de dire ; _je rigole_

\- J'ai qu'une chose à dire frangin ; _elle me presse l'épaule et sérieuse fini_ ; Tu as réussis le pari de ta vie

Je souris en la regardant s'éloigner, rejoindre Stéphanie. Je souris à cette vieille référence… Oui j'ai réussi. On a réussit. On ne s'est pas brûlé. Je regarde Stiles discuter avec Scott et sa maman. Il croise mon regard et je lève ma coupe. Il incline gracieusement la tête. Oui… Pari réussi !

* * *

Hé nan l'épilogue c'est pas l'Italie et c'est pas la demande en mariage... ça c'est pour un bonus ^^

Et mon Obama il pète trop! J'aime trop ce gars! :-*


	24. Chapter 24

Un petit bonus, un... Y en quelques uns de prévus ^^

J'ai retrouvé les reviews je vous réponds ce soir mes caramels!

Bisous

* * *

Je referme à peine la porte qu'un long cri résonne dans l'appart. Je me fige et par réflexe pose la main sur ma hanche, là où devrais se trouver mon arme. Mais qui n'y est plus. Depuis un peu plus de 7 semaines. Stiles débarque en continuant son cri strident digne d'une midinette dans un film de catégorie B. Je souris et le réceptionne. Il m'a sauté dessus de tout son poids et enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive baby boy ? ; _j'embrasse sa tempe_

\- On part ce soir, on part ce soir, on part ce soir, on pa….

Je le coupe d'un baiser parce que s'il répète encore ça je vais littéralement imploser. Depuis 15 jours qu'il a son bac, il a du défaire sa valise 2 fois. Et j'entends tous les jours au moins une centaine de fois un décompte « dis tu sais que dans 23 jours on part en Italie ? ». Donc à la longue…

Assis dans l'avion je me dis que je vais mourir s'il est surexcité comme ça tout le long du vol. 14h tout de même. Certes avec une escale à Paris mais tout de même…

Une fois l'avion posé sur le tarmac italien je secoue la marmotte qui m'a servie de compagnon pendant ces heures. Finalement il a été adorable. Il m'a un peu parlé au début, mais arrivé au dessus de l'océan plus de son et plus d'image. Je le secoue doucement et lui chuchote à l'oreille

\- Chaton on est sur le sol italien

\- Kkkkwwwaaaa ? ; _il marmonne tout contre mon épaule_

\- On est en vacance là amour

Il se relève d'un bond. Enfin il tente parce qu'il est toujours sanglé et ça y est ces yeux pétillent de nouveau. Il défait sa ceinture et me saute dessus.

\- Mon dieu ça y est on y est ; _il se jette dans l'allée, bouscule les autres_

\- Le mie scuse, lui è molto impaziente ; _je dis à la dame qui vient de retomber dans son fauteuil_

\- Non fa niente ; _elle rit en agitant sa main_ ; È bello la gienventù

C'est beau la jeunesse. Ouais pas faux. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage. Je tâte le fond de ma veste en cuir. Le petit écrin est toujours là ouf. Stiles a récupéré son sac et me jette le mien. Littéralement. Je le prends en pleine tronche.

\- B-boy doucement ; _je râle en frottant mon nez douloureux d'une rencontre avec la fermeture éclair_

\- Doucement rien du tout. Je veux aller me baigner. Je veux…

\- Je sais, je sais ; _je passe mon sac et le rattrape par la nuque_ ; Sauf qu'avant faut récupérer les bagages en soute et la voiture

\- Han mais c'est nul ça ; _il boude à moitié_

\- Sinon on rejoint pas la villa d'oncle Peter à toi de voir ; _j'hausse un sourcil et il se mord la lèvre_

\- Villa ?

\- Avec piscine et vue sur la mer et…

\- Ok, ok, ok ; _il claque sa main sur ma bouche_ ; Valise et voiture

\- Sei impossibile

\- Tu sais que j'ai envie de te faire plein de chose pas catholique quand tu parles italien ; _il me tire par le polo et me pose un rapide baiser sur la bouche_ ; MAIS ; _il clame tout à coup faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes autour de nous_ ; D'abord pour ça faut rejoindre la villa de ton oncle

\- Alors en route Tesoro mio

\- Tesoro mio ? ; _il répète en fronçant le nez_

\- Mon trésor ; _traduit l'hôtesse de l'air en souriant_

\- Oooowwwww ; _il se mord les lèvres et je roule des yeux_

\- Allé avance escargot maintenant ; _je lui mets une tape sur les fesses_

\- Bon séjour messieurs ; _rit doucement l'hôtesse_

\- OH QUE OUI QU'IL VA ETRE BON ! ; _hurle Stiles tout le long du corridor_

\- Non posso crederci ; _je me frappe le front_

Il court dans tous les sens, colle le nez à chaque baie vitrée, s'extasie devant chaque minuscule chose comme le panneau de sortie qui n'est pas écrit « exit ». Je finis par le récupérer, je le tiens par la main comme un enfant. Devant les bagages ils sautillent. Toutes les 3 valoches il hurle « c'est la nôtre ». Bien évidemment c'est jamais la nôtre ! Il finit par enfin se calmer. Il vient se nicher dans mon dos, son nez entre mes omoplates et ses mains bien a plat sur mon ventre.

\- J'ai faim ; _il marmonne_

\- Ok ; _je pose mes mains sur les siennes et caresse sa peau de mon pouce_ ; Tu aimerais manger quoi là ?

\- Hum… ; _il bouge la tête et son nez fait des allers-retours entre mes omoplates_ ; Des pâtes. Avec des petites carottes toutes fondantes comme tu as fait l'autre jour. Et… Des tout petits petits petits morceaux de poulet. De la crème et… Des petits pois ; _je devine son sourire dans mon dos au ton de sa voix_

\- Alors je te ferais ça en arrivant

\- Nan en arrivant je veux la mer ; _ses mains se crispe un peu d'anticipation, au point qu'il me griffe presque la peau sous le polo_

\- Ok. La mer d'abord, le manger après.

Nos valises arrivent enfin et je le laisse prendre les sacs en bandoulière. Moi je me charge des deux monstres à roulettes. Je le pilote vers la location de voiture. L'affaire est vite entendue puisque j'avais réservé le véhicule avant par le Net. Ne nous reste qu'à récupérer les clefs et trouver la voiture sur le parking.

\- Der' ? ; _il me demande alors que je chausse mes lunettes de soleil_

\- Oui ; _je tourne un peu sur moi pour repérer le parking des voitures de loc_

\- Il fait toujours aussi chaud ? ; _il s'essuie le front avec son t-shirt_

\- Il est même pas 10h chaton alors la chaleur va encore grimper

\- Ooohhhhh cool ; _et il sourit en grand, faisant plisser ses yeux et creusant ses joues._

La voiture trouvée, un bon petit Range Rover, je nous conduis à la maison d'oncle Peter. On y va tous à tour de rôle. Enfin normalement on y allait à tour de rôle. On va dire que ces dernières années… J'ai du temps à rattraper.

Quand je pénètre dans l'allée de gravier blanc et de pins parasols il ouvre grand la bouche. Je ris doucement et lui fais refermer d'un coup de mon index.

\- Bienvenue chez oncle Peter ; _je souffle en lui ouvrant la portière_

\- J'veux plus jamais partir ; _il saute à terre et me tire par la main_

\- Les val…

\- On s'en fout des bagages. Personne ne va nous les prendre. Fais moi visiter

\- Bien.

Je lui fais donc tous visiter. Le hall en tomette rouge. Les longs corridors aux larges arches rondes pour permettre au vent de passer et ainsi aérer et rafraichir la maison. Devant la chambre principale du premier il se tourne vers moi.

\- T'as prévenu qui ?

\- Qu'Angie et une tante un peu éloignée ; _je soupire_

Le lit est fait. Tout de blanc. Les voilages volètent doucement sous la brise de ce matin. Des bougies ont été posées sur les meubles et des pétales rouges sur la couverture. Je grommelle sur le romantisme exacerbé de tante Mathilda. Mais Stiles sourit et chuchote contre ma nuque « au moins je sais que le romantisme c'est un trait de famille ». Puis il part s'extasier sur la salle de bain attenante. Je lui lance que je vais chercher nos bagages et que je prépare le repas.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Je me réveille tout doucement. J'émerge avec difficulté. J'ai tellement bien dormi. Des lustres que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je tapote le lit pour chercher le corps de Stiles qui n'est pas contre moi. Même le lit est vide et froid. Je me redresse. Il n'est pas dans la chambre. Le ciel est en train de se teinter de rose et de rouge. Le soleil se couche. J'ai dormi tout l'aprèm ! J'enfile un pantalon en toile beige et une chemise blanche. Je commence à la boutonner avant de me dire « oh et puis zut c'est les vacances ». Par réflexe je transfère l'écrin dans mon pantalon. Depuis que je l'ai acheté je ne m'en suis jamais défais. Pourtant j'arrive pas à trouver le moment idéal.

Il est accoudé à la rambarde de pierre, dos à moi. Il semble contempler le soleil sur la mer. Je m'approche.

\- Stiles ? ; _je demande dans un souffle_

\- Hey ; _il se tourne, ses yeux sont pleins de larme, je me fige_ ; Non viens là faut qu'on parle.

Il me tire et me pose sur une chaise longue. J'amorçais un mouvement pour plier ma jambe quand il m'arrête. Il se cale dos contre mon torse, puis il fait passer ma jambe au-dessus de ses hanches et je réussi à le caler contre moi. Il prend mes bras pour s'entourer lui même d'eux. Puis il repose ses mains sur les miennes pour entremêler nos doigts. Je me penche un peu. Des larmes coulent, bien droites sur ses joues. Un sourire fend pourtant son visage.

\- Stiles ? ; _je murmure le cœur battant_

\- Pour une fois c'est toi qui vas te taire et moi parler. Alors… ; _il essuie de nos mains jointes ses larmes_ ; T'imagines pas tout ce qui brûle en moi là. Je suis pas heureux, je suis bien plus. Je suis… Tu peux pas savoir. Je suis pas hyper doué avec les mots. Tu le sais. Tu me connais. Mais… M'emmener ici. Me réveiller de ma sieste et voir ça ; _il fait un geste de la tête vers la baie, où le soleil se couche toujours plus, il ne reste plus qu'un petit demi-cercle rouge_ ; Je suis mort de bonheur. Et je pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais tout ça. Je pensais pas pouvoir aimer un jour comme je t'aime toi. Pas après Paul. Pas après tout ça. Je pensais pas. Et là je suis chaviré de bonheur. Et je crois que définitivement je vais crever de joie pure et immense et profonde. Tu peux pas imaginer comme je t'aime Derek. C'est incroyable. C'est juste impensable que j'ai le droit d'avoir un voyage comme ça et un mec comme toi. Je pensais juste ne plus être en vie pour mes 18 ans et là… Pour ce mois d'août je visite un pays magnifique, j'ai une maison merveilleuse et j'ai le gars parfait avec moi. Juste… Je sais pas comment je pourrais te prouver que je t'aime tellement que j'en crèverais s'il t'arrivait le moindre truc, s'il…

\- Tu m'épouserais ? Malgré ton jeune âge ? Tu m'épouserais ? ; _je souffle contre sa nuque en serrant sa main_

\- Bien évidemment ; _il laisse sa tête reposer contre mon épaule_ ; C'est une vraie demande ? ; _je m'agite et sors l'écrin, je l'ouvre et sors la bague_

 _-_ Stojilijko Stilinski voudrais tu m'épouser ?

\- Oh que ouais ; _il tend sa main droite_ ; Tu me la passe ?

\- Oh que ouais ; _je répond à mon tour_

L'anneau coulisse sans mal et il sourit avec sa bouche, avec ses yeux et avec son âme. Il me tire à lui et je l'embrasse doucement. Quand il rompt le baiser il me dit « maintenant c'est à tout jamais ». Je l'embrasse à nouveau.

oooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Allongé de tout mon long je souris au dais du lit. Je pensais pas du tout faire ma demande comme ça. Franchement j'aurais fait ça dans un romantisme gerbant. Il aurait surement détesté. Je souris plus grand en riant un peu. Mais il aurait accepté quand même.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait ricaner comme ça ? ; _il sort de la salle de bain et s'étale sur moi_

\- J'étais en train de me dire que j'aurais jamais osé te demander en mariage aussi simplement que sur une chaise longue

\- C'était parfait. Tu es parfait ; _il pose son menton dans le creux entre mes deux pectoraux_ ; Je t'aime

Comme à chaque fois. A chaque fois. Irrémédiablement. Tout mon moi se tord, s'enroule et se délite. J'aime qu'il me le dise comme ça. Librement. Sans peur. Et surtout avec cette sincérité vraie qui fait briller ses yeux. Je me penche alors que lui se redresse, nos fronts se heurtent tout doucement. Je l'embrasse, mes mains en corolle autour de son visage. Quand il cesse le baiser il vient chercher ma joue puis... Sa phrase tombe au creux de mon oreille, au creux de mon corps et au creux de mon cœur. « Maintenant fais moi l'amour ».

J'ai peur. Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé. Mais faut qu'on y passe. Faut qu'on détruise Paul de toutes les manières qu'il est possible de le tuer.

Avec toute la délicatesse que je possède je le fais rouler sous moi. Il se mord anxieusement les lèvres et moi je retrouve ma proie traquée, mon Stiles traumatisé.

\- Derek, pas Pa… ; _je commence_

\- Non ; _il me coupe en posant son index sur ma bouche_ ; Mon fiancé et futur mari

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Jamais.

\- Je sais. Je le sais mon Ange.

Ses mains se posent avec une exactitude sans faille sur les deux microscopique ailes que j'ai été me faire tatouer. De part et d'autre de ma blessure. Pour lui. Pour moi. Et pour Sarah. Pour elle et tous ceux que je n'ai pas sauvé.

\- Allé tendre amour, aime moi comme si c'était ma première fois.

J'obéis. Il est tendu. Je suis tendu. Mais il le faut. C'est sa plus grande preuve d'amour et c'est ma totale reddition.

Je commence par lentement embrasser ses lèvres, sans approfondir. Puis je descends à son cou. Je mords une minuscule marque mais désormais je sais que ça ne l'effraye plus. Je survole toute sa peau de mes mains. De temps en temps je lui dis que c'est ce grain de beauté que j'aime le plus ou que j'aime cette petite imperfection qu'il a sur sa peau. Il va garder des cicatrices sur sa peau toute sa vie. La marque sur sa cuisse. Celle de son dos. Bien qu'elles soient atténuées. Je les embrasse, et frotte mon nez contre l'os de son bassin qui saille encore.

\- Ma vie sans toi n'aurait pas valu le coup ; _je chuchote avant d'embrasser la bande de peau entre son nombril et le haut du boxer_

\- Sans toi je n'aurais plus de vie ; _sa main ébouriffe mes mèches._

Calmement je descends son boxer avant d'ôter mon pantalon sous lequel je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Je fais comme on le fait en général. Mais savoir que cette fois-ci… Je m'allonge sur lui, ses jambes viennent enserrer mes hanches et je me cambre très doucement. Déjà ses mains alpaguent mes épaules. J'embrasse ses joues, son cou, toute la peau que je peux et doucement de ma main droite je rejoins l'endroit précis. Mon cœur bat fort et c'est obligé qu'il le sente.

\- Tout va bien aller Der'

\- C'toi qui me rassure là ? ; _j'hausse un sourcil_

\- Oui. Parce que je sens que tu hésite et ça… ça me prouve tellement que tu veux pas me faire mal. Puis moi j'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Non. Je peux te préparer. Je peux le faire ; _je gronde_

\- Très bien alors astuce flash monsieur le boyscout, un peu de lubrifiant aurait été une bonne idée.

\- Du lubr… ; _j'ai envie de me claquer bien évidemment qu'il fallait du lubrifiant_

\- Comme je te connais par cœur j'en ai pris moi ; _il tapote l'espace entre le lit et le matelas et en sort un petit flacon_ ; Par précaution je l'avais mis là avant sieste…

\- T'avais prévu le truc ?

\- Je me suis dit que peut-être tu accepterais de me faire tien pendant ces vacances

\- Je vais te faire mien autant que faire se peut

\- Je sais ; _il étale sa main et je sens le froid de l'alliance sur mon épaule_ ; Vas-y chéri, vas-y

Je déchire le plastique de mes dents et ça le fait rire. Il me l'enlève de la bouche et le jette au sol. Il ouvre même le flacon pour moi. Première fois de ma vie que mon index rentre dans quelqu'un. Je sais pas trop ce que ça me fait. Lui a un peu blêmi et a fermé les yeux. Alors je lui souffle de les rouvrir, de voir que c'est moi, j'ajoute même « ton futur mari ». Peu à peu il me revient. Ses pommettes retrouvent la couleur rouge du plaisir. Je taquine la peau plissée du plat de mon pouce avant de remettre mon index. Je prends tout mon temps. Jouant sur chaque espace qui le fait réagir. J'ajoute mon majeur. Aucune crispation. J'effectue un petit arc de cercle et là il bondit. Je me fige.

\- Prostate ; _il halète_ ; Ok refais ça de suite, immédiatement

\- Oui monsieur ; _je marmonne contre l'angle de sa mâchoire que je mords derrière_

\- Derek va falloir aller un tout petit chouïa plus vite sinon je risque de jouir

\- Et alors ? On recommencera c'est tout

\- Nan, j'veux pas. Ensemble tu le sais

Il me repousse de ses mains sur mes épaules. Je m'éloigne. D'un geste leste il lubrifie ma verge et me répète « maintenant, tout de suite ». C'est aussi peut-être pour ne pas retarder le moment de vérité. J'inspire à fond. Nous y voilà. Je passe mon gland et m'arrête. Pas de pleurs, pas de cri. Je m'enfonce petit à petit. Sans oublier de caresser son propre sexe de ma main. Ses ongles se fichent dans ma peau et un gémissement de fond de gorge monte de lui.

\- Ok je comprends ce que c'est maintenant

\- De quoi ? ; _je murmure déjà prêt à jouir_

\- Le plaisir. Faire l'amour et pas baiser.

Il me regarde, caresse d'un revers de doigt ma joue, souligne ma bouche d'un doigt et tout simplement me demande « aime moi pleinement ». Je lui fais donc l'amour. Doucement. Je cordonne mes mouvements pour lui procurer le maximum de sensation, faire qu'il oublie la douleur qu'il a pu avoir. Je le tire plus entre mes jambes, relève son genou droit de mon bras et y vais plus profond. Il ne tarde pas à me tirer les cheveux. Je râpe le creux de sa gorge de ma barbe. Je le marque. Je me l'approprie. Je détruis chaque marque que Paul a pu lui faire, chaque bleu qu'il lui a administré, chaque mot dégeulasse qu'il lui a hurlé. Je remplace tout par de la douceur, de la tendresse et de l'amour. A un moment il trésaille et je m'arrête. Il secoue la tête. Mais je m'arrête quand même. Je comprends en une seconde. J'enroule bien fermement ses hanches autour de moi, pose mes avant-bras sur le lit et d'une torsion de mes hanches inverse nos positions. C'est à lui maintenant de donner le tempo. A lui de décider quand monter et quand descendre. Il me sourit, un peu brisé, une larme coule en même temps qu'un désolé s'échappe de sa bouche. Je viens coller mon torse au sien et lui répète, inlassablement la même chose « je t'aime ». Il finit par se resserrer sur moi et je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux me retenir plus. Je jouis. Mais je suis rassuré de le sentir venir sur mon ventre. Il s'écroule et je me retire. Mes yeux scannent le drap, ses cuisses. Pas de sang. Merci mon dieu.

\- La prochaine fois sera encore mieux ; _je lui assure en le lovant contre mon flanc_

\- Mh, j'en doute pas ; _il frotte son nez contre mon biceps_

\- Et la fois d'après ça sera à toi de m'aimer

\- Vrai ? ; _il se redresse déjà sur un coude_

\- Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi

Un silence passe et il le rompt.

\- Der' ?

\- Mmhhh ? ; _j'ai déjà les yeux fermés je compte pas les rouvrir_

\- Je pourrais porter ton nom ? J'veux plus être un Stilinski

\- Tu seras ce que tu veux être mon cœur ; _je lui assure_

\- Les Hale sont forts et généreux. J'veux être un Hale. Et j'veux être un père aussi génial que ta mère ; _j'embrasse son front en guise de remerciement_

« Un père aussi génial que ta mère »… Et il ose dire qu'il ne sait pas manier les mots. A moitié endormi j'imagine une tête brune. Une petite fille. Oh oui. Il sera un père aussi génial qu'est ma mère.


End file.
